Incondicional e irrevogavelmente
by iza.doora
Summary: -"'Você não entende, não é? Eu te amo, droga' Foi a última coisa que ele me disse antes de partir." Todos humanos!
1. Fazendo amizades

**_Fazendo amizades_**

- Bella, você não acha que está um pouquinho... demais?

- Jacob, é uma festa. Ninguém vai de longo.

- Eu sei disso, mas você nem de curto tá! Isso é quase uma camiseta.

- Oh exagero! – eu peguei minha bolsa de cima da mesa e fui me despedir de Charlie, como sempre, plantado em frente a TV vendo seu jogo.

- Pai, a gente tá indo, ok?

- Claro, queria! – com algum esforço ele desviou os olhos da tv – uhn... não prefere por uma roupa?

- Eu estou usando uma! É um vestido!

- Desculpe. Não parece.

- Eu falei isso pra ela, mas é teimosa – o Jacob falou. Os dois trocaram olhares de cumplicidade. Eu revirei os olhos.

Durante toda o trajeto, fiquei lembrando da minha vida nesse último ano: o casamento de Renée, a minha vinda pra Forks, a minha adaptação forçada e, finalmente, o dia em que reencontrei Jacob, o filho do melhor amigo do meu pai. Dois meses depois, a gente já estava namorando. Quatro meses semana que vem. Não que eu o amasse. Nunca amei ninguém e duvidava muito que algum dia sentiria isso por alguém, mas eu gostava dele. Já era o suficiente para mim. Ele era um dos caras mais bonitos e populares da escola.

Fui acordada do meu transe pela respiração impressionantemente quente de Jacob no meu pescoço.

- Um doce pelos seus pensamentos, Bells – ele falou próximo ao meu ouvido. – Chegamos, amor.

A festa era na casa da Lauren. Bom, parecia mais uma mansão. Seus pais estavam viajando e deixaram a casa pra ela. Deus, eles eram insanos!

Assim que descemos do carro, alguns rostos viraram para nos encarar. Eu me sentia no tapete vermelho, prestes a receber o Oscar.

- Nossa! Como ela é gostosa! – um menino que reconheci estar na minha sala de biologia falou.

Droga, namorar um cara popular te tornava uma também. Eu não estava acostumada com toda essa atenção, mas não posso negar que me divertia.

Eu corei com os comentários e assobios. Jacob apertou minhas mãos e os encarou. Os comentários cessaram no mesmo instante.

- Jake! Bella! – Lauren correu até a porta para nos receber. Ela me abraçou. Falsa! Eu sabia que ela não gostava de mim. Mas tudo bem, falsidade por falsidade.

- Hei Laren! Sua festa parece ótima! – eu falei amigavelmente.

- E está! Jake, os meninos estavam te esperando! Vem, eu te levo até onde eles estão! – ela agarrou o braço dele – Não se importa, não é Bella? – como se ela ligasse para a minha opinião!

- Não, Lauren. Acho melhor eu ficar com a Bella...

- Não, vai se divertir, Jake! Vou ficar por aqui.

Merda, eu odiava ficar sozinha nesses lugares. Nenhum sinal da Angela, nem do Eric e muito menos do Mike! ÓTIMO!

Eu me sentei na única poltrona na qual não havia nenhum casal se pegando.

Jessica estava na minha frente, agarrada com um jogador de futebol. Que beleza, eu estava sendo a platéia para um filme pornô. Eu comecei a me sentir mal com a visão.

- Vão para um quarto! – eu ouvi o Mike berrando. Graças a Deus, alguém pra me fazer companhia.

- E aí Bellinha? – ele perguntou, sentando-se no braço do sofá.

- Hei Mike! Cadê o Eric e a Ang?

- Olha, eles estavam no jardim...

- Ué, fazendo o que? – ele segurou uma risada – Ah! Saquei – eu corei. Eles estavam se pegando, como sempre.

Um tempo depois, ele saiu para pegar uma bebida pra gente. Nem bem se levantou, um cara sentou-se no seu lugar.

- Oi! – ele falou animado. Nossa, ele era enorme. Eu olhei para seus músculos antes de me deter no seu rosto. Ele era lindo. Tinha os cabelos escuros e seus olhos eram de um castanho muito claro.

- Desculpe, eu não me lembro de você...

- É, não teria como mesmo. Meu nome é Emmett Cullen! Vamos dizer que sou um convidado surpresa – ele estendeu a sua enorme mão para que eu apertasse. Ele sorria.

- Me chamo Bella. Convidado surpresa...?

- é, eu acabei de me mudar pra Forks com a minha família. Ficamos sabendo da festa e resolvemos fazer algumas amizades. Segunda a gente começa na escola.

- Ah... Certo... Terceiro?

- Aham! Eu, minha namorada e o irmão gêmeo dela. Meu irmão e minha irmã, são mais novos, e estão no segundo.

- Oxa! Que família grande, não? – ele deu risada – Eu também estou no segundo – seu sorriso dobrou de tamanho. O porquê eu não saberia dizer. Ele lançou um rápido olhar na direção da outra sala, mas não consegui ver para quem era.

- Bella, vou te abandonar agora, ok? Vou dar uma andada por aí, mas depois volto pra gente conversar mais.

Mike voltou. Nenhum sinal de Jacob.

-Mike? – Thelma, sua peguete, como ele mesmo se referia a ela, estava parada a sua frente.

- Uhm... Bellinha... Tudo bem se eu...?

- Vai lá Mike! Divirta-se! – ele agarrou as mãos dela e correu porta afora. Oh necessidade.

- Bella? – nossa, o meu sofá estava movimentado. Eu olhei para a dona da voz. Muito doce, por sinal. A menina era pequena, delicada. Seus cabelos eram curtos e pretos. Ela sorria pra mim – Oi! Eu sou a Alice Cullen, prazer!

- Oi! Bella, mas acho que você já sabe... – eu sorri.

- Sim! Meu irmão, Emmett, me falou de você. Disse que você era simpática e que podíamos ser amigas... – ela falou rápido demais e eu tive uma certa dificuldade para acompanhar.

- Claro! Porque não?

Depois disso, ela não parou de falar nem um segundo. Ela era engraçada. Gostara dela.

Sumiu por alguns instantes e voltou trazendo um loiro, alto e um pouco menos musculoso que o Emmett. Deus, aquela família tinha algum problema. Eles eram simplesmente perfeitos.

Ela o apresentou como seu namorado. Jasper Hale, era esse seu nome. Ele era tímida, quieto, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser uma boa companhia.

Emmett então voltou com a sua namorada. Ok, agora eu estava completamente sem fala. Como alguém poderia ser tão linda? Seu cabelo era loiro e caia liso até o final das costas. Seus olhos eram azuis, sua boca era vermelha e carnuda. Era a versão feminina de Jasper.

- Bella, essa é a Rosalie Hale, minha namorada – ela sorriu pra mim.

- Oi! Prazer! – ela estendeu sua mão.

- Olá! – eu falei baixo. Minha auto-estima era quase inexistente agora.

Eu queria apresenta-los ao Jacob, mas ele simplesmente sumira.

- Está procurando alguém, Bella? – Alice perguntou.

- Meu namorado... quero apresenta-lo a vocês – o sorriso dela sumiu por algum tempo, voltando um pouco amarelado.

- Hun... namorado. Não sabia que você tinha um – ela falou olhando para o lado. Emmett fez o mesmo.

- É... esperem aqui, está bem? Vou procura-lo.

Ele, assim como seus amigos, não estava em lugar algum. Eu desisti depois de alguns minutos. Eu teria uma conversa séria depois com ele.

Voltando para os meus novos amigos, me deparei com uma coisa estranha: havia cinco pessoas em volta da minha cadeira e não quatro. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, apenas uma parte do seu cabelo cor de bronze. Quem era aquele garoto?


	2. Lá fora

_**Lá fora.**_

_Voltando para os meus novos amigos, me deparei com uma coisa estranha: havia cinco pessoas em volta da minha cadeira e não quatro. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, apenas uma parte do seu cabelo cor de bronze. Quem era aquele garoto?_

Eu me aproximei da roda, mas ainda não conseguia ver seu rosto. Droga, eu queria saber quem era aquele garoto. Dei mais alguns passos em direção a ele e como se já não fosse de se esperar, tropecei num idiota que resolvera deitar no chão. Eu teria caido bonito se Emmett não houvesse me segurado. Que beleza, que entrada delicada.

- E aí Bella? Achou ele? - Emmett perguntou, me colocando em pé ao seu lado. Ele estava vermelho com o esforço que fazia para não rir.

- Hun... não... ele sumiu! - o ruivo continuava de costas para mim, conversando com a Alice. Não sabia dizer se fora impressão, mas assim que falei, ele tomou uma postura diferente. Eu podia ver seus musculos se contraindo sob sua camisa preta. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que Emmett e Jasper e não parecia tão musculoso, mas não deixava de ter um corpo bonito.

- Hei Bella! Deixa eu te apresentar o meu irmão - Alice falou com um sorriso no rosto. Eu vi as mãos dele se fecharem antes que ele se virasse.

Meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente e meu estomago parecia que estava sendo comprimido. Oh meu Deus, o que estava acontecendo comig? A única explicação seria o burrito. Droga, não devia ter comido aquilo com o Jacob.

Ele parecia um anjo. Seus olhos eram de um verde absolutamente incrivel e brilhavam com a intensidade que me olhavam. Seu rosto era a coisa mais linda que eu vira em toda a minha vida, e olha que eu tava incluindo a Rosalie, a Angelina Jolie e o Brad Pitt na lista. Seus traços eram perfeitos e simétricos.

- Bella, feche a boca antes que comece a babar! - opa! Eu não percebera que estava com a boca aberta . Estranho. Eu corei com o comentário idiota do Emmett, o que levou todos ao ápice do divertimento.

Ele estendeu a mão na minha direção, mas não parecia muito satisfeito em fazê-lo.

Droga, eu teria feito alguma coisa ou ele não fora com a minha cara, de graça.

- Prazer, Edward Cullen.

Meu coração se apertou quando ouvi sua voz. Era doce, sensual. Eu sentia como se houvesse borboletas no meu estomago.

Aquilo, definitivamente, não era por causa do burrito.

- Bella Swan, o prazer é todo meu - outro risinho do Emmett e eu já parecia um tomate.

- Talvez... - eu ouvi ele sussurrar para si. Ele, então, voltou a conversar com a irmã, me ignorando por completo.

Calma, se eles eram irmãos e tinham a mesma idade significava que eram gemeos. Mas tipo, AONDE? Nunca vira três irmão tão diferentes. Mas, obviamente, não iria perguntar isso a eles. Embora fosse, no minimo, curioso.

Alguém passou os braços pela minha cintura, me abraçando. O cheiro inconfundivel de Jacob invadiu meu nariz. Era forte, meio amadeirado. Eles pararam de falar e começaram a encarar o moreno imenso que sorria pra mim.

- Licença, gente. Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele. Já volto - eu agarrei o braço de Jacob, que não estava entendendo nada, e me virei, não antes de ver um sorriso no rosto de Emmett.

- Onde você estava Jacob?

Ele me olhou. Eu o conhecia o bastante para saber que estava me analisando para ver se estava realmente brava. E é, eu estava, embora não o tanto que ele merecia.

Eu simplesmente ficara encantada demais com os meus novos amigos para me preocupar com ele.

- Eu... eu estava lá fora com os caras.

- Jacob Black, não minta para mim! Eu te procurei lá fora e você não estava. Onde se enfiou.

- Lá fora, Bella - ele não me encarou quando respondeu. Mentiroso Sempre quando mentia, ele desviava o olhar. Tão previsivel!

- Se é o que você quer, Jacob Black! - eu estava puta demais pra discutir. Não era ciumes mesmo tendo motivos para tal sentimento, o problema é que eu não me dava bem com mentiras. Eu virei para sair de perto dele, mas antes que pudesse estar a uma distancia segura, ele segurou meu braço, me puxando pra junto dele.

- Eu te amo, Bells! - antes que eu pudesse responder, ele me levantou para que eu ficasse do seu tamanho, já que eu era, no minimo, uns trinta centimetros mais baixa que ele, e me beijou.

Eu ia resistir, mas sabia que acabaria cedendo.

Suas mãos desceram das minhas costas. Eu congelei quando as senti na minha bunda, percebendo seu grau de excitação.

- Epa! Me solta, Jacob! - eu berrei me descolando dele.

- Ah! Não solto não, Bells! - ele deveria achar que eu estava brincando.

- Eu estou mandando você me soltar agora, Jacob! AGORA! - ele não fez menção de me soltar, apenas me encarou - Seu idiota! Me solta! - eu berrei e dessa vez ele me soltou. Eu nunca agira com ele desse jeito, mas agora ele passara dos limites.

- Você acha que é assim, Jacob? Você desaparece e depois vem tentando me agarrar! Você está muito enganado! Definitivamente não me conhece!

- Desculpe! - ele falou. Eu não respondi, saindo de perto dele. Assim que comecei a andar, vi rostos me seguindo. Não percebera que haviamos virado uma atração tão interessante.

Eu voltei para minha poltrona ainda bufando. Emmett parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Bem...simpatico o seu namorado... - Alice falou.

- Nesse momento eu não sei exatamente o que ele é - eu falei entre os dentes - Cretino!

- O que que foi exatamente aquilo? - Rosalie.

- Ele sumiu, mentiu para onde foi e depois me agarrou desse jeito totalmente... argh! - eu contava nos dedos.

- Você tá brava porque ele sumiu com outra menina? - nossa, Emmett era direto.

- Eu não sei se ele estava com uma menina, mas a questão não é essa. O problema tá na mentira. Quer catar uma menina? Cata! Só que me conta pra eu terminar e... castrar o idiota! - ele começou a gargalhar.

Jacob continuou a me encarar por um bom tempo e eu, continuava a ignora-lo.

Meus planos de como socar o Jacob sem machucá-lo muito foram bruscamente interrompidos quando Jessica apareceu. Ele estava usando uma micro saia, que não reparara mais cedo devido ao 'armário' que estava em cima dela. Sua blusa era branca, meio transparente. Ela não estava usando sutiã, embora eu pudesse jurar que ela estava usando antes.

- Oi! Meu nome é Jessica! - ela falava mole. Estava completamente bebada - Vocês são novos aqui, nãaaaaaaaaaaao é? - ela cambaleou, se apoiando no Edward. Tinha minhas duvidas se sua perda de equilibrio fora sem querer.

- Hun... Edward Cullen - ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. Pow, uma bebada parecia ser mais interessante que eu pra ele. Não fora impressão então, ele realmente não gostara de mim. Eu me senti mal com esse pensamento.

- Você está sozinho, gato? - ela falava incrivelmente próximo de seu rosto. Ele franziu o nariz com o cheiro de vodka e cerveja que saia da sua boca.

- Não exatamente - ele tentou se desvencilhar dela, que agora estava com os braços em torno do seu pescoço.

- Que peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeniiii-niinha! Sabe, você é muuuuuuuuuuuito lindo. O cara mais lindo que eu já vi! Não, não diga nada! É a pura verdade - ela colocou o indicador sobre seus lábios. Ele a olhou confuso. Se ela estava tentando o seduzir, não parecia estar dando muito certo. E a cada segundo, mais feliz eu ficava.

- Ueeeeeeepa! Calma aí garota! Sem abusar do meu irmãozinho! - Emmett interveio.

- Ooooooooooooooi! Nossa, você também não é nem um pouco de se jogar fora! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaato! Tu malha? - ela andou em direção a ele e segurou seu biceps, fazendo uma cara de completo espanto.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! Cê tá querendo morrer, né vadia? Com o meu namorado não! - Rosalie fuzilava a garota com o olhar. Jessica arregalou os olhos. Rosalie, com certeza, não era de brincadeiras.

- Ah! Desculpe... - ela saiu de perto do Emmett. Inteligente. Talvez não estivesse tão pronta para uma morte lenta e dolorosa. - Mas e você, loirinho?

- Você tá realmente pedindo para morer, cara! - Alice falava alto com sua voz estridente. Jasper a segurou para que não voasse no pescoço da outra.

- Uhn... tanto faz - Alice não parecia ser tão perigosa quando Rosalie, pelo menos pra ela. Eu duvidava. Achava as duas incrivelmente mortais. - Então só me sobra você, ruivinho! - ela se jogou nos braços de Edward e eu me assustei com a vontade que tive de pular nela. Não, eu não podia.

- Desculpe, mas eu não costumo abusar de meninas bebadas, Jessica - Edward falou.

- Tchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudcho beem! Eu costumo abusar de meninos sobrios. Você não precisa fazer naaaaaaaadinha. Booooom... teu amiguinho só aí que teria que dar uma trabalhadinha - ela falou apontando pras calças dele. Oxa, que menina atirada! Eu fiquei chocada, assim como os demais. Exceto o Emmett. Sua gargalhada era gutural e incrivelmente alta. Ele sentou no sofá para recuperar o folego.

- Hoje não, Jessica. Ahn... talvez um outro dia. - ele deu um sorriso amarelo para ela. Era um pedido de desculpas ou estava disfarçando uma mentira? Droga, era nessas horas que eu queria poder ler mentes.

- Outro dia então - ela o abraçou. Edward deu um pulo.

- CARALHO, VELHO! ELA APERTOU SUA BUNDA NÃO FOI? - Emmett apontava pro irmão fazendo cara de safado. Edward concordou com a cabeça. OK, eu estava chocada. Não sabia que ela era tãããão...atirada.

- Nossa! Que biscate! - Rosalie e Alice falaram juntas.

- Nossa! Olha a hora! Esme pediu para voltarmos as duas, no máximo e já são duas e meia - Jasper.

- Orra! Eu nem percebi que já era tão tarde! - Alice falou olhando pro relogio do namorado como se achasse que ele estava vendo errado - Bella, a gente tem realmente que ir.

- Ah... ok! - eu queria desfrutar da companhia deles por mais tempo. Além de gostar deles, eram uma ótima desculpa para manter Jacob longe.

- Você quer carona? Parece que você e seu 'indefinido' não estão no clima pra voltarem juntos.

- Poxa! Magina! Não quero causar incomodar.

- Que isso! Incomodo algum! - fora Edward quem respondeu. Eu paralisei com o choque. Ele estava sendo realmente agradavel comigo. Não fora ironia!O que que deu nele? Ele só podia ter transtorno bipolar!

- Bom, faz o que você quiser! - ele fechou a cara para mim de novo. Ele precisava de um tratamento!

- Vamos Bella! - Alice me puxou antes que eu pudesse responder - Depois tu fala com o 'cretino'.

- Quem é Esme? - eu perguntei enquanto andavamos os dois quarteirões que havia entre a casa e o carro.

- Minha mãe. Esme Cullen.

- E seu pai?

- Carlisle Cullen. Ele é médico. Vai trabalhar no hospital daqui. Você ainda vai os conhecer - Alice falava.

- Aqui! Eu vou no jeep do Emmett junto com a Alice e o Jasper. Você vai com o Edward no carro dele - ela apontou para um volvo prateado, parado próximo.

Eu nem bem cheguei ao carro e o Emmett já estava dentro do seu, assim como o restante da familia, dando a partida. Eles pareciam estar com pressa.

- Com licença - eu me assustei. Não vi que Edward estava tão proximo a mim. Ele abriu a porta do volvo para que eu entrasse. Uow! Ele era um cavalheiro.

Eu já estava dentro do carro quando ele parou com a mão na porta, olhando para alguma coisa entre as arvores.

- O que que aconteceu?

- Shhh Bella! Espera...

- Me solta! Alguém! Socorro... - eu ouvia agora. Não chegava a ser um berro. Eram gemidos baixos. Talvez de dor.

- Espera aqui. Eu vou ver o que é!

- Nem pensar! Vai que você morre! De jeito nenhum, eu vou com você!

- Como se você fosse me salvar caso alguem tentasse me matar - ele revirou os olhos e eu corei - Atrás de mim então, Bella.

- Não... Ahhhhhhhhh - a voz continuava. Estava cada vez mais próxima.

Ele parou abruptamente e a minha falta de reflexo fez com que eu trombasse com ele.

- Desculpe - ele não respondeu, continuava vidrado em alguma coisa - O que que...? - eu sai de trás dele para que pudesse ver.

Eu definitivamente não deveria ter feito aquilo. Eu não sabia dizer quem estava por cima, mas por baixo, definitivamente era a Jessica. Eles gemiam. Ela não estava realmente pedindo socorro, era provavelmente um feitiche do louco que estava em cima dela. Bom, pelo menos os gemidos não eram de dor...

Edward estava ao meu lado, exatamente do mesmo jeito. Ele não se mexera nem um milimetro. Bom, pelo menos eu achava que nada havia se mexido e eu realmente esperava que não mesmo.

Enfim ele se mexeu, me pegando pelo braço.

- Geeeente! - eu murmurei abobalhada - Cada coisa! Sorte que não nos viram!

- Papel ridiculo! Não há motéis nesse fim de mundo não? Me desculpe - ele estava agora mais uma vez com a porta do carro aberta para que eu entrasse.

- Desculpar pelo quê? Eu fui lá de intrometida!

- Tem razão! - ele falou, fechando a cara de novo.

Caralho, aquilo tava começando a me irritar.

Ele ligou o som assim que entrou e eu entendi: sem conversa. Eu reconheci a minha nas primeiras notas: the used - smother me. Eu amava aquela música, embora não ouvisse tanto a banda.

Depois de algum tempo, foi inevitavel: eu comecei a cantar junto. Ele olhou pra mim e abaixou o volume. Eu parei de cantar.

- Não, continue! Sua voz é... bonita. - eu corei violentamente, mas continuei. Não queria que ele fechasse a cara pra mim de novo.

A música terminou, dando lugar a Clair de Lune - Debussy

- Er... hun...meu gosto pra música é um tanto incomum - ele falou como se estivesse se desculpando.

- Eu gosto de Debussy - eu sorri pra ele e fechei os olhos para ouvir a musica mais atentamente. Eu sentia que ele ainda estava me olhando.

- Bella, eu não sei onde é a sua casa... - ele falou depois de um tempo.

- Ai! Desculpe! Eu me esqueci do detalhe. A gente tá perto: no terceiro quarteirão você vira a direita. É a casa com uma viatura na garagem.

- Boa noite, Bella

- Boa noite, Edward. Muito obrigada pela carona.

- Hun... até segunda - ele falou, encarando a direção. Talvez fosse a luz, mas ele parecia corado.

- Até! - eu me despedi com um sorriso.

Meu pai ainda estava acordado quando eu cheguei.

- Bella, o Jacob ligou no minimo umas cinco vezes aqui atrás de você. Agora, se você não estava com ele, como veio pra casa? - uh. claro, ele já fez a cabeça do Charlie.

- Eu peguei carona com um... uns amigos - não seria sensato falar que peguei carona com um garoto que tinha acabado de conhecer.

- O que que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora, pai. Eu vou dormir, ok? To muito cansada. Boa noite.

Eu subi antes que ele pudesse protestar. Tomei um banho antes de deitar, afim de tirar o cheiro de cigarros e cerveja. Meu shampoo de morango era milagroso. Fato.

Adormeci assim que deitei.


	3. Eu gosto de você

**_Eu gosto de você_**

- Bella, acorda! O Jacob tá aqui! - parecia que eu tinha acabado de deitar e Charlie já estava me acordando.  
- Ah não! Tá cedo! O Jacob não tem relógio em casa, não? Fala pra ele voltar mais tarde!  
- Bella, ele está aqui desde as seis da manhã! Eu que mandei ele esperar. Agora são sete e meia e ele continua aqui. Você acha mesmo que ele vai embora? Levanta e vai falar com o seu namorado antes que ele me enlouqueça.  
- Mas é domiiiiingo! - eu levantei totalmente a contra gosto. O que que o Jacob tava pensando? Só porque ele acorda cedo (ou durma tarde já que eu não sabia se ele tinha dormido mesmo) tem que me acordar?  
- Eu sei, Bella. Mas eu preciso ir na delegacia e não vou deixar ele lá embaixo sozinho.  
- Tá, tá... - eu fui escovar os dentes. Ouvi a viatura de Charlie se distanciar enquanto isso. Eu desci, ainda de pijama. Tinha esperanças de dormir mais um pouco depois.  
- Jacob?  
- Beeeeeeeells! - ele me abraçou mais uma vez, me tirando do chão. Bom-humor logo de manhã não me deixava muito feliz. Era irritante - Desculpe, amor.  
- A gente tem que conversar, Jake - ele me colocou no chão e eu o conduzi até o sofá da sala.  
- Sabe, eu não quero terminar com você por causa de mentiras. Eu... gosto de você Jacob.  
- Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu te amo!  
Ele nunca me forçou a dizer que o amava. Talvez porque ele achasse que eu não soubesse demonstrar meus sentimentos, ou então, ele sabia que seria uma mentira.  
- Cara, você tá acabada.  
- Que gentil, Jacob! Muito obrigada! Sinceridade totalmente dispensável - ele começou a rir.  
- Ah! Não foi a intenção. É que, bom, você tá com cara de sono. Deita aqui, Bella. Tente dormir um pouco - ele me deitou sobre suas pernas.  
- Eu não vou dormir com você aqui, né. Vai pra casa, Jake. Você também não deve ter dormido nada.  
- Não to com sono, Bella. Me deixe ficar aqui com você vai. Eu gosto de te ver dormindo...

- Tudo beeem - eu falei abrindo a boca, o sono me consumindo.  
_Era tudo muito confuso. Eu corria, naquela tipica camera lenta de sonhos, mas não sabia o porque, de quem ou pra quem.  
Alguém berrou meu nome, mas não conseguia saber de onde vinha aquela voz. Ela era quase como uma música pra olhei pra trás, mas não havia ninguém. Outro berro e agora eu sabia que vinha atrás de mim. Correr olhando pra trás, nas minhas condiçoes, era quase suicidio, mas eu tinha que saber quem era. Aquela voz era perfeita demais. Eu sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas da onde? Trombei em alguém. Fora forte o bastante para ambos caissem no chão. Era um homem, sem duvidas. Eu podia sentir seus musculos já que caira em cima dele.  
- Eu sinto mu... - eu me calei assim que vi aqueles olhos verdes me encarando. Ele sorriu pra mim e no isntante seguinte, ele rolou comigo, ficando em cima de mim. _  
Isabella! - eu tinha certeza que tinha acabado de dormir. Se ele gostava de me ver dormindo, porque estava me acordando tão rápido?  
- Hun? - eu não abri os olhos, muito menos, levantei a cabeça.  
- Você tava sonhando! - eu percebi que ele estava falando com os dentes trincados. Isso não era nada bom. - Com quem?  
Como com quem? Eu nem ao menos lembrava que tava sonhando!  
- Eu... eu não lembro - ele não pareceu acreditar muito.  
- Vamos refrescar a memória: foram gemidos... e depois um 'aaaaard' - opa! ard? droga, pensa rápido Bella.  
- Ard? Ah! Lembrei! Eu sonhei que tava pegando fogo aí tava ardendo, sabe... - nossa, como eu era criativa...  
- Sei... - eu não sabia mentir, mas eu estava me empenhando - Tudo bem Bella. Deixa pra lá vai.  
- Bom Bella, eu tenho que ir.  
- Ué, não falou que queria ficar aqui?  
- Lembrei que tenho um... compromisso - ele desviou os olhos dos meus.  
- E eu posso saber qual é?  
- Ajudar o meu pai com uns coisas lá. Não sei exatamente o que é - ele continuava não me olhando. Era mentira. E eu não tava a fim de discutir. Ele levantou e eu o segui para abrir a porta.

Antes de sair, ele virou para me olhar e eu não gostei muito disso. Era como se ele me 'comesse' com os olhos.  
- Tchau! - ele me deu um selinho e saiu andando meio duro. Nossa, ele devia estar bem necessitado pra ficar assim só de me olhar. Eu corei.  
Eu já estava subindo pro meu quarto pra voltar a dormir quando o telefone tocou. Era umas nove horas agora. Cedo demais prum domingo.  
- Alô?  
- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella!  
- Alice? Caramba, como você conseguiu meu número? - e porque que ela tava tão animada num domingo de manhã?  
- Eu mesma! Então, eu perguntei pro Ed onde ele tinha te levado. Aí eu procurei o numero na lista - meu coração se apertou quando ela falou do Edward. Oh meu Deus, o que que tava acontecendo comigo?  
- Ah tá! Tudo bem com você?  
- Ótiiima! Mas calma, eu liguei por um motivo: vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?  
- Tirando dormir? - eu ouvi ela bufar do outro lado.  
- Sim, Bella.  
- Nops. Porque?  
- Então você vai vir aqui em casa! Quero te apresentar pros meus pais.  
- Alice. Não faz isso... é vergonhoso...  
- Porque, doida? Sem desculpas, você vai vir e pronto. Se arruma que daqui uma hora a gente tá aí. Você almoça em casa! - ai meu Deus. Ela tava louca! Almoçar. Na casa dela. Com o Edward. Droga!

Eu ia matar a Alice. Como ela podia fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?  
Eu tomei um banho rápido, porque eu ainda teria que dar a luz a alguma roupa.  
Eu me enrolei na toalha e fui procurar alguma coisa pra vestir.  
Meu guarda-roupa era basicamente constituido de casacos, calça jeans e blusinhas básicas. Embora eu não fosse ligada em roupas, eu simplesmente não podia ir assim pra lá!  
Ai! Eu ainda tinha que ligar pro Charlie e avisar que não ia estar aqui quando ele chegasse. Merda  
- Por favor, o Chefe Swan.  
- Um minuto, Bella.  
- Alô? Bella? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - eu nunca ligava pro trabalho dele. Isso deve te-lo assustado.  
- Oi pai! Então, a Alice, uma amiga minha, me ligou e chamou para ir na casa dela. Tudo bem se eu for?  
- Claro, Bella! Pode ir.  
- Quer que eu deixe alguma coisa pro almoço ou o senhor come fora?  
- Pode deixar, eu almoço com os garotos aqui. Depois me conta quem é essa Alice, ok? Nunca ouvi falar dela.  
- Tá pai, mas agora deixa eu ir. Daqui a pouco ela aparece.  
Eu voltei para a caçada. Aham, eu tinha que encontrar alguma coisa pra vestir.  
Eu tinha exatos 20 minutos para me arrumar e ainda não tinha encontrado roupa alguma. Meus olhos se detiveram numa blusinha azul de manga curta e gola alta. Eu nem lembrava mais dela. Fora um presente de Charlie assim que cheguei em Forks.  
Ia ser ela, pronto. Hoje tava fresco, então, peguei um dos unicos shorts que eu tinha, branco. Eu me vesti o mais rápido possivel e depois fui encarar o espelho.  
Meu cabelo ganhava a luta. Eu prendi ele num rabo-de-cavalo. Bom, pelo menos ficou aceitável. Eu desci para esperar por ela.  
Cinco minutos depois, um conversivel vermelho estacionou na frente de casa. Meu Deus, que carro era aquele? Vi uma cabeleira longa e loura no volante pela janela. Rosalie. Ao seu lado, uma baixinha de cabelos curtos.  
- Bella, vamos! - ela gritou. - Nossa! Que carro lindo! - eu falei abobalhada.  
- É meu! - Rosalie levantou a mão feliz - Obrigada! - eu pulei no bando de trás, ou pelo menos, a intenção era essa.

Acabei caindo de costas no banco, causando gargalhadas.  
- Como você consegue essas coisas, Bella? - Alice perguntou ainda rindo.  
- Eu...não tenho muita... coordenação - falei me sentando.  
Rosalie dirigia feito uma doida e meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Eu não fazia a minima idéia da onde a gente tava. Ela virou numa estradinha que eu nunca vira antes, que seguia ao lado da floresta.  
Depois de uns dois minutos seguindo por ela, eu vi uma curva na frente e logo depois, uma mansão toda branca.  
Se o carro já tinha me deixado espantada, a casa fizera eu entrar em choque.  
Ela era simplesmente perfeita, e imensa. Ela entrou numa garagem. Ok, eles eram milionários e eu não sabia. Eu comecei a me sentir um tanto quanto desconfortavel com tudo aquilo. Rosalie estacionou do lado uma mercedes preta, que estava ao lado do jeep do Emmett, que por sua vez, estava do lado de um porshe amarelo e este, ao lado de uma enorme moto.  
- Uow! Quanto carro - eu desci do carro, com Alice me segurando.  
- O porshe é meu, a moto do Jas e a mercedes do papai - ela falou como se fosse algo incrivelmente normal.  
Elas me conduziram até uma escada que tinha ao fundo e eu subi por lá. Alice insitiu em ir atrás de mim porque, segundo ela, havia um grande risco de eu tropeçar nos degraus, bater a cabeça e morrer.  
- Vilma! Cheguei! - Rose berrou e em instantes Emmett apareceu sorrindo pra ela. Nossa, que Vilma...  
- Bellinha! - ele me abraçou depois de tascar um beijo na namorada.

- E ae, como passou a noite? Abusou muito do meu irmãozinho? - a minha cara deveria ter sido hilária, porque ele riu tão alto que Jasper veio correndo para ver o que tinha acontecido.  
- Oi Bella! - ele falou calmo, estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse.  
- Olá, Jasper. Hun... cadê o Edward? - todos se entreolharam, segurando risinhos. Que beleza!  
- Ele ainda tá dormindo. Ficou até tarde ouvindo música. Ele ouviu tanto uma do 'The Used' que eu acabei decorando a letra - Emmett começou a cantar uma parte de smother me, fazendo uma performace. Meu coração deu um salto só de ouvir a musica, mesmo sendo cantada pelo Emmett. Será que ele ouvira por minha causa? Ai! Deixa de ser idiota, Isabella. Voce não é o centro do universo.  
- Vem Bella, eu vou te mostrar a casa - Alice me puxou, me tirando daquele pequeno hall, me levando para o verdadeiro, que segundo ela, também poderia servir como um salão para festas. Ao lado dele, dividido por movéis, havia uma sala de estar e ao lado desta, dividido por uma parede, uma sala de televisão. Sem duvida alguma, a televisão faria Charlie surtar. Ela era enorme.  
Do outro lado do Hall estava a biblioteca, que por sinal, era muito melhor abastecida do que a da escola. Ao lado, uma escada longa e cumprida, branca, assim como o restante da casa.  
Três banheiros, o escritório de Carlisle e um corredor que levava a cozinha. A parede de trás da casa era de vidro, mostrando o jardim muito bem cuidado para quem acabara de se mudar. Pra falar a verdade, a casa inteira era muito bem cuidada. Parecia que eles viviam aqui há anos.  
- Depois eu te mostro o restante da casa. Quero que voce conheça minha mãe - eu estava perdida com o tamanho daquela mansão. Minha casa era do tamanho do Hall!

Ela me levou até a cozinha e apontou para a loira elegante de costas que cozinhava, usando um avental.  
Ela abriu a panela e um cheiro delicioso invadiu meu nariz.  
- Mamãe - a loira virou com um magnifico sorriso no rosto. Nossa, ela era linda e não parecia ter mais do que trinta e poucos anos. Era quase tão absolutamente perfeita quanto Rosalie.  
- Olá, querida! Então você é a famosa Bella! - ela se aproximou e me deu um abraço. Ela era doce e gentil - Alice falou muito sobre voce. Segundo ela, foi 'amizade a primeira vista. Fico feliz que tenha vindo almoçar com a gente - ela era 'maternal' demais. - Oh! Desculpe, não me apresentei! Meu nome é Esme.  
- Bella, muito prazer - eu falei baixinho, envergonhada com toda aquela atenção.  
- Carlisle já está vindo - ela sorriu - Desculpe mais uma vez Bella,mas eu preciso voltar para meu almoço. Ainda não encontrei ninguém para me ajudar com o serviço de casa.  
- Imagina - eu falei ainda timida. Alice aproveitou e me puxou para me mostrar o andar de cima.  
No topo da escada, ao lado, havia uma especie de saleta cheia de puffs pretos e um piano de cauda.  
O corredor era repleto de portas. Quarto de Alice, quarto de Jasper, de Rosalie, banheiros, do Emmett, do Edward...  
- Alice! Não faz isso! Ele tá dormindo! - ela já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta.  
- Já tá na hora dele acordar! - ela piscou pra mim. O quarto estava escuro. Eu achei que ela fosse o acordar de uma maneira delicada.  
Estava enganada.

Ela andou pé ante pé até a cama dele e pegou uma especie de controle que estava no criado-do-mudo. Com um clique, a cortina se abriu, dando lugar a uma parede de vidro. O sol adentrou o aposento bruscamente. Ela, então, puxou o lençol com que ele estava coberto até o pescoço. Edward deu um pulo e eu parei de respirar. Ela estava usando apenas uma boxer preta.  
- Alice! Você tem problema? - ele berrava enquanto ela se matava de rir. Ela não tinha reparado em mim até o momento que eu, sem querer, meti o chute na porta, fechando-a. Primeiro, um pequeno rubou apareceu no seu rosto. Depois, ele já estava quase tão corado quanto eu.  
- ALICE! EU PODIA ESTAR PELADO, SUA RETARDADA! - ela começou a gargalhar mais ainda, mas eu não tava prestando atenção nisso. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, dos seus musculos, do seu corpo escultural. Ele pegou o lençol e enrolou no peito, parecendo uma mulher que acabara de ter sido pega nua. Ele a encarou, evitando o maximo possivel olhar pra mim.  
- Ah... Edward, eu ouvi o que você tava sussurrando antes de eu te acordar... - sussurrando? como assim? eu nao ouvira nada. Ele não respondeu - Tamo saindo, relaxa.  
Eu senti sua mão no mesmo braço, mas agora eu me sentia tonta. O quarto começou a girar e a ultima coisa que eu vi antes de desmaiar, fora Edward correndo na minha direção.

Eu não podia estar no chão, estava confortável demais. Senti uma mão percorrer meu rosto e dizer meu nome.  
Eu abri os olhos.  
- Ah! Graças a Deus! Você me preocupou, Bella - o dono da mão era o Edward. Ele estava sentado do meu lado na cama. Alice e Emmett estavam parados na minha frente.  
- Cara, eu quase tive um filho aqui! O que que aconteceu?  
- Er... eu acho que esqueci de respirar, Alice... - Emmett começou a rir e a Alice abriu um sorriso, olhando o Edward.  
Eu comecei a me levantar, mas ele me empurrou de volta.  
- Não, descanse mais um pouco  
- Mas eu tão bem...  
- Vai Bella, sem discussões  
- Suae maninho, bota ordem! - Emmett deu um soco no braço do irmão - a gente tá descendo.  
Alice e ele sairam do quarto praticamente quicando. Ai meu Deus!Eu estava sozinha com o Edward. No quarto dele. E ele só estava usando sua boxer.  
Ele me encarou e eu corei violentamente, pra não perder o costume.  
- Eu vou procurar alguma coisa descente pra vestir. Não saia daqui, Bella - ele falava tão próximo de mim que eu conseguia sentir sua respiração no meu rosto.  
Ele voltou minutos depois, usando um jeans e uma camiseta branca, justa.  
- Vamos Bella, o almoço já deve estar pronto - ele segurou a minha mão, me ajudando a levantar. Andando na minha frente, ele me mostrava o caminho.  
Eu estava distraida demais olhando pra ele pra reparar no pequeno degrau que separava o corredor da saleta.

Tarde demais. Eu tropecei nele e praticamente voei alguns centrimentos pra frente. Para não cair, me segurei em Edward, mas fora em vão.  
Instantes depois, ambos estavam no chão.  
Seu rosto era um misto de surpresa e divertimento.  
- Des... desculpe - eu gaguejei. Aquela próximidade não ajudava na resoluções dos meus pensamentos.  
Ele sorriu e rolou, ficando por cima de mim.  
Meu coração martelava no peorp e minha respiração estava irregular. Seus olhos verdes me encaravam curiosos.  
E uma única coisa me veio a cabeça: Jacob.  
Droga!

- É... o almoço... - eu falei desviando o olhar.  
- Certo! - ele levantou, me puxando junto. Mais uma vez, ele fechou a cara pra mim.

- Cara, que que foi aquele barulho lá em cima? - Jasper.  
- A Isabella tropeçou e caiu em cima de mim - Emmett sorriu maliciosamente.  
- O almoço tá servido, meu amores. - Esme veio até a sala avisar.  
- E o papai? - Edward perguntou  
- Já tá na cozinha. Ele tava me ajudando.

Um homem loiro e alto estava parado de frente para a porte. Ele era tão majestosamente perfeito que por um momento pensei que pudesse ser fruto da minha fértil imaginação. Eu dei um passo para trás e acabei pisando no pé de algué.  
- Aiai! - claro, que duvida! O pé era do Edward.  
O loiro me encarrou sorrindo, da mesma maneira gentil que a esposa.  
- A famosa Bella! Muito prazer, Carlisle! - eu senti alguém me empurrando para que eu fosse até ele, mas meus pés estavam grudados.  
- Destrava, menina! - Emmett falou, fazendo Carlisle rir discretamente.  
- Hun... prazer é meu - eu falei pausadamente.


	4. Verdades

**Verdades**

O almoço foi tranquilo. Não causei danos a louça de Esme por incrivel que pareça.  
- Bom meus amores, vão lá brincar que a mamãe vai arrumar a cozinha.  
- Pow! Tu tá achando que tá falando com crianças, né? Agora eu me revoltei! Vai gente, vamo na sala brincar de esconde esconde - Emmett saiu dançando.

- Tá, o que a gente faz agora? - Rose perguntou.  
- Que tal verdade ou desafio? - Jasper prontamente respondeu.  
- Boa, amorzão! - Alice pulou nas costas do namorado.  
Sentamos formando um circulo no chão da sala.  
Emmett rodou a garrafa.  
Rosalie x Edward  
- Verdade! - ele falou.  
- É verdade que você comeu a Jane? - quem, raios, era Jane? E porque eu sentiu uma vontade louca de socá-la?  
- Não - ok, e porque agora eu estava aliviada?  
Emmett rodou mais uma vez a garrafa. Porque eu tinha que cair justamente com ele? Alguma coisa me dizia que suas perguntas não seriam puras.  
- É verdade que você transou com o seu namorado? - ei! que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Todos pareciam incrivelmente interessados na minha vida sexual. Emmett sustentava um sorriso maldoso.  
- Eu tenho mesmo que responder?  
- Sim!  
- Nãao...  
- Mas tem que responder, Bella! São as regras!  
- Eu respondi! - eu corei. Olhando de esguelha, percebi que Edward sorria.  
Jasper x Rose  
- É verdade que voce já deu em cima do Edward? - epa!  
- Sim e não - eu não tava gostando dos caminhos que aquela conversa estava tomando.  
- Como assim?  
- Ah! Esse idiota se apresentou pra mim como Edward quando o conheci - ela apontou para Emmett, que ria.  
- E porque isso, véi?  
- Segundo ele, se levasse um toco e eu contasse para alguém, ele não sairia como frouxo na história.  
- Nossa! Você é tapado, brother - Jasper falou indignado.  
Jasper rodou a garrafa. Ah! Eu de novo.  
Alice perguntava.

- É verdade que você não ama seu namorado? - que tipo de obsessão era aquela pelo Jake? Obviamente que ela tava jogando verde. Eu não sabia se era certo responder, mas não achava justo mentir.  
- É, eu não o amo - falei, fitando minhas mãos.  
Edward x Emmett  
- Pow velho, é verdade que voce correu pelado na praia? - Edward estava mais animado agora ou era impressão?  
- Nossa véi! Eu não lembro, mas tem gente que jura que sim... - Rose deu um tapa no seu braço.  
- Ai! Foi antes de eu te conhecer, ursinha! - apelidinhos de casais eram sempre tão...dolorosamente fofos.  
- Perae gente, eu já venho. - Emmett estava com cara de quem ia aprontar alguma coisa.  
- O que ele foi fazer? - eu perguntei, sabendo que ia ser merda.  
- A mesma coisa que ele faz sempre quando a verdade e consequencia não tá fluindo - como assim não estava fluindo? Eu admitira não amar meu namorado e ainda ser virgem. Isso já tava mais do que fluido pra mim.  
Rosalie continuou, percebendo minha cara de interrogação  
- Vodka, Bella.  
- Ah não! não, não, não! - todos olharam pra mim espantados. - Voces não tão entendendo. eu sou incrivelmente fraca para bebidas!  
- Relaxa, Bella. Ninguém vai abusar de voce!  
- Eu to mais preocupada no fato de eu abusar de alguém... - Caralho, eu tinha que aprender a controlar a minha boca. Eu desviei o olhar do delas, mas ainda consegui perceber pelo meu restrito campo de visão que faziam caretas para Edward. E não era aquelas do tipo 'credo, ela tá louca', era do tipo 'tu tá feito, cara'.  
Merda.

Essa é das boas! - Emmett apontava pra garrafa fechada.  
- Ah! Que legal! Foooolgo em saber, Emm - eu falei ironica. Aquilo não ia dar certo - Como que joga isso bebendo esse troço?  
- Ai vem a parte legal. A gente não joga mais verdade ou consequencia. Vamos pro 'Eu Nunca' - isso já era demais. Eu nunca era aquele joguinho lazarento que na primeira e única vez que joguei, consegui a proeza de beber em todas as rodadas.  
- Olha, não vai rolar, Emmett - eu falei com sinceridade.  
- Sem desculpas, Bella. Já trouxe seu copo. Você não vai me fazer uma desfeita dessas! Lembre-se, está na minha casa - ah que simpatia. Chantagem agora. - Bom, a gente começa na boa, depois vai esquentando, dependendo do grau de cada um, firmeza? - isso foi meio desnecessário. Duvidava muito que depois de bebado, iriam falar coisas bobas. Ainda mais quando se trata de Emmett e olha que eu o conhecia há menos de 24 horas.  
Uow, eu me surpreendi com o meu próprio pensamento. Não fazia nem um dia inteiro que eu havia os conhecido e já me sentia tão intima. Era como se a gente já fosse amigo a muito, muito tempo.

Era a vez de Rose. Ela pensou um pouco antes de falar.  
- Eu nunca fiquei com dois caras ao mesmo tempo  
- Pera! Ao mesmo tempo voce diz voce e mais dois caras no maior amasso ou dois caras em momentos distintos, mas sem terminar com nenhum dos dois? - Rosalie refletiu por algum tempo.  
- Bom, tanto faz. Para mim daria no mes... - ela parou de falar assim que viu o olhar assassino do Emmett - Ei! Calmae! Eu estava fora de mim! E foi só pra experimentar também vaai... E no caso de vocês, meninos, subentendam garotas - todos beberam, exceto eu (que estava em duvida se ter um 'selinho' roubado por Mike contava ou não) e Edward...  
Como assim ele nunca tinha ficado com mais de duas garotas ao mesmo tempo? Não que isso fosse ruim, muito pelo contrário, mas tipo, ele era homem. Um homem incrivelmente lindo, por sinal.  
- Bella! É sua vez! Pára de ficar secando meu irmão - Emmett era direto demais pro meu gosto. Eu devia tá mais vermelha que o esmalte da Rosalie!  
- Tá... dá pra passar?  
- Te alivio nessa porque ainda tu não pego os macetes. Na próxima rodada, sem escapatoria.  
- Eu nunca transei no elevador - ooooooxa! O jasper não falava praticamente nada, mas quando falava tambééém... vish.  
Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice beberam. Eu fiquei um pouco besta pelo fato da Alice já ter feito isso. Ela parecia tão pequenininha... tão fragil...  
Edward e eu continuavamos com o copo cheio.

Eu nunca vi filme pornô com o meu namorado - Alice falou, virando seu copo - Não vale sozinho, Edward - ela o encarou, e este, revirou os olhos com impaciencia. Todos beberam, exceto Edward e eu. Isso já tava ficando cansativo.  
- Passo, Emmett - Edward falou carrancudo. Emmett não discutiu.  
- Beleza, o virgenzinho e a bella sem gracinha tão ganhando por não terem bebido nada, embora eu não goste muito dessa regra. O ganhador tinha que ser o que bebesse mais, mas tudo bem... Começando por mim de novo: Eu nunca coloquei a calcinha da minha namorada na cabeça - todos nos o encaramos sem entender - Na de cima, seus pervertidos.  
Bom, a questão não fora em qual cabeça e sim o motivo, pelo menos pra mim, mas tudo bem. Eu decididamente não ia beber de qualquer forma. Emmett e Jasper foram os unicos.  
- Eu nunca transei com pessoas muito mais velhas - Rosalie falou. Apenas Emmett bebeu.  
Era isso! Agora eu sabia o que falar. Eu precisava saber...  
- Eu...eu nunca transei com ninguém - era obviamente um blefe, eu não iria beber, mas eu queria saber se ele beberia.  
Emmett e Rosalie entrelaçaram os braços para beber, como em alguns casamentos quando os noivos vão beber champagne. Jasper e Alice os seguiram.  
Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele e percebendo o meu interesse, passou a me encarar. Todos já tinham terminado de beber e agora olhavam de Edward pra mim.  
- Relaxa Bells, ele não vai beber - Alice falou baixinho para que só eu ouvisse.  
Mas talvez ele tenha ouvido, já que no instante seguinte ele bebeu todo aquele liquido idiota do copo.

Pelo menos eu nao fui a única a ficar chocada. Emmett engasgou com alguma coisa, talvez a propria saliva. Alice, Rosalie e Jasper pareciam que tinham acabado de ouvir um criminoso confessando um assassinato. Eu não sabia como tava. Provavelmente vermelha, muuuito vermelha. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Havia ficado um tanto quanto decepcionada com a resposta, embora não houvesse motivos pra isso.  
- Cê tá brincando né? - Emmett perguntou, assim que parou de tossir.  
Edward não respondeu. Eu precisava sair de lá. Não queria esperar até ele se revelar e contar os minimos detalhes da sua noite.  
- Er... já são cinco horas gente... Eu preciso ir pra casa. Ainda tenho tarefas para fazer pra amanhã - bom, eu não tinha tarefa, mas era uma boa saida.  
- Eu te levo, Bella - Alice respondeu.  
- Nossa, dessa eu não sabia - ela falou abrindo a porta do seu porshe - Entra Bella. Sabe, ele nunca teve nenhuma namorada séria. Nunca levou nenhuma garota pra casa pros nossos pais conhecer e não dormia fora de casa. Tipo, isso é muito estranho. Muito mesmo. Eu não sei Bella, mas acho que... ah! sei lá. Deixa isso pra lá.  
Depois disso ninguém falou mais nada.  
- Bom, é isso - nós tinhamos acabado de chegar em cada - eu te vejo amanhã, Bella! Espero que a gente caia nas mesmas aulas.  
- Também espero, Al! Até amanhã!

Charlie ainda não estava em casa quando cheguei. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa pra me distrair... Mas o quê?AAAAAAh!  
- Alô? - uma voz rouca me atendeu.  
- Amor? Onde você tá?  
- Huun... é, eu to ajudando meu pai ainda, Bella.  
- Porque você tá gemendo, Jacob?  
- Acabei de martelar o dedo, Bella - aham sei. Ele estava ofegante demais.  
- Tudo bem então. Tchau!  
- Não, espera Bella. Eu posso ir praí?  
- Pode. Sem gemidos?  
- Sem gemidos, Bells.

Dez minutos depois, o carro de Jacob estacionou em frente de casa. Eu o vi andando até a porta pela janela. Abri a antes que ele pudesse bater.  
- Sabe, você não estava em La Push! - eu falei antes mesmo de ele falar alguma coisa.  
- Que? Co...como?  
- Teu carro tá com problema do motor. Você não ia conseguir vir tão rápido assim!  
- Eu arrumei hoje cedo, Bells - ele sorria, talvez achando que eu estivesse com ciumes.  
- Ah... entre! - eu dei espaço para com que ele passasse por mim, mas ele não o fez. Ele me encarou, antes de me agarrar, me prensando contra a parede.  
Ele estava praticamente me engolindo ali, mas não era de todo ruim. Fechou a porta com um chute e me levantou, entrelaçando minhas pernas por seu quadril. Ele começou a andar comigo presa a ele e eu senti que ele subia as escadas. Instantes depois a porta do meu quarto estava escancarada. Ele me deitou na cama, sem desgrudar os labios dos meus. Eu não iria o parar, pelo menos não por enquanto. Eu precisava de distrações.


	5. Distrações

**Distrações **

Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou, passando a mão por meu rosto. A imagem do Edward fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa mais cedo, me veio a cabeça. Merda, aquilo não tava ajudando então. Eu o puxei de novo para um beijo, assim eu não lembraria dele.  
Não funcionou. Quando nossos lábios se tocaram de novo, eu comecei a fantasiar. Não era Jacob mais na minha frente, comigo, era ele. Ai meu Deus, eu só podia estar louca. Jacob então, colocou a mão por baixo da minha camiseta. Eu parei de respirar com o toque. Ele era quente demais. Eu consegui sentir sua eminente ereção com os meus quadris. Aquilo já estava indo longe demais.  
Ele começou a subir minha blusa. Eu segurei suas mãos, impedindo com que ele continuasse.  
- Não, Jake! - ele parou abruptamente. Ele me olhou num misto de excitação, surpresa e talvez, ódio. Eu não gostei daquele olhar.  
- Você tá brincando comigo, não é? Você me deixa nesse estado e depois dá pra trás? Você é absurda, Bella!- ele saiu de cima de mim balançando a cabeça. Segundos depois, ele tava no chão.  
- O que que foi isso, Jacob? – como ele tinha conseguido cair da cama? Tudo bem, ela era de solteiro e duas pessoas não conseguiriam ficar nela confortavelmente, obvio, mas cair dela já era demais.  
- Sabe, talvez a dor ajude – ele sorriu pra mim e olhou pra baixo. Ah! Ele tava tentando desarmar a barraca. Ok, entendi.  
Ele se levantou instantes depois, e colocou a mão no bolso, tirando uma pequena caixa preta de lá.  
- O que que é isso, Jake?  
- Eu ia deixar para te dar na semana que vem, mas você me conhece, não vou conseguir esperar. – ele abriu a caixinha me mostrando seu conteúdo. Nela, dois pequenos anéis prateados. Eram alianças. Alianças de compromisso.

Eu não consegui falar nada, simplesmente não conseguia desviar os olhos daqueles anéis que tinham a mesma cor do volvo... Droga! Como eu conseguia pensar nele numa hora dessas? Isabella, é você quem tá precisando de tratamento e não ele.  
- E então...? - ele perguntou mordendo os lábios.  
- Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer.  
- Um 'eu te amo' seria muito bem vindo -  
- Jake, você sabe que...  
- Tudo bem, desculpe. Eu sei - ele ficou olhando para as alianças. Eu tinha o machucado e eu sabia disso.  
- Não, sou eu quem deve desculpas. Eu gosto de você, Jake - ele abriu um sorriso e pegou a aliança menor - Posso?  
O que eu poderia falar além de 'pode'? Eu sabia que ia me arrepender disso, não queria andar com uma falsa prova de amor. Mas eu simplesmente não podia magoá-lo.  
Minha mão pesar o triplo assim que ele colocou o anel. Eu peguei o outro e coloquei no seu dedo.  
- Estranho né? - ele falou olhando pra sua própria mão. O anel fazia um contraste impressionante com sua pele morena - Mas bonito. - ele sorriu pra mim.  
Ficamos um bom tempo conversando sobre coisas banais e isso, finalmente, fez com que eu me esquecesse do Edward. Bom, pelo menos por um tempo.  
Assim que ouvimos o barulho da viatura de Charlie, Jacob simplesmente pulou da cadeira e desceu correndo as escadas para falar com ele. Eu estava sendo trocada pelo meu pai. Ok né...  
- Charlie! Olha! - eu ouvia ele berrar. Eu desci para ver o que ele tava mostrando pro Charlie.  
Jacob estava com a mão na cara dele. Ah! A aliança, claro. Eu senti mais uma vez minha mão pesada. O anel parecia apertado demais no meu dedo.  
Ele abriu um imenso sorriso.  
- Isso é ótimo! Muito bom! - ele deu um abraço no Jacob, coisa que ele raramente fazia comigo.  
Meu pai obrigou o pobre garoto jantar com a gente, fazendo um questionário das intençoes que ele tinha para comigo. Saira até 'casamento'. Eu estremeci com aquela ideia. Isso era a ultima coisa que eu queria. Eu nunca me imaginei casando e não era hoje que eu ia começar a imaginar.

Depois do que pareceu milenios, Jacob foi embora e eu finalmente pude tomar meu banho. O dia fora longo demais para mim. Muitas informações e sentimentos novos com os quais não conseguia lidar.  
Dormi, e acabei sonhando com o meu casamento.  
Mas o noivo não era Jacob.

Eu acordei acordei várias vezes a noite devido ao frio e ao sonho, que por mais impossivel que parecesse continuava assim que eu voltava a dormir.  
Minha cara tava um lixo e não me preocupei em 'arrumá-la'. Além do frio, chovia em Forks e aquilo definitivamente não colaborava para o meu bom-humor.  
Meu café da manhã foi empurrado goela abaixo para que assim chegasse cedo na escola, conseguindo uma boa vaga para minha picape.

Não tinha praticamente ninguém no colégio quando cheguei. Sorte! Consegui uma das melhores vagas. A melhor mesma havia sido ocupada por um volvo prateado. Consegui pisar numa poça assim que desci. Eu sempre conseguia me superar, era impressionante.  
Eu corri até a escada para sair o mais depressa possivel daquele diluvio. Eu consegui chegar até o corredor sã e salva, sem nenhum tropeção. Fiquei contente comigo mesma - fora um puta de um progresso.  
- Bella! - Alice me chamou do fim do corredor.  
- Hei Al!  
- Menina, acredita que eu senti sua falta? Rosalie e Emmett também - uma parte de mim ficou incrivelmente decepcionada por ela não ter incluido Edward nessa.  
- É! Eu também senti falta de vocês! Todos vocês! - eu tirei aa luvas para poder enxugar o rosto. Senti os olhos da Alice acompanhar meus movimentos.  
- O que que é isso na sua mão? - ela apontava pra minha aliança.

Er... Jacob... me deu... - sem duvida alguma, eu estava corada.  
- Bella, eu não acredito que você aceitou! Ok, foi muito belezinha da parte dele, mas poxa, você tá iludindo ele!  
- Nossa Alice, muito obrigada! Já não estava me sentindo mal o suficiente mesmo...  
- Desculpe Bella, mas é verdade. Você falou pra todos nós que não o amava e no outro dia aparece com uma aliança de compromisso? Você é meio contraditória.  
- O que você tem a ver com isso, Alice? - eu soltei irritada.  
Ela parou de falar e ficou apenas me encarando. Eu fora grossa com ela, e me senti mal com isso, mas quem afinal era ela pra falar alguma coisa? Caramba, minha vida já tava ficando complicada o suficiente! Não precisava de alguém me dando liçãozinha.  
- Verdade, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso - ela saiu bufando. Eu não a chamei de volta, muito menos corri atrás. Eu tava irritada demais pra isso.  
Eu virei as costas e andei para o lado contrário. Pisando forte e sem olhar pra frente, acabei trombando em alguém.  
- Merda! Não olha pra onde anda não...?  
- Até onde eu sei, era você quem tava olhando pra baixo - aquela voz doce me pegou desprevenida. Eu ouvi uma risada baixa.  
- Desculpe - eu falei sem olhar. Eu sabia que isso só me faria sentir pior ainda. Eu continuei andando sem olhar pra ele.  
- Ei! O que aconteceu? - ele me pegou pelo braço fazendo com que eu virasse para o encarar.  
- Não é da sua conta! - nossa, como eu tava simpática hoje.

- Você tem razão, não é - ele largou meu braço, mas continuou me olhando - Mas eu queria que fosse - ele completou baixinho, desviando os olhos dos meus.  
Eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos assim que senti lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.  
- Me conta, Bella! Deixa eu te ajudar! Por favor... - eu devia estar muito fora de mim, porque eu podia jurar que havia uma pontada de dor na sua voz.  
- Eu... eu sou... sou um mostro, Edward! - eu falei tentando engolir o choro em vão.  
Ele me puxou, me abraçando. Eu não tinha reparado na sua temperatura até então. Ele era um pouco mais frio que o restante das pessoas. Comparado com o Jacob, qualquer um falaria que ele estava morto. Eu me aproveitei um pouco da situação, sentindo seu cheiro doce e inebriante. Droga Bella, para com isso.  
- Não, Bella! Você não é! Para com isso... - ele passava as mãos nos meus cabelos.  
- Ah... eu fiz uma coisa muito feia Edward! E ainda consegui brigar com a sua irmã depois - ele se soltou de mim e abaixou, para que seu rosto ficasse na mesma altura que o meu. A gente estava tão próximos um do outro que eu podia contar todos os tons de verde dos seus olhos.  
Eu posso te ajudar? - a nossa proximidade não me deixava raciocinar. Eu sabia que ele estava falando comigo, pelo simples fato de ver sua boca se mexendo, mas aquelas palavras não pareciam formar uma frase coerente.  
- Hein? - ele deu um sorriso torto e meu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos.  
- Eu posso te ajudar, Bella? - porque a voz dele era tão incrivelmente sedutora? Aliás, porque ele tinha que ser tão incrivelmente sedutor? E porque ele tinha que estar a milimetros de mim? Foco, Bella! Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Ele mordeu os lábios segurando uma risada.  
- Ah Edward! Eu não sei o que que eu faço! Eu... - ia começar a falar, quando ele calou meus labios com o dedo. Meu coração deu um salto.  
- O que você acha de mancar a primeira aula? Aí você me conta com calma.

Ele simplesmente conseguiu colocar duas coisas completamente irresistiveis em uma unica frase: faltar às aulas e ele.  
- Tudo bem - eu concordei. Ele segurou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.  
- Vamos até meu carro - eu prendi minha respiração - Calma Bella, eu não vou te agarrar - ele completou vendo meu nervosismo. Merda.  
A gente andou em silencio até o estacionamento. Edward teve o cuidado de passar por corredores menos movimentados, já que as pessoas tinham a mania de ver malicia em tudo.  
A chuva havia diminuido. Agora não passava de um chuvisco. A gente estava quase chegando no carro quando eu ouvi.  
Eu parei de andar, soltando minhas mãos do Edward, mas não sai de perto dele.  
Este, por sua vez, ficou imovel. Parecia que estava em transe.  
'- Você não presta! - era uma voz femina e ela vinha de um carro.  
- Quem não presta aqui é você, sua vadiazinha - eu conhecia aquela voz, mas eu estava debilitada demais com a proximidade entre mim e Edward para conseguir reconhece-la.  
- Sabe, eu tenho dó dela... Tão ingenua. É uma idiota - a mulher voltou a falar.  
- Não ouse falar dela! Ela é muito melhor que você! - aquela voz começou a fazer sentindo pra mim, mas não podia ser. Era impossivel.  
- Verdade? Não parece quando voce geme meu nome. - eu comecei a andar em direção às vozes, mas Edward me segurou.  
- Você não vai até lá! Vamos voltar.  
- Não! Não tenta me impedir, Edward! - eu soltei meu braço das mãos dele e continuei andando.  
Edward então me seguiu já que ele sabia que não ia conseguir me fazer voltar.  
As vozes não vinham de um carro qualquer, mas sim do carro famosos entre os meninos.  
Eu cheguei próxima o suficiente do vidro para poder enxergar o que estava acontecendo. Parecia um dejà vú:  
Jessica estava deitada embaixo, com a saia erguida, exatamente do mesmo jeito que estava quando a vi com o cara no outro dia da festa. E o mais engraçado: o cara era o mesmo. Aquilo me dava nauseas, mas eu precisava ter certeza de uma coisa.  
Entre gemidos e arranhões, eu ouvi ela falar:

- Hun... Sabe, você é gostoso, Jacob - foi então que eu vi a mão do armário que estava em cima dela e nela, um anel que parecia brilhar.  
Eu não acreditava no que estava vendo. Simplesmente não dava pra levar aquilo a sério. Senti uns braços passarem por minha cintura, me segurando.  
- Não vale a pena Bella - ele falou ao meu ouvido. Eu respirei fundo.  
- Você sabia não é? Você sabia que era ele com a Jessica e você sabia que ele tava me traindo com a Lauren também! - eu não sabia porque tinha falado da Lauren, mas alguma coisa me dizia que acontecera e ele definitivamente sabia. Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando.  
- É claro que você sabia! Só eu, A ingenua e A idiota, não sabia - eu me desvencilhei dele e com a maior naturalidade do mundo, bati no vidro. Jessica e Jacob viraram ao mesmo tempo para ver quem que os atrapalhavam naquele momento tao... intimo.  
Jessica sorriu para mim, me mandando um tchauzinho, que eu retribui agindo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Vadia desgraçada. Os olhos de Jacob pareciam que iam sair fora da órbida quando ele me reconheceu. Ele levantou na hora e eu tive a visão mais grotesca de todas: suas 'partes' saindo de dentro daquela puta.  
Ele abriu a porta, saindo de cima dela e do carro, fechando o ziper. Eu dei alguns passos pra trás, até sentir Edward junto a mim de novo.

Ela saiu logo atrás dele, ajeitando sua saia. Foi então que ele percebeu a presença do Edward. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, ela sussurrou um oi, tentando ser sexy. Ele a ignorou lindamente.  
Jacob tinha os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas. Tadinho, ia gastar suas lágrimas a toa.  
- Desculpa, Bella! Mas a culpa foi dela! Foi ela quem me agarrou! Ela me obrigou a fazer isso.  
- Ah claro, com certeza. Ela te agarrou, te levou até o carro a força e conseguiu fazer com que voce ficasse tão excitado ao ponto de conseguir ficar por cima sem tentar fugir. Assim como ela te obrigou na festa da Lauren e não me esquecendo também da própria Lauren que também te seduziu. Jacob, não subestime a minha inteligencia, por favor - minha voz era seca, sem transparecer nenhuma emoção. Eu estava magoada, mas não ia deixar isso transparecer. Ele não valia a pena.  
- Bella, não...  
- Ah não, agora quem fala sou eu. Sabe Jacob, eu juro que tentei gostar realmente de você, te amar, mas nunca consegui e fico incrivelmente aliviada por isso. Só não entendo você, que sempre me jurou amor, que repetia todos os dias que me amava e simplesmente me trai com a primeira vagabunda que vê pela frente. Cara, você me fez colocar esse troço ridiculo no dedo - eu apontei pra aliança - e no outro dia já tá metendo com a primeira piranha que viu. E você cala a boca que a conversa não chegou no puteiro, vadia - eu falei pra Jessica que fazia menção de falar.  
Eu andei até o Jacob com um sorriso no rosto. Eu não conseguia decifrar seu rosto, pois ele apenas me encarava com os olhos arregalados.  
Eu fiquei a centimetros do rosto dele e num esforço sobrehumano, juntei todas as minhas forças para dar um tapa nele. Nossa, eu achei que tivesse perdido a mão por um momento, mas a cara que ele fez depois disso valeu a pena. Ia ficar uma bela de uma marca ali. Eu dei um pulo quando ouvi um coro falando 'oh'. Não reparara na multidão que se formara a nossa volta.

- Nunca mais ouse falar comigo de novo, seu cachorro - eu falei, tirando a aliança e jogando-a no chão. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça e falou.  
- Não faça isso, Isabella! Você vai acabar se arrependendo! Vai perceber que me ama e que eu também te amo e vai querer voltar pra mim, mas aí já vai ser tarde demais! - ele falou tão rápido que eu mal consegui entender.  
- Voce é digno de pena, Jacob - eu falei virando as costas para ele. Fui surpreendida por uma salva de palmas. Eu puxei o Edward - Por favor, me tira daqui - eu falei no seu ouvido. Ele não respondeu, simplesmente colocou suas mãos nas minhas costas, me guiando até seu carro.  
Assim que entrei, comecei a chorar descontroladamente. Droga, isso era ridiculo.  
- Bella, por favor, não chore!  
- Por favor, vamos sair daqui. Qualquer lugar serve.  
Ele dirigiu durante alguns minutos, mas eu não estava prestando atenção pra onde ele estava indo. Foi quando ele parou que eu percebi que ele havia me levado até o melhor café de Forks, que agora estava vazio. Ele não fez menção de sair, nem pediu para irmos até lá, simplesmente ficou me olhando, enquanto eu me esvaia em lagrimas. Os minutos pareciam horas por causa do silencio.  
- Quer conversar?  
Eu o encarei sem responder. Segundos depois, eu estava em cima dele.

No momento em que meus lábios encostaram nos dele, eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo. Droga, o que que eu tava fazendo? Eu não podia fazer aquilo! Ok, foda-se. Eu já tinha ido longe demais para parar agora.  
Ele congelou com a minha investida totalmente inesperada, mas depois relaxou. Isso me deu mais coragem para fazer o que pretendia. Eu separei um pouco meus lábios, rezando para que ele fizesse o mesmo, o que ele fez prontamente. Pela primeira vez, eu senti seu gosto, e pelo amor de Deus, como era bom. Era ainda mais doce e delicioso que seu cheiro. Eu ainda estava sentada no meu banco e isso não tava me ajudando muito. Com uma coragem que eu absolutamente não tinha, pulei pro seu banco, me sentando no seu colo sem quebrar o beijo. Ele parou, tenso e eu me separei dele para poder olhar seu rosto. Ele sustentava um sorriso, embora não conseguisse disfarçar a surpresa.  
Ele então passou a mão pelo meu rosto e eu me surpreendi com o fato desse simples toque me fazer arrepiar. Eu o trouxe de novo para perto de mim, beijando-o. Minhas mãos estavam no seu cabelo, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. Inevitavelmente, soltei um gemido. Ele ficou tenso embaixo de mim e me afastou.  
- Não Bella... - claro, como eu era idiota. Ele não me queria, era obvio. Merda, eu era muito estupida. Eu sai de cima dele, voltando pro meu banco  
- Eu sinto muito - minha voz saiu estridente por causa do esforço que eu fazia para evitar o choro - Eu... eu vou embora - eu estava prester a descer do carro quando ele me segurou pelo braço.  
- Não Bella. Eu te levo pra casa.  
- Não precisa! Eu já fiz besteira demais. Deixa, a gente não tá longe de casa mesmo.  
- Sem discussão. Eu vou te levar - ele deu um meio sorriso para mim. Eu desisti de descer do carro. Encostando minha cabeça no banco, desatei a chorar.

- Bella, por favor, não chora... - ele falou enquanto dirigia.  
- Não me peça isso, Edward! Eu acabei de ver meu namorado transando com uma vadia, consequentemente, terminar o namoro e ainda agarrar um semi-desconhecido e ser lindamente rejeitada. Você definitivamente não tem o direito de pedir isso pra mim! - eu falava tão rápido que não sabia dizer se ele estava me entendendo ou não. Ele não falou mais nada e eu agradeci por isso. Já na frente de casa, disse um obrigado mais seco do que eu pretendia e corri para dentro.


	6. Um novo começo

_**Um outro começo **_

Sábado, 10 p.m

- Edward, vamos logo! A festa já começou faz tempo!

- Alice, você sabe que eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ir lá, não é? A gente acabou de chegar! – Por que ela tinha que ser tão empolgada? A gente tinha passado o dia inteiro arrumando as coisas e ela ainda quer ir pra uma festa de uma menina que nem conhecemos!

- Você vai sim e não discute. Pode ir com o seu carro, aí, se quiser voltar mais cedo, tu ta liberado, mas você vai e não adianta fazer essa cara – como alguém tão pequena podia ser tão irritante?

A casa da tal de Lauren era grande, mas nada comparada a do Carlisle. Devido a experiência de Emmett com festas colegiais, ele estacionou longe da casa e dos bêbados que podiam facilmente vomitar no carro ou então, transar no capô.

- Nossa, como eles são lindos! – eu ouvi alguém falar enquanto entravamos na casa.

- Quem são eles?

- Aquele ruivinho é perfeito! Ela ainda vai ser meu – eu não pude evitar um sorriso. Ela só podia ta muito bêbada pra até mesmo cogitar uma coisa dessas.

- Velho, que mulher é essa? – um loirinho falou, olhando para a Rose.

- Puta que pariu, ela é muito gostosa!

- É sim, e ela é tooodinha minha! – Emmett respondeu, com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

Os dois se calaram. Espertos, o Emmett era pelo menos, duas vezes maior que eles.

- A baixinha também é muito gostosinha – um magricela metido a negão, com calças e camiseta largas, cheio de correntes falou. Jasper, embora fosse menos musculoso que o Emmett, conseguia ser muito mais assustador quando queria, e apenas olhou. O moleque ficou tão apavorado que deu pena.

Para entrar, a gente teve que passar entre um grupo de meninas e eu juro que por um momento achei que minha bunda fosse toalha de banheiro publico. Pela do meu irmão e cunhado, a deles também pareciam ser. Eles tiveram que segurar as meninas, para que não houvesse uma briga ali mesmo. Rosalie e Alice sairam bufando.

Pra tudo lugar que a gente olhava, tive algum casal se pegando. Aquilo me incomodava.

- Eu vou um pouco lá fora – avisei – os.

Foi então que eu a vi. Cabelos castanhos, assim como os olhos e pele branca, assim como a minha. Tinha um corpo absolutamente escultural, que o vestido acentuava ainda mais. Era a garota mais linda que eu vira na vida. Eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido.

Então eu o vi. Ele era enorme, quase do tamanho de Emmett. Moreno e tinha o cabelo comprido para um garoto. Ele estava mãos dadas com ela e um desejo praticamente incontrolável de tira-la de perto dela me pegou.

- Vejo que ficou interessado – eu não percebera que meu irmão estava tão próxima.

- Claro que não! – eu me conhecia. Sabia que era mentira.

- Edward Edward.... para que mentir? Você sabe que isso sempre acontece com a nossa família. Foi assim com a Alice e depois comigo...

- Cala a boca! Eu vou lá fora – eu comecei a ir em direção a porta. Eu o vi se despedindo dela e fazendo o mesmo caminho que eu. Eu me controlei para não ir falar com ela.

Antes de sair de perto, ouvi a garota que o puxava falando que ia leva-lo até os amigos, mas não fora isso que eu vi.

Ela o puxou pela mão até a parede oposta do jardim e começou a beijá-lo. A principio eu achei que ele fosse afastá-la, mas depois percebi que não. Ele desceu suas mãos até suas coxas a levantando, fazendo com que a garota passasse as pernas em volta da sua cintura. Como ele conseguia fazer isso? Aquela garota não era nada comparada a sua namorada. E ele nem ao menos se preocupava se tinha alguém vendo ou não. Simplesmente a engolia despreocupadamente. Quem ele pensava que era pra fazer aquilo?

Ela descolou seus lábios dos dele e sussurrou alguma coisa no seu ouvido. Ele concordou e os dois saíram de lá, sumindo em meio aos carros e pessoas.

Eu ainda fiquei olhando pro ponto onde eles haviam desaparecidos. Ele tinha que ser muito idiota.

- Puta que pariu, que retardado! – eu soltei mais alto do que pretendia. Uma garota que passava do meu lado segurando um copo de alguma coisa verde e viscosa, parou sorrindo pra mim. O que quê ta acontecendo com as mulheres? Eu começava a concordar com o Emmett agora: se tem um pedaço de carne a mais no meio das pernas e não for seu pai ou irmão, elas já vem abrindo a perna.

- Olá! – ela falou com uma voz rouca, fazendo um bico. A sensualidade passou longe, fato.

- E aí? – não fiz questão de ser educado.

- Meu nome é Leah.

- Edward – eu respondi secamente.

- Quer? – ela perguntou, mostrando o copo – é absinto.

- Hun. Não, obrigada.

- Quer outra coisa então? – ela mordeu os lábios.

- Quero muita coisa, mais nenhuma delas está ao seu alcance, com licença – eu sai sem esperar sua resposta

Eu entrei com a intenção de me despedir dos meus irmãos e ir pra casa, mas quando vi onde e com quem eles estavam, eu esqueci completamente do que eu ia fazer.

Porque eles tinham que estar com ela? Sem duvida aquilo era coisa do Emmett. Assim que ela se levantou da poltrona, eu fui falar com eles.

- Irmãozinho - o problemático falou quando me viu chegar - Ei, relaxa. Só estamos fazendo novas amizades.

- Eu sei muito bem o que você está tentando fazer e nem pense em continuar com isso.

- Bom, eu posso parar, mas resta convencer o resto - ele apontou pros outros que sorriram. Merda, ele não podia ficar com a boca fechada?

- Alice, o que que esse animal falou? - eu virei para conversar com a minha irmã. Ouvi ele abafar uma risada.

Ela ia começar a responder, quando ouvimos alguém tropeçar e Emmett correu amparar. Eu não me virei, sabia que ele não ajudaria ninguém sem ter um motivo. Era ela.

- E aí Bella? Achou ele? - Bella! Era esse o seu nome.

- Hun... não... ele sumiu! - ela respondeu com a voz mais doce que eu já ouvira. Aquilo me deixou tenso. Minhas mãos começaram a suar.

- Hei Bella! Deixa eu te apresentar o meu irmão - Alice traidora! Ela não podia fazer isso comigo. Eu fechei minhas mãos para não socá-la ali mesmo.

Respira Edward. Vamos lá, não é tão dificil assim, você só tem que virar, olhar pra ela e dizer seu nome. Vamos!

Meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente e meu estomago parecia que estava sendo não devia me sentir assim! Eu não podia me sentir assim.

Ela era ainda mais bonita de perto, se é que fosse possivel. Ela parecia um anjo. Seus olhos eram de um castanho que eu nunca vira antes, absolutamente incrivel e brilhavam com a intensidade que me rosto era a coisa mais linda que eu vira em toda a minha vida.

- Bella, feche a boca antes que comece a babar! - Emmett me trouxe de volta a realidade e parecia ter feito o mesmo com ela. Ela corou violentamente e isso só a deixou ainda mais bonita.

Eu estendi minha mão em sua direção, numa luta interna dos prós e contras que haviam para eu me aproximar dela. Eu vi nos seus olhos confusão, como se ela tentasse entender porque eu agia assim com ela. Eu podia até mesmo imaginar ouvir seus pensamentos 'Droga, eu teria feito alguma coisa ou ele não fora com a minha cara, de graça?'

- Prazer, Edward Cullen - eu usei a minha melhor voz, mesmo sabendo que isso ia ser perda de tempo e saliva. Ela tem namorado, seu babaca. Mesmo ele sendo um cachorro idiota, eu não conseguiria acabar com a relação deles. Ela devia o amar e isso era o bastante para eu ficar na minha.

- Bella Swan, o prazer é todo meu

- Talvez... - nao era pra ela ouvir aquilo. Completei o mais baixo possivel - embora eu duvide. Emmett e Alice foram os unicos que ouviram, por estarem mais perto de mim. Ele sorriu. Bella ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Eu o vi antes dos outros. Ele entrou passando a mão na boca, provavelmente limpando qualquer vestigio de batom. Cara de pau dos infernos.

Assim que a viu, ele abriu um sorriso e veio em nossa direção. Parando atrás dela, passou seus braços pela sua cintura. Deus, não permita que eu voe pra cima desse filho da mãe.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, já sabendo quem era. Meus irmãos pararam de falar.

- Licença gente. Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele e depois eu volto - ela agarrou seu braço, o levando até um canto da sala.

- Idiota! - eu deixei escapar baixinho. Emmett ouviu e deu risada.

A música e o falatório dificultavam para eu ouvir, mas não tornava impossivel.

- Onde você estava, Jacob? - então era esse o nome do retardado.

- Eu... eu tava lá fora com os caras - e o safado nem vermelho ficava,

- Jacob, não minta para mim! Eu te procurei lá fora e você não estava. Onde você estava?

- Lá fora, Bella - porque ele insistia na mentira? Ele era mais idiota do que eu pensava.

- Se quer assim Jacob Black... - ela virou, saindo de perto dele, mas ele foi mais rápido. Segurando a pelo braço, puxou para junto dele.

- Eu te amo, Bells - e a beijou. Realmente, eu vi o quanto ele a amava.

Sua mão escorregou para a bunda dela. Ela parou, tensa, se afastando dele.

- Epa! Me solta, Jacob!

- Ah! Não solto não, Bells

- Eu tô mandando você me soltar, Jacob! Agora! - mas ele não o fez. Eu já estava pronto para ir até lá quando meu irmão me segurou.

- Espera, Edward. Não faz isso!

- Seu idiota! Me solta! - e dessa vez ele a soltou.

- Você acha que é assim, Jacob? Você desaparece e depois vem tentando me agarrar! Você está muito enganado! Definitivamente não me conhece! - eu não sabia dizer se ela percebera, mas estava berrando. Uma pequena multidão se formava em volta dos dois.

- Desculpe! - ela saiu sem dizer nada e uma parte de mim ficou bem feliz com isso, e a outra, queria arrancar a cabeça daquele e destroça-lo, queimando depois suas partes. E esse pensamento também me deixou bem feliz.

Ela voltou como prometido e sentou na poltrona, bufando. E então um clichê passou pela minha cabeça: ela ficava ainda mais bonita brava.

- Bem...simpatico o seu namorado... - Alice falou, usando seu sarcasmo quase imperceptivel.

- Nesse momento eu não sei exatamente o que ele é - eu tentei ao maximo não sorrir com o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Cretino! - ela continuou.

- O que que foi exatamente aquilo? - Rosalie perguntou. Como se nenhum de nós tivessemos ouvido mesmo...

- Ele sumiu, mentiu para onde foi e depois me agarrou desse jeito totalmente... argh! - ela contava nos dedos, furiosa.

- Você tá brava porque ele sumiu com outra menina? - Emmett perguntou como se fosse super normal.

- Eu não sei se ele estava com uma menina, mas a questão não é essa. O problema tá na mentira. Quer catar uma menina? Cata! Só que me conta pra eu terminar e... castrar o idiota! - ele começou a gargalhar. Droga, ela o amava. Claro que amava.

Ele ficou a encarando por um bom tempo enquanto ela o ignorava. E eu tinha que me segurar para não sorrir. Foi quando a loirinha apareceu. Ela usava a menor saia que eu já vira na vida e uma camiseta branca, transparente, que por sinal ela nao usava nada embaixo.

- Oi! Meu nome é Jessica! - ela falou mole olhando pra mim. Cacete, eu só podia ter algum problema. Porque as bebadas sempre vinham pra cima de mim?

- Vocês são novos aqui, nãaaaaaaaaaaao é? - ela cambaleou, se apoiando em mim. Eu senti ela roçar os peitos em mim e não consegui segurar um sorriso. Como ela era fácil...

- Hun... Edward Cullen - eu fui mais simpatico do que pretendia. Uma parte de mim sabia que era pra deixar Bella com ciumes. O problema é que não funcionaria.

- Você está sozinho, gato? - como eu disse: fácil. E previsivel.

- Não exatamente - eu me desvencilhei dela. Tudo bem, fazer ciumes era uma coisa, mas não tava a fim de ficar bebado com o bafo dela, muito mesmo ficar com ela. Fácil demais.

- Que peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeniiii-niinha! Sabe, você é muuuuuuuuuuuito lindo. O cara mais lindo que eu já vi! Não, não diga nada! É a pura verdade - ela colocou o indicador nos meu lábios, como se quisesse me impedir de negar isso. Louca!

- Ueeeeeeepa! Calma aí garota! Sem abusar do meu irmãozinho! - Emmett interveio.

- Ooooooooooooooi! Nossa, você também não é nem um pouco de se jogar fora! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaato! Tu malha? - essa menina definitivamente tinha um parafuso a mesmo. Ela ia mesmo querer se meter com ele e com a Rosalie? Ela andou até meu irmão e segurou seu braço, fazendo cara de espanto.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! Cê tá querendo morrer, né vadia? Com o meu namorado não! - bom, se ela não largasse dele agora, com certeza ia morrer.

- Ah! Desculpe... - ela saiu de perto do Emmett. - Mas e você, loirinho?

- Você tá realmente pedindo para morer, cara! - Alice berrou com raiva Jasper a segurou para que não voasse no pescoço da tal de Jessica.

- Uhn... tanto faz - ela estava subestimando minha irmã, coisa que ela não deveria fazer- Então só me sobra você, ruivinho! - ela se jogou nos meus braços e o cheiro de vodka invadiu meu nariz.

- Desculpe, mas eu não costumo abusar de meninas bebadas, Jessica - eu falei tentando me livrar daquela praga.

- Tchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudcho beem! Eu costumo abusar de meninos sobrios. Você não precisa fazer naaaaaaaadinha. Booooom... teu amiguinho só aí que teria que dar uma trabalhadinha - ela apontou pra minha calça. Emmett começou a rir loucamente.

- Hoje não, Jessica. Ahn... talvez um outro dia. - mais provavelmente nunca. Eu dei um sorriso meio a contra-gosto, tentando parecer o mais verdadeiro possivel pra ela.

- Outro dia então - ela me abraçou e simplesmente deu uma puta apertada na minha bunda. Todos pareceram ter percebido a minha surpresa.

- CARALHO, VELHO! ELA APERTOU SUA BUNDA NÃO FOI? - Emmett perguntou. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- Nossa! Que biscate! - Alice e Rosalie falaram juntas. Eu concordei mentalmente com elas.

- Nossa! Olha a hora! Esme pediu para voltarmos as duas, no máximo e já são duas e meia - Jasper.

- Orra! Eu nem percebi que já era tão tarde! - Alice falou olhando pro relogio de Jasper- Bella, a gente tem realmente que ir.

- Ah... ok! - ela parecia ter ficado desapontada com isso.

- Você quer carona? Parece que você e seu 'indefinido' não estão no clima pra voltarem juntos.

- Poxa! Magina! Não quero causar incomodar.

- Que isso! Incomodo algum! - eu deixei escapar. Merda Edward, você não deveria ter falado isso. Não mesmo. Ela me olhou sem entender o porque da minha subita simpatia.

- Bom, faz o que você quiser! - eu completei rápido.

- Vamos Bella! Depois tu fala com o 'cretino' - Alice falou puxando-a.

Eu sai da casa na frente delas. Tentava manter uma distancia segura entre mim e Bella, mas eu tinha certeza que Alice e Emmett não iam ajudar. Eu ouvia ela falando com a minha irmã, mas não prestei atenção. Eu queria sair dali o mais rapido possivel. E sem ela, se possivel.

- Aqui! Eu vou no jeep do Emmett junto com a Alice e o Jasper. Você vai com o Edward no carro dele - Ok, eu precisava lembrar de matar a Rosalie depois.

Eles entraram no carro e deram partida, sem nos esperar.

- Com licença - eu pedi, fazendo com que ela desse um pulo, surpresa. Abri a porta do carro para que ela entrasse.

Quando ela já estava dentro do carro, eu comecei a ouvir alguém pedir por socorro, entre gemidos.

- O que que aconteceu? - sua voz era meio assustada.

- Shhh Bella! Espera... - eu falei começando a andar em direção a voz.

- Nem pensar! Vai que você morre! De jeito nenhum, eu vou com você!

- Como se você fosse me salvar caso alguem tentasse me matar - eu revirei os olhos. Ela só podia estar brincando, mas ela continuou olhando pra mim. É, ela não tava brincando - Atrás de mim então, Bella.

A voz começou a ficar mais alta. Eu sabia que estava proximo.


	7. Um novo começo parte II

_**Um novo Começo – parte II**_

Eu parei abruptamente quando aquela cena começou a fazer sentido pra mim.  
Bella trombou em mim, mas eu não me mexi.  
- Desculpe - eu não respondi- O que que...? - ela perguntou, saindo de trás de mim.  
Sua reação não foi a que eu esperava. Ela aparecia apenas constrangida. Foi então que eu entendi: ela não o tinha reconhecido! Estaca escuro, mas eu conseguia ve-lo perfeitamente. Jacob estava em cima da Jessica e ambos agiam feito animais. Eu sentia a raiva se apoderar de mim. Não conseguia entender como ele era capaz de fazer aquilo! Simplesmente não dava.  
Eu sabia que se continuassemos lá, eles iriam se dar conta da nossa presença e virariam pra gente e a Bella o reconheceria. Eu não queria que ela passasse por isso. Eu não a deixaria sofrer por aquele canalha. Então a puxei, tirando-a daquela cena deploravel.  
- Geeeente! - ela falou chocada, meio segurando um risinho - Cada coisa! Sorte que não nos viram! - não Bella, sorte que você não os viu realmente, eu completei em pensamento.  
- Papel ridiculo! Não há motéis nesse fim de mundo não? Me desculpe - eu não sabia o que falar. Aquele cara não a merecia. Não merecia nem mesmo a comida que comia.  
- Desculpar pelo quê? Eu fui lá de intrometida!  
- Tem razão! - eu estava irritado demais com aquilo pra me preocupar em ser educado. Uma pequena parte de mim queria que ela tivesse o reconhecido e acabado com aquele namoro idiota e enfim poder ser realmente minha.  
Eu entrei no carro e liguei o som. Eu estava com medo de acabar falando o que não devia. Deixei na primeira música do cd: smother me do the used. Eu gostava dela.  
Pra minha surpresa, Bella começou a canta-la.  
Eu abaixei o volume. Queria ouvir sua voz com mais clareza. Era doce, linda... Porém ela parou de cantar, talvez achando que fora por isso que eu abaixara o volume.  
- Não, continue! Sua voz é... bonita. - eu falei sem querer. Ela corou, ficando ainda mais bonita.

A música terminou, dando lugar a Clair de Lune

- Er... hun...meu gosto pra música é um tanto incomum - eu quase me desculpei. Sabia que as vezes, tinha um gosto meio antiquado. Meus pais sempre falavam que eu parecia ter nascido séculos atrás.

- Eu gosto de Debussy - ela sorriu e fechou os olhos. Eu fiquei ainda olhando pra ela, meio chocado pelo fato de ela conhecer a música.

Bella, eu não sei onde é a sua casa... - eu falei depois de um tempo, já tendo passado pela mesma rua umas duas vezes.

- Ai! Desculpe! Eu me esqueci do detalhe. A gente tá perto: no terceiro quarteirão você vira a direita. É a casa com uma viatura na garagem. - eu segui suas indicados e segundos depois, ela estava entregue.

- Boa noite, Bella

- Boa noite, Edward. Muito obrigada pela carona.

- Hun... até segunda - eu tentei esconder meu entusiasmo ao falar.

- Até! - ela se despediu com um sorriso.

_**Domingo 3:45 A.M**_

Eu nem bem coloquei o pé pra dentro de casa e já fui bombardeado de perguntas.

- E aí, Edward? Alguma coisa aconteceu? - Emmett perguntou com seu habitual sorriso sacana.

- Não seja idiota, Emmett. Ela tem namorado!

- Isso não significa absolutamente nada. E cá entre nós, ele não presta pra ela.

- Bom, nisso a gente concorda - eu subi as escadas, indo para o meu quarto, mas não antes de explicar onde era a casa dela para a Alice.

Peguei no sono enquanto ouvia smother me, me lembrando dela cantando.

Domingo 11:00 A.M

Eu a despia enquanto ouvia seus gemidos.

- Ah Bella, você é tão linda - eu sussurrei no seu ouvido. E então tudo ficou muito claro, machucando meus olhos

- Alice! Você tem problema? - Ah sim, eu ia matá-la! Além de ela ter me tirado do melhor sonho que eu já tivera, ela conseguiu me acordar do pior jeito e... PORQUE A ISABELLA TAVA ALI?

- ALICE! EU PODIA ESTAR PELADO, SUA RETARDADA! - eu berrei quando eu percebi que ela não estava sozinha no quarto comigo. Pelamor, eu estava apenas de cueca. E se eu estivesse sem nada? Bella nunca mais olharia na minha cara! Puta merda, eu ia matar a Alice! Ah se ia! Eu peguei o lençol e me enrolei de qualquer jeito.

- Ah... Edward, eu ouvi o que você tava sussurrando antes de eu te acordar... - eu não acredito! Droga, eu tinha que parar de falar enquanto dormia! - Tamo saindo, relaxa.

Ela tentou levar a Bella junto, mas ela estava branca. Ela ia desmaiar.

Eu corri e consegui evitar sua queda. Deitei ela na minha cama e depois de algum tempo ela recobrou os sentidos, me deixando completamente aliviado.

- Ah! Graças a Deus! Você me preocupou, Bella - eu falei

- Cara, eu quase tive um filho aqui! O que que aconteceu?

- Er... eu acho que esqueci de respirar, Alice... - Emmett, que tinha vindo nos chamar pra assistir tv com os demais,começou a rir,e a Alice abriu um sorriso. Como alguém conseguia esquecer de respirar? Bom, eu soube que Bella seria um problema para mim desde o começo.

Ela começou a se levantar, mas eu a impedi

- Não, descanse mais um pouco

- Mas eu tão bem...

- Vai Bella, sem discussões.

- Suae maninho, bota ordem! - Emmett deu um soco no meu braço - a gente tá descendo.

- Eu vou procurar alguma coisa descente pra vestir. Não saia daqui, Bella - eu falei, saindo de perto dela. Coloquei a primeira coisa que vi pela frente.

- Vamos Bella, o almoço já deve estar pronto - eu segurei ela pela mão, com a desculpa de ajuda-la a se levantar.

Eu mostrava o caminho para ela, quando ouvi um barulho abafado.

Não deu tempo de virar para ver o que era, já que no instante seguinte, Isabella voou, levando nós dois para o chão.

Eu a fitei, num misto de surpresa e divertimento.

- Des... desculpe - ela gaguejou e num ato impensado, eu rolei com ela, ficando por cima. O que que eu tava fazendo? Eu já não conseguia pensar por causa da próximidade dos nossos corpos.

Minha respiração começou a ficar irregular e meu coração batia descontroladamente.

- É... o almoço... - ela falou, me tirando do transe. Claro, como eu era idiota. Ela tinha namorado e o amava. Ela não queria você!

- Certo! - eu levantei puxando-a junto, impressionado com a minha propria burrice.

--

O almoço foi tranquilo. Eu tentei ao máximo ignora-la, mas era simplesmente impossivel.

- Bom meus amores, vão lá brincar que a mamãe vai arrumar a cozinha.

- Pow! Tu tá achando que tá falando com crianças, né? Agora eu me revoltei! Vai gente, vamo na sala brincar de esconde esconde - Emmett saiu dançando.

- Tá, o que a gente faz agora? - Rosalie perguntou.

- Que tal verdade ou desafio? - Jasper prontamente respondeu.

- Boa, amorzão! - Alice pulou nas costas dele.

Emmett foi o primeiro a rodar a garrafa

Rosalie perguntava pra mim.

- Verdade - eu falei

- É verdade que você comeu a Jane? - Jane? Ah é, a idiotinha que tinha espalhado que eu era a fim dela pra escola inteira.

- Não - aquela menina tinha problema.

Emmett X Bella

- É verdade que você transou com o seu namorado? - eu sabia que ele estava perguntando aquilo por minha causa e eu não sabia se queria ou não ouvir.

- Eu tenho mesmo que responder? - ela perguntou corando.

- Sim!

- Nãao...

- Mas tem que responder, Bella! São as regras!

- Eu respondi! - eu lutei mais uma vez contra um sorriso.

Jasper x Rose

- É verdade que voce já deu em cima do Edward? - que especie de pergunta idiota era aquela?

- Sim e não - ah claro, aquela velha mania do Emmett...

- Ah! Esse idiota se apresentou pra mim como Edward quando o conheci - ela apontou para Emmett, que ria.

- E porque isso, véi?

- Segundo ele, se levasse um toco e eu contasse para alguém, ele não sairia como frouxo na história.

- Nossa! Você é tapado, brother - Jasper falou indignado.  
Jasper rodou a garrafa.  
Alice X Bella  
- É verdade que você não ama seu namorado? - eu parei de respirar, prestando a mais absoluta atenção no que ela responderia.  
- É, eu não o amo - ela falou olhando para mãos, assim, não pode ver o imenso sorriso que eu não consegui segurar. Ela não o amava! Isso era bom demais pra ser verdade. Bom, ela podia realmente estar mentira, mas aí entra o porque...  
Eu perguntava pro Emmett  
- Pow velho, é verdade que voce correu pelado na praia? - eu animado, não conseguindo esconder a minha felicidade.  
- Nossa véi! Eu não lembro, mas tem gente que jura que sim... - obvio, ele estava bebado demais para lembrar. Rosalie deu um tapa nele.  
- Ai! Foi antes de eu te conhecer, ursinha!Perae gente, eu já venho! - eu não tinha duvidas do que ele ia fazer.  
Eu estava imerso demais nos meus pensamentos para entender o que as meninas falavam. A unica coisa que fez sentido para mim fora a bella falando do seu medo de abusar de alguém. As meninas então me lançaram o mesmo olhar tipico do Emmett, que na maior parte das vezes dizia ''tu tá feito, cara'.  
- Essa é das boas! - ele voltou trazendo uma garrafa fechada  
- Ah! Que legal! Foooolgo em saber, Emm - Bella ironizou- Como que joga isso bebendo esse troço?  
- Ai vem a parte legal. A gente não joga mais verdade ou consequencia. Vamos pro 'Eu Nunca'.  
- Olha, não vai rolar, Emmett - ela falou.  
- Sem desculpas, Bella. Já trouxe seu copo. Você não vai me fazer uma desfeita dessas! Lembre-se, está na minha casa - ele era muito bom com chantagens - Bom, a gente começa na boa, depois vai esquentando, dependendo do grau de cada um, firmeza?  
- Eu nunca fiquei com dois caras ao mesmo tempo - Rosalie falou.  
- Pera! Ao mesmo tempo voce diz voce e mais dois caras no maior amasso ou dois caras em momentos distintos, mas sem terminar com nenhum dos dois? - nossa, isso era meio... pervertido.  
- Bom, tanto faz. Para mim daria no mes... - ela parou quando encontrou o olhar do meu irmão.

- Ei! Calmae! Eu estava fora de mim! E foi só pra experimentar também vaai... E no caso de vocês, meninos, subentendam garotas - todos beberam, exceto eu e a Bella.

- Bella! É sua vez! Pára de ficar secando meu irmão - Emmett conseguiu deixar a menina escarlate. Eu ri com a imaginação fértil do meu irmão. Só ele pra pensar que ela estaria realmente me 'secando'.

- Tá... dá pra passar?

- Te alivio nessa porque ainda tu não pego os macetes. Na próxima rodada, sem escapatoria.

- Eu nunca transei no elevador - Jasper nunca falava muito, mas sempre que falava era pra fuder com tudo, como ele mesmo dizia.

Todos beberam, menos Bella e eu mais uma vez.

- Eu nunca vi filme pornô com o meu namorado - Alice falou, virando seu copo - Não vale sozinho, Edward - nossa, muito legal da parte dela... eu fiz uma careta.

- Passo, Emmett - eu falei ainda olhando feio pra minha irmã

- Beleza, o virgenzinho e a bella sem gracinha tão ganhando por não terem bebido nada, embora eu não goste muito dessa regra. O ganhador tinha que ser o que bebesse mais, mas tudo bem... Começando por mim de novo: Eu nunca coloquei a calcinha da minha namorada na cabeça. Na de cima, seus pervertidos. - ok, só ele tinha levado isso pra esse lado, eu tinha certeza. Jasper e ele beberam.

- Eu nunca transei com pessoas muito mais velhas - Rosalie falou e apenas Emmett bebeu. É, não podiamos esquecer da bibliotecaria da escola que ele comeu dentro do armário de produtos de limpeza da escola.

- Eu...eu nunca transei com ninguém - Bella perguntou e eu não pude deixar de me espantar com a pergunta. Ela já falara que nunca transara com o namorado, então era virgem provavelmente. Eu não conseguia entender o porque. Todos já tinham bebido e eu ainda continua tentando entender. Ela não tirava os olhos de mim e do meu copo. Será que era pra saber se eu... Não Edward, não seja idiota...

- Relaxa Bells, ele não vai beber - Alice falou baixinho e então eu virei o copo.

Todos me olharam chocados. Nossa, será que eles achavam mesmo que eu ainda era virgem? Tudo bem que fora uma única vez e que eu estava meio bebado, mas mesmo assim...

Emmett começou a tossir loucamente e Jasper e as meninas pareciam ter acabado de ouvir que eu tinha matado meus pais com um rolo de macarrão.

- Cê tá brincando né? - Emmett perguntou, assim que parou de tossir. Eu não respondi.

- Er... já são cinco horas gente... Eu preciso ir pra casa. Ainda tenho tarefas para fazer pra amanhã - alguma coisa me dizia que aquilo não era verdade. Provavelmente ela tava indo para se encontrar com aquele cachorro.

- Eu te levo, Bella - Alice respondeu meio afetada.

Assim que as duas sairam, Emmett começou com as perguntas

- Isso é sério? Voce realmente não é mais virgem?

- Sim.

- E COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ISSO, SEU LEGUME? - ele berrou, fazendo com que eu me afastasse para proteger meus timpanos.

- Não achei que precisasse contar tudo o que fazia pra você, Emm

- AH PRECISA SIM! Qual é o nome dela?

- Isso não é importante...

- Claro que é! Me conta! Ela é bonita? Gostosona? Eu a conheço?

- É e você a conhece.

- Agora você vai ter que me contar, de um jeito ou de outro!

- Foi uma única vez e eu estava meio fora de mim... eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

- Qual é o nome dela, Edward? - ele perguntou impaciente.

- Tanya.

- Tanya? Tanya Denali? - ele perguntou ainda sem acreditar

- É...essa mesmo...

- Eu não acredito, velho! Aquela garota é muito gostosa! - Rosalie que estava ouvindo a conversa quieta, meteu um tapa no namorado - Amor, você é muito mais né, eu só tô falando porque tipo, ela é muuito pro caminhãozinho do Edward.

- Se é o que você acha, Emmett, não vai querer saber então que foi ela que me agarrou, certo?

- Começou, termina - ele se ajeitou na minha frente para ouvir.

- Foi numa festa. Eu bebi um pouco mais do que devia. Eu lembro dela ter vindo falar comigo, falando que queria ficar comigo e depois eu lembro da gente no banheiro transando...

- No banheiro Edward? Você perdeu sua virgindade no banheiro? - Emmett começou a rir.

- Emmett, eu não me orgulho disso, tá bem? - e eu realmente não me orgulhava.

- Para com isso, brother. Não deve ter sido tão ruim assim...

- Não é por isso. Eu só acho que não foi com a pessoa certa... - como por exemplo a Bella.

- Cala a boca, Edward! Tu tá parecendo uma menininha falando!

- Eu só falei o que que eu penso, Emmett. Foi o que voce pediu não é? Então pronto. Eu vou me deitar agora. Nem vem me encher o saco!

- Mas Edward, são cinco da tarde!

Eu o ignorei.


	8. Um novo começo parte III

_**Um novo começo - Final**_

_**Segunda, Forks High School**_

Ainda estava cedo para ir pro colégio, mas entre ele e Emmett querendo saber detalhes daquela festa, a escolha era óbvia.

Não tinha praticamente ninguém lá. Eu aproveitava essa 'paz' para poder conhecer as locações. Enquanto andava por um corredor, eu a vi. Bella andava pisando forte sem olhar pra frente. Ela iria trombar comigo se eu não desviasse e foi exatamente isso que eu não fiz.

- Merda! Não olha pra onde anda não...? - ela falou ainda olhando pro chão.

- Até onde eu sei, era você quem tava olhando pra baixo - ela pareceu ficar tensa ao ouvir minha voz. Eu segurei uma risada.

- Desculpe - ela continuava sem olhar para mim e desviou de mim, continuando seu trajeto. Isso era meio estranho.

- Ei! O que aconteceu? - eu segurei ela pelo braço, fazendo com que me olhasse.

- Não é da sua conta! - ela falou seca.

- Você tem razão, não é - eu a soltei. Aquilo havia me machucado um pouco - Mas eu queria que fosse - deixei escapar baixinho.

Para minha surpresa, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. Meus olhos se detiveram na aliança que ela usava. Eu senti um nó na garganta. Então ela realmente mentira, ela o amava.

- Me conta, Bella! Deixa eu te ajudar! Por favor... - eu consegui falar.

- Eu... eu sou... sou um mostro, Edward! - era a coisa mais ridiculo que eu ouvira em anos! Eu a puxei para um abraço.

- Não, Bella! Você não é! Para com isso... - eu passei a mão por seus cabelos. Eles cheiravam a morango.

- Ah... eu fiz uma coisa muito feia Edward! E ainda consegui brigar com a sua irmã depois - eu a soltei e abaixei, ficando da mesma altura que ela. A nossa próximidade me abalava, mas eu não podia deixar isso transparecer.

- Eu posso te ajudar? - eu falei calmamente, escolhendo bem as poucas palavras.

Ela não pareceu ouvir, imersa em seus pensamentos.

- Hein? - ela por fim disse e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Eu posso te ajudar, Bella? - eu repeti, usando a minha melhor voz como fizera com ela outras vezes. Eu mordi a boca, me obrigando a segurar a risada.

- Ah Edward! Eu não sei o que que eu faço! Eu... - eu resolvi usar do mesmo artificio que a Jessica, mas esperando que funcionasse melhor, e coloquei meu dedo sobre seus labios. Ela se calou.

- O que você acha de mancar a primeira aula? Aí você me conta com calma. - aquela meu convite foi um tanto quanto audacioso e eu esperei por uma careta, ou então um tapa.

- Tudo bem - isso! Eu me endireitei, pegando sua mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Eu estava me aproveitando da situação, mesmo sabendo que isso era errado.

- Vamos até meu carro - eu vi ela prendendo a respiração, então completei - Calma Bella, eu não vou te agarrar.

Eu tive o cuidado de passar pelos corredores menos movimentos, podendo assim ficar mais perto dela sem medo de sermos surpreendidos por aquele idiota que se dizia namorado dela.

A chuva tinha diminuido, o que facilitava nossa ida até o carro.

Foi quando eu ouvi os mesmos gemidos daquela noite. Mas dessa vez não fui o unico.

A Bella parou de andar, soltando minha mão da dela. Eu congelei. Precisava tira-la dali.

'- Você não presta! - eu sabia que a voz era da Jessica.

- Quem não presta aqui é você, sua vadiazinha - e aquele sem duvida era o cachorro.

- Sabe, eu tenho dó dela... Tão ingenua. É uma idiota - ela voltou a falar.

- Não ouse falar dela! Ela é muito melhor que você! - é, nisso eu tinha que concordar com ele. Ei, que que eu tava falando? Concordar com aquele idiota que não dava o devido valor a namorada? Eu devia estar muito debilitado com a proximidade entre mim e bella para pensar uma coisa dessas.

- Verdade? Não parece quando voce geme meu nome.

Bella começou a andar em direção as vozes, mas eu a segurei. Ela não podia ver aquilo. Eu não podia deixa-la sofrer por causa daquele inutil.

- Você não vai até lá! Vamos voltar.

- Não! Não tenta me impedir, Edward!- ela se soltou de mim e eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser segui-la

Ela chegou próxima o bastante do vidro para poder enxergar lá dentro. Eu fiquei um pouco atrás. O estrago já estava feito, eu não podia mais me meter.

- Hun... Sabe, você é gostoso, Jacob

- Não vale a pena Bella - eu falei me aproximando dela.

- Você sabia não é? Você sabia que era ele com a Jessica e você sabia que ele tava me traindo com a Lauren também! - ela me surpreendeu falando isso. Ela era muito mais inteligente do que eu pensava. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- É claro que você sabia! Só eu, A ingenua e A idiota, não sabia - ela saiu de perto de mim e caminhou tranquilamente até o carro, dando leves batidas no vidro. Eu vi ela fazendo uma careta e preferi não imaginar o que ela estava vendo.

Jacob saiu de lá, ainda fechando o ziper e logo atrás veio Jessica, ajeitando a saia. Ele parecia que ia chorar. Puta que pariu, que nego cara de pau. Por favor senhor, não deixe que a Bella seja tão coração mole.

- Desculpa, Bella! Mas a culpa foi dela! Foi ela quem me agarrou! Ela me obrigou a fazer isso- vamos lá, Jacob, você consegue mentir melhor, cara.

- Ah claro, com certeza. Ela te agarrou, te levou até o carro a força e conseguiu fazer com que voce ficasse tão excitado ao ponto de conseguir ficar por cima sem tentar fugir. Assim como ela te obrigou na festa da Lauren e não me esquecendo também da própria Lauren que também te seduziu. Jacob, não subestime a minha inteligencia, por favor - ela não deixou transparecer nenhum sentimento enquanto falava. Eu já não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

- Bella, não...

- Ah não, agora quem fala sou eu. Sabe Jacob, eu juro que tentei gostar realmente de você, te amar, mas nunca consegui e fico incrivelmente aliviada por isso. Só não entendo você, que sempre me jurou amor, que repetia todos os dias que me amava e simplesmente me trai com a primeira vagabunda que vê pela frente. Cara, você me fez colocar esse troço ridiculo no dedo - ela apontou pra aliança - e no outro dia já tá metendo com a primeira piranha que viu. E você cala a boca que a conversa não chegou no puteiro, vadia - ok, eu fiquei meio chocado agora. Não parecia a Bella que eu conhecia, mesmo não a conhecendo tão bem. Jessica, que parecia quer falar alguma coisa, fechou a boca. Uma multidão já se formava a nossa volta.

Ela andou até ele e simplesmente, deu o mais bem dado tapa que eu já vi na vida.

- Nunca mais ouse falar comigo de novo, seu cachorro - ela falou tirando a aliança e jogando no chão.

- Não faça isso, Isabella! Você vai acabar se arrependendo! Vai perceber que me ama e que eu também te amo e vai querer voltar pra mim, mas aí já vai ser tarde demais!- Eu sabia que isso era verdade, que ela ia acabar voltando pra ele. Sabia que ela o amava e que só falara aquelas coisas por causa de um ódio momentaneo

- Voce é digno de pena, Jacob - ela disse virando as costas e a multidão foi ao delirio.

- Por favor, me tira daqui - ela falou no meu ouvido, me puxando. Eu a levei até meu carro, sem responder.  
Assim que ela entrou no carro, começou a chorar descontroladamente. É, taí a minha prova. Ela o amava.  
- Bella, por favor, não chore! - eu implorei.  
- Por favor, vamos sair daqui. Qualquer lugar serve.  
Eu não conhecia quase nada da cidade ainda, mas o primeiro lugar que me veio a cabeça era a caffe de Forks, onde eu parei com meus pais assim que cheguei. Era calmo lá e com certeza agora não teria ninguém.  
- Quer conversar? - eu perguntei assim que estacionei.  
Ela me encarou por um momento e por mais que eu quisesse, não conseguia adivinhar no que ela estava pensando.  
E então ela me agarrou.

Eu espera por tudo, menos por aquilo. No momento em que seus lábios se encontraram com o meu, foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o meu corpo. Eu nunca sentira isso em toda minha vida, nem mesmo no banheiro com Tanya. Ok, não era hora para pensar naquela tinha o amor da minha vida junto a mim agora e não era aquela loira morango que ia me atrapalhar. Eu congelei, surpresa com o seu ataque inesperado, mas relaxei logo depois. Eu tinha que aproveitar aquilo, pelo menos um pouco. Ela separou um pouco os lábios, dando passagem para minha lingua. Eu não fiquei tão surpresa assim ao sentir seu gosto: era obvio que seria tão bom quanto eu imaginava ou então melhor. É, era muito melhor. Ela então pulou no meu colo sem quebrar o beijo e eu fiquei tenso.

Ela se afastou de mim para me olhar. Eu passei minha mão no rosto dela e então, ela voltou a me beijar, coisa que, cá entre nós, ela não deveria ter parado de fazer. Ela travou suas mãos no meu cabelo e soltou um gemido. E este, fez um efeito contrário sobre mim.

Eu não podia continuar com aquilo, pois estaria me aproveitando da situação. Ela estava fragilizada com o termino do namoro, e por ter pego o cara que ela obviamente amava com outra garota. Eu não era um cafeste como aquele lá, eu não iria me aproveitar dela. Ela acabaria machucada e eu, ainda mais.

Eu decidi: tinha que me afastar dela e foi isso que eu fiz, esperando com que a sensação apertada no baixo-ventre cedesse.

- Não Bella... - eu falei meio sem folego. Ela saiu de cima de mim e eu me segurei para não puxá-la de volta.

- Eu sinto muito - sua voz saiu meio afetada, estridente.- Eu... eu vou embora - como assim embora? Ela só podia estar louca! Ela abriu a porta e já estava quase descendo quando eu a segurei.

Não Bella. Eu te levo pra casa.

- Não precisa! Eu já fiz besteira demais. Deixa, a gente não tá longe de casa mesmo.

- Sem discussão. Eu vou te levar - eu sorri pra ela, mas isso não fez o efeito que eu esperava já que ela começou a chorar descontroladamente.

- Bella, por favor, não chora... - eu falei dirigindo, com medo que se paresse ela saisse correndo porta afora.

- Não me peça isso, Edward! Eu acabei de ver meu namorado transando com uma vadia, consequentemente, terminar o namoro e ainda agarrar um semi-desconhecido e ser lindamente rejeitada. Você definitivamente não tem o direito de pedir isso pra mim! - ela falou tão rápido que eu tive que me esforçar para entender. Eu não falei mais nada simplesmente por não conseguir pensar em nada para consolá-la. Assim que chegamos na casa dela, ela se despediu sem nem ao menos olhar pra mim.


	9. Procure pelo meu coração

_**Procure pelo meu coração **_

Eu fechei a porta sem olhar nenhuma vez para trás. Ouvi o barulho, quase inexistente, do seu vovo indo embora.

Como eu fui capaz de fazer aquilo? Era óbvio que ele não me queria! Ele podia ter qualquer uma porque teria a mim? Idiota! Eu me chutei mentalmente por isso.

Eu subi até meu quarto pra tentar dormir um pouco, mas nao obtive sucesso algum.

Depois de algumas músicas e uma nova organização pro meu guarda roupa, eu desci para fazer o almoço de Charlie. Assim que desci as escadas, o telefone começou a tocar.

- Alô? Bella? - merda, eu não devia ter atendido!

- Eu sei que é você, Bells! Me responde vai

- Eu não tenho absolutamente nada pra falar com você, Jacob! - minha voz tremeu.

- Você tá chorando, não tá? Eu te conheço Bella! Isso quer dizer que você me ama e que está arrependida assim como eu estou! Você quer voltar não é?

- Tá agora você acordou, nao é? - eu estava mesmo chorando, mas nao era por causa dele.

- Eu vou aí pra gente conversar

- O que? Você tá maluco não é? Não ouse botar seu pé imundo na minha casa! Eu juro que vou contar tudo o que você me fez pro Charlie e depois não me responsabilizo por nada que ele fizer!

- Mas ele não está aí, Bella! Eu sei disso!

- EU TENHO UM TACO DE BASEBALL E NÃO TENHO MEDO DE USÁ-LO!

- Tudo bem então, eu to vendo que voce ainda precisa se acalmar. Depois eu vou aí e a gente volta, tá amor? - eu desliguei sem falar mais nada. Nao valia a pena. Aquele cara tinha algum problema MUITO sério.

Eu nem bem dei dois passos e o telefone já tocou de novo.

- CARALHO JACOB, VAI TE FUDER! EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR COM VOCÊ!

- Hun... Bella? - droga.

- Ah! Alice! Desculpa... - merda! lição um: nunca berre no telefone sem saber quem está na linha, fato!

- Então né, eu liguei pra saber se era verdade...bom, vejo que é - ouvi uma risada abafada.

- Pois é...

- Bella, eu queria conversar com você. Posso passar aí?

- Claro que pode!

- Beleza!Eu vou pedir pro Edward me levar - Ah! Ela tinha que me lembrar dele. LÓGICO.

- Hum... você ainda tá na escola? - vamos, engoli o choro Bella.

- Sim, mas não to achando a porra do meu irmão. Peraí Bella - 'Rose, você sabe onde o Ed se enfiou?' - eu ouvi ela berrar do outro lado.

' Olha, aquela tal de Jessica falou pra Lauren que falou pra Angela, que falou pro Mike, que falou pro Emm que me contou que ele saiu com a Bella e não voltou - nossa, telefone sem fio perde longe. Como ela decorou tudo aquilo? E tipo, pra quê?

- Que graça! Aquele asno some sem me falar nada. Isso porque eu to de carona com ele. Mas tuuuuuuuudo bem, eu peço pra Rose me levar praí. Beijoo, Bella

- Beijo! - eu já tava desligando o telefone quando ouvi um berro.

- AAAAAAAAH! E faz o almoço pra mim que a best tá com fome - Folgaada, mas tá firmeza. Bella! - oh inferno! to vendo que hoje não sai a droga do almoço - Abre a porta pra gente conversar, amor! - eu corri até a porta pra trancá-la.

- Garoto, voce tem algum problema mental? Eu não quero falar com voce! E eu to com o taco aqui na minha mão, se voce tentar alguma coisa eu vou usá-lo na sua cabeça, Jacob!

- Bella! Vai, abre! Vamos conversar! Eu te explico o que houve aí voce fala que me ama e a gente volta. é fácil amor.

- Tá bom Jake - eu ouvi um 'yeeah' do outro lado da porta - Quer conversar, converse sozinho. Se bem que a porta é uma ótima ouvinte.

Merda, eu não tinha mais tempo de fazer nada pro almoço além de lasanha congelada.

- Ah cachorro! Tu é muito cara de pau, cara! Voce acha mesmo que ela vai voltar? - pelo jeito Alice já tinha chegado.

- E quem é voce, projeto de gente?

- Alice Cullen, nova melhor amiga de infancia da Bella

- Eeeei, volta aqui!

- Ihhh! Não me aporrinha não! Bellinha, abre a porta pra sua best amor! - eu abri o suficiente apenas pra ela passar.

A gente ainda ficou um tempo colada na porta, esperando ele ir embora.

- Bella, que que tem pra comer? - ela perguntou assim que Jacob foi embora.

- Tem lasanha, sua esfomeada! Foi a única coisa que deu tempo de fazer.

- Ok! A gente come e depois voce me conta exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Eu não to com fome, Al... sei lá, não to legal.

- Bella, eu sei que você não tá legal. Dá pra ver pela sua cara, mas você precisa comer. Não é por ter terminado com esse aí que voce tem que morrer de desnutrição - mal sabe ela que o motivo pra eu estar assim não passava nem perto de ser o término do namoro.

Assim que terminamos de comer, ouvi a viatura do Charlie parando.

- Bella? Eu fiquei sabendo que você faltou da escola. O que que houve? - ele parou de falar assim que viu a Alice. Era impressão ou o queixo dele realmente caiu?

- Hun... pai, essa é a Alice. Alice, esse é meu pai, Charlie - ela sorriu e estendeu a mão pra ele apertar. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de fazer o mesmo.

- Muito prazer - ele falou meio afetado - Mas então Bells, porque voce faltou? - ele desviou o olhar dela para me encarar.

- Eu... eu acabei vendo o que não queria.

- Tipo?

- Nada pai. Só que eu terminei com o Jacob - Charlie parecia ter levado um tapa na cara.

- E porque voce fez isso, Isabella? Voce nao sabe como é dificil encontrar um menino tao bom quanto ele, não é? Ele te ama tanto! Trate de ligar pra ele e pedir desculpas.

- VOCÊ TÁ LOUCO, NÃO É? - eu tava berrando. O rosto de Charlie passou do habitual rosado pra um vermelho sangue.

- Não ouse falar assim como, mocinha! Voce tá pensando que é quem? Voce está na minha casa e me deve respeito! - ele não berrou, mas sua voz era firme.

- Voce nao sabe o que esta falando! Eu nao vou ligar praquele retardado! - Alice apertou meu braço, como se quisesse fazer eu parar de berrar.

- E porque nao? Voce tem algum motivo plausivel pra largar de um menino tao bom.

- Três, só nao sei se o senhor vai gostar muito de saber.

- Sim, eu quero saber.

- Primeiro, ele me traiu com a Lauren. Segundo, eu peguei ele transando com a Jessica, duas vezes ainda por cima. E terceiro, eu não o amo - pela cara do Charlie, as duas primeiras já tavam de bom tamanho. Ele precisou de um tempo pra assimilar tudo aquilo, mas depois, eu podia ver a raiva nos seus olhos.

- EU VOU BATER NAQUELE MOLEQUE E QUE BILLY ME PERDOE. QUEM ELE ACHA QUE É PRA USAR A MINHA FILHA DESSE JEITO? AH NÃO, ELE TÁ MUITO ENGANADO SE VAI FICAR ASSIM - ele berrava.

- Uhn... pai, acho melhor o senhor nao se meter nisso. Já tá tudo certo. Eu não quero mais olhar na cara daquele idiota. Bom, tem comida ai e se o sr. nao se importa, eu vou lá em cima conversar com a Alice.

- É... bom, não me peça para nao me intrometer, mas quanto ir até seu quarto, a vontade. E... me desculpe por essa cena, Alice. Foi um prazer te conhecer - papai andava muito educado. Estranho...

- Bella, agora voce me conta o que que aconteceu - Alice sentou na minha cama, cruzando as pernas.

Eu suspirei.

- Bom, depois que a gente brigou, eu encontrei seu irmão no corredor e ele perguntou o porque de eu estar chorando. Como eu não tava falando nada com nada, ele disse pra gente conversar fora dali. No estacionamento, eu ouvi um homem e uma mulher falando, só que na hora eu nao tava reconhecendo, mas aos poucos eu fui vendo quem era. Quando eu ia até as vozes, seu irmao me segurou e eu entendi: ele já sabia de tudo. Ele tinha visto o Jacob com a Lauren na festa e tinha visto ele e a Jessica no matinho - Alice me olhou sem entender - é que quando a gente tava saindo da festa, vimos um cara em cima da jessica, mas eu nao tinha reconhecido, mas o Edward sim - não sabia porque, mas só de falar o nome dele, eu sentia meu coração se apertar. Dor talvez? - Aí eu bati no vidro do carro da Jessica e ele saiu fechando as alças na maior cara de pau e falou que ela que tinha o obrigado a fazer tudo isso.

- Puta merda, ele tem algum problema...

- Exato! Então eu falei pra ele parar com aquilo e joguei a aliança no chão falando que não o amava. Depois virei as costas e pedi pro seu irmão me tirar de lá.

Eu não sabia se seria capaz de falar o que tinha acontecido naquele carro. Talvez fosse melhor parar a historia por aqui... Mas eu sabia que a Alice não ia deixar. Por alguma razão, eu sabia que ela sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Bom... e no carro... é... hun... - ela me olhava com um sorrisinho no rosto. Merda, será que ela já sabia? - Ah! euagarreiseuirmão,prontofalei - eu falei tao rapido que duvidava muito que ela tivesse entendido.

- Você agarrou meu irmão? - ela perguntou em meio a gritinhos. Merda, ela entendeu.

- Eu não sei o que que deu em mim, ok? Foi um impulso idiota - eu encarei o chão.

- Bella, você mente MUITO mal. Sabia que cora mais do que o normal quando mente? - ela riu da própria constatação.

- Como que foi? Hot? - ela continuou.

- Não Alice, ele me afastou.

- O que? Puta que pariu, eu sabia! Ele é gay! - ela falava jogando as mãos pro ar.

- Não acho que seja por isso - Deus, não permita que aquele homem seja gay. Não permiita!

- Tá, eu sei que não, mas porque aquele idiota fez aquilo? - ela tava totalmente inconformada.

- Não sei! Talvez porque ele me ache uma louca tarada e tivesse medo que se isso acontecesse eu ia começar a perseguir ele pelo resto dos nossos dias.

- Uhn... pode ser...

- Eeeei! - eu taquei uma almofada nela.

- Brincadeiriinha Bella. Mas não entendi essa... porque voce fez isso, de verdade?

- Eu... eu não sei se quero falar sobre isso, Alice... - eu não consegui mais segurar o choro.

- Bella - ela engatinhou até meu lado - não precisa ficar assim... se você não quer mesmo falar sobre isso, tudo bem. Mas sabe, eu sei que você gosta dele. Eu sento isso desde a primeira vez que você olhou pra ele - eu parei de chorar, olhando bestificada pra ela.

- Como?

- Bella, eu sei que você tá gostando do meu irmão. Eu sei como é isso...

- Ah Aliiice! Eu não sei o que que eu faço - eu comecei a chorar descontroladamente - Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Eu só conheço voces há tres dias! - eu falei em meio a soluços.

- Não acho que pra amar uma pessoa voce precisa conhece-la ha muito tempo. Pra falar a verdade, eu penso justamente o contrário. Quando a gente a conhece muito, começamos a ver seus defeitos e aquela mágica acaba, sabe? - ela me puxou pro seu colo, e falava passando as mãos nos meus cabelos.

- Maaas... não pode, Alice! Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém. O amor ou qualquer derivado dele nunca esteve em meus planos.

- Eu não duvido disso, meu bem. Mas eu não posso fazer nada e acho que voce também não.

- É... - eu escondi meu rosto com as mãos.

- Que tal uma história pra você se distrair? - ele perguntou, tirando as minhas mãos do meu rosto.


	10. Os Cullens

_**Os Cullens **_

- Que tipo de história?

- Eu pensei em te contar a história da minha familia.

- Isso porque você tá tentando me distrair né? - eu falei em tom de acusação.

- Desculpe... se voce nao quiser eu não conto... - ela mordeu os lábios.

- Eu to brincando, Lice. Quero ouvir sim - ela me lançou um sorriso e se ajeitou na cama.

- Bom, você já deve ter percebido que nós não somos todos realmente irmão não é? - eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Certo. Então, Emmett e Edward são mesmo irmãos. E eu sou prima deles.

- Como assim? - eu perguntei sem entender.

- Vamos por partes então Bells:

' Carlisle e Esme se casaram muito cedo, ele com 17 e ela com 16. A família era contra eles se casarem tão cedo, mas não contra o casamento em si.

Mesmo casados, ele continuaram estudando. Carlisle já tava no ultimo ano do colégio. Sempre foi um aluno muito aplicado e seu sonho era ser médico.

Algum tempo depois, Esme engravidou. Ser mão sempre fora o sonho dela. Ela e Carlisle estavam tão felizes... Na época, ele com 18, cursava o primeiro ano de faculdade. Mas com quatro meses, ela sofreu um acidente: eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, porém foi alguma coisa relacionada com penhascos. Eu não gosto muito de pensar nisso... é muito triste. E isso acabou levando a perda do bebê. Foi uma época muito dificil. Carlisle se culpava pelo acidente, embora ele não tivesse nada a ver com aquilo e ela sofria a dor da perda e a dor das sequelas daquele dia.

Depois de algum tempo no hospital e vários exames, veio a notícia que ela não poderia mais engravidar. Ela ficou triste, mas sabia que não podia se entregar assim. Ela já tava com 18 então, isso a ajudaria no que ela tava pretendendo fazer.'

'Esme entrou numa faculdade de gastronomia, enquanto o Carlisle recebia elogios dos seus professores. No mesmo ano, ela pediu pra ele um filho. Sabia que ela tinha nascido pra ser mãe, a criança sendo dela ou não. Foi então que eles foram até o orfanato. E foi nesse dia que eles nos conheceram.

Emmett, com dois anos, não largava o irmão de jeito nenhum. Carregava o Edward pra todo lugar que ia. E eu os seguia, grudada na camiseta do Emm.

Esme ficou profundamente admirada com todo aquela nossa união, sabe? Ela queria adotar um só, mas depois que nós viu, ela simplesmente não pode fazer isso. Ela tinha que levar a familia inteira.

A diretora do orfanato explicou para eles que meus pais tinham morrido num incendio e que depois disso, eu fui morar com os pais do Emm e do Ed. Só que, bom, os pais deles também acabaram morrendo num acidente de carro.

A gente não tinha nenhuma familia além deles, pelo menos era isso que falavam, já que não haviam encontrado ninguém para ficar com a gente, entao, acabamos indo pra lá mesmo.

Carlisle, assim como Esme, ficou indignado com isso. A gente só tava lá há algumas semanas, mas segundo eles era um absurdo ficarmos nem que fosse horas.

Eles começaram a ir nos visitar todos os dias lá até que a adoação finalmente saisse. Demorou uma semana exatamente. Nesse meio tempo, o Emmett já tinha soltou até alguns papais e mamães, coisa que fizeram a Esme e o Carlisle quase morrem de alegria. Edward foi o que mais demorou para se adaptar a eles, já que eu na primeira oportunidade já me jogava no colo deles.'

' Depois que Esme e Carlisle se formaram, nos mudamos para Los Angeles. Eles acabaram ficando super conhecidos nas suas respectivas areas de trabalho e acabaram ganhando bastante dinheiro com isso. Acabamos comprando uma boa casa por lá e começamos a estudar numa boa escola. Esme sempre nós falava que nunca vira crianças tão lindas quanto nós. Confesso, eu adorava aquilo. Mas quem era ela pra falar alguma coisa? Ela e o Carlisle eram as pessoas mais perfeitas que eu já vira. Tanto por fora quanto por dentro.

Quando eu tinha 14, tivemos que nos mudar pro Alaska. Eu nunca entendi muito bem porque aquilo, mas tudo bem. Ficamos lá menos de um ano e depois nos mudamos pra Miami. E foi lá que eu conheci o meu Jasper e o Emm, a Rose. Em questão de uma semana, a gente já tava namorando. Carlisle e Emmett ficaram muito amigos dos pais da Rosalie e do Jasper, e, quando os pais deles falaram que iam ter que se mudar pra Londres, Carlisle disse que se os meninos não quisessem ir, podiam ficar com a gente. Desde então, eles moram conosco.'

Alice parou de falar, esperando pela minha reação. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Nunca imaginara que eles pudessem ter passado por tanto coisa. Perda dos pais... orfanato... meu Deus, aquilo era simplesmente informação demais.

- É... hum... eu não imaginava... - eu falei pausadamente.

- Ninguém poderia imaginar, não é? Mas sabe, eu não fico triste, sabe. Carlisle e Esme foram as melhores coisas que poderiam ter me acontecido - ela sorriu.

- Não tenho duvidas disso - eu tentei sorrir, mas ainda tava meio chocado com tudo aquilo.

- Quer saber de uma coisa bem curiosa da nossa familia?

- Quero!

- Eu e meus irmãos temos mais uma coisa em comum!

- Que seria...?

- Te dou uma semana. Se você não descobrir, eu te conto.

- Cê tá brincando não tá?

- Não! - ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ah! Muito legal da sua parte, viiu! - ela começou a rir da cara que eu fiz.

- Bom, acho que foram informações demais por hoje, não acha?

- Oh se acho!

- Então que tal ir lá em casa comer alguma coisa preparada pela minha mamãe mestre cuca?

- Não! Tá doida! Não posso ver o Edward hoje! Com que cara eu olharia pra ele?

- Com a sua, oras.

- Ha! Não, nem vem. Pode ir pra casa comer a deliciosa refeição da sua mamãe mestre cuca que eu vou ficar aqui com a minha lasanha congelada.

---

_Edward Pov_

Eu já não sabia mais pra onde tava indo. Eu não voltei pra escola, sabia que não ia adiantar ir até lá. Não tinha cabeça pra pensar em nada além dela.

Já fazia mais de quatro horas que eu tinha deixado ela em casa e eu ainda não tinha parado em nenhum lugar. Continuava dirigindo sem rumo.

- Merda! Porque mesmo eu a afastei de mim? Ah é! Eu sou um idiota - Qualquer um me acharia um louco psicotico se me visse falando sozinho desse jeito, mas agora isso não me importava tanto.

Eu não queria ir pra casa, não queria ter que me explicar pros meus irmãos.

Num subito momento de lucidez, ou talvez a falta dela, eu virei o carro. Era isso! Era isso que eu tinha que fazer!

Eu parecia um louco correndo pelas ruas de Forks, embora não fosse lá muito perigoso pelo fato das ruas serem meio vazias.

Só mais algumas quadras e eu faria o que pretendia.

Droga, o que que a Alice tava fazendo ali? Ok, se eu não fizesse isso agora, perderia a coragem.

- Isabella! - eu berrei saindo do carro. Ela saiu segundos depois com uma cara assustada, acompanhada da Alice.

- O que que você tá fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou sem me olhar.

- Eu preciso falar com você!

- Olha, se é pra falar sobre aquilo, eu já pedi desculpas, ok?

- É sobre isso, mas não é sobre isso!

- Eu... eu não to entendendo - eu olhei pra Alice e via que ela tava sorrindo. Sem duvida ela sabia o que eu tava fazendo lá! Ela sempre sabia de tudo.

- Eu nunca mais faço aquilo, tá bom Edward? Não foi a minha intenção! Foi um impulso idiota! Eu tava abalada com tudo aquilo e não pensei no que estava fazendo - eu, que andava em sua direção, parei. É logico que tinha sido sem querer. Porque eu me dei ao trabalho de vir até aqui? Ela não me amava e eu já sabia disso, mas por um momento eu me iludi. Idiota! Mil vezes idiota!

- Esquece vai - eu falei, andando de volta ao volvo.

- Não, não esqueço. O que que voce veio fazer aqui? Me humilhar é isso? - ela estava chorando. E era eu que tinha feito aquilo. Eu não virei pra ela, eu não podia fazer isso. Seria estupidez.  
- ME FALA O QUE VOCÊ VEIO FAZER AQUI, EDWARD! - ela berrou quando eu já estava dentro do carro.

---

_Bella Pov_

Meu pai tinha acabado de voltar pra delegacia e Alice tentava me convencer a ir jantar na casa dela quando eu o ouvir berrar  
- Isabella! - era a voz do Edward. Eu corri até a porta, assustada, com a Alice ao meu encalço.  
- O que que você tá fazendo aqui? - eu perguntei sem olhá-lo nos olhos.  
- Eu preciso falar com você! - ele parecia bravo.  
- Olha, se é pra falar sobre aquilo, eu já pedi desculpas, ok?  
- É sobre isso, mas não é sobre isso!  
- Eu... eu não to entendendo  
- Eu nunca mais faço aquilo, tá bom Edward? Não foi a minha intenção! Foi um impulso idiota! Eu tava abalada com tudo aquilo e não pensei no que estava fazendo - eu continuei, quase berrando. Me doia falar aquilo, mas eu sabia que a partir de agora ia ser uma verdade.  
- Esquece vai - ele falou voltando pro carro.  
- Não, não esqueço. O que que voce veio fazer aqui? Me humilhar é isso? - eu comecei a chorar. Droga, eu não podia chorar. Ele não virou para me responder, simplesmente continuou andando em direção aquele carro estupido.  
- ME FALA O QUE VOCÊ VEIO FAZER AQUI, EDWARD! - eu berrei assim que ele entrou no volvo.  
Ele balançou a cabeça e deu partida no carro.  
- VAMOS! - eu gritei.  
- Você não entende, não é? EU TE AMO, DROGA! - foi a última coisa que ele me disse antes de partir.

Eu congelei no lugar vendo partir com aquele maldito carro. Eu não devia ter ouvido direto, claro.

- Hun... Alice, me explica uma coisa?

- Claro! - ela estava com um mega sorriso no rosto, dando pulinhos. Porque aquilo?

- Eu to louca, certo?

- Depende. Sua loucura se aplica em que?

- Bom, eu posso jurar que seu irmão falou que me ama - ela começou a rir loucamente.

- É Bella - ela vai falar que eu to louca, claro que vai! - ele te ama - O QUÊ?

- OOOOOOOOO QUÊ? - eu reproduzi meus pensamentos.

- Tá aí o que temos em comum, Bellinha.

- E isso é?

- Nos apaixonar a primeira vista e por incrivel que pareça, ser reciproco.

- Tu tá brincando não é?

- Nem to amor. Agora, se eu te convidar pra ir jantar em casa sua resposta vai ser sim?

- Ele me ama mesmo? - era dificil de acreditar nisso.

- Eu nao tenho duvidas.

- ENTÃO BORA LIGAR PRA ROSE! - eu berrei correndo pra dentro de casa pegar minha bolsa.

Não demorou nem dez minutos e a Rosalie já tava na porta da minha casa, buzinando alegremente.

- Voce contou pra ela, não é? - eu perguntei pra Alice enquanto trancava a porta.

- Sim, embora não precisasse. Todos nós sabiamos que isso ia acontecer.

- Como assim? - ela só riu.

- Merda! O Charlie! - eu bati a mão na testa, um pouco mais forte do que o necessario.

- Toma! - Rose tacou o celular dela pra mim.

- Pai! Oie!

- Hun... Bella?

- Que eu saiba, tu só tem eu de filha.

- Bem pensado. O que que aconteceu?

- Então, o senhor deixa eu ir jantar na casa da Alice hoje?

- Amor, você tá indo muito lá não acha? Será que não vai atrapalha-los?

- Maaaaagina, tiio! Deixa a Bellinha ir! - Alice berrou do meu lado. Como ela tinha conseguido ouvir aquilo?

- Hun... sendo assim, tudo bem. Mas nao volta tarde que amanha voce tem aula, tá bem?

- Sem problemas! Te amo - eu entreguei o celular pra Rosalie sorrindo.

- O que uma pessoa não faz pra conseguir o que quer dos pais, não? - Alice falou rindo.

- Droga! Desde quando sua casa fica tão longe? - eu falei bufando. Rose e Alice se entreolharam, segurando uma risada.

Mais alguns minutos e eu pude ver a mansão. Rosalie entrou na garagem e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi o volvo estacionado.

- Emmett, cade o Ed? - ela perguntou assim que abriu a porta.

- Lá em cima amor. E aí Bellinha, finalmente vai prensar meu irmão na parede? - eu corei violentamente e ele gargalhou.

- Vai lá Bella. Acho que voce já conhece muito bem o caminho até o quarto dele - Alice falou no meu ouvido. Eu concordei com a cabeça e comecei a subir as escadas.

O quarto do Edward era o penultimo e aquele corredor nunca foi tão longo.

Eu parei em frente a porta do quarto dele. Vamos lá Bella, é só bater na porta. Eu dei duas batidas leves mas não obtive resposta alguma.

Eu pude então ouvir a música que vinha de lá de dentro: Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time... Ele tava ouvindo Smother me e isso não me ajudava na resolução dos meus pensamentos.

Eu bati mais forte dessa vez e a musica parou.

- Que que é? - ele rosnou. Eu abri um pouco a porta, colocando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto. Caralho, porque ele tinha que tá de boxer? Ele tinha alguma coisa contra usar roupas dentro de casa? Merda, isso me ajudava menos ainda!

- Bella? - ele quase berrou, pegando uma calça em cima da cama e vestindo tão rapido que eu jurava ser impossivel - O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Hun... sabe Edward... - eu entrei no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Eu tentava fazer uma voz sexy, mas acho que não tava dando muito resultado.

- Bella? - ele repetiu.

- Eu vim terminar a nossa conversa - eu andei até ele, parando a centimetros do seu rosto.

- Eu achei que a nossa conversa já tinha acabado, Isabella - ele desviou os olhos do meu, encarando o chão. Ele estava meio corado e eu sorri com isso. Era dificil ver alguém corando que não fosse eu.

- Bom, voce não esperou pela minha resposta.

- Resposta? - ele olhou pra mim sem entender.

- É... - eu tava mais perto dele ainda. Da onde eu tava tirando coragem pra fazer isso eu nao sabia. Ele não me respondeu, só ficou me olhando.

- Eu também te amo, Edward - eu falei no seu ouvido.

Eu pude sentir sua surpresa. Ele deu um passo pra trás pra poder ver meu rosto. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca entreaberta. Ele ficava tão absolutamente lindo surpreso.

- Co...como? - ele gaguejou.

- Eu falei que eu te amo - ele piscou algumas vezes ainda sem entender.

- Eu falei que eu te a... - eu não tive tempo de terminar de falar. Ele me puxou, fazendo com que nossos lábios se encontrassem. Aquela era a melhor sensação de todas. Eu passei meus braços em torno do seu pescoço, o trazendo pra mais perto e ele me abraçava pela cintura. Mais um passo dele pra trás e eu senti a gente caindo. Mas não doeu tanto quanto eu imaginava. Pra falar a verdade, não doera nada. Foi então que eu percebi que a gente tava em cima da cama king size dele. Eu prendi minhas mãos no seu cabelo, o trazendo pra mais perto. Eu senti umas de suas mãos subindo e descendo pelas minhas costas enquanto a outra apertava a minha cintura.

Eu me separei dele meio contra vontade, mas era preciso. Eu queria ver seu rosto.

Ele sorria pra mim, numa felicidade palpavel, embora eu duvidasse que fosse maior que a minha.

- Eu te amo - eu falei, mordendo seu lábio e ele gemeu. Ahá! Então ele também geme!

Ele virou, ficando por cima, me encarando.

- Você é tão linda... tão... minha - eu sorri com suas palavras - eu te amo.

Eu não sabia que tinha dado em mim, mas comecei a tirar minha própria camiseta e, por incrível que pareça, eu tinha plena consciência disso e ele não parecia se incomodar em nada com isso.

- Eu posso entrar? – eu levei tamanho susto que acabei metendo uma cotovelada na cara do Edward.

- Ai! – ele gemeu baixinho

- Edward! Desculpa! – eu implorei, beijando onde eu tinha batido.

- Tudo bem amor – ele sorriu, saindo de cima de mim e indo abrir a porta. Eu ajeitei minhas roupas enquanto isso.

- Que que é Alice? – eu tive a leve impressão que ele queria ter sido grosso com ela, mas não teve muito efeito, devido ao sorriso em seu rosto.

- Hun... Mamãe quer falar com a Bella como sendo oficialmente sua sogra... – ela mordia a boca, segurando a risada.

- O QUE? – eu berrei.

- Ah... o Emmett deixou escapar que você tava prensando o Ed na parede.

- OOOOOO QUEEE? – eu berrei ainda mais alto, corando furiosamente. Alice desistiu de segurar a risada e começou a gargalhar, seguida pelo Edward.

- Bom, acho melhor você ir lá e falar que não foi na parede que você prensou ele, né – e ela saiu saltitante.

Eu congelei, vendo o Edward se aproximar com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Bells, relaxa! – ele subiu na cama, engatinhando até onde eu estava.

- Com que cara eu vou olhar pra sua mãe agora, Edward?

- Bella boba, você acha mesmo que minha mãe leva alguma coisa que o Emmett fala à sério? – ele falou no meu ouvido, causando-me arrepios.

- Eu pensei que... – ele beijou meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu parasse de falar, perdendo o raciocínio.

- A maior parte das vezes ela ignora. Desde o dia que ele bebeu uma garrafa de vodka e voltou falando que tinha feito 'contato imediato de terceiro grau' com seres de outros planetas – ele falou ainda beijando meu pescoço.

- Seei.. – eu me bastei a falar, com os olhos fechados.

- Deixa eu por uma camiseta, Bella – ele levantou, pegando uma camiseta limpa no closet que até então eu não tinha visto, mas que era enorme.

Como vestir uma camiseta podia ser tão sexy?

- Vamos? – ele estendeu a mão para que eu pegasse. Assim que a minha mão tocou a dele, ele me puxou, fazendo com que eu ficasse em pé na cama e me trouxe até suas costas.

- Edward! Edward! O que você tá fazendo? Me coloca no chão, menino!

- Eu te levo de cavalinho vai. Pelo menos você não corre o risco de voar pra cima de mim, embora não fosse lá muito ruim.

- Não não não não! Me bota no chão, Edward.

- Esquece Bella – e nisso ele saiu porta afora. Eu escondi a cabeça no seu pescoço por vergonha e aproveitei pra sentir seu cheiro.

Ele senti ele descendo as escadas embora não tenha visto.

- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – eu ouvi o Emmett fazendo uma voz meio afeminada.

- Edward, me solta por favor – eu falei baixinho pra ele perto do ouvido dele. Ele deu uma risada e me soltou. Eu devia estar roxa de vergonha.

– E aí, Bellinha? Estreou a parede? – ele tinha um sorriso sacana estampado no rosto.

- Emmett! Para com isso! Você tá assustando a Bella – Rosalie, minha diva! Eu agradeci baixinho a ela.

- Bella! – Esme falou do meu lado e eu dei um pulo. Como ela tinha conseguido fazer isso? Eu podia jurar que ela não estava lá segundos antes.

- Eu sabia que você seria da família – ela continuou com aquele seu jeito maternal – e eu fico muito feliz com isso.

- Obrigada! – ela me abraçou e eu me senti protegida.

- Eu preciso conhecer seu pai, sabe... que tal marcarmos um jantar por esses dias?

- É... hun... – droga, como eu ia falar não pra ela? Era impossível! Mas eu não podia chamar meu pai pra vir pra cá. Ele não ia entender o fato de eu ter começado a namorar um outro garoto no mesmo dia que eu terminei um namoro de quase quatro meses. Calma, quem disse que a gente tava namorando? Eu estava sendo muito precipitada, assim com a Esme.

- Mãe, eu acho que ainda não é hora. Ela terminou com o namorado hoje...

- Oh! Verdade! Desculpe, mas cidade pequena você sabe como é... Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu e, me desculpe a franqueza, mas ele não te merecia, querida!

- Você tá certa Rose! Vamos dar tempo ao tempo - ela colocou a mão na minha bochecha - Bom, querida, eu vou preparar o jantar. Me dê licença, sim? - eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Assim que ela desapareceu pelo corredor, Emmett se pos ao meu lado, passando o braço na minha cintura e empurrando o Edward com o outro.

- Particular com a cunhadinha, EdCat! - e me puxou até a outra sala.

- Olha, temos que ser rapidos antes que o Ed venha querer saber o que que tá rolando. Eu não quero que ele saiba sobre o nosso amor dessa maneira - eu tenho certeza que minha cara estava de total desespero e confusão, porque ele começou a rir.

- Brinks Bells, relaxa! Mas então, voce prenso ele mesmo na parede?

- Ai meu Deus, Emm. Que obsessão. Eu não fiz isso né...

- Tá, então ele te prensou contra alguma coisa. Mas isso não vem tanto ao caso. Eu estou aqui para compartilhar da minha ampla sabedoria com você - ele esperou que eu falasse alguma coisa, mas eu sabia que ia ser perda de saliva.

- Primeiro: Você é virgem e o Edward é quase um também - isso é bom. Segundo: ele tem uma certa experiencia com o banheiro e, cá entre nós, a pia é um ótimo lugar - Rose e eu testamos e aprovamos.

Ai meu Deus. Eu não merecia ouvir aquilo.

- Emmett, espera mais alguns dias para os seus ensinamentos jedis, ok? - Jasper falou. Ah! Eu não tinha percebido o quanto gostava dele até agora...

- O que aquele maniaco sexual tava falando pra voce? - Alice perguntou

- Dicas jedis, Lice - eu repeti o que o Jazz havia dito.

Pela cara do Edward, ele sabia como era essas dicas e não pareceu gostar nenhum pouco.

- Bells, ainda são seis horas e o jantar vai demorar um pouco pra sair. Vamo ver filme?

- Claro! Qual?

- No cair da noite! - os olhinhos dela brilharam

- Cê tá brincando comigo, não é?

- Não, porque?

- Alice, eu não vou assistir isso! De jeito nenhum!

- Porque não Bella?

- Eu tenho medo... como eu faço pra dormir depois? - eu segurei a mão do Edward.

- Tá com doce! Bota aí Al! - Emmett falou se jogando no sofá - Senta aqui, momô! - ele bateu no próprio colo para que Rose se sentasse.

Edward sentou no outro sofá que ficava logo em frente a tv e eu sentei o mais perto dele possivel, praticamente no seu colo, sem soltar da sua mão.


	11. Os Cullens II

_Edward Pov _

_4:30 p.m_

O que que eu tinha na cabeça pra fazer aquilo? Quem acabou se humilhando se certa forma foi eu.

Dirigi loucamente até chegar em casa, pegando a Rosalie na estrada. Que diabos ela ia fazer uma hora dessas?

Eu estacionei de qualquer jeito e subi bufando pro quarto, ignorando o Emmett. Tirei aquelas roupas que cheiravam a Bella. Deitei na cama pensando em dormir, mas não ia conseguir. Talvez musica ajudasse, mas quando liguei o som, a música que tava pra tocar era justamente a que mais me lembrava dela. Quando fui mudar, ouvi alguém bater na porta, entao aumentei o volume.

- Que que é? - eu rosnei, vendo que o ser era insistente. A porta abriu e, a ultima pessoa que eu esperava ver, apareceu.

- Bella? - eu quase berrei, pegando a minha calça que estava em cima da cama e vestindo - O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Hun... sabe Edward... - ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela

- Bella?

- Eu vim terminar a nossa conversa - ela falou andando na minha direção. Parou a centimetros de mim, dificultando o meu raciocinio.

- Eu achei que a nossa conversa já tinha acabado, Isabella - eu desviei meus olhos dos dela para poder pensar.

- Bom, voce não esperou pela minha resposta.

- Resposta? - do que que ela tava falando?

- É... - ela ficou mais próxima de mim ainda - Eu também te amo, Edward

Eu não pudia ter ouvido direito. Aquilo era impossivel demais. Maravilhoso demais.

- Co...como? - eu gaguejei

- Eu falei que eu te amo - eu pisquei ainda sem acreditar.

- Eu falei que eu te a... - tá, dessa vez eu entendi já na metade da frase. Não deixei com que ela terminasse e a beijei. Aquele beijo foi muito melhor do que o do carro, porque agora eu sabia que ela me amava. Um passo pra trás e eu já estava na minha cama. Ela prendeu suas mãos no meu cabelo, me trazendo pra mais perto, enquanto apertava sua cintura. Eu senti ela se separando de mim e eu me obriguei a deixar ela fazer isso

- Eu te amo - ela falou, mordendo minha boca. Eu deixei escapar um gemido e então virei, ficando por cima dela.

- Você é tão linda... tão... minha. Eu te amo - ela sorriu pra mim.

Ela começou a tirar a blusa e eu não a impedi, embora soubesse que aquilo não poderia ir muito longe. Não agora.

- Eu posso entrar? - Alice perguntou do outro lado da porta. Bella levou um susto com isso e acabou me dando uma cotovelada, que por sinal, doeu pra caralho.

- Ai! - eu gemi de dor.

- Edward! Desculpa! – ela implorou, beijando todo o meu rosto.

Eu sorri com o seu desespero.

- Tudo bem amor - eu sai de cima dela, indo abrir a porta.

- Que que é Alice? - eu tentei ser grosso, sem sucesso.

- Hun... Mamãe quer falar com a Bella como sendo oficialmente sua sogra...

- O QUE? - ela berrou

- Ah... o Emmett deixou escapar que você tava prensando o Ed na parede.

- OOOOOO QUEEE? - ela berrou ainda mais alto. Eu não aguentei e comecei a rir, assim como a Alice.

- Bom, acho melhor você ir lá e falar que não foi na parede que você prensou ele, né - e saiu. Deus, aquela menina tinha problema.

Eu fui até a Bella que estava atonita.

- Bells, relaxa! - eu subi na cama.

- Com que cara eu vou olhar pra sua mãe agora, Edward? - ela parecia realmente aflita.

- Bella boba, você acha mesmo que minha mãe leva alguma coisa que o Emmett fala à sério? - eu aproveitei para beijar seu pescoço.

- Eu pensei que... – eu beijei mais uma vez seu pescoço.

- A maior parte das vezes ela ignora. Desde o dia que ele bebeu uma garrafa de vodka e voltou falando que tinha feito 'contato imediato de terceiro grau' com seres de outros planetas - isso quando ele tinha 14 anos.

- Seei.. – ela estava de olhos fechados e isso me fez sorrir.

- Deixa eu por uma camiseta, Bella - eu levantei e peguei uma camiseta limpa.

- Vamos? - eu estendi minha mão pra ela e fiz com que ela subisse nas minhas costas.

- Edward! Edward! O que você tá fazendo? Me coloca no chão, menino!

- Eu te levo de cavalinho vai. Pelo menos você não corre o risco de voar pra cima de mim, embora não fosse lá muito ruim.

- Não não não não! Me bota no chão, Edward.

- Esquece Bella - e então eu sai, levando ela nas minhas costas, com seu rosto enterrado no meu pescoço.

- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - o Emmett falou com voz de bicha assim que nos viu.

- Edward, me solta por favor - ela falou baixinho no meu ouvido. Ela tava roxa de vergonha.

– E aí, Bellinha? Estreou a parede? - moleque afetado.

- Emmett! Para com isso! Você tá assustando a Bella! - a Rose falou.

- Bella! - Bella deu um pulo quando Esme falou - Eu sabia que você seria da família e eu fico muito feliz com isso.

- Obrigada!

- Eu preciso conhecer seu pai, sabe... que tal marcarmos um jantar por esses dias?

- É... hun... - Bella parecia desconfortavel com aquilo.

- Mãe, eu acho que ainda não é hora. Ela terminou com o namorado hoje...

Oh! Verdade! Desculpe, mas cidade pequena você sabe como é... Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu e, me desculpe a franqueza, mas ele não te merecia, querida! Você tá certa Rose! Vamos dar tempo ao tempo! Bom, querida, eu vou preparar o jantar. Me dê licença, sim? - então saiu, sumindo pelo corredor.

- Particular com a cunhadinha, EdCat! - Emmett falou depois de agarrar a Bella e me empurrar. Eles foram até a sala ao lado. Eu ia segui-los, mas Jasper me impediu.

- Calmaí EdCat! Deixa os dois conversarem!

- Se fosse a Alice ali tu já tava quicando!

- Tá, eu vou lá ver que que ele tá falando, espera - isso sempre funcionava. ahá.

Três minutos e eles estavam de volta. Bella parecia meio encabulada.

- O que aquele maniaco sexual tava falando pra voce? - Alice perguntou

- Dicas jedis, Lice - ai meu Deus. Não bastava ele me aporrinhar todo dia praticamente com isso, tinha que ir irritar a Bella.

- Bells, ainda são seis horas e o jantar vai demorar um pouco pra sair. Vamo ver filme? - Alice perguntou.

- Claro! Qual?

- No cair da noite!

- Cê tá brincando comigo, não é? - a voz dela tava preocupada.

- Não, porque?

- Alice, eu não vou assistir isso! De jeito nenhum!

- Porque não Bella?

- Eu tenho medo... como eu faço pra dormir depois? - ela apertou minha mão quando disse isso. Ela devia ter muito medo.

- Tá com doce! Bota aí Al! - Emmett falou se jogando no sofá - Senta aqui, momô! - ele e seus apelidinhos com a Rose.

Eu me sentei no sofá em frente a tevê, puxando a Bella comigo. Ela praticamente sentou no meu colo. Esse filme ia ser no minimo interessante...

---

_Bella Pov _

A Alice só podia ter merda na cabeça!

Eu não via filme de terror desde que eu cursava a sétima série em Phoniex. Naquela dia, tiveram a infeliz idéia de fazer uma reunião na casa da Juliet, na época minha melhor amiga. Depois que assistimos O Exorcista, um idiota teve a brilhante idéia de me assustar. Foram cinco dias dormindo na cama da minha mãe!

Mas tudo bem, eu ia assistir com a cabeça erguida. Isso aí! Eu tenho 17 agora, pô!

Assim que Alice pos o dvd, Edward me puxou pro sofá de frente a tevê. Eu praticamente sentei no colo dele.

O filme nem bem tinha começado e eu já sentia meu coração acelerado. A cada hora que aquela merda de fadinha aparecia, eu pulava, escondendo meu rosto no peito do Edward, enquanto ele ria baixinho. Eu não larguei da mão dele um segundo sequer. Já não tinha mais sensibilidade alguma nos dedos e tinha minhas duvidas que ela voltaria um dia.

Depois de alguns minutos de tortura, o filme acabou comigo literalmente no colo do Edward.

- Bella, minhas pernas tão dormentes...- eu pude ouvir o divertimento dele.

- Ah he. Desculpa - eu sai meio contrariada.

- Não que você seja pesada, lógico. Mas você ficou mais de trinta minutos na mesma posição, sabe como é...

- Amores, vamos jantar? - Esme apareceu.

- Tamo indo, maamis! - Alice falou, pulando nas costas do namorado. - E ae, Bells, não foi tão ruim, não é? - ela piscou pra mim.

Rose também subiu nas costas do Emmett.

- Corrida! - Emmett berrou e saiu correndo.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMETT! TÁ PENSANDO QUE TÁ CARREGANDO PORCO, MULEQUE? - Rosalie gritou.

Eu tava esperando o Edward para ir pra cozinha, mas ele nem se mexera.

- Vamos? - eu não tinha percebido que ele tava me encarando. Muito perto. Mesmo. Eu podia sentir sua respiração na minha boca.

Pular em cima dele ou esperar até que ele fale? Droga, ele não me deixava pensar estando tão perto assim de mim.

- Hun... Bella - Ok, esperar ele falar então.

- Oii? - eu me ajeitei no sofá pra ficar de frente pra ele.

- É... - ele desviou os olhos dos meus - não, nada.

- Edward, por favor, termine.

- Não é nada, Bella. Eu só... te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Edward - e então ele me beijou.

Ele me soltou alguns minutos depois, pelo menos foi o que pareceu, embora não tivesse sido o suficiente. E antes que eu pudesse voltar a raciocinar direito, ele falou:

- Você quer oficialmente namorar comigo, minha Bella?

- É claro que eu aceito, Edward - as lágrimas foram inevitaveis. Eu estava muito sensivel esses dias e isso decididamente não era do meu feitio. Ele se aproximou de mim com um sorriso.

- Ela aceito, gente! - eu ouvi o Emmett berrar. Muito discreto da parte dele.

Eu ouvi o que me pareceu um tapa e ele urrar.

- Vamos! - ele me puxou ainda sorrindo.

- Quanto tempo até você me apresentar para o seu pai como seu namorado? - ele perguntou no meu ouvido.

- Me dá alguns dias?

- Eu falaria que daria todos, mas acho que nesse caso, alguns já tá ótimo.

- Concordo, meu namorado - eu não sabia o quão incrivelmente perfeita essa palavra poderia soar até agora.

--

- Edward, você leva a Bella ou quer que eu leve? - Alice perguntou. Ele, por sua vez, nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Ih. Amanhã eu vou com o meu jeep pra escola. Vai saber o que que eu posso encontrar naquele carro amanhã - nota mental: matar o Emmett quando a Esme não tiver por perto.

- Emmett, você está deixando a Bella envergonhada amor! - ela falou com a voz doce. Como ela podia ser tão calma assim?

- Ah mãe! Só pra descontrair, né...

- Então vai descontrair as suas nega, Emmett - Edward falou e eu tive certeza que a Rosalie poderia pular a qualquer hora no seu pescoço.

- Vamos, Bella - ele continuou e me levou até a garagem, depois que eu me despedi de todos.

- Hun... boas lembranças nesse carro não? - ele brincou, corando. E eu só corei umas quinze vezes a mais que ele.

- Desculpe - ele falou segurando uma risada.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que mereci esse comentário, não? Caramba, eu esqueci de ligar pro meu pai! Ele deve tá pirando!

- Toma, usa meu celular.

- Não, mas a gente tá chegando, não precisa...

- Você não tem celular, Bells?

- Eu tinha um pré-histórico, mas acabou molhando e parou de funcionar - falar sobre essas coisas era quase constrangedor perto dele.

- Entendo... se bem que em Forks não parece precisar tanto né? Eu sempre tive um, sabe? Esme que me obrigou já que quando eu tinha uns doze, Emmett e eu fomos num supermercado perto de casa e ele me perdeu lá - ele balançou a cabeça. Eu comecei a rir.

- Então o Emmett sempre foi assim?

- Sempre! Chega ser absurdas as coisas que ele faz e bom, você já reparou que ele é um tanto quanto tarado, não é?

- É...

- Então, isso também faz um tempo. Desde os quatorze ele já era assim e olha que depois da Rose ele deu uma melhorada...

- Melhorada?

- É... bom, eu peguei o Emmett no armário da escola com a bibliotecário uma vez.

- Meu Deus...

- A Rose mudou muito ele. Muito mesmo. Nunca pensei que o Emmett pudesse amar realmente alguém como ele a ama. Eu nunca vi eles brigarem de verdade. É sempre na brincadeira. Ela se finge de ofendida e ele se finge de bravo. Hun... chegamos, Bells - eu juro que não tinha visto o tempo passar. Parecia que a gente tinha acabado de sair da mansão. Porque demorara tanto com a Rose das outras vezes então? Ah, ela não é meu Edward. Certo.

- Não quer entrar?

- Querer eu quero, mas não acho muito prudente. Seu pai ainda não pode saber não é? Ou mudou de idéia? - merda, por isso que eu tinha que morar sozinha.

- Verdade. Mas, me responde uma coisa. Como eu vou conseguir dormir? E a fada? - porque que eu tinha que lembrar daquele filme? Cacete, ia passar a noite em claro.

- Eu vou dar um jeito, minha Bella - e então ele me beijou.

- Bella? - Charlie chamou assim que eu entrei. Ele não parecia bravo.

- Oi pai! Desculpa a demora, mas a Alice não me deixou ir embora mais cedo - mentira.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Ela me parece ser uma boa menina, não vejo problema na amizade de vocês. Mas poderia ter me ligado. Fiquei te esperando.

- Eu sei! Mas eu me esqueci. Desculpe...

- Tudo bem, mas já tá tarde, acho melhor você subir.

- Tá certo. Boa noite, pai.

- Boa noite, Bells.

Eu entrei no banheiro pra tomar um banho. Assim que saí, meu pai me chamou.

- Bella, deixaram isso pra você um pouco antes de sair do banho.

- Quem deixou?

- Não sei, bateram na porta e deixaram uma caixinha com um bilhete.

- Não é uma bomba não? - eu brinquei.

- Não não! Eu já verifiquei e...

- Pai, eu to brincando.

- Ah... então, toma - ele me entregou uma caixa vermelha. Tinha um bilhete escrito com uma bonita caligrafia: Por favor, entregue para a Bella e um cartão.

- Obrigada. Vou pro meu quarto agora.

Eu abri a caixa assim que entrei. Era um celular. Li então o cartão.

_' Por hoje, ele é seu. Assim que abrir, liga no último número discado'_

Sem nome.

- Alô?

- Bella!

- Edward! - eu berrei, mesmo sabendo que era ele antes mesmo de ligar.

- Bom, vejo que vou ser obrigado a te ligar frequentemente - eu ouvi um certo humor na voz dele.

- Eu não ia achar nada ruim, mas qual é do celular?

- O meu jeito.

- Para eu dormir?

- Eu pensei que poderia dar certo. A gente conversa até o seu sono vir. Não acho que seu pai me permita entrar no seu quarto agora pra te fazer dormir.

- Essa sua idéia foi realmente incrivel.

Eu nunca passei tanto tempo no telefone. Quando o sono finalmente veio, eu percebi que não tinha nenhuma vez pensado naquele filme idiota. É, funcionara.

- Eu não to conseguindo mais raciocinar direito, Ed... - eu falei, abrindo a boca de sono.

- Isso então é um boa noite, não?

- Eu acho que sim.

- Então boa noite minha Bella. Eu te amo. Muito - eu sorri involuntáriamente.

- Eu também te amo. Mais. - eu ouvi ele suspirar.

- O que é uma arvore perto de uma floresta inteira?


	12. Pesadelo

_**Pesadelo **_

Eu nunca dormira tão bem. Acordei mais cedo do que o normal, tendo tempo para um banho demorado. Assim que voltei pro quarto, vi a luzinha do celular piscando:

**Uma mensagem **

**Quer uma carona, minha Bella? **

O numero não estava salvo no celular, mas eu sabia que era o Edward, claro.

Eu respondi imediatamente:

**Eu adoraria **

Em menos de dez segundos eu recebi a resposta:

**Que tal abrir a porta pra mim então? **

Como assim? Ele tava aqui?

Eu corri até a janela e vi seu volvo parado logo atrás da minha picape. A viatura do Charlie não estava mais na garagem.

Eu desci correndo, só de meia, o que fez com que eu desligasse,e perdesse o equilibrio caindo de bunda.

- Ai! - eu gemi baixinho, levantando e massageando a bunda.

- Bella? Tá tudo bem? - eu ouvi ele perguntar do outro lado da porta. Droga, não era pra ele ter ouvido.

Quando abri, vi sua cara de preocupação.

- Tá tudo bem. Eu só escorreguei

- Você tem que tomar cuidado Bella, por favor! Não quero que você se machuque! - eu sorri e dei espaço para que ele entrasse. Assim que eu fechei a porta, ele me encostou na parede e começou a me beijar.

- Ed... - eu tentei falar.

- Hun? - ele perguntou (ou assim pareceu) ainda sem desgrudar de mim

- Espera, eu preciso terminar de por roupa ou a gente vai se atrasar...

- Mesmo? -

- Sim - e então ele se separou de mim, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos acobreados.

- Ah! Toma - eu tirei o celular do bolso.

- Muito obrigada - ele pegou e colocou no bolso.

- E hun... toma - ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha não muito maior que a de ontem.

Eu abri.

- Foi o que eu usei pra te mandar a mensagem. É seu! - era um celular.

- Como assim meu? - o celular era lindo e incrivelmente moderno. Demoraria anos pra aprender como mexer nele.

- Acordei mais cedo hoje e fui até Port Angeles . E por ironia, vi uma loja de celulares aberta então, como você não tinha um...

- Edward, você não me engana! Foi lá de proposito pra comprar! Você não deveria ter feito isso! Gastar dinheiro comigo a toa desse jeito!

- Gastar dinheiro contigo nunca seria a toa, Bella.

- Edward, o dinheiro é seu! Você não pode ficar me comprando essas coisas. Eu não posso aceitar, desculpa - eu disse entregando o celular a ele.

- Bella, é um presente. Por favor, aceite. Por favor - eu não sei porque, mas a alguma coisa na sua expressão fez com que eu perdesse todo e qualquer pensamento e razão- Por favor, Bella - droga, a batalha tava vencida.

- Tá, tá, mas para por aqui. Não quero você gastando dinheiro comigo - ele riu - Só um instante, eu vou terminar de por roupa - eu já estava subindo as escadas quando ele falou.

- Claro, quer ajuda? - eu corei furiosamente. A idéia não era de longe ruim, mas eu sabia que ele tava brincando.

- Outro dia, Edward. Outro dia... - eu ouvi ele rindo, mas não virei para encará-lo.

Quando a gente chegou na escola, esta já estava lotada. Hoje não chovia, então, dezenas de alunos estavam no estacionamento conversando.

Edward estacionou numa vaga próxima ao Jeep do Emmett. Será que ele realmente achou que a gente ia fazer alguma coisa no carro do Edward?

Edward saiu do carro e foi até minha porta, abrindo a para que eu então que eu me senti num filme.

Todos os rostos viraram na nossa direção, nos encarando. Como pedira mais cedo, Edward não estava de mãos dadas comigo nem me abraçava, apenas hoje, como ele tambem me fizera prometer, mas mesmo assim todos pareciam chocados.

- Eles estão juntos? - eu ouvi Thelma perguntar pro Mike.

- Não, não! Ela tá com o Jacob, não é?

- Caralho moleque, como você consegue ser tão desinformado? - Eric perguntou entrando na conversa

- Porque? - ele não parecia entender nada.

Eu continuei andando, não mais prestando atenção na conversa deles. Apenas sorri ao passar, falando que depois conversava com eles.

- Essa idiota não tá com o meu gostosinho, né? - uma garota do terceiro perguntou. Eu vi o Edward segurando a risada.

- Que história é essa de gostosinho dela? - eu perguntei, dando uma cotovelada nele.

- Essa menina é doida. No dia da festa eu ouvi ela falando que ainda seria dela. Eu achei que fosse a bebida, mas ela realmente tem problema.

- Acho bom! - eu falei tentando me passar por brava.

- Sabia que voce fica linda com ciumes? - ele falou próximo ao meu ouvido, fazendo com que uma corrente eletrica passasse pelo meu rosto.

- Aqui não, Ed - eu tentei falar firme.

- Eu não fiz nada, Bells - ele parecia se divertir.

Eu vi a Jessica e a Lauren, uma do lado da outra, me olhando. Elas não pareciam muito felizes e isso me deixou muito feliz.

- Bella, eu preciso falar com o Jasper. Se importa se eu te deixar por alguns segundos? Ou quer ir comigo?

- Claro que não. Eu aproveito e vou falar com a Ang e o Mike.

- Ok. Não suma, meu amor - ele deu um beijo na minha testa e foi em direção a porta do colegio, onde sua familia estava.

- Nossa brother, se liga ali. Não é a sua ex? Será que ela já tá pegando aquele tal de Eduardo? - eu ouvi alguem falar. Virei pra achar a fonte. Era o grupo de jogadores e, obviamente, populares da escola. Brian cutucava o Jacob, que até então não tinha se dado conta da minha presença. Merda, eu não queria que ele me visse, mas já era tarde demais.

- Quem disse que ela é minha ex? - dizendo isso, ele abriu um sorriso e veio na minha direção. Eu me virei, fingindo não tê-lo visto, mesmo sabendo que não daria certo, e comecei a andar no sentido contrário a ele.

- Amooor! - eu ouvi ele me chamar bem proximo a mim.

Eu nao respondi. Percebi que ele corria pra me alcançar agora.

- Amor, eu falei com você! - ele puxou o meu braço, fazendo com que eu me virasse.

- Escuta aqui, voce tem algum problema mental?

- Pra que tanta hostilidade amor?

- Garoto, me larga! Amor é a puta que te pariu! - eu nunca tinha ficado com tanta raiva em toda a minha vida. Ontem não fora nada comparado com agora.

- Olha, não vem falando da minha mãe não - ele falou meio que brincando.

- Tanto faz! Agora me larga que eu não sou nada sua!

- Claro que é! Você é minha namorada!

- EX NAMORADA! Você tem algum problema mental, não é? Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir que eu nao sou mais nada sua? Sai da minha frente!

- Não Bella, você é minha - ela apertava forte o meu braço e isso começava a me machucar.

- Me solta! - eu tava berrando e tinha plena consciencia da multidão ao nosso redor.

- Só se voce falar que é minha - ele falava com raiva.

- SOLTA ELA! - eu me assustei com a voz. Era rispida, enfurecida.

Eu virei o rosto para ver o Edward e por um momento eu pensei que poderia não ser ele. Suas feiçoes estavam diferentes, meio selvagens. E seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho. Ele me parecia perigoso.

- Quem é voce pra falar alguma coisa? - ele perguntou ainda segurando o meu braço.

- Na verdade, eu nao te devo satisfações, mas mesmo assim, não me impede de não deixar voce fazer isso com a Bella! - ele falou com os dentes trincados.

- Sai pra lá, mané. Ou eu te arrebendo.

- Eu juro que pago pra ver - Edward tinha um sorriso meio cinico no rosto.

- Cê tá ferrado, cara! - merda, merda merda! O Jacob era maior que o Edward.

- Sonha! - ele falou com um sorriso maior ainda. Jacob então me soltou, partindo pra cima do Edward.

- NÃO! - eu berrei em vão. Os dois já estavam se socando - Parem com isso!

Jacob chegou dando um soco no estomago do Edward, mas não sei como, ele conseguiu se esquivar, dando um soco no Jacob. Ele se dobrou pra conseguir respirar.

- Voce... vai... pagar... por... isso! - ele falou sem folego, se endireitando, mas antes que pudesse partir pra cima do Edward de novo, Emmett apareceu e o segurou e Jasper segurou o Edward.

A multidão que estava em volta começou a abrir caminho para alguém.

O diretor apareceu, com um rosto sério.

- Bem... o que temos aqui? Sr. Black...Sr. Cullen... O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Olha! Esse idiota que partiu pra cima de mim! - Jacob falou apontando pro Edward.

- Ei! Isso é mentira! - Emmett falou.

- E você, sr. Emmett, o que tá fazendo? - o diretor perguntou.

- Eu vim segurar esse animal antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

- Bom, acho que vou ter que levar todos voces pra diretoria.

- Sr., desculpe, mas o culpado de tudo isso foi o Jacob... - eu falei.

- Srta. Swan. Voce também pra minha sala!

- Expliquem-se! - ele falou já na sua sala.

- Foi tudo culpa desse idiota - Jacob e Edward falaram juntos, um apontando pro outro.

- Ok, vamos tentar de outra jeito. Srta. Swan...?

- Bom diretor, eu não sei se o senhor sabe, mas ontem no estacionamento houve um pequeno incidente - ele concordou com a cabeça e lançou um olhar de puro desgosto pro Jacob.

- Eu fiquei sabendo do ocorrido, mas não pude tomar a decisão mais apropriada por forças maiores - claro, Jessica era filha do dono da escola. Quem era o diretor para fazer alguma coisa contra eles?

- Então, depois da discussão, Edward me deu carona até a minha casa. Jacob me encheu o saco o dia todo. Hoje, eu cheguei na escola e esse imbecil veio me chamando de amor e tentou me agarrar. Edward só tava me defendendo.

O diretor ouvia tudo atentamente.

- Só um minuto Bella, tua picape chegou em casa direitinho? Depois que eu fiquei sabendo daquilo, pedi para que uns dos funcionarios da escola levar até sua casa - eu já falei que o diretor era um amor? Então, ele é!

- Sim senhor! Eu até tinha me esquecido que tinha deixado ela aqui - eu sorri.

- Agora, voltando ao assunto... Já a pessoa envolvida da ultima vez não esta aqui pra me impedir de aplicar um castigo... Jacob Black, você será suspenso das aulas de hoje. E Edward, só peço que você controle seus instintos protetores dentro do colegio, ta bem?

- Sim senhor - ele falou.

- Ah não! Eu sou suspenso e esse idiota fica numa boa? Ele me bateu, diretor!

- Eu não posso fazer nada contra isso, Sr. Black. Voce foi o culpado. Teve o que

mereceu. Agora, Bella e Edward, para as aulas!

- Que aula voce tem agora, Bella? - Edward perguntou olhando pro seu horário como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Biologia - eu já decorara meu horario, claro.

- Ahá. O meu também. Vamos então! Voce vai ter que me mostrar a sala.

Edward sentou do meu lado e a aula acabou passando mais rapido do que eu esperava.

O refeitório tava lotado, e eu vi a Ang estendendo as mãos para que eu me juntasse a eles. Edward falou que estava tudo bem de eu sentar com eles, mas quem eu sã consciencia ia deixar um cara daquele sozinho quando uma mania jurava que ele era dela?

- Bells! EdCat! - Emmett berrou assim que a gente sentou na cadeira, sobressaltando os nerds da mesa do lado - Véi, se não fosse eu, hein? Tu ia virar paçoca!

Que paçoca o que moleque! Ele que estava apanhando, vai! - Edward não estava olhando pro Emmett enquanto falava.

- Bella? - Angela apareceu atras de mim

- Oi Ang! Tudo bom?

- Tudo. É... bom, teu pai acabou de me ligar Bells e falou que tá na frente da escola e precisa falar com você urgentemente. Parecia ser bem sério - ela falou mordendo os lábios. Ela sempre fazia isso quando estava nervosa.

- Muito obrigada, Ang! Eu já to indo

- Tchau Bella - ela saiu sorrindo.

- Quer que eu vá com você, Bella? - Edward perguntou assim que eu me levantei.

- Não precisa. Eu volto num instante.

- Eu insisto...

- Não Edward, espere aqui. Te amo.

Eu sai do refeitório e segui para o estacionamento. Eu não via a viatura do Charlie, muito menos ele, em lugar algum.

- Hun... Bells... - eu me sobressaltei. Eu não tinha percebido, mas Jacob estava muito próximo de mim. Falava no meu ouvido, atrás de mim.

- Jacob! O que voce está fazendo aqui? - eu falei olhando pros lados. Cade meu pai, merda?

- Tá procurando o Charlie? Malz, mas ele não vem.

- Como assim 'malz'?

- 'Angela querida, chama a Bella, por favor! Avisa que eu preciso falar com ela. É urgente! - desde quando ele conseguia imitar a voz do meu pai?

Eu começava a ficar com medo. Jacob estava parecendo um maniaco, com aquele sorriso no rosto.

- Jacob, porque voce fez isso? Só para me fazer perder tempo? Idiota! Deixa eu voltar pra dentro que tá frio vai.

- Ah Bella, agora a gente vai conversar! - falando isso, ele me colocou nas costas e começou a me levar até seu carro.

- Ei! Me solta! Me larga! Voce é retardado? Tá me machucando, Jacob! - eu berrava e socava ele em vão.

Abrindo a porta, ele me jogou no banco.

- O que que você vai fazer, Jacob? - eu estava começando a ficar realmente desesperada.

- Calma, eu só quero conversar.

- Por favor, Jacob, deixa eu sair.

- Bella, a gente só vai conversar, calma! - eu não disse mais nada, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Eu só queria te explicar Bella o porque eu fiz aquilo. Sabe, eu te amo! Muito mesmo! Só que, poxa, voce sempre me deixava na mão e eu sabia que não ia conseguir nada com voce até que voce estivesse pronta. Só que eu não aguentava mais isso, Bells! Tá, eu te trai com a Lauren e com a Jessica, mas foi só! Eu prometo que nunca mais faço nada disso. Por favor, volta pra mim - porque eu não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras? Porque eu estava vendo segundas intençoes nelas?

- Jacob, eu não vou voltar pra voce! Eu não te amo! - o rosto dele não mudou. Provavelmente esperava por essa resposta.

- Bom, então não tenho outra alternativa, não é?

Ele falou rapido demais e eu não tive tempo nem de entender o que ele havia dito.

Com uma força que ele nunca usara comigo antes, ele me jogou contra a outra porta do carro fazendo com que eu batesse a cabeça no vidro e escorregasse no banco, ficando meio deitada. Caralho, minha cabeça latejava.

Ele ajoelhou no banco e puxou minhas pernas, passando- as pela sua cintura. Eu comecei a me debater.

- Não adianta, Bella. Você vai ser minha agora - ele segurou minhas mãos com uma única mão, e usou a outra pra passar pelo meu corpo.

- Jacob! Por favor, não faz isso! - eu não percebera que estava chorando até agora. Minha voz saia baixa, um sussurro quase inaudivel. Eu vi a confusão passando pelo rosto dele, mudando sua expressão. Aquele sorriso sumiu por um momento.

- Por que, Bella? Porque eu deveria parar? - e então aquele sorriso voltou. Ele começou a tirar o meu casaco e o jogou no banco da frente do carro.

Ele se debruçou sobre mim, tentando me beijar. Ele roçava sua eminente excitação contra o meu quadril. Eu estava em total desespero. Eu não ia conseguir sair dali. Oh meu Deus, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo.

Eu estava fudida e eu ia ser fudida literalmente.

- Jacob, por favor não faz isso! Por favor - eu chorava descontroladamente.

- Não chora, Bella... Você vai gostar! - ele falou se afastando de mim com um sorriso.

- Jacob, por favor não faz isso! Por favor - eu chorava descontroladamente.

- Não chora, Bella... Você vai gostar! - ele falou se afastando de mim com um sorriso.

- Não Jacob! Eu não vou! Por favor! Por favor! Por todos as nossas boas lembranças - que boas lembranças? Nesse momento eu tinha perdido minha memória. A única coisa que eu pensava era no Edward.

- Bella... nada te impede de fazer isso! Vamos! - ele então arrancou minha blusa, fazendo com que os botões pulassem e começou a apertar meus peitos por cima do sutiãn.

- NÃO JACOB! NÃO FAZ ISSO! - eu comecei a berrar. Ele soltou minhas mãos e começou a tentar abaixar o ziper da minha calça. Eu comecei a chutar o ar, torcendo para que algum acertasse ele.

Eu usei minhas mãos para esmurrá-lo e estapia-los, mas não parecia fazer efeito algum. Era como se eu tivesse fazendo carinho num cachorro e falando 'bom garoto!'. Ele era imenso e forte demais pra minha força quase inexistente. Conseguindo abrir a minha calça, ele se jogou contra mim tentando mais uma vez me beijar. Eu protegi meu rosto com as mãos. Ele as segurou, tirando do caminho.

- Porque você não quer Bella? O que te impede? - ele continuava roçando seu quadril contra o meu.

- Não faz isso, Jacob! - eu não tinha forças mais nem pra falar. Eu soluçava.

- Me diga então, Bella. O que te impede?

Num momento ele tava em cima de mim e no outro ele já não estava mais. Foi o tempo de eu fechar os olhos para que as lagrimas parassem de me impedir de enxergar e ele sumira. Eu ouvi um barulho.

A porta do carro não estava mais lá. Bom, não no lugar e do jeito que deveria estar. Ela estava meio caida no chão, meio ainda presa ao carro.

Eu não conseguia levantar do carro pra ver o que tinha acontecido. Não tinha mais forças nem para falar. Eu tinha que esperar para saber.

Pareciam barulhos de socos - uma luta silenciosa. Sem berros, sem xingos. Apenas o barulho dos punhos se encontrando. E eu ainda só conseguia pensar no Edward.

Eu implorava para tudo quando era deus, santo ou curandeiro para que Jacob perdesse a luta. Eu sabia que estaria perdida se ele vencesse.

- Bella? - ok, eu morri e agora eu ouvia a voz do meu anjo.

Eu tentei me levantar, mas meu corpo todo doia. Então eu não podia estar morta - a morte não poderia ser tão má, tão dolorida.

- Bella, por favor me responde! Por favor! - a voz estava desesperada. Com algum esforço eu abri os olhos.

Eu não estava enganada. Era realmente um anjo.

- Edward... - minha voz saiu fraca. Eu pude ver as lagrimas em seu rosto. Ele estava chorando. Chorando por mim. E eu não tinha o direito de fazê-lo sofrer assim.

Ele me salvara pela segunda vez no mesmo dia.

- Oh Bella, eu vou te tirar daqui! Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Vai ficar tudo bem... - eu senti ele me levantar do banco e me tirar do carro. Eu vi um cara caido do chão inconsciente e por uma fração de segundo eu torci pra esse mesmo cara estivesse morto.

Edward me levou até o seu carro.

- Voce consegue se sentar ou quer ir deitada?

- Eu só estou com frio, Ed... - minha camiseta estava em frangalhos e minha blusa eu já não sabia onde estava. Eu conseguia ver o sofrimento no seu rosto. Ele me deitou no banco traseiro do volvo e me cobriu com seu casaco.

- Bella, eu vou te levar pro hospital - ele falou já dentro do carro.

- Não por favor. Isso só vai preocupar o Charlie. Eu quero ir pra casa!

- Mas Bella...

- Bella, eu vou te levar pro hospital - ele falou já dentro do carro.

- Não por favor. Isso só vai preocupar o Charlie. Eu quero ir pra casa!

- Mas Bella...

- Ele não me fez nada Edward. Eu não preciso de um médico.

- Como assim não te fez nada? Ele tava tentando te estuprar Bella! - ele estava quase berrando. O jeito com que ele falou, fez com que um frio me percorresse a espinha - estuprar. Ele realmente estava tentando me estuprar.

- Mas ele não conseguiu! Por favor, me leva pra casa! E fica comigo lá! Por favor!

- É claro que eu fico...

Eu não sei como, mas acabei pegando no sono.

Acordei já na minha cama, com Edward me olhando. Ele tinha tirado minha pseudo-blusa e agora eu usava um moletom. Eu não estava mais com as minhas botas e sim, só de meia. Apenas a calça era a mesma.

---

_**Edward Pov **_

Quem vê pensa mesmo que o Emmett era tudo aquilo. Virar paçoca...eu? Há.

- Bella? - a garota que eu estava vendo aproximar falou.

- Oi Ang! Tudo bom?

- Tudo. É... bom, teu pai acabou de me ligar Bells e falou que tá na frente da escola e precisa falar com você urgentemente. Parecia ser bem sério -

- Muito obrigada, Ang! Eu já to indo

- Tchau Bella - ela saiu sorrindo.

- Quer que eu vá com você, Bella? - eu perguntei pra ela assim que levantou

- Não precisa. Eu volto num instante.

- Eu insisto...

- Não Edward, espere aqui. Te amo.

Aquilo não estava me cheirando bem. Oito minutos era tudo que eu daria para ela ir lá e voltar, ou eu iria atras dela.

- O que que aconteceu, Edward? Voce tá mais branco que o normal... - Alice perguntou me encarando.

- Nada não.

- Pow brother, tá com cara de quem tá com caganeira.

- Emmett - eu esperei com que ele realmente estivesse prestando atenção em mim - Hun... vai tomar no seu cu - e então ele começou a gargalhar, chamando atenção das meninas que começaram a passar do lado da nossa mesa propositalmente, assinando seus testamentos com a Rosalie de testemunha.

Eu olhava pro relogio de trinta em trinta segundos. Foram os oito minutos mais demorados de toda minha vida.

- Eu já volto! - levantei da mesa.

- Mas o sinal acabou de bater! A gente tem aula agora - Rosalie falou, mas eu estava mais prestando atenção.

Eu não via a Bella nem a viatura do Charlie em lugar algum. Tinha alguma coisa de muito errado naquilo.

Eu comecei a andar pelos carros, mas nada dela. Eu estava começando a me desesperadar.

Foi então que eu ouvi um berro:

- NÃO JACOB! NÃO FAZ ISSO! - era a voz da Bella, mas eu não conseguia saber de onde estava vindo. Eu comecei a correr as cegas procurando por ela.

- Porque você não quer Bella? O que te impede? - eu estava perto agora. Conseguia o ouvir falando.

- Não faz isso, Jacob! - ela estava chorando? O que que aquele animal estava fazendo com ela. Eu corri mais ainda na direção das vozes.

- Me diga então, Bella. O que te impede?

Foi então que eu vi ele em cima da MINHA Bella! Ele estava tentando transar com ela lá, naquele carro imundo. Ele estava tentando força-la a isso!

O sentimento que se apoderou de mim foi único. Eu abri a porta com tamanha agressividade que acabei tirando ela do lugar e puxei aquele filha da mãe de cima da Bella. Ele não reagiu por um momento, surpreso com a minha chegada.

Eu não esperei para começar a soca-lo. Eu batia e batia, e eles não tinha nem chance de revidar. Com um ultimo soco, acabou caindo no chão desacordado.

Eu entrei naquele carro e vi a Bella desacordada. Ela estava com a camiseta toda rasgada e a calça aberta. Seu corpo estava vermelho, marcas de dedos. Eu queria matá-lo, mas no momento Bella era mais importante que qualquer coisa.

Ela não estava se mexendo e eu já sentia as lagrimas vindo.

- Bella? - ela então parecia estar tentando se mexer. Graças a Deus.

- Bella, por favor me responde! Por favor!

- Edward... - a voz dela estava fraca.

- Oh Bella, eu vou te tirar daqui! Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Vai ficar tudo bem... - eu a levantei, a tirando daquele carro. Vi que ela olhou pro Jacob no chão enquanto eu a levava pro meu carro.

- Voce consegue se sentar ou quer ir deitada?

- Eu só estou com frio, Ed... - ela estava tão fragil ali na minha frente, apenas de sutian mas eu nao consegui realmente reparar nisso. Eu só precisava tira-la de lá antes que alguém visse aquela cena deploravel.

Eu a deitei no banco detras do volvo e a cobri com o meu casaco.

- Bella, eu vou te levar pro hospital - eu perguntei depois de já ter saido da escola

- Não por favor. Isso só vai preocupar o Charlie. Eu quero ir pra casa! - Bella era definitivamente insana! Porque ela pensava tanto nos outros assim quando ela estava mal?

- Mas Bella...

- Ele não me fez nada Edward. Eu não preciso de um médico.

- Como assim não te fez nada? Ele tava tentando te estuprar Bella! - eu fui rude, mas era preciso. Eu a ouvi gemer.

- Mas ele não conseguiu! Por favor, me leva pra casa! E fica comigo lá! Por favor!

- É claro que eu fico...

Desci do carro e abri a porta com a chave que eu a vira escondendo debaixo do tapete mais tarde e então a tirei do carro, sem que ela acordasse.

Levei ela até seu quarto e terminei de rasgar aquele trapo que ela 'vestia', colocando da melhor maneira que pude um moleton. Tirei também suas botas. A unica coisa que eu não ousei mexer fora nas calças. Vai saber, não é?

---

_**Jacob Pov **_

Porque a Bella tinha defendido aquele garoto? Poxa, ela tinha que me defender. Eu sempre fiz tudo pra ela. Os nossos quase quatro meses juntos foram os melhores de toda a minha vida. Eu agradecia todos os dias por ter ela ao meu lado.

Ok, eu sabia que tinha sido um retardado, um verdadeiro debil mental por ter feito aquilo com ela. Te-la traido daquela forma, mas eu sou homem, mano! Eu precisava... e eu não ia forçá-la a fazer aquilo! Não era esse tipo de cara! Ela ia perder a virgindade comigo da forma mais bonita que eu pudesse pensar.

Mas agora tava tudo acabado. Ela não iria me perdoar, mas eu podia me iludir não é? Eu não ia perder as esperanças! Não agora.

- Hei gostoso, pra onde tá indo? - Jessica apareceu atrás de mim assim que eu deixei a sala do diretor.

- Suspenso por hoje... - eu falei meio frustrado

- Um dia sem aula não é tão ruim assim, vai. Quer companhia? - ela se esfregou em mim quando disse isso.

- Não! Sai daqui garota! Você é a principal motivo de eu estar assim! Você sabe que eu não queria fazer aquilo com você da primeira vez! Mas você e a Lauren são aarght... - ok, lembrar daquele dia com as duas não ia me ajudar agora. Foco, Jacob! Foco!

- Pára com isso, Jacob! Se fazendo de dificil... Você gostou e eu sei que você quer mais - ela apertou a minha bunda. Eu suspirei, fechando os olhos.

- Por favor, Jessica. Não faz isso! Eu não to com cabeça pra essas coisas! Minha vida tá acabada, ok?

- Então você baseia sua vida naquela vadiazinha?

- Escuta aqui! Quem é você pra falar alguma coisa da Bella? Você não é ninguém! Você não presta! Então cala a boca! Não quero você falando dela! NUNCA MAIS! - eu odiava quando ela fazia essas coisas. A Bella era obviamente milhoes de vezes melhor do que a Jessica ou a Lauren. Eu comecei a andar, ignorando-a totalmente. - Você acha que ela é uma santa não é? 'A virgem'. Se liga, Jacob! Ela é uma puta! - agora já era demais. Eu virei e corri a pouca distancia que tinha entre eu e ela pronto para dar uns belos safanões naquela vadia, mesmo sendo contra bater em mulheres ou projetos delas.

- COMO É QUE É? CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA AGORA! - eu berrei segurando seu braço.

- Ui! Violento não? Só porque eu falei da sua ex namoradinha piranha? - eu apertei mais seu braço, não conseguindo mais me segurar.

- Jessica, eu juro que se você não calar essa maldita boca eu não respondo por mim - eu falei entre os dentes.

- Tá, tá pode me soltar então... vejo que você não quer saber sobre o que me contaram dela, não é?

- O que te contaram? - merda, porque eu tinha que ser tão curioso? Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Bom... depois que ela terminou com você, viram ela dando prum cara dentro de um carro na frente do café - o sorriso dela tava maior ainda.

- Isso...isso é mentira! Fala que é mentira! - eu chacoalhei seu braço.

- Desculpa, mas eu não posso! É a pura verdade!

- Você tá mentindo! VOCÊ TÁ MENTINDO! SUA CACHORRA, VAGUNDA! Sai da minha frente! - eu virei as costas e comecei a correr. Eu sentia que estava prestes a chorar. Merda, eu não podia chorar! Eu sou um macho! Machos não choram!

Mas foi inevitavel! Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? Quatro meses juntos e nada. Agora, ela dá pro primeiro que aparece?

Eu comecei a correr pelo corredor. No estacionamento, peguei meu carro e corri para o primeiro bar que vi.

- Vodka! - eu falei batendo no balcão.

- Você não é muito novo rapaz?

- NÃO! - eu usei o meu tom mais ameaçador possivel e pelo jeito funcionou. Ele veio um tempo depois com um copinho.

- Não, eu quero a garrafa!

- Mas é de manhã! - ele me olhou atonito.

- Eu não sou idiota! Eu sei que horas são! E continuo querendo essa porra de garrafa! - ele me entregou a garrafa e saiu.

- Como ela pôde? - eu me perguntava enquanto bebia. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

Eu bebi a garrafa inteira em menos de dez minutos.

Já não conseguia pensar direito, mas ainda conseguia ver perfeitamente bem e andar também. Paguei pela garrafa e sai de lá grogue. Eu já tava voltando pra La Push quando tive um idéia. Eu tinha que voltar praquela escola.

Eu peguei o celular, ligando privado:

- Angela querida?

- Sr. Swan? - a voz dela era de surpresa.

- Chama a Bella, por favor! Avisa que eu preciso falar com ela. É urgente!

- Claro...

- Eu estou no estacionamento. Muito obrigada querida.

Eu desliguei o celular. O que eu estava fazendo? Meu Deus, eu estava louco! Virei o carro pra não ir pra escola, mas a curiosidade era maior. Em segundos eu já estava no estacionamento. Estacionei o meu carro o mais longe possivel e me escondi, esperando pela Bella. Eu estava bebada, sabia disso. E com medo.

Medo de que pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra a Bella.

Eu fiquei menos de um minuto esperando por ela. Bella saiu meio corada devido o frio. Tão linda...

Ela continuou andando, passando pro mim sem nem se dar conta da minha presença.

- Hun... Bells... - eu falei próximo ao seu ouvido. Ela pulou.

- Jacob! O que voce está fazendo aqui? - ela olhava pros lados.

- Tá procurando o Charlie? Malz, mas ele não vem.

- Como assim 'malz'?

- 'Angela querida, chama a Bella, por favor! Avisa que eu preciso falar com ela. É urgente! - ela me olhou sem entender. Provavelmente não sabia que imitar o Chefe Swan era meio hobby quando pequeno e acabava causando altas risadas no Billy.

- Jacob, porque voce fez isso? Só para me fazer perder tempo? Idiota! Deixa eu voltar pra dentro que tá frio vai.

- Ah Bella, agora a gente vai conversar! - eu peguei ela no colo e comecei a leva-la até meu carro. - Ei! Me solta! Me larga! Voce é retardado? Tá me machucando, Jacob! - ela berrava, me batendo.

Eu a coloquei no banco traseiro mais forte do que pretendia. Maldita bebida.

- O que que você vai fazer, Jacob? - ela parecia desesperada.

- Calma, eu só quero conversar.

- Por favor, Jacob, deixa eu sair.

- Bella, a gente só vai conversar, calma! - ela estava com medo de mim e isso me machucada, mas claro, eu não ia mostrar isso pra ela. Ela me machucara muito mais.

- Eu só queria te explicar Bella o porque eu fiz aquilo. Sabe, eu te amo! Muito mesmo! Só que, poxa, voce sempre me deixava na mão e eu sabia que não ia conseguir nada com voce até que voce estivesse pronta. Só que eu não aguentava mais isso, Bells! Tá, eu te trai com a Lauren e com a Jessica, mas foi só! Eu prometo que nunca mais faço nada disso. Por favor, volta pra mim - eu falei tudo muito rápido. Não estava mentindo, mas o perdão dela não era o mais importante agora pra mim. Eu queria que ela falasse sobre o carro. Sobre aquele cara que eu ia socar depois.

- Jacob, eu não vou voltar pra voce! Eu não te amo! - a resposta não me surpreendeu. Ela não ia falar pra mim, é logico.

- Bom, então não tenho outra alternativa, não é? - e então eu a empurrei. Eu juro que não sabia o que tava fazendo. Eu vi ela batendo no vidro e deslizando, soltando um gemido. Eu a puxei e comecei a tirar suas roupas.

Meu Deus, o que que eu estava fazendo? Aquilo tava parecendo um filme e eu estava apenas assistindo...

- Não adianta, Bella. Você vai ser minha agora - as palavras sairam da minha boca sem eu perceber.

- Jacob! Por favor, não faz isso! - ela estava chorando. Eu queria parar com aquilo! Eu precisava parar com aquilo, mas não conseguia! Aquele cara não era eu!

- Por que, Bella? Porque eu deveria parar? - o alcool tinha me tirando completamente a noção. Eu sabia que era errado, queria parar, mas não conseguia. Eu sentia que já estava excitado.

- Jacob, por favor não faz isso! Por favor

- Não chora, Bella... Você vai gostar!

- Não Jacob! Eu não vou! Por favor! Por favor! Por todos as nossas boas lembranças -- Bella... nada te impede de fazer isso! Vamos! - eu queria que ela falasse pra mim! Falasse que tinha dado pro cara! Eu sabia que se ela falasse isso, eu não teria mais forças pra continuar. Ela tinha que me falar! Tinha! Eu então arranquei sua blusa e comecei a apertar seus seios. Ah! Aquilo era realmente bom..

- NÃO JACOB! NÃO FAZ ISSO! - ela começou a berrar. Eu soltei suas mãos e comecei a descer o ziper da sua calça. Vamos Bella, admita que você é uma vadia! Ela tinha que me falar pra eu parar. Ela começou a me bater, mas eu não sentia, dopado demais pela bebida.

- Porque você não quer Bella? O que te impede? -

- Não faz isso, Jacob! - ela soluçava.

- Me diga então, Bella. O que te impede?

Foi então que eu ouvi a porta do meu carro sendo arrancada e senti alguém me ! Era aquele tal de Eduardo... provavelmente o cara pra quem ela tinha dado... Eu via a raiva nos seus olhos e eu não podia tirar a razão dele! Eu estava prestes a cometer um crime e sabia disso.

Ele me deu um soco e eu não reagi. Eu merecia.

Mais alguns socos e eu caí desacordado e uma grande parte da culpa era da merda da vodka.

Tinha alguém ou alguma pessoa me chacoalhando. Isso significava que eu não tinha morrido. Droga, porque eu não morri? Por quê?

- Jacob? - Sam filha da puta, me deixa morrer aqui na minha!

- Jacob, daqui a pouco o sinal toca e vao te ver assim cara! Levanta dae! - caralho, ele não tinha um pingo de sensibilidade.

Eu senti ele me levantando.

- Mano, você é muito pesado, sabia? Tá precisando perder peso, véio! Arght! Você tá aí largado e eu falando sozinho! - eu senti que ele deu uma tremida. Provavelmente suas pernas deram uma bambeada. Pelamor, não caia. Quero morrrer sem dor e sem um macho embaixo de mim!

Ele me deitou num banco, provavelmente do meu carro, já que ele falou:

- Porta fudida do caralho - ele parecia estar travando uma luta com ela pra fechá-la.

- Vamo lá, vou te levar pra casa - ele continou - Não acredito que eu to dando uma de baba, cara...

- Eu não quero ir pra casa! - eu finalmente falei abrindo os olhos. Sam que estava sentado no banco do motorista olhou pra mim.

- Seu filha da mãae! Me fez te carregar até aqui e tu tava acordado? - ele quase berrou.

- Desculpa, mas importa-se de me deixar aqui sozinho e descansando?

- Não. Cê tá me devendo, veio e eu vou cobrar. Se eu ficar com dor nas costas, tu vai me pagar uma massagista, viadinho.

E então ele saiu, me deixando lá no carro, sozinho e imerso em meus pensamentos.

* * *

_N/A_

_Hey amores! Capitulo grandão como presente para vocês, ok? ehuiaehiuahuieh'_

_Fiquei muito feliz por saber que vocês estão gostando :)  
_

_Obrigada por todas as reviews!_

_E continuem comentando que isso só faz me dar mais forças pra escrever! =D_

_Beeijo!;*_


	13. Explicações

_**Explicações **_

**Bella Pov **

- Aii - eu não consegui segurar o gemido quando tentei levantar. Minhas costas doiam.

- Oi amor, tá doendo? - Edward levantou da cadeira que estava sentado.

- Um pouquinho só - ele trincou os dentes.

- Eu devia ter matado aquele cara! - ele grunhei.

- Não! Você já fez o bastante - ele ficou quieto e o silêncio ficou desconfortavel depois de alguns minutos.

- Edward? - eu falei por fim - deita aqui comigo? - eu fui um pouco pro lado da cama, levantando metade da coberta. Ele abriu um sorriso, o meu sorriso e deitou ao meu lado.

- Eu to preocupado com você, Bella - ele pegou a minha mão e começou a brincar com os meus dedos.

- Eu estou bem - ele não parecia acreditar no que eu tinha dito.

- Você é absurda, meu amor - ele falou dando um beijo no meu dedo e a minha habitual corrente eletrica passou pelo meu corpo, me arrepiando.

- Eu te amo - eu desci minha outra mão até a barra da sua camiseta. Eu queria ver sua reação. Com um sorriso, subi sua blusa e comecei a passar minha mão pela sua barriga. Ele fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Bella Bella, não faz isso. Você tem idéia que a gente tá numa cama, certo? - ele falou ainda com os olhos fechados. Eu ri, tirando minha mão de lá.

- Você acha que meu pai já sabe? - eu perguntei pra ele um tempo depois.

- Não sei... mas a gente vai descobrir agora - ele parecia preocupado.

- Como assim? - foi então que eu ouvi o barulho da viatura estacionando. Meu Deus, ele tinha um ouvido super sonico!

- Ai meu gzuiz! Se esconde, Edward! - eu berrei empurrando ele e consequentemente, o derrubando da cama.

- Onde? - ele me perguntou, se levantando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Guarda-roupas! Agora!

- Bella, eu não vou caber aí! - ele falou abrindo a porta e apontando pra montoeira de roupas. É, eu não era muito organizada...

- A gente dá um jeito, Ed! Vaaai! - eu levantei da cama e comecei a empurrá-lo assim que ouvi o barulho da porta de entrada.

Com uma certa dificuldade, ele se enfiou lá dentro e eu fechei a porta.

- Minha mão, Bella! - ele falou baixinho.

- Desculpa amor! Xiu agora! - eu ouvi ele rir.

Foi o tempo de eu me jogar na cama, e xingar de dor, e o Charlie abriu a porta.

- Bella! Que susto! Eu podia ter atirado em você! Não sabia que tava aqui! Eu ouvi passos e vim verificar! - ele realmente parecia assustado.

- Desculpe...

- Porque você não está na escola, mocinha? É a segunda vez na semana que voce falta das aulas e detalhe que hoje é terça! O que que tá acontecendo, Bella?

- Eu acabei sofrendo um acidente na escola e um amigo me trouxe pra cá... - eu não sei porque, mas não conseguia contar a verdade. Alguma coisa me dizia que o Jacob tinha alguma explicação plausivel para o que tinha acontecido. Eu ouvi o guarda-roupa estralar, provavelmente o Edward tinha se mexido lá dentro.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! Porque você nao ligou pra mim? Porque não foi para um hospital? Onde está machucada? Tá doendo muito? - Charlie estava absorto demais em tentar saber das minhas dores pra prestar atenção nos estralos que agora eram frequentes.

- Calma, pai. Agora tá tudo bem! Eu só preciso descansar...

- Não! Você tem que me contar o que que aconteceu! - ele se sentou no pé da minha cama, pronto para ouvir todos os detalhes.

E a única coisa que eu pensava era que podia estar matado meu namorado asfixiado nesse exato momento!

- Pai! Depois, eu prometo! Por favor, deixa eu descansar...

- Bom, depois então, Isabella! Sem desculpas! - assim que ele saiu, eu corri até a porta, trancando-a.

- Edward? - eu quase berrei abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa.

Ele continuava do mesmo jeito, sentado em cima das pernas. Eu não sabia o porque, mas ele tava sorrindo.

- Se você demorasse mais um pouco, eu ia perder a sensibilidade das minhas pernas e você teria que me carregar pra eu sair daqui.

- Ai! Me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa! Me desculpa?

- Bella... - ele falou descendo de lá - eu juro que não me importaria de passar o dia inteiro aí se fosse preciso para ficar com você.

Falando isso, ele andou na minha direção, e alguma coisa em seus olhos, me fez dar alguns passos para tras. Não que fosse medo, mas ele me olhava como se eu fosse de comer... Ok, isso definitivamente não era em nada ruim.

Mais alguns passos e eu percebi que estava imprensada entre a parede e o Edward... Porque que as paredes tavam se movendo?

- Respira, Bella - ele falou no meu ouvido. Ah...saquei!

- Edward... para com isso... - eu sussurrei.

- Parar com o que Bella? - ele afastou um pouco o rosto para me olhar. Ele tava sorrindo de um jeito meio cinico.

- Você não está me deixando raciocinar! - ele parecia estar se divertindo muito com isso.

- Mas eu não estou fazendo nada, Bells - ele apoiou os braços na parede, um de cada lado da minha cabeça, impedindo que eu saisse de lá.

- Edward... não faz isso - eu estava de olhos fechados e minha voz já quase não existia. Ai meu santo, eu ia cometer uma loucura ali se ele não saisse de perto. Vamo lá Bella, pensa no Charlie que está do outro lado do corredor...

- Bella? Você tá falando com quem? - isso! transmissão de pensamentos! Edward parecia ter levado um soco. Bem feito, ele estava me torturando...

- Debaixo da cama, agora! - eu falei no ouvido dele.

- De novo? - ele parecia incrivelmente decepcionado.

- Não, da outra foi no guarda-roupa, nenem - eu sorri pra ele maliciosamente.

Balançando a cabeça, deitou no chão, rolando pra debaixo da minha cama.

- Com ninguém, paaaai! - eu finalmente respondi, abrindo a porta.

- Como assim ninguém? - ele entrou no meu quarto olhando em volta. Por favor, debaixo da cama não. Por favor.

- Pai, eu tava ouvindo música, meu Deus...

- Relaxa Bells, to brincando - desde quando ele deu pra ser engraçado? - Eu vim aqui pra saber o que aconteceu. Sem enrolações, Bells - ele andou até minha cama, sentando. Esta, afundou com seu peso. Ai...

- Pai, não é importante! Eu já estou melhor.

- Eu quero saber, Bells! - ele falou firme. Era uma ordem.

- Bom, eu tava saindo da caminhonete quando enfiei o pé num buraco e acabei perdendo o quilibrio, batendo a cabeça no vidro de um carro.

- Bella Bella... isso é tão você! Mas você precisa começar a prestar atenção por onde pisa. Pode acabar se machucando feio!

- Eu sei, pai. Vou começar a prestar atenção, ok?

- Promete?

- Prometo!

- Então tá certo, deixa eu ver minha tv - ele já estava na porta quando eu tive uma ideia. Não dava pra ficar adiando mais esse assunto.

- Ah... pai?

- Fala Bells.

- Eu preciso falar com o senhor. Vai lá na sala que eu já desço. Só vou trocar de roupa.

- Tudo bem então.

Edward, pode sair daí... - eu abaixei para olhar debaixo da cama.

- Você vai falar pra ele? - perguntou saindo de lá.

- Vou. Bom, eu falei que ia trocar de roupa e já ia descer - eu falei abrindo a gaveta e pegando qualquer outra coisa - Importa-se de virar? Se eu for me trocar no banheiro ele vai achar meio estranho...

- Se...em problemas... - assim que ele se virou, eu tirei minha blusa rapidamente colocando a camiseta. Escolha um tanto quanto estupida já que tava frio, mas enfim...

---

- Hun... pai? - eu desci as escadas procurando por ele.

- Sala, Bells - claro.

- Pai, eu queria conversar com o senhor...

- Claro, querida. Senta aqui - ele apontou para o lugar ao seu lado e desligou a tv.

- Pai, eu nunca escondi do sr. que eu não amava o Jacob, não é? - ele concordou com a cabeça - Bom, eu nunca trai o Jacob, claro, mas logo depois que a gente se separou, eu percebi que estava gostando de uma pessoa... - eu já devia ter passado do vermelho devido a minha vergonha. Acredite, não é nada confortavel falar sobre garotos com o seu pai.

Ele se ajeitou no sofá, mas não falou nada.

- Eu achei que só eu estivesse me sentindo assim, mas descobri que ele também gostava de mim - ele concordou mais uma vez com a cabeça, se mantendo calmo.

- Pai, ele me pediu em namoro, mas eu ainda não lhe dei a resposta. Queria falar com o senhor primeiro- nossa, era a mentira mais deslavada de todas, mas eu sabia que isso ia dar em alguns pontos pra mim e consequentemente para ele.

- Ele falou que esperaria eu falar com você e que se o senhor estivesse tudo bem quanto isso, ele gostaria de te conhecer.

Eu parei de falar, esperando por sua resposta.

- Sabe Bells, eu fiquei muito chocado com que o Jacob fez com você porque eu sabia que ele te amava. Confesso, fiquei um pouco surpreso com isso, mas não posso te proibir de namorar um outro cara porque você acabou de sair de um relacionamento. Você já não é mais criança e confio nas suas escolhas. Pelo o que me falou, ele é um bom menino. Traga-o para eu conhecê-lo.

Tá, agora meu queixo tava caído. Eu não imaginava tamanha compreensão da parte dela. Ok, eu tinha um super pai e nem ao menos sabia disso. Eu sorri e ele fez o mesmo.

- Muito obrigada. pai! Eu realmente gosto muito dele!

- Bella, você é minha filha! Eu só quero o seu melhor. Apenas espero que ele goste de você esse mesmo tanto - eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Obrigada - eu agradeci de novo.

- Peraí, antes: qual é o nome dele? qual o nome dos pais? - ah claro, eu não ia sair dessa sem um pequeno interrogatório.

- Ele é novo na cidade pai.

- Por acaso é algum dos filhos do Dr. Cullen? - ele parecia bem interessado agora.

- É sim! Edward Cullen. O mais novo.

- Eu conheci o sr. Cullen algum tempo atrás quando ele veio ver uma casa para comprar. É um homem muito bom, honesto e educado. Sua fama como médico é uma das melhores que eu já vi.

- Alice também é filha dele...

- Ah! Agora entendi essa amizade de vocês - eu riu - Ela é uma menina muito bonita, Bella e muito educada também. Bom, como eu disse, confio nas suas escolhas. Quero conhecê-lo.

- Hoje?

- Claro! Por que não?

- Então você ficou de falar com ele pra me dar a resposta? - ele me perguntou assim que eu entrei no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Alguém já te falou que você escuta demais? - ele riu

- Já. Eu sempre escuto isso, acredita? - pega o trocadilho do Cullen. Tá engraçadinho feito o Charlie. Ok, eu ri. ;x

Enquanto procurava uma blusa no guarda-roupa, ele me chamou.

- Hun... Bella?

- Sim? - eu virei com um sorriso no rosto.

E então eu o vi ajoelhado na minha frente. O que que ele tava fazendo, meu deus?

- Agora nós já temos a resposta do seu pai - ele estava com aquele meu sorriso torto nos lábios - Você quer namorar comigo? - tirando um caixinha do bolso, ele abriu, mostrando seu conteudo para mim. Eu não sabia se estava vermelha, mas definitivamente estava chorando.

- É...lindo - eu falei meio sem folego. Era um pingente em forma de coração passado em uma corrente prateada, simplesmente perfeita.

Ele tirou da caixinha, levantando e se posicionando atras de mim.

- Permita-me - eu levantei o cabelo para que ele pudesse colocar - Me desculpe por não ser uma aliança. Não achei que você fosse me apresentar como seu namorado tão cedo...

- Não! É a coisa mais linda que eu já ganhei! - eu o abracei, deixando algumas lagrimas cairem, mas dessa vez era de felicidade.

- Eu te amo, Bella. Você é a minha vida agora.

Quando Charlie foi ao banheiro, desci com o Edward para que ele fosse embora.

- Cadê seu carro? - eu não tinha me dado conta até agora que o carro dele não poderia estar na frente de casa ou meu pai teria visto.

- Duas quadras pra frente

- Você me carregou por duas quadras? - eu perguntei surpresa

- Bella, você provavelmente pesa menos da metade do meu peso, amor.

- Puf... oito horas aqui.

- Pode deixar - eu ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir e praticamente bati a porta na cara do Edward.

- Quer que eu faça o almoço, pai?

- Não, Bella. Eu já comi um lanche com os caras.

- Hun... ok então. Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas pro jantar.

- Ah! Claro, Bells. Pega o dinheiro do mercado no potinho da cozinha e compre o que você quiser. Não quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa, pai. Eu já estou melhor.

- Mesmo - completei vendo que ele não acreditara

- Certo... Bom, eu preciso voltar pra delegacia. Dá conta de tudo sozinha?

Eu peguei a rua da escola pra ir até o mercado, já que ficava apenas a três quadras de lá. O estacionamento da High School estava praticamente vazio, a não ser pelo carro de Jacob e bom, isso me pegou de surpresa. Porque ele estava lá?

Eu não sei porque, mas senti um aperto no coração. Diminui a velocidade, parando alguns metros depois do estacionamento.

Eu desci da caminhonete e caminhei até o carro. Tremia, mas não era por frio.

Fiquei próxima o bastante para poder ver por dentro. Tinha alguém lá: Jacob. Deveria sair correndo, ignora-lo, seria a coisa mais prudente a se fazer, mas não consegui.

Ele estava com as mãos em cima do rosto e se não fosse pelos soluços, qualquer um pensaria que ele estava dormindo.

Uma músiquinha começou a sair da minha bolsa, e eu demorei pra entender que era do celular. Eu não acostumara nem um pouco com ele ainda.

Eu tinha que aprender a mexer naquilo, porque aquela musiquinha era irritante. Obviamente, chamou a atenção do Jacob.

Ele levantou o rosto, e começou a procurar a fonte do barulho.

- Merda! - eu falei baixinho, desligando o celular.

- Bella? - ele olhou pra mim como se fosse um fantasma. Não parecia acreditar nos próprios olhos. Claro, que garota iria atrás do seu ex namorado quase estuprador para saber se tava tudo bem?

Falo ou não falo? Corro ou não corro? Vamos lá Bella, pensa rápido.

Ele não desceu do carro, só ficou me olhando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ele falou e eu apenas consegui ouvir porque a porta não estava completamente no lugar, deixando o som passar - Vai embora, Bella - sua voz deu uma estremecida e eu via seus olhos mais vermelhos. Eu deveria ter feito isso, mas não fiz. Não ia sair de lá até que ele falasse comigo.

- Vai embora! - ele repetiu vendo que eu não iria sair dali.

- Não Jacob, eu não vou! - eu falei firme.

- Por quê? - eu avancei alguns passos até a porta, e abri, derrubando-a no chão.

- O que você tá fazendo? Você é maluca? Esqueceu o que eu quase fiz com você? Sai daqui, Bella!

- Eu estou abrindo a porta do carro para conseguir falar com você. Maluca? Talvez. Sim, eu lembro o que você quase fez, mas mesmo assim não vou sair.

- Por que? - ele me olhava confuso. Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

- Porque eu quero uma explicação, um motivo pra você ter feito aquilo, Jacob. Eu sei que você não seria capaz de fazer aquilo...

- Mas eu fiz! Eu fiz! E você não deveria estar aqui! Você contou pro Charlie?

- Claro que não! Se tivesse contado, ou você estaria morto, ou na cadeia, não acha?

- E porque você não contou? Você tem que contar! - ele falava meio desesperado.

- Eu não vou contar, Jacob, mas eu quero explicações.

- E porque eu explicaria? - ele perguntou seco.

- Porque eu estou pedindo Jake.

Ele encarou o banco por um tempo pra depois falar.

- Ok, mas não vai mudar em nada o que eu fiz!

- Eu sei.

- Quando eu tava saindo da sala do diretor, a Jessica apareceu. Eu tentei mandar ela embora, mas você sabe como ela é... e então ela começou a falar de você. Falar que você não era 'santa' e eu fiquei puto com isso. Só que ela me disse que viram você com um cara na frente do café. Ela falou pra mim que viram você dando pra ele - ok, agora eu tava em choque. Caramba, Forks poderia ser o novo nucleo de gossip girls.

- Eu não deveria ter dado atenção pra ela, mas veja bem, a gente namorou durante quatro meses e você nunca me deixou fazer nada e no mesmo dia já sai dando pro primeiro que aparece? Tudo bem, eu sei que você não me deve explicações... Bom, depois que ela me contou eu fiquei muito perdido, Bella. Você sabe muito bem que eu ainda te amo e, caralho mano, isso me pegou de surpresa. Eu acabei bebendo uma garrafa de vodka e talvez mais alguma coisa que eu não to lembrando agora. Quando tava voltando pra reserva, tinha a brilhante idéia de ligar pra Angela e me fiz passar pelo Charlie. Eu não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça, ma seu juro que não queria fazer aquilo, embora isso não mudo em nada o que eu fiz. Eu só queria que você me contasse, que você falasse pra mim o que tinha feito, sabe?

Eu não sabia o que falar. Como ele mesmo dissera, isso não ia mudar o que ele tinha feito, mas eu conseguia entender o que ele tinha passado. Era estranho, mas era verdade...

Ele não me olhou nenhuma vez enquanto me contava. Eu ouvia sua voz tremula, séria.

- Pronto, Bella. Isso é tudo. Agora, vai embora!

- Não Jacob. Você me falou o que tinha acontecido e agora é minha vez!

- Eu não quero saber, Bella. Você agora pode dar pra quem quiser!

- Jake, escuta - eu segurei seu rosto, fazendo com que ele me olhasse - eu não dei pra ninguém. Eu sou virgem ainda.

- Não deu? Quê? - ele definitivamente tinha acreditado naquela vaca. Como ele podia ser tão tapado?

- Não, Jake.

- Mas...

- Depois que eu vi você com a Jessica eu pedi para que o Edward me levasse embora. A gente acabou parando no café. Ele tentou me ajudar, mas eu não conseguia falar nada. Eu tava com muita raiva de você, Jacob, você tem que entender. Eu acabei beijando ele, mas foi só isso. Eu não dei pra ele. Foi só um beijo!

- Foi só... só um beijo? - ele parecia completamente desnorteado.

- Sim, só um beijo.

- Então você não fez nada além? Foi apenas um beijo? - ele repetiu.

- Sim, Jacob.

- Você gosta dele, Bells? - a pergunta me pegou desprevinida. Eu abaixei o rosto, corando.

- Jacob, eu...eu gosto dele sim. Muito - eu o ouvi suspirar.

- E vocês tão juntos?

- Estamos, Jacob. - ele se ajeitou do meu lado.

- Desde quando? - sua voz era calma.

- Eu não te traí, Jacob. Aquela hora no carro foi o primeiro beijo.

- Desculpa, Bells. Você não me pede explicações. Eu não deveria estar te perguntando essas coisas.

- Tudo bem, Jake. Acho que você merece saber.

- Não, não mereço. E por isso, você tem que contar pro seu pai o que eu fiz.

- Eu não vou contar, Jacob! Eu entendi seus motivos!

- Eu não tinha motivo pra fazer aquilo, Isabella. Eu poderia estar drogado e mesmo assim não teria motivos!

- Não torra, Jake - eu falei esmurrando seu ombro, tentando fazer com que ele levasse na brincadeira. A única coisa que consegui foi deixar minha mão dolorida. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe que eu não mereço isso, não é?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Eu só quero esquecer isso, Jacob - eu falei.

- Eu também - ele sussurrou.

- Então, já tá esquecido, embora eu tenha que fazer o Edward esquecer també... - falei meio que sem pensar. Vi o Jake se mexer desconfortavelmente ao meu lado - ahn... desculpe.

- Para com isso, Isabella. Você não me deve mais nada - ele falou meio bravo.

- Por favor Jake... amigos?

- Você sabe que o que você está me pedindo é incrivelmente surreal, não é? Eu ainda te amo, Bella. Isso não vai dar certo! - eu corei com as suas palavras. Porque tudo tem que ser tão dificil?

- Vamos tentar, tá bem?

- Eu não te prometo nada! - ele falou olhando pela janela.

- Isso! Obrigada! - eu meio que me joguei em cima dele, dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

- Hun, Bella... por enquanto, não tão amigos, tá bem? - ele falou me empurrando de leve. Eu ri.

- Bom, e sua porta? - eu mudei de assunto rapidamente, tentando acabar com aquela tensão.

- Eu vou dar um jeito. Tu sabe que eu manjo essas paradas.

- É, você 'manja dessas paradas' - ele riu com a minha péssima imitação dele.

- Bells, voce tava indo pra onde? Tenho certeza que não era pra escola.

- Ai! Verdade! Eu preciso ir no mercado fazer algumas compras...

- Então, não se prenda mais ao seu...novo amigo - as duas palavras pareciam ter doído absurdamente para ser ditas levando em conta a sua careta.

- Te vejo depois então - eu falei saindo do carro

- É... tchau Bella.

Assim que entrei na caminhonete, liguei meu celular.

O único número salvo na minha agenda, me mandara uma mensagem.

**Uma nova mensagem **

**Edward: **

Eu realmente espero não ter que matar alguém hoje

**Bella: **

Me seguindo?

Eu recebi a resposta em menos de um minuto

**Edward: **

Não exatamente.

**Bella**:

Como exatamente?

**Edward: **

Foi simplesmente o destino.

**Bella: **

Meio clichê, não acha?

**Edward: **

Talvez...

**Edward: **

_E se eu falar que te amo também iria ser um clichê?_

**Bella: **

Talvez...

**Edward: **

Tudo bem, sem clichês então!

**Bella: **

Não! Eu gosto de clichês.

**Edward: **

_Eu te amo, Bella_


	14. Explicações II

Eu demorei mais do que pretendia naquele mercado e tive que fazer, pelo menos, umas quinze viagens para descarregar as compras da minha caminhonete.

Quando eu finalmente coloquei o peixe no forno e desliguei o fogo do arroz, já passara das sete.

Eu corri pro banho, tirando a roupa pelo caminho e atirando no cesto de roupas sujas. A sensação da água quente caindo pelo meu corpo foi impressionante: as dores que até então não me encomodavam, triplicaram e eu fui obrigada a sentar no chão e esperar que elas diminuissem. Meu pescoço doia e os musculos das minhas pernas latejavam.

- Bella? - eu ouvi alguém me chamar do outro lado da porta. Eu já não sabia a quanto tempo estava lá dentro.

- Quem é? - eu perguntei ainda meio abobalhada. A dor estava sumindo aos poucos.

- Seu pai, Charlie. Quem mais podia ser, bobinha? - é, quem mais Bella?

- Oh! Desculpe, pai! Que horas são?

- Sete e meia, Bella! - ai meu deus, eu estava a mais de vinte minutos no banho. Merda.

- Hun... pode desligar o fogão pra mim, pai? Demorei mais do que pretendia aqui.

- Claro! É... que botão que eu tenho que apertar? - eu ri. Ele era uma total negação pra cozinha. Não sei como ele não se matara de fome antes de eu vir pra cá.

- Você vira o primeiro botão do lado esquerdo até que o tracinho esteja pra cima.

- Ok Bells.

As minhas dores tinham sumido e eu agradeci por isso, já que agora podia finalmente tomar meu banho. Shampoo de morango, assim como meu condicionador e mais algum tempo para me limpar de toda aquela sujeira daquele dia estupido. Saí sete e quarenta e cinco exatamente. Deus queira que Edward não seja pontual.

Foi quando eu abri meu guarda-roupa que eu, de novo, percebi que tinha que fazer compras! Caramba, que que eu ia vestir agora?

Eu arranquei praticamente toda minha roupa de lá de dentro pra finalmente achar alguma coisa. Uma saia caqui e uma blusa branca de gola alta e manga cumprida. Beleza, ia dar pro gasto. Terminava de dar um jeito nos meus cabelos quando a campainha tocou. 8:59 - É, o Edward era pontual.

Eu praticamente rolei escada abaixo, correndo na frente do Charlie pra abrir a porta. Assim que passei por ele, vi que ele ria. Parei na porta, recuperando meu folego e ajeitando meu cabelo como se eu tivesse vindo calmamente até ela, e abri.

Meubomjesusdoshomensgostosos! Senhor, o que que era aquilo? Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta preta e um casaco de couro da mesma cor. Ele deve ter percebido meu parcial abandono de sentidos porque, lá no fundo, eu ouvi ele rindo. Ah! Aquele sorriso...

Ele devia ter dado alguns passos entre a minha total perda dos sentidos e parcial perda dos sentidos já que num momento ele estava lá - lindo e maravilhoso com aquele meu sorriso perfeito e no milésimo de segundo seguinte, ele estava colado em mim, e eu lá, sentindo a sua respiração no meu rosto. E porque eu não sentia seu cheiro?

- Bella, eu juro que você não respirar no próximo segundo, eu vou começar a trazer um balão de oxigênio junto comigo - ele falou baixo no meu ouvido. Seu cheiro doce e inebriante me pegou um tanto quanto desprevenida. Minha memória definitivamente não fazia jus a nenhuma parte dele.

- Bella, convide-o para entrar! - eu ouvi o Charlie falar.

- Er... entre? - ele deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha e sorriu, entrelaçando minha mão a dele e entrou, me puxando junto.

- Muito prazer, sr. Swan - Edward falou formalmente, estendendo sua mão livre.

- Por favor, me chame de Charlie.

- Charlie então - ele repetiu com o mesmo sorriso.

- Eu tava vendo o jogo. Acompanha esse velho fanático por jogos?

- Com toda certeza! - eu não sabia se ele realmente gostava de jogos ou se queria fazer média com o meu pai. De qualquer forma, ele tava no caminho certo.

- Eu vou arrumar a mesa então.

- Vai lá, Bells - meu pai falou já da sala. Edward me deu um beijo no todo da minha cabeça e foi se juntar a ele.

- E então Edward, eu preciso mesmo perguntar - eu conseguia ouvir-los da cozinha - você gosta realmente da minha filha? - meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando eu ouvi aquilo.

- Eu vou ser muito sincero com você - ele diminuiu a voz e eu tive que fazer um esforço maior pra ouvir - Eu a amo mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida.

Eu deixei cair um copo e obviamente que este caiu fazendo o máximo barulho possivel

- Não foi nada! - eu berrei, catando os pedaços do chão.

- Ela é sempre estabanada assim? - Edward perguntou divertindo-se.

- Desde pequena - Charlie respondeu rindo.

- Agora que conte sobre sua familia... porque mudaram pra cá? Forks é muito pequena para um médico tão renomado quanto seu pai.

- Acho que foi justamente por isso que ele mudou. Ele simplesmente ama o que faz, mas estava sobrecarregado de trabalho, muitos pacientes, sabe? Mas ele adorava aquilo tudo, sempre ajudando as pessoas. Minha mãe que estava ficando preocupada com ele. Sempre cansado... O sr. Hale, pai da Rose e do Jasper que moram com a gente, deu a idéia de nos mudarmos pra cá, já que eles viviam aqui quando pequenos.

- Hale? Poxa, há quanto tempo que não ouço falar dele! Como ele tá?

- Muito bem! Ele e a mulher viajam muito! Sempre que podem veem ver os filhos!

Observação mental: agradecer a Rose por me trazer o Edward pra mim.

- E porque resolveram vir no final do ano?

- Minha mãe queria se mudar no começo do ano que vem pra cá por causa da nossa escola, mas meu pai acabou achando aquela casa e minha mãe se apaixonou por ela. Como o dono não pretendia segura-la por muito tempo, meu pai comprou e quando ela ficou finalmente pronta, a gente se mudou. Ele já tinha entrado em contato com o hospital daqui e já tinha o emprego garantido.

- Mas tua mãe não estava certa em relação a escola?

- Não não, a gente estudava em uma escola muito boa e bate totalmente com o ensino daqui.

Meu pai tinha descoberto mais coisas do Edward em cinco minutos do que eu em dois dias. Droga, eu tinha que parar de ficar tão irracional quando estava perto dele porque senão eu nunca ia descobrir mais nada. E também, podia parar de quase morrer perto dele porque isso também não ajudava.

- Eu conheço apenas seu pai e sua irmã, que parece ter se tornado amiga intima da Bella - meu pai falou bem-humorado.

- Sem duvida! Minha irmã faz amizade facilmente, embora ela saiba escolher muito bem. Ela é um pouco empolgada demais com absolutamente tudo... minha mãe fala que ela hiperativa, embora meu pai ache que ela apenas tem energia demais pra gastar - ele disse rindo.

- Quando Bella me ligou para me convidar para o jantar, eu contei a minha mãe e ela ficou simplesmente radiante com isso. Pediu para que eu lhe convidasse para jantar em nossa casa.

- Adoraria conhecer os pais do meu genro!

- O senhor tem alguma coisa pra fazer no sabado?

- Não não! Pode ser sabado!

- Que bom! Ela já tem tudo planejado pra sabado mesmo! - eu ouvi os dois rindo.

- Hun... o jantar está servido - eu entrei na sala para chamá-los.

- A Bella cozinha muito bem...

- Esme vai adorar isso! Finalmente uma ajudante pra ela na cozinha!

- O que sua mãe faz? - meu pai perguntou, sentando-se na mesa.

- Ela era chef de uma restaurante bem conhecido em Los Angeles.

- Edward... - meu pai ficou sério por um instante - eu estou achando que vamos nos dar muito bem.

- Pai, por favor... - eu corei. Edward acharia que eramos interesseiros desse jeito!

- Bella, ele sabe que é brincadeira, não é?

- Claro! - ele respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Realmente, Bella... está muito bom - Edward falou depois de um tempo. Eu não tinha comido praticamente nada. Apenas o admirava fazendo o mesmo.

- Obrigada - eu agradeci ainda corada.

Já passava da dez quando o Charlie parou com as suas perguntas.

- Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Swan.

- sr. Swan?

- Oh! Desculpe. Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo, Charlie!

- Igualmente, Edward! Você é um bom rapaz.

- Muito obrigada! - os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Eu te levo até a porta - eu falei levantando do sofá.

- Vou subir então Bells. Boa noite, meu anjo.

- Boa noite, pai - falei enquanto ele subia as escadas.

- Eu juro que tinha medo do seu pai, Bella - ele falou balançando a cabeça enquanto a gente andava até seu carro.

- Ele nunca agiu assim. Não sei o que que deu nele, sério.

- Espero que ele continue assim. Ele tem uma arma Bella - eu ri.

- Não ria. Eu posso morrer, sabia? - ele continuou.

- Oxa! Ele não matou o Jacob. Acha mesmo que ele ia te matar? - epa. Escolha errada de pessoa. Edward ficou sério.

- Por falar em Jacob, a gente precisa falar sobre isso, Bella.

- Amanhã, Edward...

- Não passa de amanhã então, tá?

- Ok.

Ele me beijou e eu senti aquele mesmo frenesi.

- Eu posso até aceitar, mas não significa que eu tenha que ver, né? - eu pulei ao ouvir a voz do Charlie vindo de cima. Se eu não soubesse que a casa era sobrado, podia tranquilamente achar que a voz vinha do além.

- Até amanhã, Bella - ele se despediu de mim rindo.


	15. Namorados

_****_

Edward Pov

**---**

- IUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPI! - eu ouvi um berro e instantes depois, senti algo muito pesado caindo em cima de mim, por pouco não quebrando minha cama.

- EMMETT SEU FILHA DA PUTA! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

- EEEEI! Eu sou seu irmão, idiota!

- ISSO É UM DETALHE COM O QUAL UMA PESSOA QUE ACABA DE SER ACORDADA NÃO TÁ LIGANDO, MOLEQUE! - eu ia ter que começar a dormir com a porta trancada! Inferno.

- Iiiih! Tá nervosinha, bein?

- CORRE EMMETT! SE EU TE PEGAR, CÊ TÁ MORTO!

- Uuuuuuuui! - e então ele saiu correndo. Sensato...

O Emmett estava cada dia mais criativo. Eu teria que ter uma conversa com a Rosalie pra fazer com que ele gastasse toda essa criatividade com ela e não comigo e de preferencia não na minha cama também.

- Cara, na boa, você tá muito tenso. Sabia que isso é falta de sexo? - ele falou abrindo a porta.

Eu terminei de arrumar antes de responder.

- Se eu mandar você tomar no seu cu, você acataria?

- Dificilmente - ele falou pensativo.

- Foi o que eu imaginei - e então eu corri até ele e pulei nas suas costas.

- Meninos, parem com isso! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que brincadeiras de mão não dão certo? - Esme passou no corredor enquanto eu me fingia de ofendido e tentava socar o Emmett e ele ria, desviando dos meus socos.

- Mas mããe, o EdCat tá necessitado, não é minha culpa!

- Ai meu Deus! Todo manhã é isso... - ela não deu muita atenção pra nossa pseudo-briga.

- Cala a boca! - eu falei um pouco mais alto, acertando seu ombro.

- Ai seu bruto! - ele massageou o braço como se tivesse mesmo doido.

- Emmett, você não acha que já comeu demais? - Esme perguntou o vendoele colocar a oitava panqueca no prato.

- Eu preciso repor minhas energias!

- Claro! Você gasta muita energia enquanto dorme.

- Nah! - ele fez uma careca - Eu preciso arranjar uma academia aqui! Sabem de alguma?

- Academia? Em Forks? Acho que nem, cara. Também precisava de uma! - Jasper respondeu.

- Eu vi uma! É bem pequena e com o estritamente necessario! - Rosalie falou entrando na cozinha.

- Onde é? - os dois perguntaram.

- Perto daquela loja dos Newton, sabe?

- Yeah! Minha Rose é foda, falae Jazzy! - Emmett deu um tapa na bunda dela quando minha mãe virou de costas.

- Digo o mesmo da minha Alice - ele falou dando um tapa na bunda da minha irmã que assim como Rosalie, acabara de entrar na cozinha.

- Quem vai comigo pra escola? - eu perguntei tentando acabar com as indiretas provocações entre os casaizinhos.

- Eu vou! - Rose e Alice falaram juntas

- Porqueee? - Emmett parecia indignado com a escolha das meninas.

- Edward é o que faz mais sucesso.

- QUÊ?

- Brincadeeeeira! É que a gente quer deixar aquela Jessica puta.

- Hun. Você vai voltar comigo Rosalie!

- Claro ursinho! - ela deu um beijo nele e saiu saltitando da cozinha junto com a Alice.

-Você não vai pegar a Bella?  
- Vou ligar pra ela - falei entrando no carro.  
- Beleza! A gente vai atrás então, Jarbas - Rosalie pulou do banco da frente.

- Alô? Edward?  
- Bom dia, amor!  
- Loooooooooooooove is in the aaaaaaaair - Rosalie e Alice começaram a cantar em coro.  
- Bom dia! - Bella riu, provavelmente ouvindo as duas.  
- Quer carona hoje?  
- Eu vou acabar ficando mal acostumada assim, Edward!  
- Vou considerar isso um sim. Cinco minutos e eu to aí.  
- Ok!  
- Eu amo você.  
- Eu também!

- Sabia que vocês ficam lindos juntos? - Rose se admirava no espelho.  
- É! Um chuchu, irmãozinho! - Alice deu um beijo na minha bochecha, deixando uma marca de batom.  
- Arght! - resmunguei tentando limpar com a blusa. Dela, no caso.

**Edward:**  
Já estamos aqui! 

**Bella: **  
Descendo!

- Oi! - ela sorriu pra mim, corada.  
- Olá! - respondi, puxando-a pra mim.

Ela pareceu perder os sentidos por milésimos de segundo e então senti alguma coisa cair no chão. Lembrar de carregar realmente um balão de oxigênio.  
- Merda! - ela acordou do transe, pegando a sacola dos meus pés.  
- O que que tem aí?  
- O vestido da Ang que eu emprestei pra ir na festa da Lauren. Preciso devolver!  
- Sabia que você estava absolutamente perfeita nele? - Bella ficou púrpura no mesmo instante. Ela conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita corada. Combinava perfeitamente com ela.  
- Obrigada! - ela sussurrou.  
- Ei ei! Parem com esse namorico ou a gente vai chegar atrasado! - Alice berrou de dentro do carro. Eu rosnei como resposta. Ela riu.

---

_**Bella Pov**_

- Arght! Eu devia ter vindo com a minha caminhonete! - a gente já estava quase na escola quando eu me lembrei

- Por que? - Edward perguntou.

- Eu vou pra Port Angeles depois da escola. Preciso comprar algumas coisas...

- Epa! Você disse compras? - os olhos da Alice brilhavam intensamente.

- É... preciso de roupas novas...

- Deixa eu ir com você? Por favor! Por favorziiiiiiiinho!

- Cla...claro! - eu me espantei com aquela sua empolgação.

- Droga, só porque eu nao posso ir! - Rose falou, fazendo bico

- E porque não? - Alice e eu perguntamos juntas

- Hoje o Emmett vai pra academia. Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar meu ursinho sozinha naquele antro? Nunca!

- Eu também não deixaria! - falei rindo. Mas então eu me lembrei que tinha agora um namorado gostoso demais pra deixar solto por aí - eeeeeepa! você não vai pra academia, né?

Edward riu antes de responder.

- Nops. O Emmett é o único viciado em exercicios em casa. Jasper o acompanha esporadicamente.

- Muito bom! Detestaria ter que começar a fazer academia agora!

Todos cairam na risada.

- Para do lado do carro do meu ursinho, EdCat?

- Ei! Você também não, né? Já basta seu namorado me chamando assim - mesmo sofrendo por causa do apelidinho, ele parou do lado do Jeep. Realmente, meu namorado é um amor.

Ele nem tinha estacionado direito e as duas já pularam do carro, correndo para os seus respectivos namorados.

A família Cullen chamava muita atenção. Eu percebi pelo fato de que quando ele desceu para abrir a porta para mim, absolutamente todos os rostos viraram na nossa direção. Não era nada comparado as pessoas que nos encaravam ontem.

- Vamos Bella? - ele estendeu a mão para que eu a segurasse.

Os olhos nos acompanhavam e eu ouvia o murmúrios geral, identificando alguns mais maldosos.

- Ahá! Certo, eles estão juntos mesmo então? Bom, eu não sou ciumenta, falae Jess - Lauren deu uma cotovelada na amiga que parecia totalmente atônita.

- Eu também não - ela por fim cuspiu as palavras. Eu apertei mais forte a mão do Edward como por instinto.

- Filhos da mãe! - ele falou com os dentes trincados.

- O que foi?

- Esses idiotas ficam te olhando como se você fosse algo de comer! Eu não gosto disso, Bella!

- Sabia que você fica lindo com ciúmes? - eu repeti suas palavras.

- Nah! - ele fez uma careta.

- Vem, quero te apresentar pra Ang e pro Mike!

Eles estavam parados em frente a escada e como os demais, nos olhavam atônitos. Eu mandei pra eles meu melhor sorriso.

- Oi! - eu falei o mais animada possível, porém não obtive resposta.

- Oiii? - eu repeti. Então a Ang piscou e deu uma cotovelada no Eric para que ele também acordasse daquele transe desnecessário.

- Oi Bella! - ela falou daquele seu jeito delicado, sorrindo pra mim. Foi então seguida pelo Mike, Eric e Thelma com os seus respectivos oi's.

- Oi gente! Bom, deixa-me apresentá-lo a vocês - puxei o Edward para que ele ficasse mais perto de mim. Ele parecia meio desconfortável.

- Edward, estes são Mike, Eric, Thelma e, essa eu acho que você já conhece, Angela - eu falei ainda com o meu melhor sorriso.

- Muito prazer! - ele estendeu a mão, e cumprimentou todos.

- Ah! Desculpe a demora, mas aconteceram alguns... imprevistos - eu falei meio rápido, pedindo mentalmente para que isso não lembrasse Edward da nossa conversa sobre o Jacob, entregando a sacola com o vestido para a Angela.

- Magina... eu entendo... - ela não olhou nos meus olhos. Ela tinha aquele problema de 'vergonha alheia'.

O sinal tocou, e eu fiquei um pouco aliviada por isso.

- Hun... é melhor a gente ir! Mas ainda preciso contar algumas coisas pra vocês!

- Claro! - Thelma olhava pro Edward meio vidrada. E eu definitivamente não gostara disso.

- Até logo então! - eu sorri. Edward segurou mais forte minha mão.

- Er... Bella. Mais uma coisa... - Angela me chamou antes que eu desse cinco passos.

- Diga!

- Vocês tão ficando? - ela perguntou no meu ouvido para que o Edward não ouvisse.

- Não estamos não, Angela - Edward respondeu. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca. Então era assim? Ele não iria me assumir realmente em publico. Eu vi, de esguelha, um sorriso brotando no rosto daquela Thelma. Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto tava vermelho.

- Na verdade, a gente tá namorando - ele completou e por um momento, a idéia de sair correndo pelo pátio berrando e pulando me pareceu até simpática...

- O q...que? - Angela gaguejou. O sorriso da Thelma tinha sumido.

- Exatamente isso que você ouviu - eu falei meio grossa. Não pela Angela, eu sabia que ela era realmente minha amiga, mas aquela outra tava me dando nos nervos.

- Namorando? - Thelma perguntou, soltando da mão do Mike, que a olhava sem entender.

- É, porquê? Algum problema? - 'vadia', eu completei mentalmente.

- Magina, Bella! - Eric respondeu por ela. Ele parecia realmente feliz com aquilo.

- Bella, vamos? A gente vai chegar atrasado, amor - Edward falou, me puxando - Com licença - ele disse gentilmente.

- Você viu a cara daquela Thelma? - eu bufei enquanto andávamos em direção a sala. Ele tava com aquele meeeeu sorriso torto no rosto e não respondeu. - Cadê seu horário? - eu perguntei impaciente. Ele tirou da mochila um papel e me entregou, ainda rindo.

- Calma aí! - eu parei abruptamente depois de ler todo ele - Você tá em todas as minhas aulas! - eu sorri e pulei em cima dele, abraçando-o.

- Isso me lembra a conversa que a gente tem que ter sobre o Jacob... - ele falou, me segurando alguns centimetros acima do chão

- O que que tem a ver?

- Eu vim aqui a tarde para ver se nossos horários batiam - ele pareceu meio envergonhado em falar aquilo - por isso acabei vendo vocês... fiz mal?

- Não! Definitivamente não! - eu o beijei.

Eu tinha consciência que o corredor já estava deserto nesse momento. Ele me encostou na parede.

- Ed...ward! A...aula! Aul...laa! - eu falei tentando me soltar dele.

- Porque? - ele perguntou ainda me beijando.

- Eu 'faltei' dois dias seguidos e você ainda não fez nenhuma aula!

- Arrght! Certo.

- Com licença? - Edward bateu na porta.

- Sr. Cullen, eu suponho - o prof. falou mal-humorado.

Droga, eu tinha me esquecido que ele odiava atrasos.

- Srta Swan! Que surpresa - ele continou quando me viu atrás do Edward - Achei que a senhora soubesse que eu odeio atrasos.

- Desculpe! Prometo que nunca mais vai acontecer - eu repondi rapido.

- Aos seus lugares, por favor.

Eu vi os olhos nos seguindo. Toda a parte feminina parecia babar pelo Edward.

Os alunos sentavam sempre em dupla. Tinha dois lugares sobrando, mas infelizmente não eram um do lado do outro e sim uma atras da outra.

E pra minha sorte, claro já que eu sou uma pessoa sortuda, um lugar vago era do lado da jessica e o outro, da menina que falara que o Edward seria dela.

Eu não sei porque, mas isso não me pareceu puro destino... eu podia jurar que vira as vira mudando de lugar antes da gente começar a andar.

- Quer que eu pergunte se elas trocam de lugar? - Edward perguntou no meu ouvido. Todos ainda olhavam pra gente, inclusive o professor que ainda não voltara a dar sua aula.

- Ela não vai sair - eu falei contrariada.

- Eu sento com qual das duas então? - eu percebi que ele tava tão feliz quanto eu em sentar perto delas e isso me deixou mais animada.

- Jessica me parece mais perigosa. Eu sento com ela - ele confirmou com a cabeça e sento na cadeira da frente.

Quando sentei, senti o olhar da Jessica me fuzilando. 'Ahá, perdeu playboy!'

A garota da frente deu um pulinho de excitação quando ele sentou ao seu lado e sorriu.

- Oi lindo! Meu nome é Camilla!

- Edward - ele respondeu educado. Preciso avisá-lo que não há necessidade de educação nessas horas.

- Bom, senhores, posso continuar minha aula? - o professor interrompeu. Edward concordou com a cabeça.

A tal de Camilla ficou quieta por um tempo, mas depois eu comecei a pensar que talvez a Jessica fosse uma melhor companheira pro Edward.

Ela colocou sua cadeira mais perto da dele e entrelaçou seu braço ao dele.

- Se importa? - ele falou, tirando o braço de perto dela. O sorriso dela diminuiu, embora continuasse lá.

Foi então que eu vi sua mão indo pra coxa dele. QUE QUE É ISSO? ELA TAVA QUERENDO MORRER!

Edward ficou tenso instantaneamente.

- Por favor né... - ele falou baixo.

- Por quê? - ela perguntou e um sorriso imenso apareceu no seu rosto.

Eu vi as mãos dela subindo mais um pouco. Como é? O Edward não ia fazer nada?

Eu já estava prestes a levantar da cadeira e partir pra cima dela e depois socar ele quando ele a segurou.

- Escuta aqui, você não vai conseguir nada comigo.

- Porque não?

- Porque eu amo uma pessoa.

- E isso te impede?

- Sim, impede.

- Porque?

- Porque eu namoro ela.

Eu juro que dessa vez eu tive que me segurar para não subir em cima da mesa e dançar ali mesmo. Eu desviei os olhos dos dois com um sorriso no rosto, no exato instante que ela olhou pra mim.

Ela não perguntou se eu era realmente a namorada dele. Ou ela já sabia ou ela achava impossível ele me amar.

Acho que a segunda era mais provável pra ela.

Ela não falou mais nada, mas via ela olhando para ele, que por sua vez, só olhou pra frente todo o tempo.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, ele já estava ao meu lado.

- Hoje eu não tenho nenhuma aula com você! - Alice falou fazendo bico quando eu me sentei ao seu lado na mesa do refeitório.

- Verdade? - eu perguntei desanimada. Só me faltava outra aula com aquela Camilla...

- Sim! Eu comparei com o horário do Ed!

- Acho que vocês vão ter uma aula com a gente essa semana ainda - a Rose falou.

- Uow! Espero que todos estejamos juntos! - eu falei.

Emmett, Jasper e o Edward chegaram trazendo, segundo o Emmett, nosso 'lanchinho feliz'.

Edward trouxe duas maças vermelhas e lindas, dois cookies, um lanche natural e uma coca-cola, enquanto o Emmett pegara uns cinco pedaços de pizza, um cachorro quente, duas coca-colas e um lanche natural, provavelmente a única coisa da bandeja que era pra Rose. Jasper trouxe dois copos imensos de café puro e dois pedaços de pizza.

O restante das aulas passou rápido, com o Edward sentado ao meu lado.

Assim que o sinal tocou, fui surpreendida pela Alice.

- Bellinha! Cooooooooooooompraas! - ela falou batendo as mãos.

- Ei! Eu não vou comprar tanta coisa assim. É só o essencial!

- Não muda o fato de ser compras...

- Okok.

- Edward, caroninha básica?

Em menos de dez minutos eu e Alice já estavamos em casa. Foi o tempo de eu subir pra pegar uma bolsa e a carteira e a gente já saiu.

- Cara, seu carro é lerdo! - ela falou indignada pelos meus 60km/h.

- Ei! Meu carro é um cidadão idoso, ok? - ela riu.

* * *

_Oi geente! :)  
Tudo bom com vocês?_

_Como podem ver, estou tentando postar aqui com mais frequencia, mas as vezes não dá muito certo. Bom, tentativa pelo menos já é alguma coisa né?  
eaehaehiueahoeaheoiuahhuiehauih'_

_  
Desculpem por não responder todas as reviews, mas eu realmente não estou tendo tempo, já que quando eu to no pc, ou to escrevendo a fic, ou to vendo prison break ou house... ehaiuheaheoiuhaeaheiuah' (ou então lendo as ultimas fofocas sobre rpattz e todo o elenco, mas isso fora até desnecessário falar, não? ehuaeoeaieh)  
Mas eu leio absolutamente toodas as reviews e fico sempre muito feliz com elas. Amo saber que vocês estão gostando!  
Agradeço por todos os elogios feitos a fic ou então, aqueles direcionados diretamente a mim._

_Qualquer duvida sobre a fic, deixem uma review perguntando que eu me farei o possivel para responder, ok?_

_Beijo;  
__Izadora :)  
_


	16. Compras

Demoramos mais do que o habitual para chegar lá. O shopping não estava lotado e isso me agradava.  
- Vamos experimentar! - ela pegou mais de uma dúzia de calças e me puxou para o provador - Jeans color tá usando muito, Bells! - ela falou me entregando uma calça jeans vermelha, outra amarelo ovo e uma azul royal.  
- Al, elas não são muito minha cara, não acha?  
- Mas é sempre bom ter uma. Eu sugiro a vermelha!  
Ela me jogou mais algumas calças jeans pela divisória.

- Alice, eu não vou levar tudo isso! - eu falei apontando pras oito calças que estavam em cima da bancada - eu ainda tenho que comprar blusa e camiseta! Não trouxe tanto dinheiro assim! - na verdade eu não tinha tanto dinheiro assim.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem - ela tirou duas calças do monte e me olhou.  
- Ainda são muitas!  
- Claro que não! Isso é totalmente o básico: duas skinnys, duas jeans normais e duas color jeans!  
- O que que tem de básico aí?  
Ela não respondeu. Abrindo a bolsa, tirou um cartão de crédito e entregou para a vendedora.  
- EI! - eu berrei, fazendo com que algumas pessoas olhassem - Para com isso! Você não vai pagar! - eu falei indignada.  
- Bella, pense que é uma parceiria, ok? Eu te ajudo a pagar as roupas e a gente divide - porque eu não acreditava no que ela dizia?  
- Não! Nada disso! Eu vou pagar! - eu abri a boca para chamar a vendedora quando ela me parou.  
- Bella, por favor! É o meu presente de aniversário pra você...

- O que? - como ela sabia do meu aniversário? Eu não contara pra ninguém!  
- Angela me falou hoje que seu aniversário tava chegando. A gente sentou juntas na aula de biologia.  
- Não precisa, Alice! De verdade!  
- Eu quero, Bella! Por favor.  
Eu revirei os olhos. Eu não ia ganhar essa batalha.  
- O.K! - eu bufei. Ela deu um gritinho.

- Agora a gente precisa de saias e blusas! - ela falou saindo da loja.  
- Nada disso! Só blusas.  
- Bella, não vai discutir comigo né? Edward ia gostar de saber que semana que vem é seu aniversário... - droga!  
- Tátá!

Ela me fez experimentar nada menos que umas vinte saias. Separou quatro para que eu levasse. Já as blusas, eu perdi as contas de quantas eu experimentei. Eu só vi o monte de roupa nos braços dela quando saí do provador.  
- Vou ser obrigada a levar tudo isso?  
- Siiim! Totalmente o básico!  
- Ah claro! Mas eu vou pagar, nem vem! - eu falei firme.  
- Justo...  
- 498,50 doláres - a vendedora me falou como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Tipo indo comprar balinhas da vendinha da esquina. Eu entreguei meu cartão tremendo. Caralho, mais um pouco e eu ia acabar estourando o limite!

- Alice, putamerda! 500 doláres?  
- 498,50! - ela me corrigiu. Que diferença!  
- Pronto, já acabou minhas compras! Acho que acabou pro resto da minha vida também!  
- Claro que não! Ainda tem um lugar que eu quero te levar!  
Ela me conduziu pelo shopping passando por imensas lojas de vestidos.  
- Aqui! - ela parou em frente a uma loja com um sorriso no rosto.  
- 'Sensualidade? ' - eu falei lendo o nome da loja.  
- Calma, é só uma loja de calcinha e sutiã... - ela falou me puxando pra dentro da loja.  
- Com esse nome?  
Alice me levou mais uma vez pro provador, carregando calcinhas, sutiãns e cinta-ligas.  
- Eu não vou usar essas coisas! - eu falei pegando uma calcinha fio-dental de oncinha.  
- Bella! Ter pelo menos uma fio-dental é...  
- Básico, sei! - eu falei revirando os olhos de novo.

- Bella do céu, você definitivamente vai ter que levar essa! - ela falou quando eu sai com uma cinta-liga preta para ela ver.  
- Não! Definitivamente não!  
- Sem escolhas!  
Eu entrei de novo no provador tirando aquele troço e colocando minhas roupas.  
Ela pegou cinco calcinhas 'simples' pra mim, dois conjuntos de calcinha e sutiã - um de oncinha e outro com enchimento, duas fio-dental, uma cinta liga e mais dois sutians.  
- Alice, isso definitivamente é demais!  
- Bella, só por hoje!  
- Me espera lá fora que eu tenho umas coisas pra fazer aqui, ok?  
- Ok, mas eu vou pagar!  
- Me dê seu cartão então.  
Eu entreguei e sai da loja com as minhas dez sacolas na mão.  
Alguns minutos depois, ela saiu da loja com mais umas dez sacolas.  
- Prontinho! Agora é a minha vez!  
- Como?  
- Voce acha mesmo que eu possi ficar sem comprar nadinha pra mim? - ela perguntou rindo.  
- Na verdade, não!  
- Pois bem, vamos que eu quero ver vestidos!

Alice entrou numa loja que vendia apenas vestidos.  
- Com licença - uma moça vestindo um terninho apareceu sorrindo pra gente - posso ajudá-las?  
- Oi! Vocês já estão com a nova coleção armani? - Alice perguntou toda feliz.  
Armani? Ela pretendia comprar um armani?  
- Já sim. Acabamos de receber colcci, gucci, e dolce & gabbana... - ela respondeu mecanicamente.  
- Que ótimo! - meu Deus! Ela ia pagar milhares de dolares num unico vestido hoje - Bom, mas por enquanto eu só vou dar uma olhada, tudo bem?  
- Claro! Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Meu nome é Christina.

- Você é doida? - eu perguntei baixinho assim que a moça saiu de perto da gente.  
- Minha mãe tem um casamento para ir mês que vem e gostou dum armani que viu semana passada numa revista.  
- Nops! Eu quero um vestido, mas não sou tão louca pra comprar um aqui, né? - ela falou como se fosse obvio. Nada era obvio quando se tratava da Alice.  
Ela me puxou para uma outra loja, mais simples.  
Ela ficou mais de uma hora apenas para escolhar os quinze vestidos que ela levou pro provador. A cada vestido, ela saia pra eu ver e dava uma voltinha.  
- Que tal esse? - ela estava com um tubinho preto.  
- Ficou lindo - eu falei sinceramente. Ela sorriu.  
Mais uma hora depois e a gente saiu de lá com o guarda-roupa da Alice três vestidos mais cheios.

- Sete horas, Alice! Vamos voltar?  
- Yeeep!

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? - eu perguntei assim que entramos em Forks.  
- Não não, eu já mandei uma mensagem pro Jasper me pegar na sua casa.  
- Ok então! - merda, ela ia me deixar sem ver o Edward mesmo?  
- Relaxa, Bella. Não duvido que o Edward apareça na sua casa hoje ainda? - agora ela lia pensamentos também? Essa menina era perigosa e eu nem sabia, viiu...

Jasper estava parado em frente a minha casa, encostado na sua imensa moto prateada, usando um casaco de motoqueiro e segurando dois capacetes.  
Alice correu em sua direção e pulou em seu colo, dando um rápido beijo nele.  
- Oi - ela falou baixinho, com um sorriso no rosto. Eu me senti um tanto quanto desconfortavel. Aquele momento parecia ser tão deles, e eu uma intrusa.  
- Oi - ele disse no mesmo tom que ela. Alice desceu do seu colo, ainda sorrindo e deu a mão a ele.  
- Dá pra levar tres sacolas, amor? - ela perguntou apontando pras sacolas no chão.  
- Mais roupas? - ele falou divertindo. Ela concordou com a cabeça, meio envergonhada.  
- Sem problemas - ele continuou.  
- Beleza! Só deixa eu ajudar a Bella a levar as compras dela pra dentro, ok?  
- Querem ajuda, moças?  
- Yep! - ela disse, entregando absolutamente todas as sacolas pra ele.

Ele as colocou em cima do sofá e depois, tirou o casaco, entregando pra Alice falando que apenas a blusa dela não era suficiente para enfrentar o vento.  
- Tchau, Bella! - Jasper se despediu de mim com um beijo no rosto.  
- Tchau, Jas! Tchau Lice!  
- Tchau, Bells! - ela falou me abraçando enquanto dava pulinhos - Depois abre a sacola preta com o laço vermelho. É um presente - ela falou e logo saiu correndo, me impedindo de falar qualquer coisa.  
Presente? Pelamor, Alice era doida!

Charlie ainda não tinha chegado, o que era um tanto quanto estranho. Iria esperar mais meia hora e se ele não aparecesse eu ligaria.  
Depois de três viagens até meu quarto pra levar todas as sacolas, eu fui praticamente obrigada a tirar absolutamente todas as minhas roupas de dentro do armário e colocar em cima da cama, já que eu teria que arrumar todo ele senão, não teria lugar para as roupas novas.  
Fui arrumando tudo, deixando duas gavetas. As calças e as saias foram pra mesma, enquanto a outra servia para as minhas dezenas de blusas novas.  
Depois de guardar a cinta-liga no lugar mais obscuro do meu guarda-roupa, eu fui ligar pro Charlie, deixando a sacola preta com o laço vermelho sem abrir ainda.

- Pai?  
- Oi Bella! Querida, desculpe mas não deu para eu te avisar que ia chegar mais tarde. Aconteceu alguns problemas em La Push e pediram minha ajuda...  
- Alguma coisa séria na reserva?  
- Não não... depois eu te conto, tudo bem?  
- Claro.  
- Não me espere - e então ele desligou.  
Charlie parecia meio preocupado, mas ainda não era hora de eu me preocupar também com isso. Era hora de abrir o presente da Alice e matá-la depois.

Desfiz o laço com cuidado, prolongando ao máximo a espera para ver meu presente. Assim que terei aquele tecido, a sacola se abriu. Dentro havia um baby doll azul bebê.  
Era simplesmente lindo, mas um tanto quanto sexy demais para mim. Tinha um bilhete que parecia ter sido escrito as pressas pela Alice

Percebi que o Edward gosta de te ver de azul. Aproveite!

Eieiei! Então o presente era pra isso? Eu senti meu rosto esquentar com o pensamento. Assim, obvio que isso já passara pela minha cabeça, mas não me sentia confortavel por saber que também passara pela cabeça da Alice. Tipo...ew.  
Eu pulei quando ouvi meu celular tocando. Não tinha duvida que era o Edward já que ele era o único que tinha o número do meu celular até então.

- Edward! - eu praticamente berrei.  
- Oi amor - ele falou divertido.  
- Vem aqui em casa? - eu disse meio que sem pensar. Não o via fazia umas seis horas, mas meu Deus, como ele me fazia falta.  
- Mas e o Charlie?  
- Justamente por isso! Ele não tá em casa e eu não queria ficar sozinha - na verdade aquilo nunca fora problema pra mim antes, mas seria uma boa desculpa agora.  
- Daqui a pouco eu to aí então.

Foi então que uma idéia brilhante surgiu na minha cabeça. Eu terminei de guardar o restante das roupas e desci para esperar o Edward na sala.

- Oi! - eu falei abrindo a porta e perdendo mais uma vez o fio do meu raciocinio. Mesmo com o frio de Forks, Edward usava apenas uma camiseta branca meio justa, que mostrava seus musculos perfeitos, e uma calça de moleton.  
- Oi! - ele estava com o meu sorriso torto no rosto.  
- Er... entra - eu falei sem me mexer, fazendo com que ele se espremesse entre mim e o batente da porta pra entrar.  
Respirei profundamente assim que ele saiu do meu campo de visão, recobrando meus sentidos.  
- Edward, vamos subir. Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Sente-se - eu já estava sentada na cama, com as pernas cruzadas e a mochila da escola em cima do colo, tirando alguns livros de lá de dentro.  
- Eu preciso que você me ajude com a tarefa de quimica - era a coisa mais estupida que alguem poderia pedir para o seu namorado lindo-e-maravilhoso que sentado na sua cama, mas além de quimica não entrar na minha cabeça, fazia parte do meu plano.  
- Claro amor! É sobre o que?

Alguns minutos depois, minha tarefa estava pronta e eu milagrosamente sabia a matéria.  
- Obrigada! - eu agradeci sinceramente.  
- Não por isso - ele se aproximou de mim, mas eu desviei, dando um beijo na sua bochecha. Edward me olhou sem entender.  
- Edward, se importa de me esperar um pouquinho? Eu preciso tomar banho antes que fique frio demais pra isso.  
- Sem problemas - o sorriso voltara. Provavelmente sabia que se ele me beijasse, eu não iria tomar banho hoje.  
- Não demoro - levantei da cama, pegando minha toalha, minha necessaire e uma certa sacola.  
Saí do quarto fechando a porta.  
Tudo fazia parte do plano. O plano de deixar o Edward completamente doido por mim.

É, eu sabia que ele me amava, ou pelo menos eu preferia pensar que amava, mas eu queria deixá-lo doido de outra maneira.  
Eu liguei o chuveiro e entrei debaixo dele. A água quente relaxou todos os meus musculos e mesmo tentando tomar banho o mais rapido possivel era dificil de sair daquela água quente... tão quentinha... Espera! Edward dois comodos ao lado. Alooow!  
Ok, eu tomei meu banho o mais rapido possivel. Me enxuguei e então me lembrei: tinha esquecido da porcaria da calcinha. Na verdade, isso era bom... era uma desculpa para entrar lá ainda de toalha. Hoho.  
Passei um dos cremes da minha necessaire pelo corpo, desodorante e tentei deixar o meu cabelo o melhor possivel.  
Coloquei o babydoll que a Alice me dera e por cima, o meu roupão que ficava no banheiro.

Abri a porta do meu quarto silenciosamente. Edward olhava algumas fotos minhas de quando pequena que ficavam em cima de uma mesinha com um sorriso no rosto. Ele virou o rosto pra mim assim que entrei.  
- Até que não demorou tanto pra uma garota - ele disse divertido.  
- Eu esqueci de uma coisa - caminhei até meu guarda-roupa e abri a gaveta de calcinha. Percebi que o Edward se sentara na minha cama.  
Eu me virei, ficando de costas. Isso ia facilitar o processo. Não queria cair colocando uma calcinha, né!  
Tentei subir aquilo de uma maneira sexy e lenta, mas talvez não tivesse dando muito certo. Eu me virei depois de terminar.  
- Desculpe por isso... eu tinha esquecido de pegar uma... - foi então que eu vi seu rosto. Ele me olhava vidrado, meio tenso. Até agora tava dando certo então. Eu me segurei para não esboçar um sorriso vitorioso.  
- Hun... tudo bem se eu já ficar com o meu 'pijama'? - eu continuei. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de responder.

--

_**Edward Pov**_

- Alice, Bella já tá em casa? - eu perguntei assim que minha irmã entrou.  
- Uhum! Já faz um tempo, Edcat!  
- E porque voces demoraram tanto pra chegar?  
Ela olhou pro Jasper e saiu sem responder, segurando uma risada. Ok, eu prefiro não pensar o porquê então...

Peguei meu celular e apertei o numero um da discagem rápida.  
- Edward! - ela me atendeu com um berro.  
- Oi amor - eu falei meio rindo.  
- Vem aqui em casa?  
- Mas e o Charlie? - eu ia acabar levando um tiro qualquer hora...  
- Justamente por isso! Ele não tá em casa e eu não queria ficar sozinha  
- Daqui a pouco eu to aí então.

Eu coloquei uma camiseta branca qualquer e saí, sem nem reparar se tava frio ou não. Menos de dez minutos depois e eu já tava estacionando na frente da casa da Bella.

- Oi! - ela falou me olhando dos pés a cabeça.  
- Oi! - falei, sorrindo com a sua reação.  
- Er... entra - ela disse sem dar passagem para que eu o fizesse. Então, me espremi para passar.  
- Edward, vamos subir. Preciso da sua ajuda.  
Ela pegou minha mão e me conduziu até seu quarto.

Ela pegou a mochila de escola e sentou na cama, cruzando as pernas.  
- Sente-se  
- Eu preciso que você me ajude com a tarefa de quimica  
- Claro amor! É sobre o que?

Ela ficava tão linda com o esforço que fazia para entender o que eu falava, embora eu não precisara explicar repetidas vezes. Minha Bella era inteligente.  
- Obrigada!  
- Não por isso - eu me aproximei para beijá-la, mas ela deviou, dando um beijo na minha bochecha. Eu olhei sem entender.  
- Edward, se importa de me esperar um pouquinho? Eu preciso tomar banho antes que fique frio demais pra isso.  
- Sem problemas - falei, entendendo o motivo daquilo.  
- Não demoro - e então ela saiu, pegando a toalha uma sacola e aquela bolsinha que a Alice tem de dúzia.

Ela estava demorando no banho, embora não tanto quanto a Rosalie, então, comecei a analisar seu quarto.  
Havia uma mesa num canto, que provavelmente ela usava pra estudar, com algumas fotos dela pequena. Numa delas, Bella que usava uma roupa de ballet, era abraçada por uma mulher que lembrava muito a própria Bella atualmente, embora tivesse outra cor de olho e cabelo. Em outra, era a Bella ainda bebê, com aquela mesma mulher abraçada ao chefe Swan. Ambos sorriam pra foto.  
Eu ouvi a porta se abrindo.  
- Até que não demorou tanto pra uma garota.  
- Eu esqueci de uma coisa - ela falou, andando até seu guarda- roupa e abrindo uma gaveta.  
Eu fui até a cama e me sentei.

Bella tirou uma calcinha de lá de dentro e se virou, ficando de costas pra mim. E começou a colocar aquilo. Ela começou a vestir aquela calcinha. Na minha frente. E com uma lentidão que me pareceu proposital.  
Eu comecei a me sentir meio desconfortável ali e um tanto quanto excitado.  
Quando terminou, virou para me olhar e eu consegui pegar o misto de surpresa e divertimento em seu rosto. Eu devia tá com cara de idiota, claro.  
- Desculpe por isso... eu tinha esquecido de pegar uma... Hun... tudo bem se eu já ficar com o meu 'pijama'? - eu pisquei algumas vezes tentando fazer com que as palavras que ela acabara de falar fizesse algum sentido pra mim.  
- Cla...claro! - eu não iria fazer a Bella ficar desconfortavel com os seus jeans por minha causa né... ela poderia usar sua camisola de desenho ou qualquer derivado na minha presença... eu não iria ligar... e... UUUUUUUUUUUUOW. QUE QUE ERA AQUILO?

_**Bella Pov**_

- Cla...claro! - ele falou gaguejando, mas com certeza. Eu desamarrei o roupão e deixei com que ele caisse lentamente pelo meu corpo.O baby doll não era de todo transparente, pois tampava a falta do meu sutian.

Edward estava surpresa. Na verdade, eu acho que ele estava tendo um treco silencioso.

Eu estava tremendo, mas tentava agir como se fosse a coisa mais natural possivel o fato de eu estar semi-nua.

Peguei o roubão do chão e o pendurei atrás da porta. Edward seguia todos os meus movimentos com os olhos.

Eu abri o guarda-roupa e peguei minha coberta.

- Que que foi? - perguntei, fazendo a melhor cara de inocente que podia, mesmo sabendo que se corasse, meu plano seria descoberto.

Edward se ajeitou na cama, puxando meu travesseiro pra ele e escondendo o rosto.

- Você dorme com isso? - ele perguntou com a voz abafada.

- Na verdade, não. Alice me deu hoje e eu quis ver como ficava... to tão ruim assim? - ele destampou metade do rosto.

- Arght! - ele grunhei, tampando de novo a cara - definitivamente não.

Eu ri.

- O que que voce tá tentando fazer, Edward? - perguntei ainda rindo.

- Isso é tortura, isabella!

- Tortura? Porque? - eu falei abafando uma risada.

- Você! Nessas roupas! - o travesseiro continuava na sua cara. Ele estava totalmente disposto a não me olhar pelo jeito.

Eu estendi a coberta na cama e dei a volta, sentando do seu lado.

- Eu vou precisar do travesseiro - eu estava colada a suas costas, falando proxima ao seu ouvido. Eu ouvi ele abafando um gemido no travesseiro e depois largando-o para me entregar.

Tudo isso ele fez com uma lentidão desesperadora, mas isso não me irritou. Na verdade, mostrava que meu plano havia dado certo. Ele estava definitivamente doido por estava satisfeita por hoje.

Mas seu movimento seguinte me pegou um tanto quanto desprevenida.

Ele se virou rápido, me deitando na cama e subindo em cima de mim. Eu arfei, surpresa.

- Bella, eu posso não ser um tarado, mas eu sou homem!

Ele usou uma única mão para prender as minhas duas em cima da minha cabeça e usou suas pernas para prender as minhas, tornando impossivel eu me mexer.  
- Edward... - eu falei num sussurro.  
- Bella... - ele sussurrou usando o mesmo tom que eu, com o meu sorriso torto nos lábios.  
Ele desceu sua boca até meu pescoço e deu um beijo molhado ali. Eu senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar.  
- O quê você tava pretendendo usando essas roupas? - ele perguntou, levantando a cabeça e olhando nos meus olhos.  
- Dormir... - meu rosto ficou quente instantaneamente. Merda, agora ele definitivamente ia saber que estava mentindo.  
- Hun... você cora quando mente, sabia? - ele riu.  
- Arrght! - eu grunhi!  
- Eu não sei se já te falei... mas gosto de te ver de azul - ele percorreu todo meu corpo com os olhos Eu corei furiosamente.  
Ele desceu seu corpo junto ao meu, sem soltar seu peso, e começou a me beijar com volúpia. Ele escorregou sua mão livre pelo meu corpo até chegar na barra da minha camisola e....  
E então ele parou, saindo de cima de mim  
- O que...? - eu perguntei surpresa.  
- Teu pai! - ele falou preocupado.  
- Hãn?  
Mas ele não precisou responder. Eu ouvi a porta da frente bater e os passos do Charlie no andar de baixo.  
- Ai meu Deus! - eu estava desesperada.  
- Calma! Finge que tá dormindo. Eu me escondo.  
Apaguei a luz e corri até a cama, fazendo o que ele me dissera. Segundos depois, ouvi o Charlie abrir a porta do meu quarto. Eu não ousei abrir os olhos para ver se ele ainda estava lá.

- Bella - eu senti a mão do Edward tocar meu braço depos do que me pareceu longos minutos e então abri os olhos.  
- Você é uma péssima atriz, sabia? - ele brincou.  
- Obrigada! - eu fiz uma carranca.  
- Eu ouvi ele entrando no quarto. Acho que já dá pra eu sair se não fizer barulho...  
- Como ele não viu seu carro?  
- Eu acho que esse lance de estacionar longe é ótimo - ele falou sorrindo. Eu ri.  
- Tudo bem... - levantei para descer com ele. Ele respirou profundamente.  
- O que foi? - perguntei assustada.  
- Suas roupas - ele balançou a cabeça. Eu corei.

---

- Até amanhã, Bella - ele falou me dando um beijo.  
- Até - eu estava meio sem folego.  
Ele saiu porta afora.  
- Hun... Bella... - ele virou para me encarar.  
- Sim...  
- Não ia ser hoje de qualquer forma. Não assim... não agora.


	17. Surpresas

_No dia anterior --__  
- Er, Bella... - Alice estava mordendo a ponta do lápis me olhando.  
- Diga - eu desviei minha atenção do nosso trabalho de inglês, ainda incompleto.  
- Amanhã é seu aniversário, certo? - eu bufei. Alice sabia muito bem que era e simplesmente não precisava ficar me lembrando. Ela tomou minha careta como um sim.  
- Você é mais velha que o Ed então, não é? Eu quero dizer... tipo... ele fez 17 em junho e você já tem 17 não é?  
- Na verdade não...  
- Não? Mas você tinha me dito...  
- Bom, minha mãe sempre me falava que eu aparentava ser mais velha... ela tinha mania de contar minha idade de um jeito muito particular.  
- Não saquei - ela falou dando um longo gole no seu café preto, puro.  
- Por exemplo: faço 17 em setembro desse ano. Ano que vem, em janeiro, ela já vai me apresentar tendo 18...  
- Na boa, sua mãe é estranha - ela brinco  
- Eu acabei me acostumando com isso, assim como o Charlie. Bom, pra falar a verdade, não acho que a palavra acostumar seja incluida quando falo do meu pai. Eu sei que ele ainda gosta dela e penso que pra ele, agir dessa forma o deixa feliz, sabe? Ou pelo menos, menos triste...  
- Hun... sua mãe também conta a propria idade dessa maneira?  
- Sim! Ela gosta de parecer mais velha.  
- Sério? Mulheres não gosta de parecer mais velha... Tem certeza que tua mão não é um travesti?  
- Ha-ha! Engraçado, Alice - eu fiz uma careta e ela riu. _

- Ah! Uma coisa... você já contou pro Edward que amanhã é seu aniversário?  
- Não! E não pretendo contar! Seu irmão já gastou demais comigo. E você também! Sem tirar que eu não gosto de aniversários.  
- Vindo de uma pessoa que 'comemora' antes, é algo admirável. Mas tudo bem, não tenho duvida que o Edward já saiba.  
- Como assim? - Alice piscou pra mim, sem responder.

---

Eu tinha acordado tarde hoje, mas por um milagre, conseguira chegar na escola ainda em tempo. Estava frio e isso não ajudava no meu humor.

Acabei derrubando a chave assim que desci da caminhonete, mas por alguma razão não ouvi o barulho dela caindo no chão. E o mais estranho era que ela agora flutuava acima da minha cabeça...  
- Acho que você deixou cair isso... - eu ouvi uma voz vindo detrás de mim.  
- Não não! Eu não deixei cair nada! Ela simplesmente pulou da minha mão, Edward - eu virei para olhá-lo. Ele sorria.  
- Sabe Bella, eu realmente achava que você fosse me contar sobre seu aniversário... - merda, então ele sabia!  
- Desculpa, mas poxa, se eu contasse, você ia gastar seu dinheiro comprando um presente pra mim e não há necessidade disso!  
- Bella, você deveria ter me dito! Aniversário não significa presentes...  
- Mas eu te conheço! Você já me dá presentes sem motivo...  
- Não são sem motivos. Mas tudo bem... eu posso pelo menos te dar os parabéns?  
- Acho que posso abrir uma excessão nesse caso - eu sorri e então ele me beijou.  
- Feliz aniversário, meu amor - falou no meu ouvido depois de algum tempo.

Fazia quase duas semanas que Edward e eu estavamos namorando. Meu pai já tinha sido devidamente apresentado aos meus sogros no jantar de sabado e, bom, Esme ganhara um novo fã.  
Nós já haviamos conversado sobre Jacob também e mesmo relutante, ele aceitou o fato de eu não denuncia-lo e de que a gente ainda era amigo.  
Alice passara quatro dias inteiros tentando me convencer de deixá-la fazer uma festa de aniversário para mim, o que não deu certo.  
Charlie ainda evitava um pouco falar de La Push, dizendo que não era nada sério embora passasse mais tempo na reserva do que em Forks.  
Jacob parecia não saber de nada, mas levando em conta o tempo que ele me enganou, talvez fosse apenas um bom ator.  
Emmett recebera uma carta de admissão em Yale, o que fez com que eu ficasse muito mais confiante em relação a entrar em uma.  
Rose e Jasper também foram aprovados.  
Nenhum deles parecia estar muito inclinado em começar a faculdade ano que vem e, tanto Carlisle quanto Esme não os pressionavam muito pra isso.  
Eu estava atravessando o pátio com o Edward ao meu lado quando eu ouvi um berro:

- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLA! - eu me virei para ver de onde vinha a voz e eu tive a certeza: eu ia morrer.  
Emmett corria na minha direção a toda velocidade, com os braços apertos e um sorriso no rosto. Ah! Eu definitivamente ia morrer!  
Foi tudo muito rápido: primeiro eu vi ele correndo, depois senti as mão do Edward apertar a minha mais forte e então eu senti um tranco e a mão dele não estava mais lá. Fui agarrada fortemente por uma versão humana de urso e vi a escola rodar, uns cinquenta centimetros do chão. As paredes não passavam de um borrão e as pessoas eram vultos. Eu podia jurar que se ele me girasse mais rápido, levantaria voo.  
- Cunhaaaadiiiinha! - ele falava um tanto quanto alto demais para quem estava a centimetros dele - Feliz aniversáááário! - ele disse enfim me botando de volta no chão.  
Eu me segurei nele por um tempo até que eu parasse de rodar.  
- Você tem algum problema? - eu falei com a voz tremida assim que seu rosto tomou foco. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto.  
Absolutamente todos que estavam no pátia tinham parado para ver aquele nosso showzinho.  
- Não não! Esse é apenas o meu jeito cativante de ser - ele deu uma piscadela, estalando o dedo e me apontando o indicador.  
- As vezes eu tenho dó da Rose, sabia? - eu falei sinceramente.  
- Dó? Bella, pelamor né! Eu sou simplesmente o cara mais gato e gostoso desse colégio.  
- Hun... você definitivamente não incluiu o Edward nessa contagem né? - este que escutava a nossa conversa sorriu pra mim.  
- Genética Bella... mas eu continuo sendo mais gato. Por ser mais velho, minha beleza é maior - ele falou com tanta convicção que eu quase consegui pegar o raciocinio dele ali.  
- Emmett... eu não vou discutir isso com você... Eeeei! Como você sabe que é meu aniversário hoje?  
- Eu ouvi o Edward falando com a Alice... - ele falou como se fosse obvio - Porque? Eu não deveria saber?  
- Na verdade, não. Eu não contei pra ninguém...  
- Bella, isso é Forks! Você não precisa contar pra ninguém que mesmo assim todos vão saber.  
- Bem pensado...

- Bellinha! - Rosalie se juntou a nossa conversa - Parabéns, gata! - ela me deu um abraço. Assim que me soltou, Emmett a abraçou por trás puxando-a pra ele.  
- Obrigada - Edward andou até mim e fez o mesmo que o irmão.

- Aula, pessoas? - Alice apareceu saltitante e me abraçou.  
Eu sabia que ela só não tinha feito um escandalo ali pra me dar os parabéns porque ela me ligara a meia-noite pra isso.

Mike, Eric e Angela correram até mim para me dar os parabéns enquanto ia pra sala.  
Eles continuavam meus amigos, embora agora andasse muito mais com os Cullens.  
E fazia quase duas semanas que a Thelma começara a andar com aquela tal de Camilla.  
A primeira aula do dia hoje era algebra. Além da matéria ser simplesmente adorável , eu ainda podia usufruir da deliciosas presença de Lauren, Jessica e Camilla. Toda segunda feira era aquele tormento.  
Edward e eu eramos obrigados a correr pra classe para que assim pegassemos dois lugares juntos, já que elas tentavam de tudo quanto é jeito sentar com ele.

Mas hoje os parabéns haviam me atrasado. Provavelmente eu encontraria Lauren sentada com algum jogador de futebol, Jessica e Lauren sentadas sozinhas.  
Que dia iluminado! Oh, que dia brilhante... eu ia matar uma das duas hoje.  
- Ah! Pelo amor de Deus! - greeeeeeeat! como eu odiava estar certa agora! Lauren estava sentada do lado do Sam, o amigo grandão e cabeludo do Jacob. Tanto Jessica quanto Camilla olhavam pro meu Edward com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Isso também já tá me cansando, Bella - ele bufou.  
A gente ficou mais um tempo parado ali, esperando por um milagre e uma das duas resolverem sair.  
Nada.

- Ãããn... Sr. Cullen... Srta. Swan... Porque vocês não se sentam? - o professor acabara de chegar.  
- Professor, escute por favor, a gente tem um pequeno problema aqui... - Edward falou baixinho me surpreendendo um pouco. O que que ele pretendia falar? 'Seria abusado sexualmente aqui se sentar com alguma dessas duas'?  
O professor balançou a cabeça para que ele continuasse.  
- Bom senhor, é que a Bella sofreu um pequeno incidente ontem e está com a mão debilitada e eu prometera que copiaria para ela. Ela estuda todas as tardes, por isso teria que copiar durante a aula do senhor e bom, sei que sou capaz de fazer isso. Mas aí vem o problema... eu precisaria sentar do seu lado, entende? Assim não precisaria ficar pedindo o caderno - isso poderia atrapalhar sua aula e essa é uma coisa que eu realmente não quero. Então, gostaria de perguntar para o senhor se tem como fazer a srta. Camilla e a srta. Jessica sentarem juntas... - ele falava tudo aquilo com a mesma convicção que o irmão usara mais cedo. Eu podia até mesmo sentir a lesão inexistente da minha mão.  
- Oh! Desculpe senhor! Eu não queria ocasionar nenhum transtorno... - ele continuou. É, ele estava jogando com o psicologico dele! Edward conseguia praticamente tudo que queria e isso as vezes me irritava um pouco. Mas se ele conseguisse fazer com que aquelas duas vadias sentassem juntas, eu não reclamaria nem um pouco.  
- Hun... Jessica e Camilla! Preciso que vocês sente-se juntas! - ok, eu estava radiante. E ver a cara que elas fizeram me deixou ainda mais feliz.

Edward passou toda a aula escrevendo no meu caderno e no dele, praticamente ao mesmo tempo e não sei como, a sua caligrafia ainda era perfeita.  
- A próxima aula vai ser com o terceiro de novo, Bells! - Alice falou assim que a gente entrou no refeitório - Familia Cullen em peso!  
- Bella! Parabéns! - Jasper me abraçou  
- Obrigado, Jas!  
Jasper era na dele, timido, e não era muito do seu feitio expressar sentimentos abertamente, mas seus olhares sempre eram muito intensos e diziam mais do que se ele estivesse realmente falando.  
Mesmo sendo assim, ele conseguia tirar boas risadas de todos quando estava inspirado.  
Agora, quando ele e Emmett se juntavam, era o caos.

---

- Bom, senhores... hoje teremos outra aula juntamente com o terceiro colegial, como vocês podem ver. Essa situação se repetirá até que o trabalho que passei pra vocês aula passada estava completo, ok? Quero todos juntos naquele mesmo grupo.  
Eramos Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Eric, Angela e eu no grupo.  
Camilla tentara de tudo quanto foi jeito fazer com o Edward, mas como o nosso grupo já estava fechado (graças a deus), ela foi obrigada a se juntar com a Lauren e com os nerds e renegados da escola, já que Thelma, Jessica e as outras oferecidas não estavam na mesma aula.  
- Porque ele passou tanta coisa pra gente fazer? - Alice perguntou colocando as luvas, enquanto o Emmett cutucava o sapo que ele e Jasper teriam que dissecar.  
- Blargh! Não sei, mas eu não vou mexer nesse sapo! Alice, você vai me ajudar a relatar o que eles tão fazendo. Edward e Bella podem ficar com o microscopio e Ang e o Eric ficam com relato da vida e respiração dos anfibios! - Rosalie falou fazendo uma careta.

- Você vai passar o dia comigo?  
- Só se voce quiser, amor - Edward me respondeu fazendo bico.  
- Que duvida, não? - eu revirei os olhos.  
- E vocês? Querem ir pra casa hoje?  
- Ah! Não vai dar, Bells! Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett e eu famos pra Port Angeles ver nossa roupa pro baile de formatura deles... - Alice falou.  
- Tudo bem então!  
- Mas a noite a gente tá de volta e nos vemos, ok?  
- Claro, sem problemas -

- Então - Edward falou sentando-se no meu sofá - vamos fazer o que?  
- Hun... ver filme, pode ser?  
- Claro! Qual?  
- Romeu e Julieta.  
- Quantas milhões de vezes você já viu esse filme e leu o livro?  
- Er.... algumas - ele riu.  
- Ok, coloca lá pra gente ver então.  
Assim que dei 'play', Edward me puxou para o seu colo, o que fazia com que eu não prestasse tanta atenção no filme assim.

- Bella, eu preciso ir pra casa tomar banho. E as meninas já devem ter chegado... quer ir junto comigo?Já era quase oito da noite, e o filme já tinha acabado ha algum tempo. A gente agora via a maratona de Friends.  
Edward não deixou que eu me trocasse, pois achava que se a gente fosse sair, Alice com certeza ia querer me arrumar.  
A mansão parecia mais iluminada que de costume, embora eu não fosse muito pra lá a noite.

Ele entrou na garagem e saiu do carro antes mesmo que eu pensasse em tirar o meu cinto, e abriu a porta pra eu descer.  
Edward me levou até uma outra porta na garagem que eu nunca havia visto antes e que de alguma forma, dava pra saleta do piano.  
Foi eu entrar no corredor, que avistei Alice. Ela estava linda, usando seu tubinho preto que comprara junto comigo.  
- Bella! Vamos! Eu vou te arrumar - ela me puxou para o seu quarto, já conhecido muito por mim, e empurrou Edward, mandando ele ir se arrumar.

Rosalie também estava lá dentro, parada em frente ao espelho terminando sua maquiagem. Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho totalmente magnifico. Seus cabelos caiam em leves ondas até sua cintura. Ela sorriu ao meu ver.  
- Bells! Oi amoor!  
- Olá!  
- Se prepara, Bellitcha! Você vai ser nossa bonequinha hoje.  
Ai-meu-Deus! Pela cara que ela fizera, eu sairia dali parecendo uma drag queen.

Cadê o Edward pra me salvar agora?

---

Elas me deram quinze minutos para tomar banho e lavar o cabelo. Quando saí, vi as duas, cada uma com uma toalha na mão. Alice me entregou a dela e foi até seu closet escolher um vestido pra mim, enquanto Rosalie usava a dela para secar o meu cabelo.  
- Ei! Pra onde a gente vai?  
- Segredo, Bells! - Alice berrou entre as roupas.  
Rosalie trocou a toalha por um secador e uma escova, secando o meu cabelo de uma maneira muito mais eficaz, e começou a alisá-lo.  
Elas me deram um sutian e uma calcinha ainda numa salinha fechada para que eu pudesse vestir, já que ficaria sem roupa por algum tempo.  
Rosalie usou uma presilha azul para prender parte do meu cabelo e passou para a maquiagem.  
- Não abra os olhos em hipoteze alguma - ela me avisou antes de começar a trabalhar na missão praticamente impossivel de me deixar bonita.  
Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, sentada com os olhos fechados, enquanto Rosalie passava coisas e mais coisas no meu rosto.  
Alice que já havia escolhido a roupa e o sapato, voltou para perto de mim e começou a passar um creme atrás do outro em mim.  
- Pronto, eu terminei aqui, mas você ainda não vai ver - eu senti quatro mãos me puxando para longe do espelho - Não abra os olhos ainda. A gente te veste primeiro, depois você ve tudo junto. Levanta os braços...  
Eu senti um tecido fino e macio caindo sobre mim e depois ouvi o barulho do ziper sendo fechado. Rosalie pediu que eu levantasse meu pé e senti então, senti um sapato ali. Quando usei esse mesmo pé para me apoiar, percebi o quão alto ele era. As chances de eu cair com ele eram imensas!  
- Agora sim! Espera só um pouco - eu senti Alice saindo de perto de mim. - Abra os olhos Bella! - ela falou um tempo depois.  
Alice segurava um espelho imenso na minha frente, com uma cara de sapeca.  
Foi então que eu vi a imagem refletida no espelho. Meu Deus, aquela não podia ser eu!

Mas era! Eu estava usando um vestido longo marrom-acobreado, que cobria a minha sandália preta - mais conhecida por mim como armadilha mortal. Ele era justo apenas no busto, fazendo com que meu peito parecesse bem maior. Era de alcinha e naturalmente amassado e manchado. Era simplesmente lindo!  
A maquiagem era escura - lápis, delineador e sombra preta, que faziam meus olhos parecerem mais claros, ficando quase da mesma cor do vestido.  
- Obrigada - eu tinha um sorriso imenso no rosto.  
- Não tem o que agradecer, amor! - Alice falou.  
- Hun... talvez a Rose - ela continuou.  
Devido minha cara de 'não to entendendo absolutamente nada', ela completou:  
- Esse vestido é presente da Rose.  
- Você gostou Bella? - Rosalie perguntou, mordendo os lábios.  
Eu fiquei meio boba com a informaçõa. Eu achava que o vestido era delas, então o fato de ele ser obviamente caro não me incomodara muito. Mas nãão, ele era meu...  
- Ele é perfeito Rose - eu ainda estava me olhando no espelho - mas não sei se posso aceitar...  
- Ih! Nem vem, Isabella Marie Swan! É seu! - Rosalie fez cara de brava.  
- Ok, serei obrigada a aceitar então... muito obrigada, Rose - eu a abracei.  
- Pra onde a gente vai então? Muita produção aqui para ir em algum restaurantezinho de Forks...  
- Ah! A gente não vai pra lugar algum.

– Como é? – a gente já estava no corredor dos quartos. A porta de vidro que separava o corredor do hall da escada estava fechada. Nenhum sinal do Edward, nem de nenhum deles.  
- Vamos ficar aqui.  
- Aqui?  
Rosalie abriu a porta e uma música incrivelmente alta me pegou desprevenida. Além da música, eu conseguia ouvir um falatório.

- Vamos? – eu estava parada ali sem entender, então Alice e Rose tiveram que me puxar até a escada. Eu não estava prestando atenção nos degraus, mas ambas me seguravam de tal forma que eu conseguia descer sem desequilibrar.  
Estava meio entorpecida com a imagem que estava vendo – havia uma multidão ali embaixo. Tinha uma espécie de tenda com três barmen, uma mesa com dj e um pequeno palco. A decoração era feita em tecidos.  
- Isso é pra mim? – eu sussurrei, agarrada às duas.  
Elas balançaram a cabeça, concordando.  
Meu Deus,  
Eu estava me sentindo num programa do my super sweet sixteen.  
Como a música não mudara, apenas algumas pessoas tinham dado conta da minha presença.  
Procurei o Edward pela multidão, mas não encontrava. Nada de cabelos ruivos bagunçados em lugar algum.  
Até que Alice me cutucou e apontou pro pé da escada.  
Edward estava parado, sorrindo aquele meu sorriso torto e segurando um botão de rosa vermelha.  
Eu desci os últimos três lances de escada e então ambas me soltaram, me deixando sozinha com o Edward.

Eu fiquei meio perdida o admirando por um tempo – ele estava usando um smoking, pelamordedeus!  
Ele estendeu a mão direita e abaixou, fazendo uma espécie de reverencia.  
- Você me concederia a honra...?  
Assim que eu segurei sua mão, a música mudou ainda na metade da outra e smother me começou a tocar. Eu vi absolutamente todas as pessoas virando a cabeça para nos ver.  
- Nossa música, não? – eu falei no seu ouvido. Ele sorriu.  
- Foi um pedido especial que fiz ao dj. Sabe Bella... Você é linda – ele me deu um beijo no rosto.  
- Agradeça sua irmã e cunhada por isso.  
- Não Bella... eu falei que você é linda.

---

- Edward, você convidou muita gente!  
- Nem vem, quem ficou na organização da festa foi a Alice e a Rosalie. Eu nem vi a lista de convidados - ele falou fazendo bico.  
Ele me puxou até o centro do salão enquanto a música mudava pra Clair de Lune.  
- Edward, eu não sei dançar! – eu estava entrando em pânico. Todos estavam olhando pra gente.  
- Calma amor. Eu te ensino.  
E então ele me segurou firmemente e deu um passo para o lado, me levando junto com ele.  
Algum tempo depois, Jasper puxou Alice e Emmett puxou Rosalie para dançar. E instantes depois, todos os casais ali também estavam dançando.

Assim que Debussy acabou, o estilo de música foi drasticamente mudara e os casais que dançavam juntinhos se separaram, começando a se mexer feito doidos, exibindo-se um para o outro feito animais. Era engraçado vê-los daquele jeito.  
- Você não vai me fazer dançar isso, certo? – eu perguntei esperançosa.  
- Hun... por enquanto não, amor – ele me puxou de lá, me levando até a porta da sala de tv que estava fechada e usou uma das milhares de chaves que ele estava carregando para abrir.  
Ele fechou a porta assim que passamos, mas dessa vez sem trancá-la e virou para me olhar.  
- Feliz aniversário, minha Bella – e então ele me encostou na parede e começou a me beijar. Talvez por ter sido um tanto quanto inesperado, eu senti meu equilíbrio indo embora. Edward sentiu que eu estava prestes a cair e me puxou pra cima, passando minhas pernas por sua cintura e me pressionando mais a parede.

- Opa! – eu pulei no colo do Edward. Emmett estava parado na porta junto com Rosalie, nos olhando – Desculpa, estamos vazando já.  
' Você viu só ursinha? Eles foram mais rápidos que a gente! Vamos pra garagem então' – eu o ouvi falar pra Rosalie.

Eu me desvencilhei do Edward, ajeitando meu vestido que estava incrivelmente amarrotado.  
Ele encarou o chão, passando as mãos no cabelo, deixando-o mais bagunçado.  
- Hun... eu te trouxe aqui porque queria te dar seu presente de aniversário – ele tirou um embrulho de dentro do smoking. Parecia um livro ou alguma coisa assim.  
- Edward, eu falei que não queria que você gastasse seu dinheiro comigo...  
- Mas eu não gastei nada no presente, Bells.  
Eu rasguei o papel com pouco cuidado. Era um álbum de fotografia.  
Nas primeiras paginas, eram fotos minha ainda bebê com Renée e Charlie. Depois, fotos minhas mais velha. Mais pra frente, adolescente desengonçada e alguns dos meus velhos amigos. Nas ultimas paginas, tinha fotos recentes. Edward e eu, Charlie e eu, e uma com toda a família Cullen.  
A ultima foto era uma minha sorrindo.  
Era uma espécie de linha do tempo. Tinha pelo menos uma foto pra cada ano meu.  
Eu senti meus olhos molhados. Era o melhor presente que ele poderia ter me dado. Dava para ver o trabalho que ele tivera para fazer tudo aquilo... ele deveria saber do meu aniversário há muito tempo e mantivera segredo.  
- Você gostou? - ele perguntou baixinho para mim, colocando sua mão no meu queixo, fazendo com que eu levantasse o rosto para olha-lo.  
- É lindo, Edward! É simplesmente lindo...  
- Eu tive que ligar para a sua mãe para pedir as fotos... ela parecia muito feliz em me ajudar - ele sorriu e eu sabia que não era por causa da boa vontade da minha mãe.  
- O que que ela te disse? - é claro que ela dissera alguma coisa embaraçosa pra ele, ou não seria Renee.  
- Hun... nada demais amor - ele segurou uma risada.  
- Edward... - eu falei séria.  
- Ela falou pra usar camisinha, Bella, já que é 'nova demais para ser vovó'.

- Ai meu jesus! – eu corei furiosamente enquanto o Edward ria.  
- Relaxa, Bells. Ela falou que te liga pra conversar sobre isso. Só não ligou imediatamente porque ia acabar contando da festa. Como ela mesmo me disse, tem problemas em ser discreta e guardar segredos.  
- Então foi por isso que ela está a mais de uma semana sem me ligar... – eu falei pensativa. – Ei! Espera! Você tem noção que fez com que eu tivesse minha nona conversa sobre sexo, certo?  
- Calma, Bells. A gente ainda vai por em pratica toda a sua conversa com ela – eu comecei a tossir descontroladamente. Eu tinha engasgado com o quê? Ar?  
- Vamos voltar pra festa? - ele continuou, ainda rindo.  
Vendo que eu ainda estava imersa em meus pensamentos, se aproximou de mim.  
Eu podia sentir seu halito no meu rosto. Edward roçou seus labios nos meus.  
- Festa! Festa! - eu falei antes de perder meus sentidos por completo.

Era impressionante como as portas daquela casa conseguiam abafar completamente o som.  
Assim que a gente saiu, eu ouvi que tocava um tipo de psy muito alto. Havia aquele jogo de luzes, fazendo as pessoas parecerem meio fantasmagoricas.  
Eu comecei a prestar atenção a minha volta - algumas pessoas eu conhecia ali, mas a maior parte eu conhecera apenas de vista.  
- O que que aquelas meninas estão fazendo aqui? - eu apontei pro grupinho da Jessica que se esfregavam uma na outra, provocando os jogadores próximos.  
- Não acho que a Alice tenha as convidado, mas você sabe como é... é impossivel proibir alguém de entrar numa festa.  
- Arght - eu revirei os olhos.

Eu não vira Jacob em lugar algum, assim como não o vira na escola. Será que acontecera alguma coisa com ele ou simplesmente não fora convidado, achando melhor simplesmente sumir? Ok, Bella, você está sendo um tanto quanto egocentrica agora...  
- Hun... Edward? - eu perguntei enquanto esperávamos por nossas caipirinhas, feitas por nosso barman bronzeado e brasileiro.  
- Oi amor?  
- Você sabe se o Jacob foi convidado? - eu baixei os olhos. Sabia que não era uma pergunta muito inteligente e sensivel para se fazer.  
- Foi, Bella - ele respondeu um pouco seco.  
- Desculpa -  
- Tudo bem Bella... mesmo não te entendendo... - ele entregou minha caipirinha.  
Edward me abraçou pela cintura, me conduzindo até o meio da pista onde estava seus irmãos, mas antes que pudessemos de fato chegar até lá, um garoto que nunca vira na vida, trombou em mim e por alguma razão, eu sabia que fora propositalmente.  
Ele era loiro e bronzeado, alto e forte. Ele era bonito, mas nada que pudesse realmente me chamar atenção. Não era feio e pronto.  
Ele sorriu para mim, porém eu não senti a minima vontade de retribuir aquele sorriso. Alguma coisa nele não me cheirava bem.  
Senti Edward me apertar mais forte e me puxar. Edward o conhecia, eu sentia isso.


	18. Acidentes Acontecem

_**Edward Pov**_

Eu abracei Bella pela cintura, a fim de levá-la até meus irmãos, mas foi então que o vi. Era impossível! O que que ele estava fazendo aqui?  
Tentei de alguma maneira puxa-la para longe dele. Não queria nenhuma especie de contato entre eles.  
Fora em vão. Era como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.  
Ele trombou com Bella e quando ela olhou surpresa, ele sorriu.  
Eu vi, com um imenso alivio, que ele não mexera em nada com ela. Bella não sorriu. Na verdade, parecia que ela tentava esconder uma careta.  
Eu a puxei mais forte, tentando tira-la dali.  
- Vamos, Bella - eu falei no seu ouvido, deixando transparecer minha raiva.  
Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e abriu um sorriso maior ainda.  
- Sua garota, Edward? - ele falava exageradamente rouco - Gostosa pra caralho...  
Eu senti o rosto da Bella esquentar e se tornar escarlate. Não sabia mais qual era minha cor...  
Eu queria pular em cima dele e socá-lo, provavelmente até a morte.  
- Vamos, Bella! - eu repeti, mais firmemente desta vez.  
Eu comecei a puxa-la pelo braço, sem esperar pela resposta. Ouvi a risada dele ficando mais baixa, abafada pela música.  
- Aii... - Bella gemeu tentando soltar minha mão do seu braço.  
Eu não tinha percebido, mas estava a apertando. Meus dedos já estavam até meio esbranquiçados com a força que fazia.  
- Desculpe... - eu a trouxe para mais perto e abracei.

- Quem era ele? O que que aconteceu ali, Edward? - ela perguntou com o rosto no meu pescoço.  
- Eu preciso falar com a Alice, Bella! Por favor, não saia daqui.  
- Tudo bem. Mas você precisa me contar...  
- Fique aqui, Bella - eu enfatizei, deixando-a sentada em um puf que Alice colocara num canto mais escuro do salão.

Eu não a encontrara em lugar algum, assim como Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie. Todos tinham sumido.  
- Hei cara! Voce viu a minha irmã? A baixinha de cabelo curto e espetado- eu perguntei pro primeiro idiota que trombou comigo.  
- Pow velho! Eu acabei de ver ela saindo daquela sala ali - ele apontou para a sala de tv - e foi praquela direção - ele então me apontou a direção. Ela estava na biblioteca.  
- Valeu.

Eu sai de perto dele praticamente correndo, o que era meio impossivel devido a todas aquelas pessoas. Acabei trombando em algumas (muitas, para ser sincero) e ouvi alguns xingamentos em contrapartida.  
Esbarrei em uma menina baixinha e ela simplesmente voou alguns metros pra frente, derrubando toda sua bebida no vestido.  
Ela estava abrindo a boca para xingar quando me viu. Ela parou petrificada.  
- Desculpe - eu continuei andando, já que vira que a menina estava bem o suficiente para tirar minhas roupas com os olhos.

Mais alguns passos e então eu finalmente consegui chegar até a biblioteca.  
- Alice! - eu gritei antes mesmo de ter certeza se ela estava ali mesmo.  
- Edward! - ela respondeu imediatamente. Sua voz era aflita e no seu rosto, eu via desespero.  
- O que que ele está fazendo aqui Alice?  
- Edward, eu não tenho culpa! Não o convidei, ok?!  
- Ela também está aqui, não é?  
- Sim...  
Eu sabia! Era obvio que ela estaria com ele.  
Eles eram como siameses...  
- Alice, eu preciso saber o que eles vieram fazer aqui!  
- Mas... isso não é total novidade, Edward. Você sabe o que eles, ou pelo menos, o que ela veio fazer aqui!

- Alice! Eu quero Alec e Jane fora da minha casa agora!

---

_**Bella Pov**_

- Vamos, Bella - ele falou seco no meu ouvido e por algum motivo idiota, o loiro deu risada  
- Sua garota, Edward? - ele parecia tentar uma voz de sexy - Gostosa pra caralho...  
Eu corei de raiva e vergonha. Quem ele pensara ser para falar assim de mim?  
Edward me segurou mais apertado.  
- Vamos, Bella!  
Ele começou a me puxar sem esperar minha resposta. Edward apertava meu braço, sem prestar atenção na força que fazia.  
- Aii... - eu deixei escapar um gemido, tentando me soltar dele.  
- Desculpe...

- Quem era ele? O que que aconteceu ali, Edward? - eu estava preocupada com ele, já que ele parecia fora de si.  
- Eu preciso falar com a Alice, Bella! Por favor, não saia daqui.  
- Tudo bem. Mas você precisa me contar...  
- Fique aqui, Bella - ele repetiu e eu obedeci, sentando num puff.

Assim que ele saiu do campo de visão, eu o vi. O loiro estava parado junto a parede de vidro, me olhando. Ele deveria estar nos espiando desde o começo e eu simplesmente não sabia o porque.  
Quando o vi abrir aquele sorriso quase diabolico e começar a andar na minha direção, eu levantei do puff e tentei sair de lá, mas ele foi mais rapido que eu e na verdade não me surpreendi, já que aquela sandália me deixava ainda mais lerda que de costume.  
Ele me segurou pelo braço e fez com que eu virasse para olhá-lo.  
- Me solta! - eu rosnei, fechando a cara.  
- Ei ei! Acalme-se, gata!  
- Não, não me acalmo! Eu nem te conheço, não gosto do seu jeito e pelo o que percebi, meu namorado não gosta muito de você. Isso já é motivo suficiente para eu não querer falar com você.  
- Hun.... namorado? Nossa, o Edward está rápido agora... - ele olhou para cima, como que se estivesse tentando lembrar de alguma coisa.  
Riu de alguma piadinha interna.

- Er... Bella, não é? - eu não respondi.  
- Muito prazer, Alec -ele estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse, coisa que também não fiz.  
- Quanta hostilidade para uma menina tão bonita!  
- Você me acha uma menina muito bonita? - eu perguntei tentando parecer sexy, assim como ele estava tentando.  
- Oh yeah! Muuuito bonita - ele sorriu, tocando meu braço  
- Então considere a minha hostilidade proporcional com a minha beleza - eu tirei sua mão do meu braço e me virei, tentando sair dali.

- Calma, calma! - ele segurou mais uma vez meu braço, dessa vez com mais força - Vejo que o Edward conseguiu uma namorada inteligente... normalmente ele pega as mais bobinhas, assim consegue comê-las e depois largá-las como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu parei de andar. Meus pés pareciam ter grudado no chão. Não que eu achasse que aquilo foi realmente verdade, mas fora totalmente pega desprevenida.  
Bom, talvez lá no fundo eu achasse. Ele era bonito demais para mim... talvez pudesse ser apenas uma passa-tempo...  
Não! Ele não faria isso! Eu havia conhecido toda a sua familia e ele conhecera a minha. Idiota, você não devia pensar essas coisas! Edward te amava e você o amava!  
Mas alguma coisa naquele garoto fazia com que eu pensasse essas coisas. Parecia que ele tinha um poder de persuasão sobre mim. Sei lá, ele era estranho e me deixava estranha, de uma maneira ruim.

- Cala a boca!- eu falei entre os dentes.  
- Ui! Estamos tensos aqui... - ele tirou sarro.  
- Você não tem o pode falar o que não sabe!  
- O que eu não sei, Bella? Você acha que eu realmente não sei? - seus olhos brilharam.  
- Saia daqui! - eu berrei, embora a musica não deixava parecer realmente um berro.  
- Bella Bella... você tinha que namorar um cara que realmente valesse a pena.  
- E esse cara seria quem? - eu perguntei enquanto tentava me soltar dele.  
- Eu, logico!-não pude deixar de soltar uma risada sarcastica. Eu não, ao menos, o conhecia, mas já sabia que se todos os homens do mundo morressem e só me sobrasse ele para namorar, viraria lésbica

- Eu juro que não vejo onde! - falei ainda rindo.

- É fácil e óbvio, Bella... Eu te mostro, gata!

E então ele me agarrou.

Ali...

Do nada!

Eu estava em choque. Fiquei simplesmente parada, totalmente sem reação. Ele segurava minha nuca, pressionando meu rosto contra o seu. Ele desceu sua mão pelas minhas costas e foi então que eu acordei do meu transe.

Aquela cara nojento estava me beijando. ME BEIJANDO.

Eu tentei empurra-lo, mas ele era muito mais forte que eu. Eu tentei chuta-lo, mas o vestido não deixava. Eu estava em panico.

Sua lingua tentava abrir passagem, mas eu travei meu maxilar. Isso era a unica coisa que ele não podia interferir, já que eu não abriria minha boca agora nem que minha vida dependesse disso.

Eu parei de me debater, ficando totalmente imóvel, com os meus labios selados.

Talvez ele tenha percebido que não daria certo. Que nem se ele ficasse até amanhã ali, não conseguiria nada comigo. E então por isso se soltou de mim, mas por algum motivo estava sorrindo.

- Você é dificil Bella... mas não impossivel!

Ele piscou para mim e me soltou, saindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu continuava em choque.

O que que acontecera ali?

Eu senti meus olhos ficarem molhados.

Passei meus olhos pelos convidados, tentando achar alguém que tivesse visto, mas todos pareciam alheios a tudo, exceto a eles mesmos. Mas quando voltava para o lugar da onde eu não deveria ter saido...

Eu o vi encostado na parede oposto, olhando para mim.

Eu conseguia ler seu rosto. Era uma mistura de tristeza, ódio e...nojo. Mesmo longe e escuro, as luzes que batiam nele, me mostravam o brilho dos seus olhos. Estavam úmidos...  
Eu senti algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.  
- Edward, por favor... eu não tenho culpa... – eu sussurrei mesmo sabendo que ele não me ouviria.  
Comecei a andar em sua direção. Ele não se moveu, apenas fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na parede.  
Eu parei a milímetros dele e coloquei minhas mãos sobre seus braços que estavam cruzados.  
- Edward, por favor...  
- Agora não Bella!  
- Eu não tive culpa!  
- Vai muito além disso, Isabella!

Comecei a chorar descontroladamente. Ele iria terminar comigo! Eu sabia disso! E ele tinha motivo, mesmo eu não tendo feito nada por vontade.  
Ele descruzou os braços e respirou profundamente.  
- Você quer ir para casa?  
- Eu vou falar com a Alice...  
- Não, Bella. Eu te levo...  
- Não precisa!  
- Isabella, não discute. Você quer ou não ir embora?  
- Por favor, Edward... me tira daqui! Por favor...

Edward foi abrindo caminho entre as pessoas sem olhar nenhuma vez para trás, para mim...  
Eu o seguia pela escada.  
Eu o segui até a sala do piano.  
Até a porta da garagem.  
E até seu volvo.

Ele apalpou os bolsos talvez procurando pelas chaves.  
- Merda, eu deixei no meu quarto! - ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez desde que perguntara se queria ir embora - Espera aqui, eu vou pegar a chave!  
- Não... por favor Edward. Não me deixa sozinha - eu falei tão baixo que seria praticamente impossivel alguem ouvir.  
Mas ele ouviu.  
Seu rosto ficou menos tenso.  
Parecia estar sofrendo.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Meu pai deixa a chave do carro dele ali - ele apontou para uma portinha camuflada na parede - eu te levo com a mercedes.  
- Obrigada - eu sussurrei.

Edward pela primeira vez, não estava correndo feito um louco. Ele estava imerso demais em seus pensamentos para correr.

Minha cabeça doia, parecendo que ia explodir. Era como se estivessem usando uma britadeira ali.  
Mas aquele silencio me sufocava. Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa...  
Comecei a ensaiar algumas falas mentalmente:

'Edward, não foi o que você está pensando' - não, isso é péssimo! era o clichê mais manjado e imbecil. Ninguém que soubesse pensar acreditaria nisso, mesmo sendo verdade.  
'Edward, não foi a minha culpa' - isso também não daria certo. Ele não iria me ouvir, assim como fez antes.  
'Edward, ele me agarrou a força' - não, não podia começar assim.  
Eu tinha que começar falando algo que partisse do meu coração, algo de verdade, que expressasse meus sentimentos...

Eu fechei os olhos e me permiti esquecer de tudo por um momento. Eu queria que as palavras saissem limpas de mim. Sem ensaios, sem enrolação. Ia ser apenas eu, Isabella, ali, falando.

Eu traguei todo o ar que consegui como se fosse o ultimo, e fechei os olhos:

- Edward, eu te amo. Não quero que você seja apenas o Edward... um Edward. Eu quero que você seja o meu Edward. Para sempre! Eu desejaria a imortalidade se você estivesse comigo. Sejamos vampiros, sejamos imortais, não me importo... apenas permita que eu continue sendo a sua Bella. Vilão ou mocinho, é você que eu amo.

Permaneci com os olhos fechados, tentando adivinhar o que ele estava fazendo apenas pelo som. Era como ouvir um sussurro no meio de uma gritaria.  
Meu peito doia pela falta de oxigenio. Eu abri os olhos.  
Edward olhava para mim, mas agora não era dor, ódio ou nojo, era amor. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e eu vi uma unica lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto. Tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.  
- E...eu - mas ele não conseguiu terminar de falar.

Eu ouvi o barulho de uma buzina e a luz forte de um farol me cegou momentaneamente. Era como se minha vida inteira passasse pela minha cabeça em uma fração de segundo.  
- Não, a Bella não! - eu ouvi o Edward sussurrar do meu lado e então tudo girou.  
- EDWARD! NÃO! - berrei quando percebi o que ele estava fazendo. Ele girou o volante, fazendo a mercedes rodar no mesmo lugar. Ele não podia fazer isso! Eu seria a primeira a ser atingida por aquele carro e não ele! Mas nossas posições já estavam trocadas e não tinha tempo de fazer mais nada.  
Eu senti o Edward se debruçar sobre mim para me proteger e então, tudo ficou escuro.  
Eu não vi mais nada. Não ouvi mais nada.  
Era apenas a dor e a escuridão.


	19. Positivo

_Antes de começarem a ler, um aviso amores: eu tentei ao máximo não cometer nenhum erro bizarro aqui quando se diz respeito ao que Carlisle faz. Obviamente, não sou uma médica e não entendo tanto assim sobre medicina. Mas eu tentei fazer o meu melhor e espero realmente não ter cometido nenhum erro feio aqui._

_Espero que gostem do capitulo. Vou tentar postar o outro o mais rapido possivel aqui.  
Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que continuem mandando *-*  
_

_Um beijo,  
__Izadora :)_

* * *

Parecia ter se passado horas até que eu ouvi sirenes.  
Comecei a sentir alguma coisa pressionando a minha costela e esmagando meus pés. A dor era alucinante. Eu não ousei me mexer pelo simples fato de que respirar já era incrivelmente difícil e dolorido.  
Não abri os olhos por medo, por cansaço. Ainda sentia o peso do Edward sobre mim.  
Eu conseguia ouvir o barulho da lataria do carro sendo cortada.

Eu ouvi um berro não muito longe:  
- O QUE QUÊ ACONTECEU AQUI? CADÊ A MINHA FILHA? - Charlie urrava.  
- Ela está no que restou daquela Mercedes... - um homem falou.  
- TIRA A MINHA FILHA DE LÁ! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, SEU MERDA!  
- Charlie, calma. A gente tem outros problemas aqui. O garoto que dirigia o outro carro está numa situação muito mais grave. A gente tem que tira-lo de lá primeiro.  
- E NÃO DÁ PRA TIRAR TODOS DE UMA VEZ? INCOMPETENTES!  
- Chefe Swan, por favor, se acalma. Tem outra unidade vindo para cá! Mas no momento a gente está tentando salvar uma vida aqui! Esse garoto está entre a vida e a morte! Por favor...  
- Quem tá com a Bella no carro? - meu pai abaixou um pouco o tom de voz.  
- Eu imagino que seja o filho do dr. Carlisle mas não pude mexer nele sozinho. Para tira-lo de lá eu vou precisar de mais umas três pessoas pelo menos. Acredito que ele tenha tentado proteger sua filha... a situação dele é... complicada. Alguns bombeiros estão tentando abrir a lataria, mas é preciso esperar pelos outros... - meu coração se apertou e eu prendi a respiração, o que resultou numa dor aguda. Edward estava mal e era por minha culpa.  
- Faça o que for preciso, Lincoln, mas salve-os. Eu preciso agradecer esse menino e pretendo fazer isso pessoalmente e quando ele estiver fora de uma cama de hospital - Charlie abaixou mais ainda a voz.  
- E o outro garoto, quem é? - ele continuou.  
- Uhn... imagino que o senhor esteja acostumado com cenas fortes, mas não sei se vai realmente querer ver isso - Lincoln respondeu tristemente.

- Quem... ? - eu ouvi uma espécie de berro vindo dele - OH MEU DEUS! NÃO PODE SER! É... É ELE MESMO? É QUEM EU ESTOU PENSANDO? - eu queria perguntar quem era, queria saber quem estava naquele carro, mas nenhum som saia de mim. Não ouvi a resposta do homem, mas eu imaginei que fora afirmativa tendo em vista a reação de Charlie.  
- Não pode ser que... - eu não pude ouvir o nome do garoto. Outras sirenes começaram a soar e eu distingui entre elas, o barulho de outro carro.

- Cadê meu filho? Por favor, cadê o meu filho? - era Carlisle.  
- Dr. Carlisle... - era a voz de outro cara agora que eu também não conhecia.  
- Como está meu filho, Joseph? - ele tentava manter seu tom habitual, mas seu desespero era evidente.  
- Bom doutor, nós estamos ainda tentando tirá-lo do carro. Lincoln tá comandando o resto da equipe no trabalho para tira-los de lá o mais rápido possível... Eu o examinei muito superficialmente já que não tem como mexer nele ainda e bom, ele não está muito bem, embora a situação do outro garoto seja muito pior.  
- E a namorada do meu menino?  
- Ela é quem está melhor dos três, mas precisamos tirar seu filho primeiro de cima dela. Pelo o que parece, ele tentou protegê-la. Funcionou muito bem, mas isso dificulta um pouco a retirada de ambos.  
- O seu filho é um anjo... - eu ouvi meu pai falar num sussurro. Sua voz estava estranha, como se ele estivesse... chorando?  
- Eu sei... - Carlisle respondeu com a voz triste - mas eu posso dizer o mesmo da sua filha.  
- Hun... doutor? - o tal do Joseph falou - seu carro deu perda total...  
- Você realmente acha que eu vou ligar pra essa merda, quando a vida do meu filho e da namorada dele estão em jogo? - ele perguntou incrédulo - Além do mais, eu já tinha percebido - ele falava secamente.

Eu barulho mais forte do meu lado esquerdo e então eu senti Edward saindo de cima de mim. Não houve gemido algum ali - ele estava completamente desacordado.  
- Espera espera! Eu preciso de mais dois aqui! O braço dele tá preso! Não, espera idiota! - um cara repreendeu sua parceiro - olha pra barriga dele! - eu quis virar minha cabeça e olhar o que tinha ali, mas mais uma vez a dor e o medo me impediram.  
- A gente tem que levá-lo assim então não mexa! - ele continuou.  
- Cabeça, cabeça, cabeça! - outro cara berrou.  
- Leva ele pra ambulância e manda eles irem rápido enquanto a gente tira a menina! - o mesmo falou.

- Lincoln, e o outro cara?  
- Tão terminando de tirar ele dali. O cara ficou bem prensado contra a lataria. Foi difícil... as chances dele sobreviver são mínimas...  
As vozes mudaram de direção, vindo do meu lado direito. Um forte baque, uma porta caindo no chão e então eu fui puxada do banco cuidadosamente.  
- Droga! Olha para ela..- o cara falou meio desesperado enquanto me botava na maca. Senti uma dor alucinante na barriga, nas pernas e na cabeça. Eu não estava realmente me importando se ia ficar cheia de cicatrizes, eu só queria Edward vivo. Comigo.  
- Leva ela! Tão colocando o outro na ambulancia também! Eu vou ficar aqui analisando o que aconteceu já que o chefe Swan vai pro hospital ficar com a filha... não sei quanto tempo eles vão demorar pra acordar...

- Bella? - eu não sabia que meu pai ainda estava lá até ouvi-lo soluçar ao meu lado enquanto era levada até a ambulancia.  
Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e segurou minha mão delicadamente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem meu anjo. Você não vai se livrar tão facil do seu pai chato assim!

---

_**Alice Pov**_

Eu estava com um pressentimento ruim.  
Não via Edward desde nossa conversa. Nem ele, nem Bella.  
- Emmett, cadê o Edward? – era a quinta pessoa que eu perguntava. Rose, Jasper, Eric e Angela, nenhum deles haviam visto meu irmão.  
- Pô Al! Eu vi eles saindo. Sei lá, a Bella parecia que tava chorando. Eu ia lá falar com eles, mas tava tentando me esconder daquela Jéssica. A garota me perseguiu a festa toda – eu acho que a intenção dele fora de fazer uma cara de inconformado, mas fizera uma do tipo 'como eu sou gostoso, porra!'.  
- Saindo pra algum lugar ou saindo saindo?  
- Olha, o volvo ta na garagem...  
- Graças a De...  
- Mas a Mercedes sumiu.

Eu congelei. Foi como se um filme passasse na minha cabeça – era como se eu estivesse no corpo de outra pessoa por um momento. Eu estava correndo, mas era preciso ir rápido. Eu tinha uma coisa pra fazer e eu precisava ser rápido. Mas então vi a Mercedes na minha frente. Tentei buzinar, tentei brecar, mas não teria tempo suficiente. Não tinha como desviar, já que toda a estrada fora feita cortando uma montanha... eu bateria nela se tentasse e eles fariam o mesmo... A Mercedes rodou no mesmo lugar... e agora o meu irmão seria o primeiro a receber a pancada...

Eu dei um berro, fazendo com que o Emmett pulasse surpres.  
- Que que aconteceu Alice?  
- O EDWARD! O EDWARD TÁ EM PERIGO! – eu falei correndo escada a cima sem me importar sem me importar se tinha pessoas olhando ou não.  
Pelos passos apressados e pesados atrás de mim, Emmett me seguira.  
- Alice, você tem que me contar! O que que ta acontecendo?  
Eu parei na frente da porta de vidro tentando abri-la, mas ela estava emperrada. Emmett me tirou da frente e com um simples puxão dele, conseguiu abrir a porta e batê-la na parede, quebrando-a em milhares de pedaços.  
- Merda – ele sussurrou, largando a maçaneta junto com os cacos e correndo atrás de mim.  
Eu parei em frente a ultima porta do corredor.  
- Por favor pai, esteja vestido! – eu berrei batendo na porta e abrindo logo depois.  
O quarto deles era imenso. Era quase um mini apartamento ali.  
Era todo feito em cores claras. Havia dois vasos de plantas e pelo menos três portas de vidro que dava passagem para a sacada / varanda, que era pouco usada devido ao frio, e que permitia ver a floresta de Forks. Além do banheiro (e sua jacuzzi) e do closet, havia um outro cômodo – uma sala, composta por dois sofás e uma poltrona, uma estante branca e a tv.  
Esme estava na varanda, enrolada em um cobertor, deitada num sofá que tinha ali e o Carlisle estava sentado na poltrona, lendo um livro, que ele abaixou assim que me viu entrar.

Esme saiu da varanda e veio até a sala.

- O que que aconteceu Alice? – ele e Esme perguntaram juntos. Eles não estavam preocupados. Talvez achassem que alguém tivesse vomitado no meu vestido e eu estivesse vindo aqui reclamar.  
- O Edward e a Bella... – a fisionomia de ambos mudou drasticamente.  
- O que que aconteceu com eles? – Esme perguntou desesperada.  
- Eles sofreram um acidente! – Emmett se mexeu no meu lado, descrente das minhas palavras.  
- Espera! Isso não é verdade, Al... eles só foram embora... .  
- Não, Emm! Eu sei que eles estão em perigo!  
- Alice, querida! Não nos assuste assim, amor. Você nem ao menos sabe o que aconteceu...  
- EU VI PAI! EU VI, OK? ELES ESTÃO EM PERIGO, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA.  
- Alice Cullen! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar pra você não acreditar nessas coisas?– Carlisle falou sério.  
- Mas... por favor, pai. Só ligue para ele então. Veja se ele está bem...  
- Tudo bem! Só porque você está me pedindo, minha criança. Ainda não acredito que você... – o telefone que ele acabara de pegar começou a tocar.

Eu me agarrei ao Emmett, esperando pela noticia.  
- Alô? Sim, é o Carlisle aqui... Como? Onde isso? Eu estou indo praí imediatamente.  
Carlisle desligou o telefone e suspirou, encarando este ainda.

- Você estava certa – ele falou num fio de voz.

---

_**Carlisle Pov**_

– Esme, você não acha que devíamos descer lá e ver se não destruíram nossa casa? – fazia mais de dez minutos que eu lia a mesma pagina do meu livro sem prestar a mínima atenção. A música entrava no quarto pela porta da varanda que estava aberta.  
Não que eu me incomodasse com tudo isso, para falar a verdade, eu gostava de festas, mas não sabia se seria capaz de ver a zona deixada por eles depois.  
- Amor, deixa nossos bebês se divertirem – ela me respondeu da varanda.  
- Bebês... – eu sussurrei, balançando a cabeça e rindo.

Quando eu finalmente consegui voltar minha atenção para o livro, um barulho me chamou atenção: a minha porta de vidro tinha acabado de ser quebrada e eu tinha certeza que o Emmett tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquilo. Eu ri sozinho, imaginando a cara da Esme quando visse...  
- Por favor pai, esteja vestido! – Alice falou batendo na porta.  
Eu ia responder que estava pelado, mas achei melhor não brincar. Alguma coisa em sua voz me dizia que era sério. Bom, pelo menos para ela...  
Esme entrou no quarto no mesmo instante que minha filha abriu a porta, entrando no quarto, seguida pelo Emmett.

- O que quê aconteceu Alice? – nós perguntamos juntos.  
- O Edward e a Bella... – Alice respondeu séria, preocupada.  
- O que quê aconteceu com eles? – Esme já se desesperara.  
- Eles sofreram um acidente! – ela falou aquilo com muita convicção, mas Emmett fez uma cara de descrença.  
- Espera! Isso não é verdade, Al... eles só foram embora...  
- Não, Emm! Eu sei que eles estão em perigo!  
- Alice, querida! Não nos assuste assim, amor. Você nem ao menos sabe o que aconteceu...  
- EU VI PAI! EU VI, OK? ELES ESTÃO EM PERIGO, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA.  
- Alice Cullen! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar pra você não acreditar nessas coisas? – eu falei sério. Desde pequena, ela tinha a mania de 'ver' coisas, devido a sua preocupação demasiada e sua criatividade sem limites.  
Mas agora era diferente. Ela parecia muito mais convicta dessa vez.  
- Mas... por favor, pai. Só ligue para ele então. Veja se ele está bem...  
Eu peguei o telefone para discar. Era simplesmente impossível negar qualquer coisa para Alice.  
- Tudo bem! Só porque você está me pedindo, minha criança. Ainda não acredito que você..- o telefone começou a tocar antes mesmo que eu tivesse chance de discar.

– Alô?  
- Por favor, é da casa do doutor Carlisle?  
- Sim, é o Carlisle aqui.  
- Bom, senhor. Aqui é o Comandante Lincoln, do corpo de bombeiro. Eu estou ligando para avisá-lo de um acidente... Seu filho parece estar envolvido.  
- Como?  
- Bom senhor, é segundo nossos registros, é o seu carro... Há um menino e uma menina...  
- Onde isso?  
- Na estrada que corta a montanha. 500 metros para dentro da montanha.  
- Eu estou indo praí imediatamente.  
Eu desliguei o telefone ainda aturdido pela noticia.  
- Você estava certa – eu falei num fio de voz.

Eu corri até a saleta do piano, evitando ter que passar pela festa.

- Aqui pai! – Emmett me entregou a chave do seu jeep.

- Obrigada. Esme, vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Tenha fé – eu abracei a minha mulher que chorava descontroladamente.

- Alice, preciso que você tire todos daqui. Depois, vão pro hospital, ok?

- Tudo bem papai – ela me respondeu com os olhos vermelhos. Emmett a abraçou, tentando acalmá-la.

Eu dirigi feito um louco, conseguindo chegar até o local da batida, junto com outros dois carros de bombeiros, em menos de cinco minutos.

Primeiro, eu vi aquele outro carro. De relance, consegui ver o garoto lá dentro – seria realmente um milagre ele sobreviver, mas se fosse preciso, eu me tornaria Deus para impedi-lo de morrer.

Depois, eu vi a minha Mercedes, ou o que tinha sobrado dela.

- Cadê meu filho? Por favor, cadê o meu filho? – perguntei para qualquer um que soubesse a resposta.

- Dr. Carlisle... - um dos enfermeiros que trabalhavam comigo respondeu.

- Como está meu filho, Joseph?

- Bom doutor, nós estamos ainda tentando tirá-lo do carro. Lincon tá comandando o resto da equipe no trabalho para tira-los de lá o mais rapido possivel... Eu o examinei muito superficialmente já que não tem como mexer nele ainda e bom, ele não está muito bem, embora a situação do outro garoto seja muito pior.

- E a namorada do meu menino? – eu olhei para o Charlie, que estava ao meu lado.

- Ela é quem está melhor dos três, mas precisamos tirar seu filho primeiro de cima dela. Pelo o que parece, ele tentou protege-la. Funcionou muito bem, mas isso dificulta um pouco a retirada de ambos.

- O seu filho é um anjo... – Charlie falou chorando.

- Eu sei... mas eu posso dizer o mesmo da sua filha.

- Hun... doutor? - Joseph falou - seu carro deu perda total...

- Você realmente acha que eu vou ligar pra essa merda, quando a vida do meu filho e da namorada dele estão em jogo? Além do mais, eu já tinha percebido – o que quê aquele cara tava pensando? Ele não deveria ter filhos.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Aqueles idiotas demoravam mais do que o normal para tirá-los de lá. Quando finalmente tiraram a porta, carregaram o Edward até a maca e o levaram até a ambulância.

- Eu vou com ele, Charlie. Preciso estar no hospital quando sua filha e o menino chegarem.

Ele parecia desolado, chorando. A minha vontade era essa – chorar feito um bebê, mas eu teria que ser forte, por mim, e pela minha família.

Eu entrei na ambulância logo atrás de um cara que eu nunca vira na vida e tomei meu lugar ao lado do meu filho.

Foi nesse momento que eu analisei mais profundamente o resultado do acidente. Não havia cortes no rosto, apenas um no coro cabeludo, que eu vi antes de entuba-lo, que deixava seu rosto todo ensangüentado. Haviam cortes por todo seu corpo e arranhões, alguns mais feios que os outros. Eu não sabia a quantidade dos ossos quebrados, mas o pedaço de vidro do pára-brisa que cortara sua barriga e lá ficara, já me preocupara o bastante. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam fracos.

- Leve-o para o pronto socorro e quando os outros chegarem, faça o mesmo. Preciso do médico de plantão comigo, e ligue para os outros que estão de folga. Quero-os aqui, nem que eu mesmo tenha que pagar esse turno extra deles! Todo e qualquer enfermeiro que não estiver atendendo, também quero comigo! – eu berrava sem me importar com o silêncio que eu deveria manter ali. Eu já estava cansado de tentar ficar neutro, de tentar não expressar nenhum sentimento mais profundo. Era meu filho ali e eu daria a minha vida para salvá-lo.

Não havia ninguém naquele pronto socorro, o que não me surpreendeu. Forks não costumava ter grandes acidentes – alguns arranhões causados por uma queda de bicicleta, um ossos quebrado ou algum corte mais profundo.

Joseph trocou a mascara de oxigênio do Edward enquanto eu lavava a mão e colocava minha luva. Não havia tempo para trocar de roupa agora.

- Corte as roupas dele! – ordenei ao outro enfermeiro, que prontamente rasgou o que restava de sua camisa. Depois, pegou uma tesoura e terminou de cortar sua calça.

- Seus olhos não estão reagindo a luz, mas não há sinal de traumatismo - Joseph falou.

- Ele está perdendo muito sangue! Precisamos fazer uma transfusão imediatamente. Qual é o tipo sanguíneo?

- AB negativo – respondi, já sabendo o que ele falaria.

- Mas esse é o mais raro... eu não sei se temos em estoque.

- Minha família já está aqui? – um dos enfermeiros confirmou com a cabeça - Chame o Emmett agora aqui! Eles têm o mesmo tipo de sangue! Vai – eu berrei.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem... – eu falei baixinho tentando me acalmar – Vamos lá, levem-no para fazer um raio-x. Preciso saber quantos ossos quebrados.

- Mas e o vidro, doutor?

- Eu não posso tirá-lo antes de saber se tem algum órgão afetado – seu idiota, eu completei mentalmente – Sejam rápidos! Estou fazendo isso para adiantar, porque não temos o sangue ainda.

- Mas... ele está sem roupa senhor...

- VISTAM-NO COM A BATA DE PROTEÇÃO – eu grunhi. Que espécie de enfermeiros eram estes?

- Os outros chegaram! – Michael, o médico que estava de plantão chegou esbaforido.

- Pelo amor de Deus, me diz que seus enfermeiros são mais competentes que os meus – falei quando o vi sendo seguido por três homens.

- Sim, você pegou os novos e inexperientes. Segundo o diretor, por ser um bom médico, ensinaria nossos jovens rapazes a arte da medicina.

- É, mas um bom médico precisa de uma boa equipe! – eu falei inconformado.

- O Joe e o Ty aprendem logo – ele tentou me reconfortar.

A maca com o garoto chegou logo depois. Eu nunca perdera nenhum paciente em toda a minha vida, mas sinceramente não sabia se conseguiria salvá-lo.

Seu rosto estava inchado e apresentava cortes profundos.

Eu não o conhecia, mas mesmo se conhecesse, sabia que seria impossível o reconhecer daquele jeito. Seu braço estava obviamente quebrado, assim como sua perna, mas esta apresentava uma fratura tinha um pedaço de ferro, que sabe Deus de onde surgira, atravessado no peito e pedaços de vidro por todo o corpo.

Os enfermeiros do Michael já o tinham entubado e cortado toda sua roupa.

- Ele não reage a nada, Carlisle! Nenhum movimento... nada! – Michael falou – A situação dele é critica! Não sei se conseguiremos salva-lo.

- Eu não quero esses tipos de pensamentos aqui, Michael! Vamos salvá-lo, você está me entendendo? – pensamentos negativos atraem coisas negativas, como dizia Esme. Mas eu teria que me policiar para fazer o mesmo.

Foi então que os batimentos cardíacos dele cessaram.

- PARADA CARDICA AQUI! –Michael berrou, tentando fazê-lo voltar com a massagem cardíaca.

- Não está funcionando! – eu falei – Preciso do desfibrilador!

Um dos enfermeiros trouxe já preparando enquanto o outro preparava o garoto.

- Carregue! – disse esfregando-os – 300...

Seu corpo subiu devido ao choque, mas nenhum batimento.

- De novo! - o suor escorria pela minha testa

Ele carregou a maquina novamente.

Nada.

- DE NOVO! - eu repeti.

- Mas doutor...

- Faça o que eu mandei! Não pretendo perder esse garoto!

Dessa vez, funcionou. Seu coração voltou a bater fracamente.

- Graças a Deus! - eu sussurrei, colocando o desfibrilador de lado.

- Preciso do tipo sanguineo dele! - falei, percebendo a palidez da sua pele.

- Ele tem uma ficha aqui... espera um instante... - um cara falou procurando em meio a uns papeis.

- Aqui! - ele falou depois de um tempo - _Jacob Black - A positivo!_


	20. Cafeína

– Pai? – Emmett parou na porta, ofegante.

- Filho, eu preciso saber se você doaria sangue para o seu...

- Pai! – ele me calou – Você realmente acha que eu me negaria a doar sangue para o meu irmão?

- Na verdade, não – eu respondi honestamente.

- Onde eu tenho que ir?

- Segue o corredor. É a ultima porta de frente.

- Ok... – quando ele se virou para sair, Edward estava sendo trazido pelo tal do Ty.

Emmett parou no lugar, com a boca aberta. Ele não podia ter visto o irmão assim...

Embora fosse grande, forte e 'fodão', como ele mesmo dizia, Emmett era apenas uma criança crescida, super desenvolvida. Tinha um grande e bom coração, mesmo gostando de uma boa briga.

Ele era brincalhão, engraçado, e por isso talvez, mesmo com seus quase dois metros de altura, eu achava Alice mais forte que ele quando se tratava de sentimentos.

Emmett era como um lago sem sombras, claro como vidro, já que sentia tudo intensamente e nunca conseguia esconder nada.

- Ele vai ficar bem não é? – perguntou sem me olhar nos olhos. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando não chorar.

Sabia que Emmett desde pequeno protegia o irmão, achava até mesmo que ele pensava ser uma obrigação fazer isso.

Sempre que via os dois brincando e rindo, a imagem de um pequeno Emmett carregando o irmão pelo orfanato me vinha a cabeça.

Até mesmo nas brigas, que sempre se tornavam sérias apenas pelo lado do Edward, já que eu nunca vira Emmett ficar realmente chateado com alguma coisa, eu via aquele lado protetor dele.

- Você acha mesmo que o Edward ia nos provas das brigas matinais de vocês? - Emmett abriu um fraco sorriso e balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Não, nunca! - dizendo isso, saiu, sendo acompanhado por uma das enfermeiras.

-

- Cadê o resultado?

- Mais dez minutos, chefe!

- Eu preciso disso para ontem, Joseph! - falei entre os dentes.

Sabia que não estava sendo educado, muito menos gentil, o que era totalmente contra os meus principios, mas eu não conseguia me importar agora.

- Carlisle, todos nós aqui sabemos que você é capaz de curá-los sem esse raio-x - Michael falou, depois que Joe saiu correndo pelo corredor para apressar os resultados.

- Eu não quero botar nenhuma vida em risco - eu me lembrava de todas as cirurgias que realizara acreditando apenas nos meus pressentimentos, mas agora eu preferia ser apenas um robô - algo sem idéias genias e certezas baseadas apenas nos meus poucos anos de profissão, eu preferia ser apenas algo programa com idéias e ações fixas e pré-determinadas.

- Como estamos aqui? - Peter, um dos médicos que eu mandara chamar chegou. Ele era o mais velho de todos aqui.

- Acidente de carro. Edward, filho de Carlisle, a namorada dele, Isabella, filha do chefe Swan, e Jacob Black...

- Jacob? Oh meu Deus! Já avisaram o Billy?

- Charlie fora buscá-lo...

- Que tragédia, meu Deus! Será que ele consegue agüentar isso? Primeiro a mulher... depois, abandonado pela filha... - ele falava balançando a cabeça.

- Bom, eu não posso me preocupar com ele agora - continuou depois de um tempo - O que aconteceu? Acidente as três da manhã...?

- Imagino que Edward estava levando a Bella embora... eles estavam na festa que minha filha fizera para ela...ontem fora aniversário da Bella - eu falei enquanto colocava a agulha em Jacob para que ele pudesse receber o sangue.

- Pobre garota... - ele suspirou - Mas qual é a situação deles?

- Jacob está pior...Tivemos que reanimá-lo - Michael falou.

- Levem-no para fazer o raio-x. Preciso saber qual é a situação desse garoto! - Peter murmurou aos seus enfermeiros.

- Aqui! - Joseph chegou me trazendo o envelope.

Eu o examinei colocando na caixa de luz.

Seu antebraço esquerdo estava quebrado em dois lugares distintos, dois metacarpos e uma falange, e duas costelas.

- Prepare-o e leve-o para a sala de cirurgia ! - disse tirando a luva e correndo porta afora para trocar de roupa.

- O que que houve? - ouvi Peter perguntar e logo depois, o barulho da radiografia.

- O que...?- Michael perguntou.

- O vidro atravessou o pulmão.

---

_**Alice Pov**_

_- Você estava certa – ele falou num fio de voz._

_Ele correu até a saleta do piano, sendo seguido por Emm, mamãe e eu._

_- Aqui pai! – Emmett entregou a chave do seu jeep._

_- Obrigada. Esme, vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Tenha fé._

_- Alice, preciso que você tire todos daqui. Depois, vão pro hospital, ok?_

_- Tudo bem papai – eu falei chorando, enquanto Emmett me abraçava._

Assim que papai saiu porta afora, encontramos Jasper e Rosalie no jardim tentando ajudar um garoto que vomitava descontroladamente em um dos vasos de plantas da Esme. Ela, graças a Deus, não viu – provavelmente não agüentaria ver o assassinato das suas begônias.  
Eu tentei contar para eles da melhor maneira possível, tentando segurar meu choro e parecer otimista, mas não sei se consegui muito bem.  
Jasper ficou absurdamente mais calado depois que contei, e Rosalie começou a chorar alto e doloridamente no ombro do namorado.

A gente precisa tirar o restante das pessoas daqui – eu falei assim que eles se acalmaram.

- Como a gente faz isso? – Rosalie encarava as próprias mãos, tentando ao máximo não chorar. Eu já não sentia as palmas das minhas mãos, já que apertava com as unhas, me obrigando a ficar concentrada.

- Espera, eu tive uma idéia – Emmett saiu do jardim e entrou, voltando segundos depois.

- Só sobraram uns dez casais aqui, então vai dar pra fazer o que eu pensei, mas preciso da sua ajuda, Jazzy.

Jasper apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, sem falar uma única palavra. Ele seguiu meu irmão até o palco, comigo e Rose ao seu encalço.

Emmett subiu e pegou o microfone, fazendo o DJ que tocava aquelas típicas musicas fim-de-festa, parecesse de tocar.

- Hey Hey pessoal! – quem não o conhecia poderia jurar que ele exalava felicidade, mas eu sabia, sabia que estava sofrendo. Aquele típico brilho que sempre estivera ali naqueles seus olhos castanho esverdeado desaparecera.

Algumas pessoas responderam animadas enquanto outras só balançaram a cabeça.

- Então gente, eu só queria falar o quão sortudos vocês são – ninguém parecia entender nada, assim como Rosalie e eu.

- É vocês serão os únicos que irão ver a melhor coisa de toda essa festa. O nosso grand-finale – houve um murmúrio geral.

- Eu e o Jasper aqui, vamos fazer um strip tease! – Jasper que estava na mesma posição desde que subiu ao palco, virou a cabeça bruscamente na direção do Emmett, totalmente chocado. Algumas meninas deram gritinhos, mas foram rapidamente repreendidas pelos seus respectivos namorados. Rosalie ficou vermelha, depois roxa...

E então, instantes depois, o salão estava se esvaziando. Namorados revoltados e raivosos puxavam suas namoradas que se desculpavam loucamente.

– Vai pegar a mamãe, eu vou ligando o carro – Emmett desceu do palco já sem seu falso sorriso e subiu correndo as escadas.

--

Jasper pegou seu capacete e jaqueta, já que ia de moto – ele definitivamente não caberia no banco de trás do porshe junto com a Rose e o Emmett.

Mamãe foi na frente comigo, destruindo por completo seu esmalte e suas belas unhas. Rosalie chorava silenciosamente no colo do meu irmão, que olhava fixamente para frente. Eu tentei me concentrar no farol da moto do Jasper que ficava cada vez mais distante, conforme ele aumentava a velocidade.

---

- Jas! – ele já estava parado em frente ao hospital quando chegamos. Continuava com a mesma expressão séria no rosto.

Ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro e beijou o topo da minha cabeça enquanto entravamos. Esme correu até o balcão, pedindo informações, mas a única coisa que a mulher falava era 'eu não sei te dizer, senhora. A senhora precisa falar com algum médico...' Pela cara da minha mãe, a mulher iria procurar um médico ou então, um necrotério logo logo, se não desse nenhuma informação útil.

Mas nada, ninguém parecia saber o que estava acontecendo.

Ela acabou desistindo, pelo menos por enquanto, e se juntou a nós na sala de espera. Vimos alguns enfermeiros passarem correndo por nós, sem tempo de responder absolutamente nada.

Eu não estava aguentando mais tudo aquilo. Tentei ser forte, tentei ser positiva, mas não dava mais.

Meu irmão poderia morrer ali, assim como sua namorada/minha melhor amiga.

Tudo acontecera tão rápido... eles não podiam me abandonar assim! Não assim...

Não percebera que estava chorando, até sentir Jasper beijar minha bochecha, 'secando' minhas lágrimas.

- Não chora, meu amor. Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver - eu virei para olhar seus olhos - azuis, intensos e brilhantes.

Ele estava sorrindo e por algum motivo, eu me senti melhor. Muito melhor.

- Por favor, quem de vocês é o Emmett? – um enfermeiro perguntou, parando na nossa frente e encarando meu namorado e meu irmão.

Emmett balançou a cabeça, mostrando que era ele.

- Por favor, me acompanhe.

- O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou se levantando, totalmente aflito.

- Por favor... – ele se bastou a dizer.

- Onde é?

- Pronto socorro – ele então saiu correndo, sem esperar o cara mostrar o caminho.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Esme segurou o braço do enfermeiro, impedindo que ele seguisse o Emmett – O que está acontecendo?

- A senhora é mulher do dr. Carlisle, não é? – ele perguntou medindo-a.

- Sim. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com o meu filho! – ela falou entre os dentes.

- Eu não sei dizer ainda... a única coisa que sei, é que seu outro filho precisa doar sangue a ele.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela se sentou, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça.

- Não não, isso não significa algo tão ruim assim! Ele só perdeu sangue e precisa repor, assim como os outros. Acalme-se por favor – ele se sentou ao lado dela e começou a falar meio desesperado.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui... preciso voltar. – ele falou para Esme - Tentem acalmá-la, por favor – ele sussurrou e então saiu.

Jasper se levantou e foi até minha mãe, agachando na frente dela.

- Tia, não fica assim não! A senhor vai ver... daqui a pouco eles tão aqui em pé junto com a gente. Edward vai ficar enchendo a senhora por aaanos se ver você chorando assim, sabia? – ele falava como se conversasse com uma criança. Sua voz era doce e muito gentil.

- Oh queriido! – ela parou de chorar, levantando o rosto e passando os braços pelo ombro dele, dando-o um abraço.

--

Era o meu quinto copo de café – na verdade, eu não sentia mais necessidade de tomá-lo, mas era um jeito de me manter ocupada, calada e longe daquela sala. Eu não estava mais agüentando ficar ali sem noticias.

- Alice, você já ingeriu muito cafeína pro seu tamanho - Jasper me acompanhara até a minúscula lanchonete – Desse jeito, vai ficar sem dormir por uma semana inteira.

- Para de me chamar de pequena – franzi o nariz, irritada. Ele riu e beijou a minha testa.

- Cadê o Emmett afinal? Faz quanto tempo que ele saiu? Umas duas horas?

- Alice, ele saiu há menos de quarenta minutos!

- Impossível! – eu falei chacoalhando a perna e batucando no balcão. É, talvez a cafeína estivesse me deixando um pouco agitada demais...

- Vamos voltar, Alice! – ele tirou o copo da minha mão e jogou no lixo.

- Jasper, você não entende! Meu irmão ta lá, amor! Eu preciso falar com ele! Preciso falar com a Bella! Eu preciso falar com qualquer um que tenha alguma noticia dos dois! Eu preciso saber como eles tão Jasper!

- Alice, eu não entendi nada amor! Você tem que falar devagar... respira e pensa um pouquinho antes de....

- Olha! – eu o interrompi, apontando pro grandalhão que andava pelo corredor indo na mesma direção que a gente.

- Emmett! – corri até ele, sem conseguir parar a tempo. Derrapei os últimos centímetros batendo nele e perdendo o equilíbrio por fim. Ele me segurou antes que eu caísse no chão.

- Ei cuidado! – ele falou sério. Parecia irritado. Muito irritado.

- Obrigada! – eu respondi com a minha voz mais alegre, pulando para alcançar sua bochecha e dar um beijo ali.

- Só estava preocupado com o chão... – ele deu um tapinha na minha cabeça e um meio sorriso ao ver a minha careta.

Emmett estava pálido e eu o ouvia xingar baixinho enquanto caminhávamos até a sala de espera.

Jasper já estava lá, sentando ao lado da irmã, abraçando-a.

- Queriido! O que que aconteceu? Como eles estão? Nossa... você está tão branquiinho! – Esme se levantou fazendo o filho sentar no seu lugar.

- Aquela...aquela... aarght! – Emmett passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Quem? – Rosalie e eu perguntamos juntas!

- A enfermeira! Ela não me deixou doar mais sangue pro Edward! Falou que eu já tinha a obrigado tirar sangue demais, porque, segundo ela, só pode 500 ml no máximo!

- Mas ela ta certa... – Esme falou.

- Não! Meu irmão precisa de sangue e nosso tipo é o único que eles não tem no estoque! 500 ml não ia fazer merda de diferença nenhuma! Veio toda com aquele papinho da gente ter entre quatro a sete litros de sangue e que não sei o que... Meu sangue! Eu decido a quantidade, porra!

- Calma, querido! – os olhos de Esme estavam arregalados, mas nenhum de nós agira diferente. Nunca havíamos visto Emmett desse jeito. Ele nunca ficara realmente bravo em toda a vida – Quanto sangue você a fez tirar?

- Dois! – Esme deixou o queixo cair, chocada.

- Menino! Você ta louco? Por isso que ta pálido desse jeito! Como você conseguiu com que ela tirasse tudo isso de você? É totalmente contra regras! Oh meu Deus...

- Ah mãe, não subestime meu charme... – ele brincou, ainda fazendo careta. Rosalie mostrou a língua pra ele, mas não deu nenhum tapa, com pena do namorado.

--

Rosalie estava sentada em um dos sofás com um Emmett ainda pálido no seu colo, dormindo. Ela passava a mão em seus cabelos e, as vezes, um sorriso se formava nos lábios dele.

Ela parecia cansada. Alias, todos nós estávamos cansados, mas o único que se entregara a algumas horas de sono fora meu irmão, que mais cedo se recusara a tomar o soro que a enfermeira que tirara seu sangue viera trazer.

Esme estava sentada na poltrona. Com os olhos fechados, rezava pela trigésima vez seu terço.

Jasper estava na lanchonete comprando meu café duplo, forte e puro, o chá calmante da minha mãe e o café descafeinado e com creme da Rosalie.

Eu, realmente, não conseguia ficar naquela sala. Era branco demais (parede, sofás, poltronas, persianas, os quadros feitos em gesso e até mesmo o lixo era branco) e quieto demais. Acabei fazendo amizade com a mulher que mais cedo quase fora morta por uma Esme desesperada.

Consegui algumas informações dela sobre meu irmão, Bella e o garoto do outro carro, que eu descobrira ser Jacob. Segundo ela, as chances dele sobreviver eram mínimas.

Tudo bem, confesso que quando Bella me contou sobre seu quase- estupro, minha vontade era de matá-lo, mas não significa realmente que eu o queira morto. Dava pra ver que ele era um sujeito bom. Um pouco afetado, mas bom.

– Eu quero que fique bem claro que eu comprei isso por pura e total pressão – Jasper disse, me entregando o café e depois levando os outros copos até a sala.

--

Já passava das oito da manhã. Se tivesse algum sol em Forks, ele estaria brilhando todo pomposo, já que a única preocupação dele é brilhar sobre as cidades que são visíveis a olho nu nos mapas e não, se preocupar se meu irmão vai ou não sair dessa... e... ai meu deus, que que eu to falando? Okok, cafeína demais para mim hoje!

- Moça, preciso de um energético! – falei para a mulher da lanchonete, entregando o restante do meu café para ela jogar na pia. Pronto! Problema resolvido!

Eu fui até a sala, cansada de ficar andando de um lado pro outro e também, aquela merda inteira era branca! Até as pessoas e suas roupas!

- Você vai entrar em coma... – eu pulei, derramando o restante do energético na minha roupa – se não parar de beber essas coisas – Jasper falou no meu ouvido assim que eu entrei.

- Você vai me fazer enfartar se fizer isso de novo! – eu falei usando o mesmo tom que ele.

Ele sorriu, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

- Como está o Emmett? – perguntei para Rose, que continua sentada na mesma posição há umas três horas. Sério, ela provavelmente teria que amputar as pernas quando meu irmão se levantasse dali.

- Um pouco melhor. Seu rosto já tem uma corzinha pelo menos – ela falou, passando o dedo pela testa, nariz e boca dele.

- Não quer dormir um pouquinho? Eu posso servir de travesseiro para ele por algumas horas...

- Não não! Eu estou bem, Lice! – Rosalie sorria, mas não parecia sincero. Era apenas bondoso, não verdadeiro.

- Qualquer coisa, você me chame, ta bem? – ela concordou com a cabeça. Dei um beijo na testa dela e outro, na bochecha do meu irmão.

- Você ta um bagaço irmãzinha! – Jasper falou. Embora usando palavras não muito delicadas, não soaram grosseiras, apenas sinceras.

- Obrigada, Jayle! – Rosalie sorriu.

- Você deveria dormir um pouco!

- Eu estou bem... – ele bufou, se dando por vencido. Deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dela enquanto esta fazia uma careta daquelas que crianças fazem quando são pegas fazendo arte.

– Esme querida! – eu pulei do sofá ao ouvir a voz do meu pai fazendo com que o Jasper, que acabara dormindo em meu colo, acordasse sobressaltado.

Carlisle estava mais pálido do que qualquer um de nós, até mesmo de Emmett que acabara aceitando o soro depois de Esme ameaçar deixá-lo um mês sem televisão e vídeo game e Rosalie, ameaçar deixá-lo três meses sem sexo.

- Carlisle! – ela correu até ele, passando seus braços pelo pescoço dele, deixando algumas lagrimas molharem seu jaleco.

- Porque nos deixou tanto tempo sem noticias? A gente está aqui há seis horas! – ela continuou, agora, dando tapas em seus ombros.

- Desculpa amor, mas eu não pude deixar a sala de operação, assim como nenhum enfermeiro pode sair de lá também. Estávamos todos ocupados com a cirurgia...

- Eu nem ao menos fui avisada que ele estava passando por uma cirurgia! Como ele está? O que que aconteceu? Vamos vamos vamos, me conte!

Meu pai sentou-se na mesinha que havia bem no meio da saleta para ficar de frente para todos nós.  
Ele abriu a pouca pra falar, mas fechou logo em seguida. Com um suspiro pesado, fechou os olhos.

- Bom... – ele falou, abrindo os olhos – Edward teve um pulmão perfurado – Esme tampou a boca com as mãos, logo após dar um gritinho. Rosalie e eu a imitamos inconscientemente. Emmett fechou o punho, travando o maxilar e Jasper prendeu a respiração.  
- Teve alguns ossos e costelas quebradas, alguns cortes... – ele continuou tentando parecer o mais profissional possível.  
- Co...como o meu... meu bebê está? – Esme falou entre soluços.

Carlisle abriu um meio sorriso, um tanto quanto amarelo, talvez devido ao cansaço, antes de falar.

- A operação foi um sucesso. Retiramos o vidro que perfurou seu pulmão sem ocasionar nenhum outro problema. Suturamos todos os cortes e engessamos os membros fraturados. Ele está nesse momento sob observação – Esme o abraçou, chorando descontroladamente. Rosalie fez o mesmo, mas abraçando meu irmão.  
Fora como se uma onda de puro alivio passasse por nós.

Mas eu não estava totalmente aliviada. Além de querer noticias da Bella, outra coisa me atormentava.

Eu abri a boca para perguntar, porém, Carlisle falou antes que eu pudesse emitir qualquer som.  
- É Alice, cortes! Mas nenhum no rosto, amor. Sem cicatrizes visíveis! Seu irmão vai continuar com o rostinho de bundinha de bebê como você sempre fala – Ei! Como ele sabia o que eu ia perguntar? Ok, Carlisle e seus mistérios.


	21. Sublime!

**Bella Pov **

Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali.

Horas ou talvez dias... não dava pra saber ao certo. Tudo parecia ter se passado em segundos.

O cheiro de hospital era inconfundível.

A claridade só me dava a noção que pelo menos horas já se foram.

Tentei me levantar, ou pelo menos, me mexer um milímetro que fosse, mas fui imediatamente pega por uma dor alucinante. Não dava pra saber onde doía já que parecia que todas as células do meu corpo estavam gritando para que eu não me mexesse.

Uma pontada na barriga me dizia que ali estava o pior ferimento.

Talvez fosse o efeito de algum medicamento, pois não tinha força nem para abrir meus olhos.

Ouvi estalos de uma, provavelmente, cadeira.

Uma tosse baixa e então eu sabia que o Charlie estava comigo.

Tentei falar, mas minha boca estava seca demais pra isso.

Continuei parada. Muda e cega.

- Ela ainda não sabe? - eu não consegui distinguir de quem era a voz. Ouvi o rangido da porta e passos cuidadosos.

- Não - Charlie respondeu num sussurro.

- Charlie, ela tem o direito de saber!

- Eu sei... mas o que você quer que eu faça! Ela ainda não acordou! E mesmo se tivesse, não sei se conseguiria contar pra ela... - ele parecia chorar.

A única coisa que veio a minha cabeça: Edward.

A conversa terminou ali. Eu queria perguntar o que quê eu tinha que saber?

Queria perguntar se estava tudo bem com o Edward... mas talvez não fosse mais preciso já que o monitor começou a apitar freneticamente devido ao aumento absurdo da minha freqüência cardíaca.

Eu ouvi a cadeira sendo empurrada e passos apressados.

Uma mão repousou sobre a minha.

- Bella? Você está acordada querida? - barulhos de passos e eu sabia que quem quer que estivesse ali já tinha ido embora.

Eu comecei a me sentir mole, cansada e desnorteada.

Parecia que não dormia há dias.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, abri a boca para tentar falar mas parecia ser em vão.

- Edward... - foi o que saiu antes de eu me entregar ao sono.

- barulhos de passos e eu sabia que quem quer que estivesse ali já tinha ido embora.

Dessa vez, quando acordei, meus olhos se abriram instantaneamente. Não havia claridade alguma ali. Noite e luz do quarto apagada.

- Pai? - minha voz saiu fraca. Eu não conseguia ver nem um palmo na frente dos meus olhos.

- Bella! Graças a Deus! - a cadeira mais uma vez foi empurrada e eu senti a mão gélida de Charlie na minha testa.

- Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

- O acidente foi há dois dias atrás, Bella...

- Dois dias? - eu perguntei atônita.

- Sim... você estava sob o efeito de muitos remédios, amor - eu ouvi um 'click' e uma lâmpada se acendeu ao meu lado. Havia um abajur ali.

Minha barriga doeu quando eu tentei me mexer.

- Não Bella! Você precisa ficar quietinha! - Charlie apertou um pequeno interruptor que havia na parede ao lado da cama.

- O que quê aconteceu?

- Você tem um corte na barriga que agora está cicatrizando. Não pegou nenhum órgão, graças a Deus...

- Não, eu quero saber o que quê aconteceu com o Edward!

Charlie desviou os olhos dos meus, passando a mão pelo seu bigode. Pelas suas olheiras, poderia jurar que ele não dormia há dois dias.

- Cadê o Edward, pai? - eu repeti, entrando em panico.

- É... - a porta foi aberta e Charlie definitivamente parecia agradecido por isso.

Meu coração pulava no peito e o monitor apitava tanto que parecia ser apenas um barulho continuo.

Um homem de meia-idade vestido todo de branco entrou sorrindo.

- Isabella! - ele falou como se me conhecesse há anos.

- Só Bella. - eu respondi automaticamente.

- Então Bella, como estamos? - depois de acender a lâmpada do quarto, foi até o monitor, deixando-o mudo.

- Eu quero saber como está o Edward!

- Edward? - ele perguntou sem entender, olhando para o Charlie.

- Sim! O filho do Carlisle!

- Oh! Sim... Desculpe- me querida, mas ele não é meu paciente...

- Mas o senhor não sabe nada sobre ele? Impossível! - falei rispidamente, batendo a mão no colchão, fazendo com que ela doesse.

- Desculpe... - ele desviou os olhos sem dar uma resposta

- Bom, sente alguma dor? - ele continuou.

- Eu to ótima! Sublime! - respondi sem paciência. Charlie me olhou como se falasse 'tenha modos, Isabella'. O doutor sorriu.

- Fico feliz que esteja tão bem assim, querida! Não quer dormir um pouquinho? Você tem que descansar - ele falou enquanto trocava meu soro.

- Eu estou descansando há dois dias! - disse entre os dentes. Ele suspirou, sem me olhar.

- Certo... mas são três horas da manhã agora... não vejo o porque você não dorme um pouco.

- Eu não vou dormir enquanto não saber do Edward! - tentei me levantar, mas meu corpo protestou.

- Acho melhor você dormir, Isabella - ele me olhava preocupado.

Tirou uma embalagem com uma injeção de dentro de uma gaveta e um vidrinho.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Peter, querida... - ele falou enquanto injetava sabe-se-lá-oque junto ao soro.

- Hn... eu vou me lembrar desse nome quando sair daqui, doutor - falei tentando parecer mais ameaçadora possível. Ele começou a rir alto.

- Acho que devo me preocupar com isso, não é? - ele perguntou ainda rindo. Eu bufei.

- Durma bem, querida - ele continuou, saindo do quarto.

Olhei para Charlie que me encarava. Parecia extremamente concentrado em alguma coisa além do meu rosto.

Eu já começava sentir o torpor devido o remédio.

Minha cabeça pesava.

Charlie respirou profundamente na hora enquanto eu lutava para manter meus olhos abertos.

- Bella... - ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha. Eu não conseguia nem falar devido àquela merda que ele me dera. Apenas olhei para ele.

Ele deu mais um profundo suspiro antes de voltar a falar.

- Bella... o Edward está em coma - e então eu dormi.


	22. Mentiras confusas

_Oi gente! :) Tudo bom com vocês?  
__Desculpa a demora aqui, mas não consegui atualizar antes ;/_

_Aviso importante sobre esse capitulo: ele é um tanto quanto confuso, mas tudo será explicado no decorrer da fic._

_Espero que gostem! Reviews, ok?_

_Beijo amores!;*_

**

* * *

**

**Charlie Pov **

_Dia do acidente – _

_- Chefe Swan, sua filha sofreu um acidente._

_- O QUE QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? CADÊ A MINHA FILHA?_

_- TIRA A MINHA FILHA DE LÁ! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA, SEU MERDA!_

_- E NÃO DÁ PRA TIRAR TODOS DE UMA VEZ? INCOMPETENTES!_

_- Quem tá com a Bella no carro?_

_- Faça o que for preciso, Lincon, mas salve-os. Eu preciso agradecer esse menino e pretendo fazer isso pessoalmente e quando ele estiver fora de uma cama de hospital._

_- E o outro garoto, quem é?_

_- Quem... ? OH MEU DEUS! NÃO PODE SER! É... É ELE MESMO? É QUEM EU ESTOU PENSANDO? Não pode ser que... _

---

Eu entrei na ambulância com minha filha. Segurava a mão dela, esperando alguma reação, mas nada. Ouvi a ambulância de Carlisle ultrapassar a minha e a de Jacob, correndo feito loucos para chegar no hospital o mais rápido possível.

--

Eu não fiquei na sala de espera junto com a família do meu genro. Caminhei de um lado pro outro daquele corredor, grudado ao meu celular tentando falar com o Renée, mas sempre caia na caixa postal.

- Carlisle! Como eles estão? – perguntei ao vê-lo correr porta afora.

- Eu estou indo trocar de roupa. Edward precisa passar por uma cirurgia e o aquele outro garoto, Jacob, vai ficar aos cuidados do Peter e Michael. Ele, sem duvida, precisará ir pro centro cirurgico. Bella parece bem, mas não tenho mais informações, me desculpe...

- Claro, tudo bem... Obrigada doutor.

- Com licença – um homem saia do mesmo lugar que Carlisle minutos depois.

- Sim?

- Eu sou o pai da Isabella... Como ela está?

- Ah sim! Chefe Swan, claro...

- Charlie.

- Pois bem, Charlie, a Isabella está, no geral, bem. Alguns cortes e ossos fraturados mas nada que o senhor deva realmente se preocupar. Um vidro perfurou seu abdome porém não atingiu nenhum órgão então só estamos tomando as precauções necessárias para não haver infecções e inflamações.

Ela será levada para o quarto daqui algumas horas. Provavelmente demorará um pouco até que ela acorde. Embora seja um ferimento leve em comparação ao dos outros meninos, a dor é terrível. Manteremos ela sedada até acharmos ser suportável para ela.

- Muito obrigada, doutor... Eu... – eu não sabia mais o que falar. Saber que a minha filha estava bem me deixara sem fala, emocionado e incrivelmente aliviado.

- Não por isso, Charlie. Agora eu preciso mesmo ir... tenho que me preparar para a cirurgia do garoto Black. Com licença.

Billy, que estava sentado próximo a mim mantinha seus olhos parados, vermelhos e inchados.

Bella foi pro quarto horas mais tarde. Pelo o que ouvira dizer, a cirurgia do Edward fora um sucesso e eu fiquei realmente muito feliz com isso. Estava alguns passos de agradecê-lo pessoalmente e descobrir o porque do acidente já que nenhum dos meus policiais pareciam entender com acontecera.

Jacob ainda estava operando e mesmo com todos meus pedidos, Billy se recusou a ir pra casa e tomar pelo menos um banho. " É meu único filho que não me abandonou, Charlie" ele dizia.

Recusou também minha companhia depois de um certo tempo, e então, eu fui até o quarto da Bella.

Ela estava tão serena dormindo... alguns poucos arranhões no rosto, nada que dias não curassem.

Uma perna quebrada – a mesma que ela quebrara tantas outras vezes e alguns cortes.

Mas ela continuava linda.

Minha filha. Minha Bella.

Horas já tinham se passado desde que ela viera pro quarto. O dia se transformou em noite e esta, em dia de novo.

Eu não tinha pregado o olho um só instante. Toda vez que o sono parecia vencer, alguém entrava afoito atrás da minha filha.

Alice de meia em meia hora estava aqui. Ela também não dormira um só instante desde que viera para o hospital, mas ao contrário de mim, continuava elétrica e com um copo de café na mão.

- Bellinha tá melhor? – ela me perguntou pela sétima vez.

- Ainda não acordou, meu bem, mas não parece mal – eu falei com um sorriso.

- Quando ela acordar me chame, tá bem? Provavelmente estarei acordada – e assim ela saiu, antes, dando um beijo na testa da Bella.

Alice me contara em uma das suas muitas visitas que seu irmão estava bem melhor, ainda em observação, então não foi uma surpresa o meu choque ao ouvir o que o novo enfermeiro veio me falar.

Eu nunca havia visto ele no hospital, muito menos em Forks. Parecia ser novo para exercer tal profissão, mas parecia pelo menos saber o que falava e fazia.

- Sr. Swan? – o loiro entrou, batendo na porta.

- Pois não? - eu me levantei, indo até ele.

- Muito prazer, Alec.

Eu apertei sua mão que estava estendida.

- Bom senhor, eu vim aqui saber como está sua filha...

- Oh sim! Ela está bem... só estamos esperando ela acordar!

- Isso é muito bom, senhor.

- Estou esperando o Edward acordar para falar com ele também. Você tem alguma noticia? – eu podia jurar ter visto um sorriso em sua boca, mas talvez fora apenas impressão, levando em conta o rosto tenso que se formou logo após.

- Então o senhor não sabe não é? – ele balançou a cabeça – Edward... ele está em coma.

Eu fiquei estático, tentando entender o que ele dissera. Eu não podia ter ouvido direito.

- Co...como é?

- Ele entrou em coma minutos atrás...

- Meu Deus... o que quê eu vou falar pra Bella? – eu andei até minha cadeira, e me sentei, colocando minhas mãos sobre o rosto.

- Me desculpe...eu vou deixá-lo sozinho ---

O que eu ia falar pra Bella? O que eu ia falar pra Alice? Pra Esme? Pro Carlisle? Eu nem ao menos conseguia consolar o Billy, meu amigo de infância! Como ia consolá-los?

Minha saída foi covarde, idiota, mas eu não ia conseguir ver a tristeza nos olhos deles.

Decidi por ficar com a Bella. Fingir que não sabia de nada, mas rezar para que tudo desse certo.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, ele voltou.  
- Ela ainda não sabe?  
- Não – eu não entendia aquele seu interesse todo.  
- Charlie, ela tem o direito de saber – ele falava como se me conhecesse, como se quisesse que ela soubesse.  
- Eu sei... mas o que você quer que eu faça! Ela ainda não acordou! E mesmo se tivesse, não sei se conseguiria contar pra ela...  
Um bip alto começou a soar, me fazendo pular de susto. O monitor da Bella mostrava um aumento considerável na sua freqüência cardíaca.

Alec saiu do quarto enquanto eu ia até minha filha. Ela estava acordada, eu sabia disso.  
- Bella? Você está acordada querida? – eu perguntei, colocando minha mão sobre a sua.  
- Edward... – foi só o que ela me respondeu.

Passei as próximas horas acordado ao seu lado, sem nenhuma outra visita. Alice simplesmente sumira e eu podia entender o porquê.  
Dormira menos de uma hora desde o acidente. Me sentia um trapo.  
Tentei por mais algumas vezes contatar Renée, mas ela não estava em lugar algum. Nem sua mãe, que eu fui obrigado a ligar mesmo ela me odiando, não sabia do paradeiro da filha.

- Pai? - ela me chamou horas mais tarde.  
- Bella! Graças a Deus!  
- Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?  
- O acidente foi há dois dias atrás, Bella...  
- Dois dias?  
- Sim... você estava sob o efeito de muitos remédios, amor  
- Não Bella! Você precisa ficar quietinha!  
- O que que aconteceu?  
- Você tem um corte na barriga que agora está cicatrizando. Não pegou nenhum orgão, graças a Deus...  
- Não, eu quero saber o que que aconteceu com o Edward!  
- Cade o Edward, pai?  
- É... – eu não sabia o que falar. Eu não podia contar pra ela o que tinha acontecido.

Peter entrou depois de eu tê-lo chamado. Vendo Bella acordada, falou:

- Isabella!

- Só Bella..

- Então Bella, como estamos?

- Eu quero saber como está o Edward!

- Edward?

- Sim! O filho do Carlisle! – eu falei

- Oh! Sim... Desculpe- me querida, mas ele não é meu paciente...

- Mas o senhor não sabe nada sobre ele? Impossivel!

- Desculpe... Bom, sente alguma dor?

- Eu to ótima! Sublime! – Bella respondeu rispidamente, sendo obviamente mal-educada. Eu olhei pra ela, tentando parecer bravo.

- Fico feliz que esteja tão bem assim, querida! Não quer dormir um pouquinho? Você tem que descansar.

- Eu estou descansando há dois dias!

- Certo... mas são três horas da manhã agora... não vejo o porque você não dorme um pouco.

- Eu não vou dormir enquanto não saber do Edward

- Acho melhor você dormir, Isabella.

- Qual é o seu nome? – ela perguntou brava.

- Peter, querida...

- Hn... eu vou me lembrar desse nome quando sair daqui, doutor

- Acho que devo me preocupar com isso, não é? – ele falou rindo.

- Durma bem, querida - ele continuou, saindo do quarto.

Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção naquela conversa. Era mais um murmúrio ao fundo. Precisava me decidir se contava agora sobre ele ou não...

- Bella... – eu comecei.

Respirando fundo, soltei:

- Bella... o Edward está em coma – e então ela fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Eu despenquei na cadeira. Estava cansado demais de tudo aquilo!

Eu não via Billy há horas, não sabia sobre seu filho. A única coisa que eu sabia era que o único menino que minha filha amou, o único menino que fez os olhos dela brilharem e ela sorrir de verdade, podia não sair vivo dali.

---

**Edward Pov **

Eu abri meus olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi o rosto da Alice. Ela estava debruçada sobre a cama me encarando.

- Jesus! – eu praticamente berrei, embora isso foi meio impossível levando em conta minha atual situação.

- Edzinho liiiindo! – ela passou o braço pelo meu ombro, beijando minha testa.

- Ei! Você tá aqui desde aquela hora?

- Aham! Desde que você abriu seus lindos olhinhos verdes pela primeira vez depois do acidente.

- Oh! – levando em conta a claridade que se extinguira, era tempo pra caralho – Não dormiu não?

- Nops! Eu estava indo ver a Bella até que você acordou. To aqui desde então.

- Cadê o Emmett?

- Ele foi pra casa, Ed. Quando viu que você estava realmente bem, se entregou ao cansaço. Ele praticamente não dorme há dois dias! Rosalie foi junto pra cuidar dele. Esme foi tomar um banho e Jasper foi trocar de roupa. Logo logo eles estão aqui.

- Alice... – eu parei, tomando fôlego – vai dormir, menina! Você não dormiu nada não é? Eu estou bem, sério... Mas eu quero saber sobre a Bella. Da outra vez me falaram que ela tava dormindo...

- Parece que Charlie proibiu a entrada de qualquer um que não fosse médicos e enfermeiros no quarto – ela abaixou o volume de voz enquanto falava.

Eu senti as paredes do meu estomago grudar uma na outra. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela!

Eu tentei me levantar mesmo com a dor que sentia na barriga e a perna quebrada, mas Alice me segurou. Aquela pequena tinha força...

- Eu preciso ver a Bella! – eu falei entre os dentes, tentando me soltar dela.

- Não Edward! Você não pode sair por aí assim! Você tá machucado! – ela fez uma careta.

- Além do mais... – ela continuou –nessa camisola dá pra ver sua bunda !!

- Alice, isso não vai me convencer a ficar aqui... – eu revirei os olhos.

- Edward. Sério, não vai. – ela desviou os olhos do meu – ela...ela está aqui.

Eu parei com a minha tentativa de fuga no momento em que ouvi isso.

- Ela...? Como? Por quê?

- Eu a vi junto com o irmão...

- Eles são doentes! Aquele dia que eu os vi...

- Eu sei eu sei! – ela me interrompeu, fazendo uma careta.

- Alice... – eu falei depois de um tempo.

- Siim?

- Quem tava no outro carro?

- Uhn... Jacob – ela falou tão baixo que eu tive que fazer um certo esforço para entender.

Eu não sabia se ficava muito puto com ele ou preocupado. Eu sabia que a culpa não era dele. Não toda dele pelo menos, mas eu não conseguia esquecer o que ele fizera com a Bella.

- Como ele está? – perguntei sem dar tanta importância assim. Provavelmente ele já teria saído do hospital.

- Mau, Edward. Ele teve duas paradas cardíacas. Uma fratura craniana, ossos quebrados... ele tá em coma. Ninguém sabe de vai sair vivo daqui.

Eu fiquei estático, sem saber o que falar.

Não gostava dele, isso é um fato, mas ele é amigo da Bella. Ela ficaria triste.

Ele tinha que melhor.

- Alice...me dá uma roupa.

- Quê?

- Eu vou ver a Bella!

- Não senhor! Pode ficar aí! Você ainda tá fraco, Edward! Para de ser teimoso! Logo você melhora e vai ver ela!

- Nem pense! – eu berrei, tentando impedi-la de chamar um médico.

- Tarde demais, maninho.

---

Eu dormi uma noite inteira, acordando no outro dia de manhã e todo esse sono se dava por causa da droga que o médico me dera.

- Oi querido! – Esme falou ao me ver acordar.

- Oi mãe! O que aconteceu? – ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- Seu pai e eu precisamos fazer uma viagem, amor. Minha mãe tá muito mal e eu preciso ir vê-la. Os meninos vão comigo, mas se você quiser ficar eu entendo... – sua voz saiu num sussurro. Sabia que ela estava sofrendo com isso.

- Não mãe, eu vou com vocês – eu nunca negara nada para ela e não era agora que eu iria começar.

- Obrigada, querido. Seu pai está conversando com os outros médicos para te darem alta também. Precisamos pegar o avião amanhã.

- Tudo bem, mas eu preciso falar com a Bella. Ela ainda está no hospital?

- Tá sim, amor. Parece que o Charlie limitou as visitas, mas eu xaveco um enfermeiro por você – ela falou dando risada – Espera aqui que eu vou pegar uma cadeira para levar você...

- Não, eu posso ir andando. Vou ter que andar amanhã mesmo.

- Ok então! Deixa eu só achar as muletas que Alice deixou pra você antes de ir... Acredita que eu tive que obrigar sua irmã a dormir? Vê se pode...- ela falava enquanto olhava embaixo da maca – Onde ela enfiou? – ela resmungava – Ah! Achei! – é, estava atrás da porta.

Agora só uma porta me separava da Bella. Eu parei em frente ao quarto dela esperando Esme conversar com uma enfermeira.

Deus, permita que essa mulher seja lésbica!

Depois de uns longos minutos, minha mãe veio toda sorridente e fez sinal para que eu abrisse a porta. Ela me avisou que Bella não acordava há dias e que muito provavelmente estaria dormindo agora.

O quarto estava escuro e muito quieto, a não ser pelo barulho do monitor que mostrava seus batimentos.

Esme saiu para me deixar sozinho com ela, antes falando que Charlie havia saído há uns quinze minutos atrás pra poder tomar banho.

Eu fui até ela, parando ao seu lado. Não entendia porque Bella não tinha acordado! Meu pai me dissera que ela estava numa situação muito melhor que a minha. Por que então ela continuava ali? Fazia quase uma semana que ela estava dormindo.

Eu senti meus olhos arderem. Foi então que eu percebi que meus olhos estavam molhados e eu os forçava a ficar abertos. Eu não queria chorar. Tinha que ser forte – seja lá o que tivesse acontecendo com a Bella, eu tinha que ser forte por ela.

Eu me apoiei no pé bom e usei a minha mão boa para segurar a sua mão.

Bella parecia tão frágil ali. Sua mão estava fria e ela estava obviamente mais magra, mas continuava linda. Levantei sua mão e depositei um beijo ali.

Fiquei algum tempo com a sua mão na minha bochecha tentando fazer com que ela esquentasse, mas não obtive sucesso.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo estava lá, mas meu pé já começava a doer por estar sustentando todo o meu peso. Com uma certa dificuldade, arrastei uma cadeira que tinha ali até a Bella e me sentei, ainda segurando sua mão.

Por um momento, eu podia jurar que senti seu dedo de mexer.

- Bella? – eu tinha alguma esperança de que não tivesse sido apenas minha imaginação.

Dessa vez eu vi seus dedos se mexerem. Sorri e comecei a beijar seus dedos.

- Bella? – eu repeti. Minha felicidade evidente na minha voz.

O monitor mostrou um aumento nas batidas do seu coração e o meu acompanhou, esperando que ela acordasse. Ela mexeu o rosto, virando-o pra mim, mas não abriu os olhos. Com a respiração mais pesada, falou meu nome. A principio, achei que ela tivesse acordado, mas depois vi que ela ainda dormia, dopada.

Então ela dizia meu nome enquanto dormia. Eu comecei a rir baixinho, idiota de felicidade. Meu Deus!Eu tava parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada que acabara de ver o amado. Arght!

Mas eu continuava sorrindo. Eu não me importava o quanto estava parecendo gay agora. Eu estava com a Bella, minha Bella, e era só isso que importava para mim agora.

- Edward? – eu dei um pulo. Não percebera que minha mãe tinha entrado no quarto.

- Que susto!

- Desculpe, querido. Eu não queria interromper o momento... Vocês ficam tão lindos juntos – ela sorria para mim. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- O que foi, mãe?

- Amor, sinto muito, mas a gente tem que ir. Seu pai conseguiu sua alta e precisamos arrumar as coisas – ela mordeu os lábios – A não ser que queira ficar aqui, querido... Tenho certeza que seus irmãos ficariam com você...

Eu olhava da Bella pra minha mãe. Não era uma decisão fácil. Não queria não estar aqui quando ela acordasse, mas sabia que minha mãe ficaria triste se eu não fosse com ela, mesmo falando que não. E também, eu não poderia deixar de ver a vovó. Ela sempre fora muito boa comigo. Droga!

- Eu vou com vocês, mãe. Qualquer coisa, eu posso voltar mais cedo não é? – perguntei esperançoso.

Ela abriu um sorriso e assentiu.

Esme saiu do quarto me deixando sozinho mais uma vez com Bella. Eu procurei por algum papel e caneta ali, mas não encontrei. Teria que escrever uma carta pra ela mais tarde e deixar com Charlie explicando que voltaria o mais rápido possível.

Eu dei um beijo em seus lábios e saí.

Alice já tinha arrumado minhas coisas quando cheguei em casa, então, a única coisa que fiz foi escrever uma carta, agradecendo por não ter quebrado o braço direito.

Quando mais tarde fomos buscar Carlisle no hospital, deixei minha carta com Peter, o médico que cuidava de Bella, pedindo para que ele entregasse a Charlie ou então, pra Bella se ela acordasse antes.


	23. Novatos

**Bella Pov**

Eu me agarrei à esperança de que eu apenas tivesse imaginado Charlie me falando que Edward estava em coma.

Mas minha esperança se fora quando acordei no outro dia e perguntei ao meu pai se era verdade. Ele concordou cabisbaixo.

Desde então eu comecei a me sentir fraca. Não queria acordar até que Edward acordasse. Inventava dores insuportáveis apenas para que me dopassem e eu pudesse dormir.

Não sabia há quanto tempo estava inconsciente, mas não me importava realmente.

Eu sonhei que Edward entrava no meu quarto. Eu não o via, mas ouvia sua voz, sentia sua mão na minha. Ele chamava meu nome, ria quando eu falava o dele.

Acordei no outro dia, quando o efeito da morfina passou, lamentando que tivesse sido apenas um sonho.

Infelizmente eu não fingir mais. Recebi alta naquele mesmo dia. Charlie parecia muito feliz com aquilo, mas alguma coisa na sua expressão me intrigava.

- Pai, eu quero ver o Edward – falei, sentando na cama.

- Agora não, querida...

- Pai, eu quero ver o Edward! – repeti um pouco mais alto.

- Bella – ele suspirou – Edward não está mais aqui.

Eu prendi a respiração. Como assim ele não está mais aqui? O Edward tinha...morrido? Não podia ser!

Comecei a chorar descontroladamente antes mesmo que percebesse.

- Um enfermeiro me disse que ele foi transferido. Parece que está fazendo um tratamento em outra cidade. A família toda foi com ele – ele completou rápido vendo meu total desespero.

- Ele tá bem? Vai voltar, não vai? Eles me deixaram algum recado?

- Ele deve estar bem, amor. Acalme-se. Eles não deixaram nenhum recado...

Meu estomago se revirou e eu podia sentir meu coração se comprimindo no peito.

Charlie teve que me carregar até o carro. Eu não parava de chorar e mal conseguia me sustentar em pé.

Ele também me carregou até meu quarto quando chegamos em casa. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele me deixou deitada na minha cama, deu um beijo na minha testa e saiu, fechando a porta. Eu vi que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Meu peito parecia se partir em dois. Eu sentia um vazio. Me sentia vazia, como se uma parte de mim estivesse faltando.

Chorei até me entregar ao cansaço.

Acordei no outro dia de manhã ainda sem conseguir entender tudo aquilo. Eu continuava sentindo aquele vazio. Doía tanto que a dor parecia ser física.

- Bella? – Charlie abriu a porta do meu quarto. Seus olhos ainda estavam meio vermelho, apreensivos.

Eu não consegui responder.

- Você precisa se acalmar, meu bem... Edward vai voltar – ele falava sem parecer convencido disso.

- Amanhã é segunda, querida. Você tem aula... Bom, sabe que não precisa ir. Não vou te obrigar, amor, mas só queria avisar... – não parecia que era isso que ele queria me falar.

Eu o encarei, esperando que ele me contasse o que pretendia.

- Eu sei que não é uma boa hora... – ele andou até mim, sentando-se na beirada da cama – mas eu preciso te contar...

Ele esperou que eu falasse alguma coisa, mas eu apenas o encarei.

- O outro motorista... o menino do outro carro... era o Jacob.

--

Charlie não me deixou ir vê-lo mesmo com todos os meus pedidos desesperados.

Acabei não pregando o olho a noite toda. Nem as lágrimas me levaram ao cansaço mais. O vazio parecia maior, mais profundo e muito mais dolorido. Eu abraçava meu peito numa tentativa desesperada de juntar meus pedaços.

Eu vi o passar das horas pela minha janela.

Forks amanheceu ensolarada pra minha completa revolta. O dia estava bonito demais para o meu não bonito dia.

Levantei, e fui até o banheiro tomar banho. É, fazia alguns dias que eu não me sentia limpa de verdade.

Coloquei minha roupa e esperei pacientemente Charlie acordar. Eu não podia ficar aqui! Eu queria ir no hospital ver o Jacob e tentar descobrir onde o Edward estava, mas eu sabia que meu pai não permitiria. Então, eu iria pra escola e depois daria um jeito de ir pra lá.

Assim que Charlie levantou, eu perguntei se ele podia me levar até a escola já que minha perna quebrada não deixava que eu dirigisse.

Ele pareceu surpreso e confuso, mas concordou. Surgiu com duas muletas de algum lugar obscuro da casa e me entregou para que eu melhor me locomovesse.

Assim que eu pisei na escola, um pequena multidão se formou a minha volta. Estavam afoitos querendo saber sobre o acidente. Alguns apenas desejavam que minha perna melhorasse logo e outros, queriam saber se alguém tinha morrido.

Eu definitivamente não estava com paciência praquilo. Queria mandar todos tomar no cu, ou então xingar até a décima geração de cada um.

Preferi ignorá-los.

Embora fosse muito cedo, eu fui até a sala de biologia. Ela estava vazia, claro.

Sentei-me na mesa que partilhava com o Edward. Eu senti meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e pesados. Encostei a testa no tampo de mármore da mesa e fechei os olhos.

Aos poucos a sala foi começando a se encher de vozes agitadas, felizes. Eu não me dei ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça.

- Bom pessoal, hoje nós vamos continuar o relatório que vocês começaram semana passada. Por favor, juntem-se com o seus parceiros – Sr. Banner falou.

Meu coração se apertou – Edward era meu parceiro.

Eu sabia que todos já tinham seus parceiros e que eu teria que fazer sozinha mesmo não levantando a cabeça pra ver se alguém estava sobrando.

- Ah! Olá! Sr... Burke, certo? – Burke? Aluno novo agora?

- Isso mesmo, senhor – ele respondeu educadamente. Sua voz era bonita, doce, mas eu não levantei para ver o rosto do seu dono.

- Bom, aqui está a caderneta. Passe depois na secretaria para entregá-la, ok?

- Claro. A Srta Cope já me explicou. Muito obrigada. Er... onde eu me sento?

- Como é em dupla, o senhor pode se sentar com a Srta. Swan...

- Ah! Queee beleza! – eu resmunguei baixo para que ninguém ouvisse.

Eu ouvi a cadeira ao meu lado sendo empurrada.

- Posso? – ele perguntou. Parecia meio preocupado.

- Sem alternativas, não é? – eu respondi mal-humorada.

- Desculpe... eu posso me sentar em outra cadeira. Não me importo de fazer sozinho... – ele falou rapidamente como se se desculpasse.

- Não, tudo bem – não queria arranjar problemas com o Sr. Banner.

Eu ouvi ele se sentar ao meu lado e então eu decidi que era hora de levantar a cabeça. Eu sabia que estava sendo MUITO grosseira.

Ergui a cabeça lentamente e abri os olhos. Eu fiquei atônita.

O garoto sentado ao meu lado era muito bonito. Muito mesmo.

Seus cabelos eram de um loiro queimado e seus olhos eram azuis. Sua pele era branca embora fosse mais bronzeado que eu.

Ele tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, mas parecia preocupado.

Eu demorei um pouco para reparar que absolutamente toda a sala olhava pra gente. Até mesmo o Sr. Banner parecia entretido em nos observar.

Eu virei para frente para falar que estava tudo bem pro professor, mas ele perguntou antes. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e então ele começou a dar sua aula.

- Desculpe o mal-jeito – eu falei sem graça. Não porque ele me deixava sem-graça. Tá, ele era bonito, mas eu tinha o meu Edward. Ou pelo menos achava que tivesse...

- Não se preocupe – ele abriu um sorriso que mostrava seus dentes incrivelmente brancos.

Eu tentei sorrir, mas não passou de um sorriso amarelo.

- Meu nome é Bella – falei tentando parecer simpática.

_- Muito prazer, Bella. Meu nome é James – ele estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse._

_--_

Era mais fácil conversar com ele do que eu imaginava. James era inteligente e educado. Acabou por fazer o restante do relatório devido a minha total desatenção e a única coisa que eu tive que fazer foi ler o que ele tinha feito. Sua caligrafia era bonita e se misturava com as anotações anteriores de Edward. Eu senti meu estomago se revirar com eu vi sua letra. Passei os papeis pra ele antes que eu começasse a chorar. Ele me olhou sem compreender, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta.

O sinal tocou minutos depois. Eu me levantei com certa dificuldade, me apoiando em uma só perna. Ele me ajudou a pegar a muleta e depois de se certificar que eu estava segura, se virou para sair.

- Espere – eu falei sem pensar. Ele virou para me olhar.

- Er... não quer me acompanhar até o refeitório? Queria te apresentar uns amigos...

Ele sorriu e se aproximou.

- Claro. Por que não?

Ele manteu o mesmo ritmo que eu enquanto andávamos. No caminho, me contou um pouco sobre sua família: seus pais mudavam muito. Eram quase nômades, como ele mesmo disse. Seus avôs morreram deixando uma generosa quantia de dinheiro para eles então, não precisavam ficar trabalhando no mesmo lugar pra se sustentar.

Mudaram-se no sábado de Las Vegas pra cá (ok, quem morava em Las Vegas? Sério!), mas ele já estava matriculado no colégio há algum tempo.

James me falou que tinha gostado daqui. Gostava desse tempo frio e úmido, o que me fez pensar que ele tinha algum problema, mas enfim...

Assim que adentramos o refeitório, várias cabeças viraram na nossa direção.

Meu Deus, eu estava ficando muito puta com tudo isso!

- Porque eles estão olhando pra gente? – ele perguntou inocentemente. Parecia uma criança envergonhada.

- Porque você é novo aqui e talvez estejam achando – eu parei de falar. Ia falar que talvez tivessem achando estranho eu estar andando com ele e que Edward tivesse sumido, mas eu não parecia ser capaz de dizer seu nome em voz alta – er...nada.

Ele assentiu sem fazer mais nenhuma perguntou. Gostei disso nele. Já estava cansada de todo mundo querer saber de tudo aqui.

- Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa para você comer? – ele apontava pra bancada.

- Não, muito obrigada – fazia mais de um dia inteiro que eu não comia absolutamente nada, mas eu não sentia fome alguma.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim – eu tentei sorrir sem sucesso.

- Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra mim porque tou morrendo de fome, tá?

- Claro! Eu vou me sentar ali – apontei para mesa onde estava Angela, Eric, Mike, Tyler e Bem.

- Tá.

Eles estavam me olhando enquanto eu caminhava até a mesa.

Sorriram quando eu me aproximei o bastante para falar um oi.

– Bella! Oh Bella! – Angela se levantou e veio me abraçar – Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Fui com o Eric te visitar, mas você estava dormindo! Fico tão feliz por te ver bem!

- Está tudo bem agora... - Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar sorrir. Não estava realmente tudo bem agora.

Mike me ajudou a sentar no banquinho enquanto Angela perguntava toda afoita sobre James. Eric ficou instantaneamente de mal humor, mas eu sabia que ela só estava perguntando porque ele era novo por aqui e não por sua obvia beleza.

- Bella? – eu ouvi ele me chamar antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa sobre ele.

- Hei! Sente-se! – eu falei tentando parecer animada.

- Obrigada – ele murmurou e se sentou.

Foi então que eu vi que tinha duas cocas em sua bandeja.

- Ahn... desculpe, mas eu tomei a liberdade de te comprar um coca – ele falou ao perceber meu olhar.

- Obrigada - Dessa vez eu aceitei. Mal não faria não é?

- James, essa é Angela. Eric, o namorado dela. Este é o Tyler e este, o Ben – eu apontei para cada um deles.

- Muito prazer – ele falou sorrindo.

Depois dessa pequena apresentação, James foi interrogado loucamente pela Angela que pretendia fazer uma matéria sobre ele no pequeno jornal da escola. Ele recusou veemente, dizendo que não gostava dessa atenção toda.

---

– Quer carona para ir pra casa, Bella? – James ofereceu, me acompanhando até o estacionamento.

- Er... meu pai vai vir me buscar. Obrigada. – pra falar a verdade eu queria ter dito sim para que ele me desse carona até o hospital, mas eu não faria isso. Acabara de conhecer o menino!

- Bella, eu não ligo de te dar carona. Você foi muito boa comigo hoje. Pensa como uma forma de retribuição...

- Você podia me levar até o hospital? – perguntei sem pensar. Ele olhou para a minha perna engessada e assentiu, mais uma vez sem perguntar nada.

- Espera um instante... eu vou no ligar para o meu pai

- Pode usar meu celular – ele pegou o aparelho dentro do casaco e me entregou.

Eu peguei hesitante.

- Obrigada.

Eu falei com Charlie o mais rápido possível e avisei que ele não precisava me buscar porque iria pegar carona com um amigo. Não esperei que ele fizesse as típicas perguntas de pais e desliguei.

Ele me levou até o seu carro. Eu não tinha noção nenhuma que marca que era, mas definitivamente era caro. Muito caro. Ele percebeu que eu olhava um tanto surpresa e falou:

- É uma Ferrari Lamborghini Gallardo – ele falou com um sorriso no rosto, alisando o carro.

Qual é o problema que homens têm com carros? Eu nem quis pensar o dinheiro que ele tinha gastado naquele troço.

Menos de dez minutos depois e eu estava no hospital. James me ajudou a descer do carro e falou que me esperaria no carro mesmo eu falando que não precisava, que ligava pro Charlie ir me buscar.

- Eu não estou te fazendo favor algum, Bella. Eu me ofereci.

Não discuti.

Perguntei para a moça da recepção onde Jacob estava e eu quase tive uma sincope quando ela me falou que estava em coma na UTI. Ela falou que eu poderia vê-lo através de um vidro, mas não sabia se tinha coragem pra isso.

- Eu preciso de uma outra informação...

- Pois não?

- Edward Cullen. O filho do Carlisle... que hospital ele está?

- Hospital? – ela parecia confusa.

- Sim. Ele não foi transferido para outro hospital?

- Oh! Não não, minha querida! Ele recebeu alta no sábado.

As palavras dela pareciam ecoar na minha cabeça. Ele recebera alta... Ele saíra daqui. Ele estava bem e não me disse nada. Ele estava fugindo de mim...? Por quê? Por que ele estava fazendo isso comigo?

Eu senti meu coração gelar, pular, bater freneticamente e depois, parar. O vazio que eu sentia no meu peito triplicou e respirar parecia impossível.

Minhas pernas não conseguiram mais manter o meu peso e eu acabei desabando, mas antes que eu pudesse atingir o chão, mãos fortes me seguraram, me mantendo segura.

- Bella! O que aconteceu? – era a voz do James.

Eu não conseguia falar nada. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto descontroladamente, mas eu não tinha como pará-las. Eu não queria pará-las.

James ainda sustentava todo o meu peso. A moça da recepção me olhava desesperada sem saber o que fazer. Eu queria berrar com ela, xingar ela, mas isso não ia adiantar de nada. Ela não tinha culpa. Não era ela que tinha me abandonado.

Não era ela que tinha me usado. Alec estava certo no final das contas...

- Shiiu Bella... Acalme-se – ele sustentava meu corpo agora com só um braço e com o outro, afagava meu cabelo.

- Eu... eu vou chamar o doutor.

- Não! – eu cuspi a palavra praticamente berrando.

- Por favor, James, você pode me tirar daqui? – eu pedi baixinho pra ele.

James me pegou no colo com delicadeza e me levou até seu carro.

Ele me deitou no banco detrás e saiu correndo. Voltou logo depois trazendo minhas muletas. Eu lutei contra a vontade de tacar aquelas coisas pela janela.

Eu expliquei, entre soluços, onde era a minha casa e ele não teve dificuldade para achar.

- Não... – eu falei quando vi que ele saia do carro para me tirar de lá – não precisa...

- Bella, não é hora de discussão.

- Você já fez demais por mim, James. Eu to me sentindo mal com isso... você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com os meus problemas! Não é justo com você! Me desculpe! Por favor...

Ele parecia não dar muita atenção ao que eu dizia. Ele me pegou no colo mais uma vez. Parados em frente à porta, me pediu a chave de casa. Eu a peguei do meu bolso e entreguei. Com certa dificuldade, ele abriu.

- James... sério... não precisa... – minha voz saia fraca, quase inaudível.

Ele olhou ao redor. Achando a sala, me levou até lá.

---

**Edward Pov**

Eu me arrependi da escolha no momento em que pisei naquele avião. Alguma coisa me dizia que tinha algo errado acontecendo. Eu tentei ligar pro celular da Bella, mas ele estava desligado.

- Querido, por favor, celulares não – a aeromoça irritante falou no momento em que eu discava o numero da casa da Bella.

Eu bufei e desliguei meu celular. Ligaria para Bella assim que aterrissasse.

A viagem não demoraria muito. A distancia de Seattle à Los Angeles era pequena. Cerca de 1536 km. Na verdade, a viagem seria bem rápida.

Alice estava sentada ao meu lado usando fones de ouvido para assistir desenho animado.

Jasper estava sentado com Rosalie, Carlisle com Esme e Emmett pegou um lugar ao lado de um criança de uns dez anos que ficava pulando ao seu lado enquanto falava com a mãe na poltrona ao lado. Eu esperava por uma explosão dele a qualquer hora ali. Que não demorou muito –sabe se lá Deus porque, ele começou tacar amendoim no meu irmão. Emmett agüentou até o terceiro. Depois, delicado feito uma jamanta, grudou o moleque pela camiseta e enfiou o restante do amendoim na boca dele. A mãe do garoto começou a berrar feito uma louca enquanto o garoto dava sinais que ia chorar. Meu pai tentou acalmar a mulher, enquanto minha mãe dava uma bronca no Emmett que ria enlouquecidamente. Eu o acompanhei rindo também.

---

**Bella Pov**

Eu não sabia o porquê que James estava fazendo tudo aquilo por mim. Ele me colocou gentilmente no sofá e sentou-se no carpete, ficando ao meu lado.

Eu ainda não tinha parado de chorar. A dor era demais – eu nunca amara ninguém em toda a minha vida e devia ter continuado assim. Mas eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele. Era um amor irracional e esse abandono era demais para mim.

James me olhava com uma certa preocupação nos olhos, sem dizer nada.

Eu não sabia quanto tempo estava ali deitada e chorando enquanto ele me olhava. Estava me sentindo um tanto desconfortável com aquilo, mas não tinha forças para falar e também, sabia que seria rude de minha parte falar. Ele estava sendo tão bom comigo. Eu não podia fazer isso com ele.

James tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava no meu rosto, colocando atrás da minha orelha e me deu um beijo na testa. Eu fiquei um tanto apreensiva com o toque, mas depois relaxei. Fora ingênuo, não havia outras intenções. É, lógico que não!

O telefone começou a tocar e o James fez menção de pegá-lo para me entregar.

- Não! Não quero atender. Deixa tocar... – eu falei baixinho.

- Tudo bem, Bella – ele usou o mesmo tom de voz que eu.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu acabei adormecendo ali.

Acordei horas mais tarde. Havia um bilhete na mesinha de centro:

Bella, 

Você acabou adormecendo e eu não quis acordá-la para avisar que estava indo embora.

Não se sinta na obrigação de me contar nada. Você tem os seus motivos.

Espero que fique melhor.

- James.

---

**Edward Pov**

Era ainda tarde de domingo quando descemos do avião, eu liguei meu celular. Antes que a chamada fosse completada, o celular de Esme começou a tocar.

- Pai? O que quê houve? – sua voz era preocupada – Oh Deus! Tudo bem, a gente acabou de desembarcar. Vamos praí imediatamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou.

- A vovó não está bem amores. Vamos depressa, tá?

Depois disso, corremos para pegar nossas malas e eu não consegui ligar para Bella. Minha mãe estava desesperada demais e isso não me ajudava no 'ligar para bella'.

Meia hora depois, estávamos na casa dos pais de Esme, Emma e Tom.

Ela bateu repetidas vezes na porta até que alguém atender.

- Pai! – ela falou, passando os braços pelo pescoço de Tom – Como a mamãe está? Cadê ela?

- Esme! Ela está melhor, querido. Foi apenas um alarme falso. Me desculpe assustá-la dessa maneira... – ele não era muito mais velho. Mais ou menos uns 60 anos.

- Graças a Deus! – ela suspirou.

- Ora ora! Meus netos estão tão crescidos! Emmett! Como você tá enorme! Malhando muito?

- Ah! Um pouco... – ele respondeu se fingindo de encabulado.

- Edward! Garoto, tu tá bonito hein? – ele me puxou para um abraço. – Alice! Sempre uma fadinha! E vocês, meus queridos Jasper e Rosalie! – ele abraçou os dois juntos.

- Carlisle, meu genro predileto! – ele abriu um sorriso, abraçando meu pai.

- E único – Carlisle completou rindo.

- Entrem entrem! – Tom falou dando passagem para que nós passássemos.

A casa era grande, ampla e continuava do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava. Pintada com as mesmas cores claras e os mesmo moveis antigos distribuídos pela casa.

A vovó estava muito abatida, mas continua bonita.

Seu sorriso ainda era o mesmo. Ela ainda era tão nova... não podia terminar assim pra ela.

Conversamos com os dois durante horas. As sete, minha mãe foi para cozinha fazer o ém, eu não conseguia um minuto sozinho para poder ligar para Bella e isso estava me frustrando.

Depois de jantarmos, fomos ver o quarto que iríamos dormir. Emmett, Jasper e eu dormiríamos em um, enquanto Rosalie e Alice dormiriam em outro. Carlisle e Esme dormiriam em um ao lado do quarto da mãe dela.

Nós ainda ficamos conversando até umas duas da manhã. Eu queria poder ligar para a Bella, mas estava tarde demais pra isso. Fui dormir incrivelmente irritado.

Acordei no outro dia com o Emmett xingando a cama que ele acabara de topar o dedinho do pé. Eu, em contrapartida, xinguei ele. Porém, para a minha surpresa, não estava tão cedo quanto eu imaginei. É, não estava nada cedo.

Já passava da uma da tarde. Só Emmett e eu ainda estávamos no quarto.

Me arrumei depressa e desci junto com o Emmett até a cozinha. O almoço já estava ali e eles pareciam esperar por nós.

- Nossa! Vão cair os dentes! – Esme brincou.

Depois do almoço, Alice e eu tivemos que ir até a sorveteria já que vovó sofria de um surto doce e gelado. Ela queria tomar sorvete de qualquer maneira.

Chegamos em casa as quatro e eu finalmente consegui tempo para ligar pra Bella.

Disquei e esperei pacientemente que ela atendesse. Enquanto isso, ouvi a campainha tocar.

- Oi querida! – meu vô atendeu todo empolgado – que bom revê-la! Os meus netos estão todos aí. Por que não vai lá falar com eles?

O telefone chamava, mas nada de Bella nem Charlie atenderem. Eu desliguei e esperei um pouco a fim de ligar de novo.

- Edward? – eu ouvi uma voz familiar vindo detrás de mim. Eu fiquei tenso. Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para encarar a dona da voz.

_- Tanya?_


	24. Dez dias ou menos

Edward Pov

Tanya não mudara nada desde a última vez que a vira. E bom, eu tinha visto pra caralho... hun, ta, ok.

Eu não sabia o que falar. A situação era um tanto constrangedora, pelo menos pra mim. Eu não falava com ela desde a festa de Aleazar, o namorado de Carmen, sua irmã.

Lembro de ter ensaiado, na época, um discurso no qual eu explicava que estava bêbado demais pra saber o que estava fazendo e que ela era apenas uma amiga.

Lembro também de não ter falado merda nenhuma. Passei o restante das férias a evitando. Sabia que era uma saída infantil, mas sabia também que não conseguiria lidar com isso. Sabia que se ela chorasse enquanto eu falava, voltaria atrás de tudo que tinha dito e isso eu não podia deixar acontecer. Eu não gostava dela e aquilo tinha sido um erro. Um grande erro.

- Quanto tempo! – ela falou, sorrindo pra mim. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas.

- Pois é... – eu passei a mão pelos meus cabelos nervosamente. Cadê a Alice pra me tirar daqui?

- Você cresceu... ta muito bonito, Edward – ela olhava o chão.

- Você também está muito bonita... – isso, educação Edward. Ela deu uma risadinha, balançando seus cabelos loiro-morango.

– E como está sua vida em... Forks?

- Confesso que não esperava que fosse tão boa – eu sorri, lembrando da Bella – E como você tem passado aqui?

- Hun... eu... eu fiquei esperando você me ligar – droga! Porque ela tinha que voltar nesses assuntos?

Será que eu não a tinha evitado o bastante?

- Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem... eu acho que posso entender – ela sorriu e deu dois passos na minha direção.

Porque ela estava vindo na minha direção?

- Tanya! – Alice apareceu. Eu definitivamente amo a minha irmã.

Tanya piscou algumas vezes como se estivesse tentando sair de um transe.

- Ah! Oi Alice! – ela sorriu, indo em direção a ela e deu um abraço.

Alice me lançou um olhar muito do maligno. Aquiles do tipo 'você não presta!'

Eu gesticulei para ela que não tinha culpa e ela me mostrou a língua.

Porra, então eu ia ter que socar a menina por querer falar comigo? Eu não tinha culpa! Minha irmã tinha que saber que eu não trairia a minha Bella. Eu a amava e não faria nada pra magoá-la.

**Bella Pov **

Eu acordei meio zonza com Charlie me chamando. Perguntava se eu iria pra escola hoje. Eu respondi que não sem perguntar se podia não ir. Sabia que ele não ia me obrigar.

Eu havia passado mais uma vez a noite em claro, pegando no sono apenas quando o céu começava a dar sinais do dia.

Meu rosto ainda estava molhado de lágrimas e meu estomago implorava por comida. Porém eu não ia descer para pegar qualquer coisa que fosse – minhas pernas não sustentaria meu peso.

- Bella? – Charlie entrou mais uma vez em meu quarto, dessa vez, segurando uma bandeja – Você pode achar que não, mas eu sei que não come há dois dias. Tentei te acordar ontem pra fazê-la comer, mas foi impossível. Agora coma ou então, serei obrigada a forçá-la.

Eu sentei na cama, apoiando minhas costas na cabeceira desta.

Havia uma tigela com cereais, um copo de leite, e dois pães com geléia, tudo cuidadosamente arrumado ali. Charlie parecia ter se esforçado muito.

- Coma tudo, Bella. E sem discussão.

Aos poucos fui acabando com o meu cereal e com o leite. A cada colherada, meu estomago roncava numa espécie de agradecimento. O pão foi um tanto empurrado, mas sabia que se não comesse, ouviria um discurso vindo de meu pai.

- Eu falei com a sua mãe, Bella... – eu parei, dura. – Ela ficou muito preocupada. Queria vir pra cá imediatamente, mas eu falei que estava tudo bem com você agora e que seria desnecessário a vinda dela. Bom, você sabe como a sua mãe é... sabe que ela está arrancando os cabelos de preocupação. Falou que não viria de imediato, mas se você não ligasse em três dias, ela pegaria o primeiro avião – ele parou de falar, analisando a minha expressão.

- Eu não quero voltar a mentir para a sua mãe, Bella. Sei que você não está bem, e também sei que não é por causa de seus machucados. Não vou obrigá-la a me contar, Bella. Apenas fique bem, meu amor... é só isso que esse seu velho pai te pede.

Foi com a promessa de ligar pra minha mãe hoje ainda que convenci Charlie de ir para o trabalho. Fiquei mais um tempo deitada, pensando em como minha vida tinha mudado em apenas uma semana.

Sete dias atrás eu tinha um namorado, novos amigos e novos sonhos.

Agora, tudo se resumia a...nada! Eu queria ter voz pra poder berrar, pra poder xingar.

Eu pensava em Edward – num Edward feliz sem mim. Feliz com uma loirinha qualquer.

Eu não conseguia entender como aquilo tinha acontecido. Por que Alice também tinha sumido? Rosalie...Emmett...Jasper...Esme...Carlisle. Todos!

É, eu não ligara para eles – nem pensara nessa hipótese, mas sabia que não faria diferença. Edward saíra primeiro que eu e nem ao menos se dera ao trabalho de procurar por mim. Eu também não procuraria por ele, por mais que isso me doesse.

Acabei adormecendo abraçada ao meu próprio peito, tentando juntar meus pedaços.

_Eu andava por uma rua deserta procurando por alguma coisa.  
__Mas não tinha nada ali. Era deserta, morta.  
__Ao longe, vi um garoto de cabelos bronze correndo.  
__Ele não corria pra mim, ele corria de mim.  
__Tentei correr para chegar até ele, mas toda vez que eu parecia conseguir alcançá-lo, ele escapava por entre meus dedos.  
__Caí de joelhos no chão, vendo-o desaparecer aos poucos._

Acordei horas depois, um tanto sem ar. Demorei alguns minutos para estabilizar minha respiração.

Decidi que precisava de um banho.

Juntando o resto das minhas energias, envolvi minha perna engessada em um plástico e peguei minha toalha.

Fazia frio e chovia, contrastando absurdamente com do dia anterior.

Fiquei o máximo de tempo possível embaixo daquele chuveiro.

Depois de me vestir, desci até a sala. Quem sabe alguma coisa na TV pudesse tirar meu pensamento de Edward por pelo menos alguns minutos ou segundos.

Não estava passando absolutamente nada de interessante nos primeiros canais.

_Oprah… canal de Deus… outro talk show… outro canal de Deus… comercial…emagreça fácil..._

Eu parei em um filme. Não me lembrava de ter visto ele. Entrou no comercial minutos depois sem eu ter pego a trama dele.

Na volta, eu pude ver o nome do filme – Como perder um homem em dez dias.

Eu ri sem vontade, pensando na ironia da coisa.

" Eu consegui perder o meu em menos que isso, meu bem' – pensei.

Depois de algum tempo pude entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Bom, seria perde de tempo falar que eles ficam juntos no final.

Eu desliguei a TV bufando, quando os créditos começaram a subir.

_'É, não se pode perder o que nunca se teve'_ – eu pensei, concordando com a mulherzinha do filme.

Eu estava subindo as escadas pra pegar meu material a fim de fazer alguma tarefa que tivesse. A campainha começou a tocar assim que eu cheguei no segundo andar.

Eu xinguei, pensando nos degraus que eu teria que descer tudo de novo.

Pensei em responder que não tinha ninguém em casa, mas não seria nada maduro da minha parte. Com algum custo, desci.

Eu abri a porta assim que a campainha tocou de novo.

- Oi Bella!

Eu fui pega de surpresa.

- James... – eu não tinha como negar: ele estava muito bonito.

Usava uma blusa preta de gola alta e um jeans escuro. Sorria pra mim.

-

- Desculpa vir aqui sem avisar, mas não tenho seu telefone, Bella.

- Tu...tudo bem – eu gaguejei – Entre... – eu sai do caminho para que ele passasse.

Fechei a porta assim que ele entrou.

- Fiquei preocupado – ele olhava pras mãos – você faltou hoje. Não sabia se você estava bem...

**Edward Pov**

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu todo lugar que eu ia, Tanya aparecia.

Eu fiquei até com medo de ir ao banheiro e ela sair do cesto de roupas sujas. Vai saber!

Estávamos todos sentados na sala, conversando. Eu confesso que não sabia da onde saia tanto assunto entre meu avô e todo o restante.

- Tanya, querida! – ele falou – Porque não dorme aqui hoje?

Eu fechei os olhos assim que ele falou. Antes disso, a vi me olhando com um sorriso.

- Eu...eu não sei... – ela tava fazendo charme, claro. Será que ela pensava que eu ia insistir?

Caralho, ela não pode dormir aqui!

Eu continuei com os olhos fechados. Apertava a boca, resistindo a vontade de falar que ela devia ter muita coisa pra fazer e que sem duvida não daria pra ela ficar aqui.

- Vai dormir sim! Você fica no quarto das meninas!

- Se o senhor insiste ... – ela deu uma risadinha. NÃO, ELE NÃO INSISTE NÃO.

– Ela dormindo aqui, Edward? – Alice segurou meu braço, me parando no caminho da cozinha.

- O que eu posso fazer, Alice? Falar que não queria ela aqui? Além do vovô me matar depois, ela vai ficar magoada...

- Edward, eu sei de vocês dois! Sabia que ela gostava de você e que ela tentaria qualquer coisa, mas o Emmett me contou de vocês dois, então não é apenas uma ilusão dela. E pelo jeito que ela está agindo, ela acha que vocês têm um grande futuro.

- Eu sei de tudo isso! – encostei na parede, colocando as mãos no meu rosto – Mas eu não posso impedi-la de dormir aqui! Agora, eu não sou criança Alice! Sei o que estou fazendo e posso muito bem controlar meus atos. Não vou fazer nada com ela!

- Tudo bem, Edward... – ela virou para voltar pra sala – Só não beba durante o período que ela estiver aqui – e com uma piscadela, saiu.

Assim que voltei pra sala, Tanya deu um jeito de passar o assunto pra mim.

- E então, Edward. O que aconteceu com você?

- Comigo? – eu perguntei sem entender sua pergunta.

- É... tua perna e teu braço...estão...quebrados... – ela falou, abaixando um pouco a voz.

- Ah. Eu sofri um acidente – ela colocou as mãos na boca, assustada – Mas não foi nada demais – completei rapidamente, acabando com o assunto ali.

-

Depois do jantar, dei qualquer desculpa pra poder ir pro quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei meu calção. Dormi instantes depois que me deitei na cama, sem saber da onde saia todo aquele meu sono.

Parecia que eu tinha acabado de dormir e já tinha acordado. Estava escuro ainda.

Eu tentei dormir de novo, mas estava com sede. Ainda grogue de sono, desci as escadas, e por um milagre, não foi rolando.

Eu fui até a cozinha sem acender uma única luz. Meus olhos e a claridade não se dariam muito bem nesse momento.

Eu fui apalpando os armários até encontrar o que tinha copos dentro.

Depois do meu segundo copo revigorante de água, guardei a jarra d'água dentro da geladeira.

Enquanto eu colocava o copo dentro da pia, senti dois braços envolverem a minha cintura.

Lábios quentes começaram a beijar meus ombros e costas.

Mãos frias desceram pela minha barriga, indo até o meu calção.

Eu senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo.

Aquilo só podia ser um sonho... era impossível a Bella estar ali! Mas tanto faz, pelo menos era um sonho bom.

- Bella... – eu falei meio sem ar.

As mãos pararam de se mexer e os beijos cessaram.

Foi aí que eu entendi: eu não estava sonhando e muito menos a minha Bella estava ali.

Eu me soltei daqueles braços e fui até a parede. Achando o interruptor, acendi a luz.

-

Tanya usava uma camisola preta, transparente.

Por um momento, eu me senti gay. Ao invés daquela coisa me excitar, eu senti apenas... nojo.

Ela me olhava sem entender.

- Qual é o seu problema? – falei por fim, respirando profundamente.

- Quem é Bella? – ela perguntou com uma voz acida.

Eu ignorei sua pergunta.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ela abriu um sorriso e começou a andar na minha direção.

Eu dei alguns passos pra trás e então, me vi prensado entre ela e a parede.

Eu xinguei mentalmente o arquiteto daquela casa idiota.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – eu repeti.

- Tendo você - ela colocou a mão sobre meu peito e levantou a cabeça pra me beijar.

Eu coloquei as mãos sobre seus braços e a puxei, fazendo com que nós trocássemos de posição.

- Isso é impossível agora – falei bem próximo ao seu rosto.

- Por quê? – ela sorriu, descendo sua mão pela minha barriga.

- Olha aqui! – disse, soltando seu braço e me afastando – Desculpe se eu dei a impressão errada, se te fiz pensar que queria alguma coisa com você. Eu já deveria ter te falado no dia seguinte daquela festa que aquilo tinha sido um erro, mas eu preferi te poupar disso – seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua boca, entreaberta, mas eu continuei – Então eu estou te falando agora. Aquilo foi um erro que não vai se repetir.

Ela ficou me encarando por alguns minutos depois de eu ter falado. Eu esperei alguma reação dela – chorar, sair correndo... sei lá!

Mais algum tempo depois e eu já olhava sugestivamente para a porta.

- Qu...quem é Bella? – ela sussurrou, segurando o choro.

Eu bufei e me virei para sair dali.

Ela me puxou e eu perdi o equilíbrio por causa do gesso, indo com as costas de encontro a parede.

Ela me segurou pela cintura, me mantendo em pé e por um momento, eu não entendi da onde vinha toda aquela força.

Eu fui pego de surpresa, já que tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Ela atacou meus lábios e por algum motivo imbecil, eu retribui.

Mas instantes depois de sentir sua língua em minha boca, eu a afastei.

-

Empurrando mais forte do que queria, fiz com que ela fosse alguns metros pra trás, cambaleando.

- NÃO! – eu meio que berrei – Qual é o seu problema, garota?

- Por...por que não? – ela perguntou, já aos prantos.

- Porque acabou! – eu dei as costas, saindo dali.

- E além do mais – continuei, olhando pra uma Tanya descabelada e semi-nua sentada no chão da cozinha – eu tenho namorada!

- É a Bella, não é? – ela falou o nome de Bella com nojo. Como ela ousava?

- Nunca mais toque no nome dela.

--

– O que foi aquilo? – Emmett perguntou assim que eu entrei no quarto. Jasper também estava acordado.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Esses berros! Deve ter acordado a casa inteira!

- Arght! – eu me bastei, deitando na cama e cobrindo minha cabeça com o lençol. Tudo beeeem maduro.

- Edward! – Emmett puxou o lençol – Que quê aconteceu?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! – falei, virando pro lado.

- Sem escolhas. Nesse momento, acabei de perder todo o meu sono e aposto que o Jasper também. Eu posso passar a noite toda cantando Rihanna aqui!

Eu bufei, obviamente não duvidando.

Emmett era capaz de tudo.

- Gay! - eu falei, inconformado.

- Eu acho que não irmãozinho, mas quem sabe debaixo da umbrella –ella –ella ê ê ... - ele declamou a última parte, pegando na mão do Jasper.

– QUALÉ! – Jasper soltou sua mão da de Emmett.

Eu taquei meu travesseiro no meu irmão, rindo.

- Vai Ed, o que quê aconteceu? – ele agora perguntou sério.

- Aaah! Aquela Tanya! Aaarght!

- Ela te prensou na parede? – seus olhos brilharam.

Eu fechei a cara.

- Desculpa. Sério agora, o que quê aconteceu?

- Ela teeentou me prensar na parede.

- E ae?

- E ae que eu empurrei ela!

- Ce tem problema moleque? – ele perguntou, jogando os braços pro alto.

- Então me responde rápido: Rosalie ou Tanya?

- Rosalie! – ele parou então, refletindo sobre a resposta – Ahhhhh! Saquei...

--

Eu acordei morrendo de calor. Era uma terça-feira muito quente pra quem está acostumado com o clima de Forks.

Jasper ainda estava dormindo, então era ainda cedo.

Depois de colocar uma roupa descente, desci.

Ouvi a voz dos meus pais vindo da cozinha.

- Oi querido! Acordou cedo hoje! – Esme falou, me abraçando.

- Pois é... Como passaram a noite?

- Dormimos como bebês. Por que, querido?

- Nada não... Hun... mãe?

- Sim?

- Eu...eu queria saber se podia...

- Sim, querido?

- Se podia voltar pra casa...

Ela parou de fazer o café e me olhou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu quero ver a Bella. To preocupado. Ninguém atende meus telefonemas.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui até domingo, mas não vejo problema de você voltar mais cedo. Mas preciso conversar antes com seus avôs...eles podem ficar magoados. Então, você fica aqui até amanhã, pelo menos, ok?

- Obrigada! – eu dei um beijo nela e um tapa nas costas do meu pai. Ele riu.

Assim que virei, vi Tanya parada na porta.

Eu a ignorei.


	25. Loucura

**Hei amores! Como vocês estão? :)  
Bom, só passando aqui pra agradecer todas as reviews que vocês têm me deixado.  
Eu fico muito feliz por saber que vocês estão gostando da fic.  
Muito obrigada meeesmo, gente!  
Fiquem agora com um um big capitulo.**

**  
**

**Bella Pov **

- Fiquei preocupado – ele olhava pras mãos – você faltou hoje. Não sabia se você estava bem...Eu sorri pra ele.

- Não devia... Eu estou bem – minha voz deu uma quebrada.

- Você mente muito mal, Bella – ele falou, colocando a mão na minha bochecha, já corada.

- Quer se sentar? – eu tratei de mudar de assunto.

- Não vou incomodar? Eu só passei pra ver como você estava mesmo, Bella...

- Não vai incomodar, James...

Ele sorriu, me seguindo até a sala.

- Sente-se – apontei para o sofá.

- Obrigada.

- Espera um instante, sim?

- Claro.

Eu fui até a cozinha e voltei, trazendo biscoitos.

– Quer ver tv? – perguntei, me sentando no outro extremo do sofá.

- Hun... o que você quiser, Bella – ele falou divertido, olhando o espaço que eu havia deixado entre nossos corpos.

- Bah... não ta passando nada na tv mesmo – eu joguei o controle na poltrona da frente, agarrando a almofada.

Ele ficou me encarando por um longo tempo, sem desviar uma só vez sequer seus olhos do meu rosto em um silencio mortal. Eu, sem duvida alguma, estava com uma cor bem próxima do púrpura.

Mas por um momento acabei me desligando da presença dele. De tudo aquilo.  
Por um momento, a única coisa presente em minha mente era Edward.  
Eu me lembrei da primeira vez que o vi – mais especificamente seus cabelos e costas. Eu lembrei da hostilidade com a qual ele me tratou ---  
Me lembrei do dia em que ele veio em casa e disse que me amava. O mesmo dia que eu também me declarei...

- Bella, por quê você está chorando? – James me tirou dos meus devaneios. Com os dedos, limpou minhas lagrimas e vendo que isso seria perda de tempo, levando em conta a quantidade que insistia em cair, ele me puxou para o seu colo.

Ele afagou meus cabelos desalinhados revoltados e revoltantes por um tempo.

- Você quer falar sobre isso? – eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Tem certeza?

- Tee...tenho – minha voz saiu tremida.

Eu continuei no colo dele por um longo tempo. Eu me sentia segura ali, embora não houvesse sanidade naquele meu gesto.

- Absoluta? – ele perguntou minutos depois com uma risadinha.

Eu ergui meu rosto para olhá-lo, saindo do seu abraço.

- Aaaaah... - e então eu me vi contando toda a minha vida pra ele.

Ele ouvia tudo sem ao menos piscar. Seu rosto era concentrado, analítico. Não havia duvidas que ele estava realmente prestando atenção no que eu falava.  
O meu namoro com o Jacob e seu fim;meus novos amigos; o começo do meu namoro com Edward; nosso acidente; o coma de Jacob; o sumiço do meu namorado...

Eu falei durante intermináveis minutos.

James ficou um tempo quieto ainda depois que eu parara de falar. Ele parecia tentar escolher as palavras certas, ou então absorver tudo aquilo.

- Eu...eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado...- ele falou sem me encarar, mas eu pude ver de relance, talvez...tristeza? Não, eu estava louca e o culpado de tudo isso era o Edward.

- Eu realmente não sei se ainda tenho um... - minha voz se quebrou por diversas vezes nessa frase.

Ele levantou o rosto, numa expressão indecifrável - curiosidade? surpresa? felicidade?

- Não?

- Eu...eu não sei - meus olhos arderam.

Dessa vez, eu distingui seu olhar - era panico.

- Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não devia perguntar... Me desculpe. Mesmo! Eu...

- Tudo bem. Suas perguntas não mudariam nada mesmo - respondi sem humor algum.

- E você nã... - ele foi interrompido então por uma musiquinha.

Procurou afobado pelos bolsos a origem disso tudo, sem desviar os olhos de mim.

Ele tirou um celular exatamente igual o meu - o que Edward havia me dado e que eu não fazia idéia onde estava. Meu coração se apertou.

- Desculpe - ele falou baixinho enquanto atendia o celular.

- Alô? Oi amor! - ele diminuiu o volume da voz, ficando meio de costas pra mim.

Por quê ele não me contara que tinha uma namorada?

- Não, eu não estou...ok. Tá, eu vou praí agora mesmo, meu amor.

Ele desligou o celular e piscou os olhos demoradamente, respirando profundamente.

- Er... Desculpe, Bella, mas eu preciso ir - ele foi sincero.

- Claro! Sem problemas! - me levantei para acompanhá-lo até a porta.

- Você vai amanhã pra escola?

- Eu não sei. Talvez... Quem sabe... - falei desanimada.

- Pode me passar seu telefone então? Só pra eu saber se tá tudo bem...

- Claro claro! - eu ditei enquanto ele marcava no seu celular.

- Até breve, Bella.

- Até.

Ele se abaixou para se despedir com um beijo no rosto, mas acabou sendo bem perto da minha boca.

Eu parei, meio em choquei.

Ele sorriu, saindo.

Eu ouvi ele arrancar com o carro enquanto eu permanecia parada em frente a porta.

Aquilo de uma forma idiota e insana mexeu comigo, só não sabia dizer se era de um jeito prazeroso ou não.

O telefone começou a tocar, me tirando daqueles pensamentos idiotas.

- Alô?

Eu esperei pacientemente por uma resposta, mas o que não aconteceu.

- Quem é? - perguntei irritada. Odiava essas coisas.

Mais alguns segundos ali sem nada e então eu resolvi desligar.

Mas assim que tirei o telefone do ouvido, consegui ouvir o que pareciam berros distantes:

- É ela não é?

- Me devolve, garota! Você tem problema?

Eu parei, encarando o telefone.

Conhecia aquela voz. Muito bem.

Eu ia falar, berrar ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas o telefone já estava mudo.

Eu deixei com que ele caisse das minhas mãos, num baque surdo.

Eu fui até a cozinha. Por algum motivo minha boca estava incrivelmente seca, embora meu rosto estivesse longe disso.

Eu estava ficando louca. Agora, definitivamente eu não tinha duvidas disso. Ouvir vozes! Pelamordedeus!

Eu subi pro meu quarto depois de fazer um lanche pro Charlie - sabia que deveria fazer alguma coisa além disso, já que eu tinha certeza que ele estava se alimentando de pão há pelo menos uma semana e meia.

Charlie foi me ver assim que chegou do trabalho e me lembrou de ligar pra Renée, o que eu definivamente não queria fazer. Sabia que não seria capaz de enganá-la.

- Bella? - ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Oi mãe! - eu tentei parecer o mais feliz, ou o menos triste, possivel.

- Oh Bella! Eu estou tão preocupada com você! Charlie me avisou esses dias. Eu falei pro Phil que ele tinha que comprar um carregador pro meu celular porque eu tinha perdido! A gente estava em Jacksonville. Ele tinha um jogo lá.

Eu tentei ligar pra você na sua casa, mas ninguém atendeu... Como você está Bella?

- Eu to bem, mãe - tentei manter minha voz firme.

- Não, não está! Eu sei que não está! Seu pai estava tão nervoso... eu estou quase tendo uma sincope aqui!

Eu fiquei quieta.

- Eu vou praí te ver! - ela continuou.

- Não! Não precisa! Eu estou bem! Sério.

- E o seu namorado? Charlie me contou que ele estava junto com você... Ele parece um ótimo rapaz. Falei com ele um tempo antes do seu aniversário...

Droga, porque ela tinha que falar dele?

Perdi toda a minha concentração.

- Eu não sei...ele tá bem... - minha voz saiu fraca.

- Renée, manda um beijo pra Bella! - eu ouvi Phil gritar.

- Manda outro pra ele, mãe - falei antes que ela me passasse o recado.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Tá bem, Bella... Você está bem mesmo, meum amor?

- Sim, mãe! Eu to bem! - eu tinha aprendido a mentir tão bem.

- Eu ligo pra você amanhã então.

- Ok. Beijo.

- Beijo. Eu te amo, minha filha.

- Eu amo você, mãe.

Depois que falei com Renée, tomei um banho e por mais rapida que pretendesse ser, demorei uns bons minutos ali.

Eu não sabia como podia estar tão cansada, mas assim que coloquei um pijama e deitei, dormi de imediato.

Não me surpreendeu em nada os pesadelos - eram sempre muito parecidos.

Edward correndo de mim, ou então ele desaparecendo num piscar de olhos.

Charlie não me acordou pra perguntar se eu queria ir pra escola. Ele simplesmente deixou uma bandeja com meu café da manhã do meu lado e saiu.

Pelo menos, assim parecia, levando em conta que eu só fui acordar horas depois do meu horário escolar e encontrei a bandeja ali.

Não que eu estivesse com fome realmente, mas talvez o osso da minha costela totalmente sobressaltado não fosse tão sexy assim, então, acabei tomando o leite e comi alguns biscoitos.

Eu deitei de novo. É,talvez voltar a dormir fosse uma boa...

Mas antes que eu pudesse pegar no sono, ouvi alguém bater na porta da frente.

"Nem fodendo" - eu pensei comigo mesmo.

Afinal, a pessoa iria desistir, claro.

As batidas eram frenéticas. Praticamente sem espaço de tempo entre elas.

Caramba, não era hora de visitas numa quarta feira! Alunos estudando, adultos trabalhando.

Regra! E que me deixem dormir, porra.

O que me pareceu milênios depois, a criatura desistiu e eu agradeci algumas duzias de vezes por isso.

Afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro, esquecendo de todo a minha volta, me concentrando apenas em dormir.

Assim, pelo menos, eu podia ver o Edward de novo... já que as unicas fotos que tinhamos juntos estavam naquele album que tinha desaparecido no acidente.

Não que vê-lo sabendo que era apenas uma fantasia minha não me doesse, mas era de certa forma boa...

Eu senti como se alguém estivesse me observando. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha.

Eu continuei encarando meu travesseiro, coberta e protegida pelo meu edredom. Provavelmente era minha imaginação, mas talvez fosse melhor não arriscar.

Ok, minha imaginação me prepagava mais uma vez uma peça então. Agora, juntamente com meu nariz.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro dele ali.

Parecia tão real...

Eu fechei os olhos a fim de poder sentir melhor.

Não demorou muito pro meu sono começar a ficar insuportavel.

Eu começava a me entregar a ele quando ouvi um barulho.

Minha cadeira estava se mexendo sozinha?

Droga, isso é esquizofrenia. Sério!

Eu me virei pra olhar. Podia muito bem ser o vento vindo da janela aberta do quarto de Charlie. Claaro... muito possivel.

Talvez eu tivesse me mexido muito rápido. Ou talvez fosse a constatação que eu estava realmente com esquizofrenia, porque eu acabei caindo da minha cama.

Eu ouvi uma risadinha abafada e então sua voz me pegou desprevinida.

Ela era doce e linda. Não fazia juz algum ao que eu me lembrava nos sonhos menos vividos.

- Bella? Você tá bem? - a minha imagem da loucura deu alguns passos até mim.

- Edward? - minha voz saiu tremida.

Droga, eu tinha pegado no sono sem ter percebido.

Ele sorriu. Aquele seu sorriso torto. E meu coração se apertou.

- Sim, minha Bella...

- Ok... - eu me bastei a dizer e me virei, ficando de costas e deitando na minha cama.

- Bella? - ouvi seus passos vacilantes. Porque o Edward da minha imaginação estava manco?

- Urght! - eu murmurei.

- O que aconteceu, meu amor? - eu senti minha cama dando uma abaixada com o seu peso. Aaaaaaaaaah! Eu estava enloquecendo!

- Não fala comigo! - falei rispida.

Sorri comigo mesma ao ver que a havia pegado minha loucura desprevinida, fazendo com que ela ficasse quieta.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silencio e embora eu quisesse parar com tudo aquilo, ao mesmo tempo, eu queria continuar tendo aquele sonho.

Eu senti alguma coisa repousar sobre minha perna. Sua mão talvez?

- Bella, o quê que está acontecendo? Eu te fiz alguma coisa? - sua voz era repleta de dor.

- Não! Você não fez nada! aiiii... - eu mordi o travesseiro.

- Bella! Me conta!

- Eu tenho esquizofrenia!

- Como é que é? - sua voz parecia um misto de surpresa, preocupação e divertimento.

- É! Eu sou esquizofrenica!

- Por quê? Claro que não é, Bella! - sua mão afagou o meu cabelo.

Meu coração começou a bater descompassadamente.

- Claro que eu sou! - meu berro foi abafado pelo travesseiro.

- Ei! Para com isso, Bella!

- Não! Não paro! Eu estou ficando louca, não tá vendo?

- Eu deveria ver por queee...?

Eu virei para encará-lo. Seu rosto era sério.

- Porque eu posso jurar que você tá aqui!

Seu rosto se transformou e ele começou a rir.

- Mas eu _estou_ aqui, Bella!

Eu comecei a rir histéricamente.

Levando em conta a sua expressão, ele estava começando a achar que eu estava realmente insana.

- Eu sei que você não está, Edward - falei assim que parei de rir, tomando folego.

- Bella, porque eu não estaria? Se é um sonho afinal, porque eu estaria com a perna e o braço engessado? Tenho certeza que você não lembra de mim assim... - ah! então era por isso que ele estava mancando.

- Essa é facil! Eu simplesmente devo ter ligado o acidente à minha visão inconscientemente.

- Bella Bella - ele balançou a cabeça num ato de negação - você é completamente absurda.

- Provavelmente... - eu falei, virando a cabeça, ficando assim, mais uma vez, de costas pra ele.

- Mas sabe - ele falou depois de um certo temoo - há '_n'_ maneiras de te provar que eu estou realmente aqui...

Ele pegou meu rosto delicadamente e virou em sua direção.

Eu fechei os olhos, apreciando seu toque.

Suas mãos estavam geladas, assim como seus lábios, que se juntaram aos meus praticamente no mesmo instante.

Eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa.

Eu me soltei dele sem dificuldade.

Ele me olhou confuso. E então eu sorri.

_- Você realmente está aqui!_

Ele riu e juntou nossos lábios de novo.

Eu definitivamente não estava sonhando!

Horas... minutos... segundos? Bom, eu não sabia dizer realmente, mas o tempo que demorei pra absorver tudo aquilo foi longo e ao mesmo tempo, curto demais para que eu quebrasse nosso beijo.

Mas era preciso. Ele não poderia sumir daquele jeito e voltar dias depois como se tivesse tudo bem, como se ele tivesse ficado ao meu lado todo o tempo.

Eu parei de beijá-lo, mas não me mexi nem um milímetro sequer. Ele demorou alguns milésimos de segundos para perceber minha inatividade ali.

- O quê foi? – seu rosto se afastou alguns centímetros do meu.

Eu abri a boca pra falar, mas minha voz não saia.

Ele me olhou assustado.

- Por que você está chorando, Bella? Eu... eu te machuquei? – ele analisou meu corpo que estava parcialmente embaixo do seu.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Então o que quê aconteceu, meu amor? – era obvia a preocupação em seus olhos.

- Porque você está fazendo isso comigo? – perguntei, intercalando alguns soluços que insistiam em aparecer.

- Fazendo o que? – agora ele fingia não entender? Ele queria me torturar?

- Tudo isso! – eu comecei a chorar loucamente agora.

- Eu não estou entendendo, Bella... – ele levantou da minha cama, apoiando seu peso no braço bom, com uma certa dificuldade.

– Edward... – eu comecei, sentando na cama e tentando segurar o choro.

- Sim, Bella? O que está acontecendo, meu amor? – ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e colocou atrás da minha orelha.

- Você simplesmente sumiu! Sumiu sem me deixar nenhum recado, nada! – ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa mas eu não deixei – Me falaram que você estava em coma, Edward! Você não sabe o quanto sofri naquele hospital pensando que você estava em coma! Quando sai de lá, Charlie me falou que você havia sido transferido! Eu achei que você tivesse tão mal... Eu chorei um horas e mais horas pensando no pior que poderia ter acontecido. Depois, quando voltei no hospital pra perguntar de você, uma mulher me disse que você já tinha recebido alta! Eu achei que você tivesse me deixado! Me usado! Assim como aquele cara falou... – eu abaixei a voz ao falar a ultima frase. Me doía falar aquilo, pensar aquilo.

- Espera! – ele me olhava assustado, como se eu tivesse acabado de falar que estava grávida do irmão dele.

- Espera Espera! – ele repetiu, colando sua mão pra frente, como se quisesse me parar.

Eu esperei ele continuar, mas ele parecia falar consigo mesmo, tão baixo que eu não conseguiria ouvir. Ele balançou a cabeça algumas vezes antes de finalmente falar.

- Bella... – ele fechou os olhos e se sentou na ponta da minha cama de novo – eu não sumi! Eu fui te visitar no dia em que recebi alta! Eu fiquei lá no seu quarto te vendo dormir! Por um momento eu até achei que você tivesse acordado e me visto lá! Eu estava preocupado com você, já que todos me diziam que minha situação era mais grave e que não entendiam porque você não acordava! Charlie proibiu a entrada de qualquer um que não fosse médico ao seu quarto então dificultava o leva e trás de noticias que Alice fazia pra mim. Eu queria ter ficado com você, esperado você acordar, mas eu tive que viajar com a minha família... minha avó, mãe de Esme, está muito doente e nos queria por perto...

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Se tudo aquilo fosse verdade, tudo não passava de um grande e idiota engano. Mas havia coisas ali que não se encaixavam... eu tinha acordado diversas vezes durante aquele semana no hospital e era obvio que Charlie não tinha proibido a entrada de outras pessoas...

Mas ele me visitara e agora eu tinha certeza disso. Não fora só um sonho que tive no hospital. Não, ele realmente tinha ido me ver...

- Por que você não me avisou então? Por que me deixou as escuras desse jeito? – eu tentei conter uma lagrima que insistia em tentar sair.

- Eu deixei uma carta pra você! Deixei com o Peter e pedi que ele entregasse pra você!

- Eu não recebi carta alguma... – falei baixinho.

- Mas eu pedi que ele entregasse... não entendo... – ele desviou os olhos dos meus, tentando entender aquilo tudo, assim como eu tentava entender.

Ficamos num silencio doloroso por alguns minutos, até que ele falou com uma voz rouca e triste.

- Bella, eu sinto muito...eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa de errado, por isso que eu vim mais cedo...

- Você veio antes? Por...mim? – senti borboletas voarem despreocupadamente no meu estomago.

- É claro que eu vim, Bella! Você não atendia meus telefonemas, e você não me ligava! Eu estava preocupado! Pedi pra Esme me deixar vir mais cedo e acabei arrastando Alice e Jasper junto comigo – ele sorriu o meu sorriso torto, Embora meio triste, surtia o mesmo efeito sobre mim.

- Eu... eu não sei o que...

- Bella, acredita em mim, por favor – ele implorava- Se quiser eu ligo pra Alice e ela te conta o que...

- Shhh! – eu tampei a boca dele com a minha mão.

Ele me olhou assustado, talvez achando que eu fosse matá-lo asfixiado.

- Eu acredito em você, Edward – eu falei, mal conseguindo conter meu sorriso.

Eu sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

- Mas a gente ainda precisa resolver esse mal entendido – ele falou baixinho.

Eu puxei ele, fazendo com que Edward deitasse totalmente sobre mim e comecei a beijá-lo.

- Ah! – eu falei, minutos depois – Tem um outro mal entendido aqui! – eu falei séria.

Ele me olhou apreensivo.

Eu suspirei.

- Como você conseguiu entrar na minha casa?

Ele riu e voltou a me beijar.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passei ali, deitada no peito do Edward.

Agora, meu quarto passaria a ser meu cantinho feliz. Com Edward dentro dele, claro.

- Bella... teu pai... – ele me tirou dos meus devaneios.

- Hein? – eu perguntei sem entender.

- Ele tá chegando, amor – ele deu um beijo na minha testa.

- Como é que... aaaaaaah! Esquece... Ok, vamos descer então – eu levantei com alguma dificuldade e o puxei, sem conseguir realmente levantá-lo um milímetro sequer. Ele riu e se levantou.

Edward desceu na minha frente para o caso de eu tropeçar, ele poder me segurar de algum jeito.

- Por que você tá rindo, dona Bella? – Edward perguntou olhando para mim.

- Bom, dois quase aleijados descendo escadas era um tanto quando hilário...

Ele riu baixinho e continuou a descer as escadas, sempre olhando para ter certeza que eu não tinha morrido em algum dos degraus anteriores.

Assim que colocamos os pés no primeiro piso, Charlie abriu a porta.

- Bella...? – ele parou boquiaberto quando me viu ao lado do Edward.

– Edward? – sua voz transparecia o choque.

- Charlie... – Edward falou, sorrindo.

- Meu Deus! Você... você está bem? Não estava em coma? Calma, como...? – ele falou tudo muito rápido, terminando com um balanço de cabeça, deixando as perguntas no ar.

- Na verdade, não. Isso tudo está muito confuso para mim também. Eu saí do hospital no sábado. Precisei ir até Los Angeles com a minha família ver minha avó que estava doente. Voltei hoje e vim direto pra cá. Fiquei preocupado com a Bella já que ela não atendia meus telefonemas...

- Mas como...? – meu pai começou a andar indo em direção a sala, fazendo com que nós os seguíssemos – Um enfermeiro me avisou que você estava em coma! Depois, quando Bella estava para sair, ele me falou que você havia sido transferido para se tratar em um lugar melhor... eu não entendo...

- Um enfermeiro? – Edward pareceu surpreso com a informação – Impossível! Todos ali sabiam que eu tinha recebido alta. E eu deixei uma carta com o doutor Peter para que ele entregasse para a Bella, já que a entrada no quarto estava proibida...

- Como? Entrada proibida? Mas eu não proibi nada! Ninguém tem o direito de fazer isso...

- Não? Alice e Esme falaram que você havia proibido. Nenhum dos enfermeiros queriam deixá-las entram no quarto da Bella.

- Isso tá muito mal explicado, Edward! Porque não recebi nenhuma carta para entregar pra Bella?

- Eu não sei! Eu deixei com ele! Eu também acho tudo isso muito estranho! Esses erros são inaceitáveis! Qual é o nome do enfermeiro que falou isso pro senhor?

- Alec – meu pai respondeu prontamente.

Edward arregalou os olhos e ele pareceu perder parte dos sentidos por alguns instantes.

- Porque eles não nos deixam em paz? - eu falou baixo o bastante para que só eu ouvisse.

Eu segurei sua mão e puxei até o sofá.

- Conhece ele? - meu pai perguntou.

- Hun... Talvez. Preciso ir até o hospital amanhã para saber o que aconteceu.

- Quer que eu te leve? Confesso que estou incrivelmente intrigado com tudo que está acontecendo.

- Não precisa, Charlie. Alice e Jasper voltaram comigo da viagem. Ela será minha motorista agora - Edward tinha um sorriso pouco sincero no rosto.

- AH! - meu pai pulou do sofá um tempo depois, fazendo com que Edward e eu assustassemos - Por favor... - ele fez um gesto para que Edward levantasse.

- Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que ia te agradecer pessoalmente quando nos encontrassemos fora daquele hospital - ele estendeu as mãos para que ele apertasse, o que o fez. - Você salvou a vida da minha filha... - e então Charlie o puxou para um abraço.

- Obrigado! - ele falou por fim.

- Quando vocês tiram os gessos? - Charlie perguntou durante o jantar que obrigara Edward a comer.

Bom, Charlie definitivamente não era um chef, mas pelo menos, seu macarrão estantaneo tinha gosto de macarrão.

- Duas semanas mais ou menos. Bella talvez tire antes...

- Isso é bom! - ele falou enquanto tentava não fazer careta à propria comida.

---

- Vai pro colégio amanhã? - Edward perguntou enquanto nos despediamos.

- Hun... Sim...? - ele riu.

- Sim!

Edward aproximou seu rosto do meu, fazendo com que eu encostasse no porsche amarelo que Jasper dirigia agora. Segundo ele, ela estava ocupada demais desfazendo as cinco malas que levara, mas que havia me mandado um beijo.

- EEEEEI! Pópara de se beijar aí! - Jasper falou de dentro do carro, fazendo com que eu pulasse.

- Puf - Edward revirou os olhos.

_- Eu te amo - falamos juntos._

* * *

**Hei Hei! Então temos aqui um reencontro! :D**

**Vou tentar postar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possivel :)**

**;***

* * *


	26. Justificativas

**Oi gente! o/  
****Até que não demorei tanto assim, não é? :)  
****É, eu to adorando esses monologos em cima dos posts! ehaoheiehaeih'  
Enfim, queria dar boas-vindas para minhas novas leitoras e agradecer àquelas que acompanham a fic desde o começo!  
Se não fosse por vocês, essa fic estaria abandonada! Muito obrigada MESMO, amores.**

**Provavelmente vai demorar um pouco para eu postar o próximo capitulo porque não tenho nada escrito ainda e até aqui, eu tinha tudo salvo.  
Mas eu prometo que vou tentar escrever o mais rápido possivel! :D  
**

**E reparem como esse capitulo é ainda maior que o anterior! Fica como um pedido de desculpas até o próximo, ok?  
****heiahoehiaheoiahuiahea**

**Um beijo, amores!  
Izadora;*  
**

**Ps: Reviiiiiiews! **

**

* * *

**

**Edward Pov **

– Edward, você contou pra ela? – Jasper perguntou depois que Bella sumiu devido a distancia.  
- Não. Não achei preciso falar sobre isso agora...  
- É, mas acho bom você contar... mesmo que só a gente saiba.  
- Eu vou contar, Jasper. Você sabe que eu vou.  
A mansão já se destacava por entre as arvores quando o silencio finalmente foi quebrado por mim:  
- Mas então, você disse pra Alice fazer o que eu pedi?  
- Sim, ela tá lá agora, por isso que eu fui te buscar.  
- Ué, com que carro ela foi?  
- O seu...  
- O volvo tá aí, Jazz – eu falei apontando pra garagem que abria aos poucos.

- Alice? – eu falei assim que entrei.  
- Edward! – ela saiu de dentro da cozinha com uma panela de brigadeiro, receita que Esme pegara num site brasileiro – Quer? – ela perguntou me oferecendo a colher de pau.  
Eu peguei a panela dela e fui até a sala.  
- Ei! Me devolve, seu gordo! – Alice berrava atrás de mim.  
- Depois que você me contar... – falei, lambendo a colher. Ela se jogou no sofá ao meu lado.  
- Eu não os encontrei. Talvez tenham ido embora...  
- Duvido!  
- Mas eles não estão em nenhum hotel daqui, Edward.  
- E as casas?  
- Nenhuma que estivera pra alugar ultimamente... Você não queria que eu ficasse batendo de porta em porta, né?  
- Hun... ok. Obrigada! – eu entreguei a panela pra ela que agora tinha menos da metade. Ela olhou emburrada para mim.  
- Era a ultima lata de leite condensado! Você foi o culpado de fazer a mamãe pedir mais algumas!

-----

**Bella Pov **  
Eu mal conseguia acreditar que Edward estava de volta, que aquilo não passou de puro engano.  
Eu acordei no outro dia _realmente_ desperta e me arrumei. Alice iria passar aqui pra me buscar daqui alguns minutos.  
Eu procurei meu celular por tudo quanto foi lugar. Era impossível ele ter sumido assim.  
Acabei encontrando dentro do armário e eu definitivamente não sabia como foi parar ali.  
Assim que o liguei, fui bombardeada por mensagens:  
Seis chamadas de Edward não atendidas;  
Duas mensagens dele –  
_**De: Edward:**  
_Bella, porque você não atende o telefone? .  
_**De: Edward:**  
_Bella, eu to preocupado. Como você está?  
Duas chamadas da Alice;  
Uma da Rosalie;  
Uma mensagem do Emmett  
**_De: Emmett:_**  
Você tá fazendo meu irmão ter uma sincope. AAAAH DANAADA.  
_uma mensagem de um numero desconhecido, mandada ontem as dez da noite:  
_"Como você está? Melhor? Te vejo na escola amanhã ou não? J.B.

... Eu demorei alguns segundos para conseguir decifrar quem era:  
James Burke! Claro...  
Eu fiquei ainda algum tempo encarando aquela mensagem. Bom algum motivo, ele parecia estar tão distante agora. Como se eu tivesse o conhecido em outra vida...

**Quinta-feira**

- Beeeeeeeeella! - Alice estava em seu porshe amarelo com Jasper ao seu lado e Edward sentado atrás.  
- Hei Al!  
- Pé pé péra! - ela saiu quicando de dentro do carro - Deixa eu te ajudar!  
- Não precisa...Er... eu... to bem acostumada com pernas quebradas - eu falei rindo embora não fosse uma brincadeira.  
- Eu não tenho duvidas! - ela riu, dando um beijo na minha bochecha.  
- E aí, o que que aconteceu na nossa ausência? - Alice perguntou já dentro do carro, dirigindo feito uma louca. Coisas de familia, talvez?  
- Hn... Nada...  
- Nada?  
- Bom, entrou um aluno novo... - as feiçoes do Edward mudaram instantaneamente e eu tratei de continuar - e vocês provavelmente vão ter que enfrentar uma multidão pra chegar pra classe.

- Err... - Alice gemeu, apontando pros alunos que encarava o carro enquanto ela estacionava.  
- Hei Jazz! - eu o reconheci como sendo Seth, um dos amigos do Jacob e o que eu mais gostava também...  
O que me lembrava que eu precisava ver Jacob.  
- E aí, Seth? - Jasper bateu sua mão na dele. Eu fiquei um tanto surpresa - nunca imaginara Jasper tendo outros amigos além dos cunhados.  
- Cara, tá tudo bem? Você sumiu! Tava até rolando um boato que o Edward tinha morrido...  
- Credo! - Alice falou, pulando no namorado - Oi Seth!  
- Alice, certo? - ela concordou, e ele esticou a mão para que ela apertasse.

- Vamos? – Edward falou, tirando minha atenção da conversa.  
Enquanto andávamos até a escola, eu vi a Lamborghini de James estacionar.  
Eu parei, mas assim que Edward olhou para ver o que havia acontecido, continuei.  
- As duas últimas aulas são de educação física... Se você quiser, a gente pede dispensa e vamos pro hospital... – Edward falou assim que tomamos nosso lugar na sala.  
- Claro!

Eu vi James entrar. Ele tirou o casaco, pendurando num dos ganchos e balançando a cabeça, fazendo com que alguns pingos de chuva caíssem dali.  
E então, seus olhos se detiveram nos meus.  
Eu sorri e eu por um momento, vi um esboço de um, até que ele viu Edward.  
Edward estava de mãos dadas comigo, apoiadas em cima da mesa.  
- Oi... – ele falou baixinho parecendo não prestar tanta atenção assim em mim.  
- Oi! – tentei parecer a mais animada possível.  
Edward que havia aberto um livro e estava lendo, levantou a cabeça para ver com quem eu conversava.

James encarava Edward, que também o encarava de uma maneira um tanto menos gentil.  
- Er... Edward, esse é o James – eu falei tentando parar com aquilo – James, esse é o Edward, meu namorado.  
- Prazer – Edward disse educadamente.  
- Prazer... Hun...com licença... – ele saiu, indo em direção a única cadeira vazia.  
- Ele é o aluno novo que você falou? – Edward perguntou ainda o encarando.  
- É ele sim...  
- Porque não me disse que estavam amigos? – ele agora olhava pra mim.

Edward agora estava com ciúmes? Porque isso agora? Nunca dera motivos para ele duvidar de mim... Bom, Alec não conta realmente.  
A não ser que Edward tenha aprontado alguma coisa... Ele ficara fora por dias...  
- Porque não me contou sobre a sua viagem?  
- Outra hora, Bella.  
Eu senti meu coração bater descompassadamente.

- Não quer se sentar com a gente? – James passara ao meu lado sem me olhar enquanto seguíamos para o refeitório.  
- É...hun... Não, obrigada... Eu vou...ahn... – ele apontou para frente e saiu sem dizer mais nada.  
Ele estava agindo estranhamente e eu decididamente não sabia o porque.

Edward e eu andávamos de mãos dadas. Nem as minhas inúmeras experiências com pernas quebradas me tornaram mais graciosa que ele quando caminhávamos. Isso era injusto! Ele nem ao menos parecia estar com um gesso. Arght!  
- Qual é desse garoto? – Edward olhava pra ele com cara de poucos amigos.

----

**Edward Pov**

- Tudo isso é ciúmes? - ela perguntou rindo.  
Qualé, aquele garoto tava me dando nos nervos.  
- Não...Curiosidade apenas... – e eu fiquei realmente agradecido por mentir um tanto melhor que a Bella.  
- Heeei! Edwaaaaard! – pela a voz, nem tinha duvidas: Camilla.  
Eu continuei andando, segurando as mãos de Bella.  
- Eu vou socar aquela garota – ela sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.  
- Não posso negar que ia ser beeem legal isso, mas bom, ela é maior que você Bella... Não quero que você se machuque!

-----

**Bella Pov**

- Não vou! Com alguma sorte eu acerto os peitos dela e o silicone explode. Rápido, fácil e indolor...pra mim pelo menos – eu falei irritada.  
Ele riu.  
– Edward, espera! – ela estava nos alcançando.  
Eu apertei as mãos de Edward quando a vi ao meu lado.  
- Eu tenho um recado pra você! – Camilla falou para ele, parando na frente dele.  
- Ahn... Desculpe-me. Qual é o recado?  
- Na frente dela – ela apontou para mim – uma loira pediu para te dar um recado. Hun... deixa eu ver quais foram as palavras exatas... – ela colocou o indicador sobre o queixo.  
- Ah sim! Ela falou "Eu vim até aqui para ver o Edward, mas infelizmente não o achei. Avise-o que precisei ir embora com o meu irmão e que talvez eu ainda volte para vê-lo". Bom, é isso. Licencinha amado – ela mandou um beijo pro Edward e saiu, sorrindo para mim.

Eu fiquei parada tentando entender aquele recado. Que garota era aquela?  
Eu olhei pro Edward e parecia tão confuso quanto eu, embora fosse uma confusão diferente...  
Por algum motivo, a imagem de Alec veio a minha cabeça.

----

**Edward Pov**

- Ah sim! Ela falou "Eu vim até aqui para ver o Edward, mas infelizmente não o achei. Avise-o que precisei ir embora com o meu irmão e que talvez eu ainda volte para vê-lo". Bom, é isso. Licencinha amado – eu ouvia aquilo meio a distancia.  
Mas a conclusão fora muito obvia: Jane.  
- Que garota, Edward? – Bella perguntou, mas ela não parecia brava... Apenas curiosa.  
- Hun... eu te explico melhor depois, mas não tenho duvidas que é a irmã do Alec – eu falei sem esconder minha careta.

- Vamos, Bells? – a aula de educação física havia acabado de começar e eu já tinha nossas dispensas em mãos.  
- Claro claro...  
Eu já havia chamado um táxi. Coisa realmente rara em Forks.  
Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca vira um por aqui até então.

O caminho não durou mais do que dez minutos.  
- Por favor, eu preciso falar com o doutor Peter. – falei à moça da recepção.  
- Ora ora, se não é o pequeno Edward. E veja só! A mocinha que quase me fez ter um enfarte! – ela sorriu abertamente enquanto Bella corava drasticamente.  
Eu beijei sua testa, e sorri, imaginando o porque de tudo aquilo.  
Bella sofrera aqueles dias e eu sabia disso.  
Eu senti meu coração bater muito lentamente.  
Pensar na Bella sofrendo era dolorido.  
- Edward, querido. Dr. Peter está na sala dele. Vire à esquerda ali – ela apontou – é a primeira sala à direita.  
- Obrigada.

- Com licença – eu abri a porta.  
- Edward! Que surpresa! Entre entre! Achei que você estivesse viajando ainda...  
- Eu voltei ontem com a Alice. Meus pais ainda estão lá.  
- Entendo... Ah Bella! Como você está?  
- Bem ...  
- Que bom! Mas me contem, ao que devo o prazer da visita? – ele apontou para as cadeiras enquanto se sentava.  
- Bom... Houve certo erro aqui, doutor...  
- Como assim?  
- Lembra-se quando entreguei a carta ao senhor, não é?  
- Claro que me lembro! – eu senti Bella apertar minha mão.  
É, eu não podia culpá-la de não acreditar totalmente naquela história.  
- Pois bem... Bella não recebeu carta alguma.  
- Não? Mas eu entreguei... – ele parecia confuso.  
- Quando?  
- No mesmo dia em que você recebeu alta. Um amigo de vocês veio até mim querendo saber sobre a Bella... Ele disse que estava indo vê-la e perguntou se eu não tinha nenhum recado para dar pro Charlie...  
- E você entregou a carta pra esse menino?  
- Sim! Ele me disse que era amigo de vocês. Sabia de praticamente tudo do acidente... – ele parou de falar.  
- Oh! Ele não entregou a carta? Ele não era amigo de vocês?  
- Não, não era.  
- Ai! Eu não sabia... Ele me prometeu que iria entregar... - Bom, Edward, eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo, mas ele me parecia um bom garoto e além do mais, eu estava um tanto sobrecarregado porque tinha que tratar dos pacientes de seu pai também... – ele continuou.  
- Ahn...Bom, acho que não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso, não é? - eu tentei parecer o mais simpático possível ali.  
- É... eu sinto muito – ele falou meio sorriso.  
- Bom, sem problemas então. – eu me levantei, dando a mão para que Bella se apoiasse  
- Ah! – falei antes de sair – Por favor, como está Jacob? – perguntei pela Bella. Eu sabia que ela queria saber dele.  
- Seu quadro é estável, Edward. Obviamente que ficar em coma nunca é bom, mas nesse caso, fora melhor. Teríamos que induzi-lo a um de qualquer modo. Ele estava muito mal... Agora o que nos resta é esperar...  
Eu ouvi Bella gemer baixinho ao meu lado. Ela ia chorar, eu sabia disso.  
- Tá ok então. Muito obrigada – eu estendi minha mão e ele a apertou.  
- Foi um prazer, Edward.

Bella me contara que ainda não visitara Jacob, mas que ela queria vê-lo agora. Eu a acompanhei, tendo o cuidado de segurar seus braços discretamente. Ela estava branca demais e podia jurar que a qualquer momento ela desmaiaria.  
Ficamos separados por um vidro que dava uma boa visão da cama onde Jacob estava. Ele tinha a cabeça enfaixada e os cabelos bem curtos. Pra falar a verdade, ele estava praticamente todo enfaixado.  
Tubos saiam de sua boca, nariz e braços.  
Eu fiquei atrás da Bella, com um braço de cada lado dela ainda preocupado em não a deixar cair se desmaiasse, enquanto a ouvia soluçar baixinho.  
Não podia negar que aquilo me incomodava um pouco. Ver a garota que eu amava chorar por outro. Outro que já fora seu namorado... Mas eu não ia demonstrar isso a Bella. Eu não seria egoísta a esse ponto.  
Não demorou muito e ela quis embora e isso não me surpreendeu: vê-lo daquele jeito era, no mínimo, muito desconfortável.

Voltamos então para a escola, com a ajuda do mesmo taxista, (é, provavelmente só havia um taxi em Forks mesmo) no exato instante que o sinal bateu.  
Alice nos deu carona. Bella, ainda chorando, pediu para que eu ficasse com ela.  
É, eu não era capaz de negar nada pra ela.  
Sinceramente, eu não queria negar nada pra ela.

Ela passou todo o tempo deitada em meu colo, chorando. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. As mesmas perguntas vinham em minha cabeça: será que ela o ama? Será que ela quer voltar com ele?  
Aquilo fazia meu estomago revirar. Porém, mesmo se todas as respostas fossem positivas, eu ficaria com ela até o ultimo minuto que ela me quisesse. Podia ser pouco, mas eu iria aceitar.

---

**Bella Pov**

Assim que Edward foi embora, eu percebi a idiotice que havia feito. Como eu fora capaz de chorar em seu colo por causa de outro garoto. Outro garoto que fora meu namorado.  
Não fora justo com ele.

Edward me esperava do lado de fora do carro de Alice. Ele sorria de uma maneira diferente agora. Mas mesmo assim, era o bastante para me deixar envergonhada.  
Envergonhada por ele me olhar daquela maneira tão intensa, e envergonhada por ter feito o que fiz ontem.  
Eu não o encarei por mais de dois segundos. Não tinha coragem pra isso.

-----

**Edward Pov**

Alice, como uma boa motorista, pegou Bella em casa mais uma vez.  
O caminho parecia mais longo. Mesmo com as tentativas de iniciar uma conversa de Alice, o silencio era sufocante. Bella não dizia nada. Quieta demais.  
Não, a gente não havia brigado ontem. Ela chorara a maior parte do tempo.  
Bom, na verdade, ela chorara todo o tempo. E eu, tentara a acalmar, em vão.

----

**Bella Pov**

O caminho fora longo. Longo e silencioso.  
Eu sentia Edward me olhando até, pelo menos, eu começar a corar violentamente.  
- Vamos, Bella? – Edward me ofereceu sua mão, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.  
Eu aceitei, saindo do carro.  
- Edward? – falei assim que nos sentamos em nossas cadeiras.  
- Sim?  
- Me desculpe.  
- Pelo o que?  
- Por ontem... eu te magoei, não é? Me desculpe. Eu sinto muito... Eu só... – minha visão já estava desfoca, e já não sabia exatamente o que estava falando.  
- Bella...- ele falou, colocando minhas mãos entre as dele – Tudo bem, não precisa ficar assim! Eu te entendo... em partes – ele riu.  
- Oh Edward! – eu esqueci completamente onde estávamos, me lançando sobre ele.  
Minha boca se chocou com a dele com mais força do que eu imaginava.  
- Cuidadosamente, Bella... – ele falou rindo.  
- Desculpe...  
- Arrãaan... – alguém fazia barulho com a garganta. Eu congelei e bom, aquela situação talvez não fosse a melhor... Edward estava praticamente sobre a carteira e eu, colada a ele.  
- Srta. Swan, sr. Cullen... Por favor, se recompondo, ok? – o professor disse, produzindo alguns risinhos nas poucas garotas que estavam na sala.  
Eu não disse nada.  
Simplesmente corei.  
Edward, por sua vez, riu.

Era a primeira aula depois do intervalo.  
- Hei James! – o cumprimentei assim que o vi entrando na sala.  
Eu esperava um sorriso e um oi, mas tudo que recebi foi um duro aceno de cabeça.  
- Oxa... – eu murmurei baixinho para mim mesma, ainda o encarando.  
De esguelha, eu consegui ver um meio sorriso nos lábios de Edward.  
James se sentou com Mike no fundo da sala. Eles pareciam bons amigos agora.

- O que vocês vão fazer hoje? – Alice perguntou assim que entramos em seu porshe.  
- Hun... nada...? – eu tentava buscar alguma coisa na minha memória.  
- Como assim 'nada'? Hoje é sexta- feira!  
- Por isso mesmo! Dia de ficar em casa descansando.  
- Ha há. Vai nessa belitcha. Vamos, você vai ficar em casa hoje.  
- E o Charlie?  
- Eu falo com ele, Bells. E de qualquer forma, te levo antes da meia noite.  
E falando isso, ela ligou pro meu pai, que prontamente deixou, mesmo sabendo que ia ficar sem almoço. Então, fui direito pra mansão Cullen .  
Nem bem colocamos o pé pra dentro da casa e Alice já disparou escada acima, voltando segundos depois que dois imensos cobertores.  
- Filme! –ela berrou, jogando uma coberta sobre Edward e eu, que estávamos sentados em um sofá e em Jasper, que estava no outro.  
Eu agradeci mentalmente quando vi o filme em suas mãos: Benjamim Button.  
Nada de terror. Nada de berros. Graças.  
Enquanto passava os trailers, ela fez pipoca. Três imensos baldes delas, e que uma boa parte de um foi derrubada por mim, em cima do cobertor.  
- Boooa! – Edward falou rindo enquanto eu me desculpava, vermelha.

Eu fiquei realmente surpresa com toda a perfeição da maquiagem do filme. Primeiro Brad Pitt velho, muito velho, e depois, cada vez mais novo. Era impressionante, mas aquilo me incomodava.  
Incomodava-me o fato de que ele ficaria cada vez mais novo. Era estúpido, eu sei, mas eu sempre tivera medo de envelhecer. No fundo, ou talvez não tão no fundo assim, eu não queria envelhecer. Nada me atraia na velhice. Não que eu não gostasse de pessoas velhas, eu gostava. Gostava de conversar com eles, mas sinceramente não me imaginava sendo uma. Eu queria parar aqui, nos meus 17 anos.  
Mas sabia que isso era impossível. Então, eu preferi esquecer aquilo por um instante.

A cada minuto que passava, aquele filme ia ficando cada vez mais triste.  
- Bella, o que quê aconteceu? Porque você tá chorando? – Edward olhava pra mim preocupado. Eu nem sequer tinha reparado que estava chorando.  
Eu ouvi Alice fungando baixinho quando faltava um pouco menos de dez minutos pra terminar o filme.  
- O filme é triiiiiiiiiste... – eu falei arrastado, escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço.  
- Não é não! Olha, os dois tão juntos! – ele tentava me acalmar.  
- Oh Bells! Eu sei eu sei! – Alice falou, também com os olhos vermelhos.  
Ok, eu sabia que estávamos sendo meio ridículas ali. Aquele filme nem era tão triste assim, mas estava realmente me deprimindo. Jasper olhou pro Edward e eu peguei uma quase conversa de olhares entre eles.  
- Vocês são umas bobas, sabiam? – Edward falou, beijando minha testa.

- Ok ok! Chega de tristeza! – Alice falou, pulando do sofá – Me ajuda com o jantar, Bella? – eu fiquei um tanto surpresa ao ver que já passava das sete.  
- Claro! O que você quer que eu faça.  
- Ah... você sabe que o 'me ajuda com o jantar' aqui significa falar que tipo de comida congelada você quer...  
- Aaaaah. Batata e Nuggets!  
- Ótima pedida! – ela falou, batendo palmas.  
- Hun... Bella? – Edward me olhava de uma maneira um tanto curiosa  
- Oi?  
- Er... Eu... eu queria falar com você... Eu... É... tipo, preciso falar...  
- Ok...?  
- Vem – ele me pegou pela mão, e me levou até a porta de vidro que dava para um dos jardins da casa.

- O que aconteceu? – eu estava ficando realmente aflita com tudo aquilo.  
- Eu... Queria te contar uma coisa...

----

**Edward Pov**

Eu já tinha repassado essa conversa um milhão de vezes na minha cabeça, mas agora nada mais fazia sentido.  
Eu tinha que contar pra Bella sobre o que havia acontecido na casa do meu avô.  
Não havia sido nada demais pra mim, claro, mas eu não sabia como Bella levaria isso. Ela merecia saber e decidir por si mesma se era importante ou não.  
- Bom... Eu já te falei sobre ela... Já contei o que aconteceu e bem... você sabe o quanto ela não tem importância pra mim... – eu comecei a cuspir as palavras, sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava falando.  
- Calma. Eu não estou entendendo...  
- Bella, lembra quando eu te contei da Tanya, não é? – eu falei, me referindo a semana antes do seu aniversario onde eu resolvera contar sobre ela.  
Bella parecia mais pálida que o normal e aquilo tava começando a me preocupar. Eu já estava quase desistindo de terminar de contar quando ela fez que sim com a cabeça e pediu para eu prosseguir.  
Eu respirei fundo antes de continuar.  
- Bom Bella... Er... Tanya foi visitar meus avós enquanto nós estávamos lá e acabou dormindo lá, junto com Alice e Rose. Eu não fiz nada, lógico! Eu nunca seria capaz de te trair, Bella, mas aquela menina tem problema! Ela tentou me agarrar enquanto eu estava meio dormindo. Ela me beijou, mas eu a empurrei. Eu não queria nada com ela! Eu não quero nada com ela – eu soltei tudo de uma só vez, sem nem ao menos parar pra tomar fôlego.  
- Eu devia ter te contado isso antes, mas fiquei com medo. Fiquei com medo porque pra mim não significou absolutamente nada, mas talvez você achasse que sim e não sei... Eu... eu só tava com medo... Desculpa... Eu devia ter falado no dia que eu cheguei... – continuei, sem conseguir olhar pra Bella.  
Eu era um covarde.

Consegui ouvir a respiração dela ficando cada vez mais acelerada enquanto meu coração acompanhava aquele ritmo.  
Com algum esforço, eu levantei meu rosto para poder olhar pra ela e...  
Ela tava sorrindo?

- Obrigada... – ela falou baixinho, colocando sua mão sobre minha bochecha.  
- Hein? – eu definitivamente não estava entendendo mais aquilo.  
- Obrigada! – ela repetiu – Obrigada por ter me contado.... – ela continuava sorrindo.  
- Mas...e os berros? Você não tá brava? – eu perguntei confuso.  
- Não. Bom, talvez um pouco chateada por você não ter me contado antes e pensado realmente que eu ia duvidar de você...  
- Mas...  
- Edward, você viu aquele idiota me agarrando e mesmo assim continuo comigo. Você acreditou em mim. E além do mais, você nunca me deu motivos pra duvidar da sua palavra. Ou deu? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, mordendo a boca de uma maneira brincalhona.  
- Não, não dei, mas eu achei que... Ah! Esquece! Obrigada. Obrigada por acreditar em mim, Bells  
- Não há de quê!  
Bella era realmente a pessoa mais imprevisível que eu já conhecera em toda a minha vida. E eu não sabia se gostava ou não disso.  
E então eu a beijei, sentindo uma felicidade idiota e imensa se apoderando de mim.

Bella colocou sua mão nos meus cabelos, me puxando pra mais perto e então ela me mordeu.  
- Ai! – eu gemi alto, levando minha mão a boca.  
- Só pra isso não passar despercebido! – ela falou, rindo.

--------------------

**Um mês depois...**

-

Enquanto eu pisava forte no acelerador, ouvindo minha caminhonete protestar ruidosamente, repassava aquele telefonema na minha cabeça...

Eu estava terminando de me arrumar para ir a casa de Edward quando o telefone começou a tocar. Talvez fosse Edward falando que iria vir me buscar e nós começaríamos uma pequena vir me buscar e nós começaríamos uma pequena discussão até eu finalmente me dar por vencida e aceitar que ele visse, ou então Charlie, falando que ia demorar a voltar...

- Alô? – falei um tanto sem fôlego, terminando de calçar as botas.

- Bella? – meu coração parou de bater por alguns instantes.

Só podia ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Ele não ligaria a toa. E eu só conseguia pensar em coisas ruins.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Billy? – eu perguntei, prendendo a respiração._

* * *

**Amores, enquanto escrevo o próximo capitulo, que tal vocês lerem 'noivas mortas não contam histórias'?  
Minha mais recente fic! o/  
****  
Rosalie e Emmett / Carlisle e Esme / Bella e Edward -- Renesmee / Alice e Jasper.**

' Quando a morte não te dá escolhas,  
E sua vida está nas mãos de um estranho.  
Quando esse estranho se mostra seu verdadeiro amor,  
E faz do seu sonho realidade,  
A vingança valeria realmente a pena?'

**Ok, fica a dica. ehuahueaha**

**Beijo;***


	27. Um caminho pra casa I

**Hei people! Como estão?  
Até que não demorei taanto assim, vaai... heuaoeaheae  
****Um caminho pra casa tem duas partes. A segunda ainda sem previsão porque ainda não escrevi. ;/ Mas acho que não demora muuuito. Ok, semana de prova, então talvez demore mesmo, mas juro que vou tentar postar o mais cedo possivel.  
**

**Agora, uma novidade pra vocês... Twitter!  
Bom, pra quem tiver twitter e realmente gostar da fic, follow me! ;DD  
Vou passar a por algumas previews sobre os proximos capitulos, avisar quando vou postar... Enfim, sempre vou estar com novidades sobre as fics ali. E também, posso responder perguntas sobre as fics e afins.  
Pra quem quiser, esse é o link:  
/izadoora  
**

**Então, siga-me os bons.  
ehaoiehaiehaieiaeiaea**

**Beijo, amores.  
Izadora;***

**Bella Pov**

_– Bella, Jacob saiu do coma..._

Eu estacionei em qualquer lugar, sem me preocupar realmente se impedia a saída de algum dos carros.

Meus passos eram os únicos barulhos que eu conseguia ouvir, enquanto andava por aquele corredor. Eu via médicos com suas pranchetas, enfermeiros, e alguns pacientes. Todos pareciam participar de um grande jogo de mímica – bocas se mexiam, mas nenhum som dali saía.

Eu estralava meus dedos, enquanto corria.

"Meu Jacob" – eu sussurrava, limpando as lágrimas que caiam pelo meu rosto, pouco me importando com o sorriso idiota estampado em meu rosto.

"_Meu Jacob"_ – repeti, enquanto abria a porta.

---

**Jacob Pov**

Eu acordei sentindo uma pressão muito forte sobre meu peito. Tentei levantar minha mão pra ver se tinha alguma coisa ali, mas meu braço não me obedecia. Eu tentei respirar, mas tinha alguma coisa impedindo minha respiração, alguma coisa me fazendo engasgar. Eu abri os olhos e percebi que ali definitivamente não era meu quarto.

Com algum esforço, levei minha mão até a boca. Tinha um tubo ali, assim como em meu nariz. Eu tentei arrancá-los.

- Jacob! – era a voz do meu pai, mas não consegui ver de onde vinha.

Instantes depois, mãos começaram a trabalhar na minha frente e eu finalmente consegui respirar.

Assim que senti meus batimentos voltarem ao normal, consegui prestar atenção nas coisas ao meu redor. Era tudo muito branco, quieto e vazio, a não ser por algumas maquinas e seus bips.

Meu pai estava parado ao meu lado. Parecia cansado e estava muito mais magro e eu me perguntava como alguém podia emagrecer tanto em um dia...

Havia também uma mulher e um homem ali. Ambos vestindo uma roupa azul clara.

Eu queria perguntar o que estava fazendo ali, mas minha voz não saia.

Eu precisava de água, e como se eles pudessem ler meus pensamentos, um copo de água apareceu na minha frente. A mulher colocou sua mão na minha nuca e me ajudou a levantar a cabeça.

O pouco que eu bebi foi o bastante para eu mais uma vez engasgar. Minha garganta parecia machucada.

- Isso é normal – eu ouvi o homem falando pro meu pai que olhava assustado.

Ele assentiu e sorriu pra mim.

_- Bem vindo de volta ao mundo!_

Eu abri a boca pra perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas nenhum queria sair.

- Olha só quem finalmente, temos aqui! – um cara que eu nunca vira na vida entrou todo sorridente – Embora você não me conheça, temos uma história juntos – ele falou rindo e eu não pude esconder uma careta, fazendo com que meu rosto doesse em alguns pontos.

- Meu nome é Michael a propósito – ele mexeu nos equipamentos ao meu lado e depois começou a me examinar, colocando uma luz forte sobre meus olhos e medindo minha pressão.

- Hun... Muito bom... – ele murmurava pra si mesmo – Vamos transferi-lo para um quarto agora.

E dito isso, eu senti que estava me movendo.

Aquele quarto não era muito diferente da onde eu estava antes, a não ser por uma cadeira e um pequeno sofá que tinha ali.

- Consegue falar, Jacob? – eu balancei a cabeça negativamente – Bom, isso era de se esperar... Suas cordas vocais devem estar um tanto afetadas por causa do respirador... Estão um tanto secas, por assim dizer... Beba um pouco mais de água para hidratar. Logo vai poder estar cantando por aí.

- Então, eu volto daqui a pouco para ver como você está, ok? – ele saiu, sendo seguido pelos enfermeiros.

Eu virei a fim de olhar meu pai. Ele segurava um copo de água.

Ele me ajudou a levantar e eu bebi o máximo que pude.

Eu respirei profundamente:

- O que você quis dizer com 'bem vindo de volta ao mundo?' – eu consegui falar.

Minha voz saiu rouca e muito baixa, como se eu não a usasse há tempos.

- Você esteve fora por algum tempo, Jacob...

- Quanto tempo? – perguntei, sentindo minha garganta arranhar.

Ele me encarava como se quisesse ver se eu estava preparado pra resposta e por um momento, eu tive medo dela.

- Um mês e meio...

- Como é que é? – não podia ser verdade! Um mês e meio? Como? Eu nem sequer me lembrava como viera parar ali!

- Você não se lembra não é? - eu balancei a cabeça – Eu devia ter imaginado. Você recebeu uma pancada forte na cabeça...

Eu levei minha mão até onde eu podia sentir uma pontada de dor e...

- Cadê meu cabelo? – tinha uma faixa ali, mas pedaços curtos e espetados do meu cabelo que antes batiam no meu ombro, saiam por brechas de tecido.

- Eles tiveram que raspar, Jacob. Desculpe... – eu continuava com a mão ali, com a inútil esperança de achar o restante dele.

Por mais idiota, e gay, que pudesse parecer, aquilo fora o que mais me deixara chocado e eu sabia que era por causa da Bella... Eu sabia o quanto ela gostava dele comprido e era por isso, apenas por isso, que eu não o havia cortado até... um mês e meio atrás. Porque, na minha esperançosa mente estúpida, aquilo me deixava mais perto dela. Porque ainda havia pelo menos uma coisa em mim que a Bella gostava.

E agora não havia mais nada...Absolutamente nada!

- É só cabelo, Jacob! Agradeça por estar vivo! – meu pai falou enquanto me via ainda procurar meu cabelo.

- Você não entende...

- Isabella? Jura? – ele falou, revirando os olhos em meio a um sorriso.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto. E bom, eu obviamente, também queria saber.

- Qual é a última coisa que você se lembra? – embora curiosa, eu conseguia ver preocupação ali.

Qual era a última coisa que eu lembrava? Eu não sabia dizer ao certo! Eu me concentrei ao máximo – minha cabeça latejava com o esforço, mas agora era uma questão praticamente de honra!

Flashes! Era o máximo que eu conseguia. A última memória inteira que tinha era do dia em que voltei pra casa depois de Bella ter me perdoado e levando em conta todos aqueles fragmentos, não podia ser meu ultimo dia. Não, tinha mais coisas ali.

- Como estamos aqui? – Michael, aquele medico um tanto bicha demais para o meu gosto e que eu definitivamente não queria pensar na historia que tinha com ele, entrou antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

- Jacob está com alguns problemas pra se lembrar dos últimos dias pelo o que me parece...

- Isso não me surpreende. Pra falar a verdade, só desse meninão estar vivo já é um grande milagre! – ele sorriu, dando alguns tapinhas no meu ombro - Você só não consegue se lembrar de minutos antes do acidente?

- Não... Eu não lembro de dias antes.

- Olha só! Já está falando! Achei que fosse receber um aceno de cabeça. Bom, então a gente precisa 'exercitar' sua memória para que assim você possa se lembrar. Comece sem se esforçar muito... Não tente se lembrar de minutos antes do acidente, tente lembrar-se do que aconteceu nesses dias... Mais fácil e provavelmente mais rápido, já que o acidente é claramente um trauma.

- Eu...eu vou tentar...

- Muito bem, meu rapaz. Vou pedir para alguém vir aqui e trocar seu soro – ele falou mexendo no saquinho transparente – Sente alguma dor? Talvez queira algum remédio pra dormir...

- Não, obrigada.

- Mais tarde então. Qualquer coisa aperte esse botão aqui e um dos enfermeiros vem ver o que você precisa, certo? – ele mostrava um pequeno botão ao lado da cama.

- Hun... Doutor?

- Sim Jacob?

- Eu já posso receber visitas?

- Claro que pode, mas procure não se exaltar com elas...

Eu não me preocupei com o restante da frase. Apenas olhei pra Billy e então, ele tirou o celular do bolso.

Não falou nada, não perguntou nada... Simplesmente discou aquele numero.

- Bella? – é, eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

---

**Bella Pov**

_Meu Jacob..._

Assim que abri a porta eu o vi.

Jacob estava meio sentado e meio deitado na cama. Tinha uma aparência cansada e seus quilos perdidos nesse meio tempo deixava seu rosto fino. Por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, Jacob parecia até mesmo frágil.

Ele sorriu ao me ver e num ato totalmente involuntário, eu sorri de volta. Sempre fora tão fácil sorrir perto de Jacob...

- Bells! – eu me assustei um pouco com sua voz. Rouca e muito fraca – Vem aqui, garota!

Eu fiz o que ele disse. Com passos vacilantes, cheguei até sua cama.

- Porque ta chorando? – ele perguntou um tanto assustado. Eu conseguia ver o esforço que ele fazia pra erguer a mão e num ato talvez delicado demais para o meu Jacob, limpou minhas lágrimas.

- Só estou feliz por te ver acordado, Jake...

- Mesmo?

- Claro que sim! Eu fiquei tão preocupada! A principio eu não sabia que era você no outro carro... Charlie só me contou quando eu já estava em casa e...

- Espera! Espera! No outro carro?

- Você...não se lembra? – pela sua cara, a pergunta era desnecessária. Não, ele não se lembrava.

- Não, eu não me lembro do acidente, Bella... Eu não me lembro de nada antes também. Só alguns flashes de dias antes... – ele suspirou – O que quê eu fiz? Qual foi a coisa estúpida?

- Não! Não foi a sua culpa! Ainda não sabemos a causa do acidente... Sério, você não teve culpa – repeti ao vê-lo abrir a boca pra falar – assim como Edward também não teve.

- O que quê eu fiz Bella? – eu não sabia se seria a hora apropriada pra contar, mas tinha certeza que não conseguiria sair dali sem contar.

- Foi no dia do meu aniversário e Edward estava me levando pra casa depois da festa que eles fizeram na casa deles. No caminho, nossos carros se chocaram.

- Eu só faço merda! Só faço merda! Por que, Bella?

- Jacob, não foi a sua culpa! Além do mais, eu nem me machuquei tanto assim!

- E o seu namorado? – Edward! Eu esquecera completamente dele! Como eu fui capaz de esquecer? Nem sequer ligara pra ele falando que não estaria em casa....

- Como ele está, Bella?

- Ele está...hun... bem também.

- Que bom! Mas eu realmente não...não lembro – ele fazia uma careta.

- Tudo bem, Jake. Você vai acabar se lembrando! Não precisa ser agora... Cada um tem seu tempo não é?

Eu sabia que tinha de ligar para o Edward, mas então, Jacob começou com as suas milhares de perguntas: o quê tinha acontecido em sua ausência, quem estava jogando em seu lugar e que garota perguntara por ele e eu simplesmente me vi perdida naqueles respostas e...esqueci.

--

**Jacob Pov**

Bella já deveria estar ali há mais de duas horas conversando comigo e eu decididamente não queria que ela me deixasse.

Comecei a fazer perguntas estúpidas, piadas estúpidas com o único propósito de fazê-la rir.

'O.K. Jacob, você é um idiota. Você já perdeu essa garota, então está na hora de por seu maldito rabo entre as pernas e parar com tudo isso!' – eu repetia mentalmente pra mim mesmo, mas obviamente que não fazia efeito algum. Eu ainda amava aquela garota.

E eu ainda era um idiota!

- É, aquela Jessica ainda me dá nós nervos com aquela vozinha de taquara rachada. "Ai, o Jacob é um gato, não é Lauren?" – eu não pude deixar de rir da sua imitação.

Ela me acompanhou por alguns segundos e então se calou, me encarando de um jeito divertido.

- Que foi?

- Eu gosto da sua risada – ela sorriu.

- Obrigada! - falei passando a mão por meus cabelos, ou o que havia restado dele. Por algum motivo, eu me sentia um tanto envergonhado.

- Seu cabelo...

- Billy falou que tiveram que raspar.

- É, eu tinha visto, mas estava mais curto na época. Eu... Eu gostei – ela colocou a mão na minha cabeça.

- Achei que fosse gostasse dele comprido....

- Também, mas isso não significa que não goste dele agora.

- Entendo... Eu acho...

Ela riu.

- Bella – eu falei depois de um tempo.

- Sim?

- Eu juro que achei que fosse impressão nas, sei lá, dez primeiras vezes, mas tem alguma coisa vibrando aqui e não sou eu.

- Oh! - ela colocou a mão na bolsa – Droga, sou eu! Meu celular... – ela tirou o aparelho da bolsa e olhou o visor.

- Algum problema? – perguntei assustado.

- É... Não um problema, mas eu preciso ir, Jake – eu não pude deixar de esconder minha cara de decepção, mesmo tendo-a por perto por tanto tempo – Amanhã eu volto, ok? Prometo!

- Mesmo? – eu parecia uma criança. Urght, eu era um idiota.

- Mesmo, Jake. Amanhã eu volto! Mas eu realmente preciso ir – ela abaixou pra dar um beijo no meu rosto e eu lutei contra a minha vontade de virar o rosto – Tchau, mee.... Jake – ela falou, corando.

É, ela ia falar 'meu' Jacob. E eu não pude deixar de sorrir com isso.

Bella saiu correndo pelo quarto, deslizando alguns centímetros.

- Bella! – eu quase berrei, vendo-a segurar na maçaneta da porta pra não cair.

Eu odiava não poder levantar agora.

- To bem, to bem! – ela sorriu, e pegou o celular, fechando a porta.

---

**Bella Pov**

- Eu juro que achei que fosse impressão nas, sei lá, dez primeiras vezes, mas tem alguma coisa vibrando aqui e não sou eu.

- Oh! – eu coloquei a mão sobre minha bolsa pra ter certeza se era meu celular. - Droga, sou eu! Meu celular...

Eu não sabia por que assustei ao ver quem era. Era obvio que era o Edward! Meu Edward! Obvio!

Mas eu não atendi de imediato. Eu tinha que sair dali. Não iria atender aquela ligação com Jacob ao meu lado.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou, parecendo um tanto assustado.

- É... Não um problema, mas eu preciso ir, Jake. Amanhã eu volto, ok? Prometo!

- Mesmo? –Jacob fazia bico, como uma criança.

- Mesmo, Jake. Amanhã eu volto! Mas eu realmente preciso ir – eu dei um beijo em sua bochecha – Tchau, mee.... Jake – eu me corrigi rápido. Arght, maldita força do hábito.

Eu sai correndo (ato nada inteligente da minha parte), escorregando logo depois.

- Bella! – Jake berrou enquanto eu me segurava na maçaneta da porta.

- To bem, to bem! – falei rápido e sorri. Pegando meu celular, fechei a porta.

Eu prendi a respiração quando vi as ligações perdidas.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, eram 23. Vinte e três ligações.

Das quais, 18 eram do Edward e cinco da Alice.

E havia mensagens também –

_Seis de Edward:_

"Bella, cadê você?"

"Onde você se enfiou?"

" Isabella, eu to ficando preocupado"

"Bella, eu vou ter um troço"

" JESUS, ATENDE ESSA DROGA DE TELEFONE"

"O.k, desculpe pela mensagem passada. Não era a intenção, mas eu realmente to preocupado. Me liga, Bella"

_Três da Alice:_

"Cadê você e essa sua bunda flácida?"

"Eu vou fazer você ficar com as pernas rígidas de tanto tu correr de mim quanto te encontrar!"

"Bella, você não me ama mais, é isso? Porque me ignoras? Onde estaaaaaaas?"

_E duas do Emmett:_

" Ce tá tentando ficar viúva antes do tempo, minha filha?"

"Sério, não guento mais Clair de Lune. É a décima quinta vez que ele toca isso!"

A cada palavra que eu lia, meu coração se apertava.

Caramba, eu sei que o que eu fiz não fora certo – eu deveria ter ligado pra ele, mas também não fora errado. Mas então, porque todo esse sentimento esmagador de culpa? Droga.

Eu não entendia porque minha visão começava a ficar embaçada até perceber que ainda segurava a respiração.

---

**Edward Pov**

- Ed, acho que você não deveria fazer tantos planos para um sábado como esse... – Alice me olhava mordendo os lábios enquanto eu arrumava a sala.

- Por quê?

- Sei lá, simplesmente acho... – ela sentou-se na poltrona ao meu lado e eu, no banquinho do piano.

- Algum motivo? – perguntei, pondo meus dedos sobre as teclas. Ela balançou a cabeça e fez sinal para que eu tocasse.

E eu toquei, deixando as notas simplesmente fluírem sob meus dedos. Era uma nova melodia que eu criara alguns dias atrás.

- É tão... linda – Alice falou quase num sussurro.

- Obrigada – eu sorri – mas você deveria falar isso à Bella.

- Hun... Por quê?

- Vamos dizer que ela é totalmente culpada por essas notas.

- Entendo... E essas notas vêem também acompanhadas por letras? – eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente – E você pretendia apresentar letra e música pra ela hoje?

- Sim, eu pretendo.

Ela levantou e sorriu.

- É realmente muito linda, Edward – beijando o topo da minha cabeça, saiu.

---

- A Bella não falou que viria dirigindo? – Rosalie perguntou quando me viu ligando pra ela.

- Sim, mas não vejo problema em buscá-la. Hun... Tá ocupado.

- Ela pode estar tentando ligar aqui, Ed.

- É, talvez Rose.

Esperei mais cinco longos minutos e tentei de novo.

Ninguém atendia. Tentei o celular e nada. Tudo Bem, Bella normalmente nunca ouvia o celular ou simplesmente esquecia-se de sua existência, mas aquilo me parecia estranho. E eu sabia que a culpa dessa minha sensação era Alice.

- Droga – murmurei baixinho.

- Que foi, Edcat? – Emmett levantou a cabeça do colo da namorada pra me ver.

- Bela não atende... To preocupado.

- Relaxa, Ed. Ela deve tá, sei lá, se depilando. Vai saber.

- É, vai saber... Bom, eu vou subir e tocar um pouco.

---

Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes ligara pra ela e de quantas vezes eu toquei Clair de Lune praticamente sem interrupções – a não ser obviamente para ligar e mandar mensagens.

Merda, eu estava quase tendo um troço.

Levantei rápido, derrubando o banquinho. Correndo até meu quarto, peguei minha jaqueta e chaves.

- Aonde você vai? – Alice me perguntou ao me ver correr escada abaixo.

- Procurar a Bella – argh! Eu não sabia como não tinha feito isso antes.

- Espera! – ela me parou quando abria a porta da garagem – Espera cinco minutos e se acalma. Ela pode ligar.

- Ela não vai... – minha voz morreu ao ouvir meu celular tocando.

- Bella?! Aonde você tá?

- Edward! Ai, desculpadesculpadesculpa! Eu esqueci de te ligar.... é que... – eu não sabia dizer se ela estava rindo ou chorando.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? – eu batia o pé nervosamente.

- Desculpa não ter te ligado, mas eu estava no hospital... O Jacob acordou, Edward! O Jake acordou! – e então eu entendi, com a minha boca seca e olhos fechados, que Bella estava feliz. Muito feliz. E tudo isso por cauda de Jacob.

Jacob, o ex namorado que ela prontamente perdoara mesmo depois de tê-la ferido, e a causa pela qual ela chorara em meu colo por horas...

Eu encostei na parede depois de perceber que perdia o equilíbrio. Ah, eu era um fraco!

- Edward? – eu ouvi Bella me chamar e tentando manter a minha voz o mais firme possível, falei:

- Entendo... Bom, Bella, fique aí com o Jacob então. Eu sei que você quer conversar mais com ele e ...

- Não não! Eu já estou indo praí! Cinco minutos, ok?

- Ok... – fechei o celular, abrindo os olhos. Alice não estava mais lá.

Eu fui até a sala ficar junto aos meus irmãos, sem realmente querer falar com eles.

- O que aconteceu com a Bella? – Alice perguntou quebrando o silencio que se instalara assim que entrei.

- Não ouviu?

- Não. Seu pezinho nervoso me avisou que era coisa seria e que eu decididamente não deveria me intrometer naquela hora.

- Jacob saiu do coma – falei, recebendo um assobio de Emmett, e percebendo um repentino momento de desconforto de Jasper.

* * *


	28. Um caminho pra casa II

**Bella Pov**

Eu não estava longe da mansão Cullen quando Edward desligou o telefone.

Eu não estava longe da mansão quando percebi o quão idiota fui.

Eu tinha deixado de avisar o meu namorado por causa do Jacob? Eu era uma idiota. Uma idiota.

Não fora surpresa o modo como Edward ficara ao falar comigo ao telefone.

- Edward! – falei entrando na casa.

- Oi Bella! O Ed acabou de subir. Acho que ta no quarto dele! – Alice me abraçou.

- Ah, ok! Eu vou lá então.

- Vaai com tudo bellitcha! – eu ouvi um quase urro vindo da sala de televisão.

- Ooooi Emmett.

- Hun... Al? – eu parei no terceiro degrau da escada.

- Sim?

- Eu sou uma idiota, não é?

Alice riu.

- É, talvez um pouco.

- Agradeço a sinceridade...

- Disponha, Bells.

Eu bati na porta repetidas vezes e não obtive resposta.

- Edward? – resolvi por abri-la. Não havia ninguém ali, mas eu podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro.

Ele sabia que eu estava vindo... Porque foi tomar banho então?

- Edward? – eu bati na porta do banheiro. Ouvi o chuveiro ser desligado e segundos depois, um Edward de toalha abrir a porta.

Vamos lá, com quantos tons de vermelho eu podia ficar em um segundo?

- É...er...

- Desculpe por isso. Eu...precisava pensar.

- Você só pensa no banheiro? – eu falei, tentando desviar minha atenção dele.

Droga de toalha pequena. Droga de cara gostoso.

- Boa. Eu vou por uma roupa..

- Não preci... – não precisa? Que que eu tinha na cabeça? – Quer que eu saia?

- Pode ficar aí. Eu vou me trocar no closet, Isabella.

Isabella? Droga, ele tava mesmo chateado comigo.

----

**Jacob Pov**

- A Bella ficou um bom tempo aqui, não?

- É...

- Não tenha esperanças, Jacob.

- Quem disse que eu tenho esperanças?

- Esse seu sorrisinho, meu filho. – urght, pego no flagra.

- Nada a ver, pai.

- Então você não vai ficar chateada se eu falar que ela saiu correndo daqui pra ver o namorado, né?

- Hun. Obrigada, pai. Muito simpático da sua parte...

- Magina, filho. Disponha, garotão.

Observação mental: ignorar Billy pelo resto do dia.

- Olá! Como estamos aqui? – Michael adentrou o quarto todo sorridente.

- Quando eu vou poder ir pra casa, doutor?

- Jacob, você acabou de acordar de um coma de um mês e meio e por mais que você queria sair daqui correndo, precisa permanecer em observação por algum tempo. Precisa ganhar peso e fazer exames. E falando em exames, vamos!

- Vamos pra onde, cara? Tu não me tira daqui não – É, qualé, aquele doutor não me parecia nada hetero não.

- Jacob, eu preciso tirar alguns radiografias... preciso ver a quantas andam seus ossos quebrados.

- Não tenho ossos quebrados!

- Você tinha há um mês atrás, então não discuta comigo. Vamos.

- E então, Jacob, em que ano você está? – ele perguntou enquanto empurrava minha maca pelo corredor do hospital

- Último, por quê?

- Minha filha... Ela está também no ultimo ano. Perguntou-me sobre você esses dias... – então ele não era gay. Ahá.

- É? Qual é o nome dela? – por favor, que não seja o pai da Lauren. Nem da Leah... Nem da Camilla...

- Patrícia.

- Desculpe... Eu não me lembro.

- Não se preocupe, ela não é muito de ter...hun...amigos. Mas é uma boa garota.

- Sem duvida. Então o senhor é casado?

- Sim. Desculpe acabar com o seu sonho, Jacob, mas não sou gay – ele falou rindo.

- Ow, saí fora, cara. Perguntei porque tu não usa aliança e também porque teu lado homem é bem bicha.

Ele riu um pouco mais alto agora.

- Eu não costumo usar aliança no trabalho. Sempre tenho que tirar numa cirurgia e uma vez eu perdi e bom, vamos dizer que a minha mulher não foi aquela pessoa compreensiva que eu imaginava...

- Mulheres... – eu falei, revirando os olhos.

- É, prum garoto da sua idade, tu sabe demais sobre elas.

- Claro! Totalmente por causa dos meus belos olhos castanhos e músculos super definidos.

- É, com certeza não é por causa da modéstia, meu caro rapaz.

- E então, Jake, já sabe o que vai fazer quando terminar o colégio? – ele perguntou depois de me ajudar a levantar da mesa que eu tivera que deitar para as radiografias.

- Hun... Além de correr pelado pela praia de La Push?

- Sim, além de correr pelado pela praia de La Push e matar as vovós quileutes do coração.

- Engenharia mecânica.

- Confesso que estou impressionado. De nudista para engenheiro mecânico...

- E a sua filha? O que ela vai fazer?

- Pelo o que ela me falou, medicina.

- O senhor deve sentir muito orgulho dela, não?

- Claro, mas porque diz isso?

- O senhor sempre sorri quando fala dela. Meu pai falava que eu sempre sorria quando falava da B... Bom, enfim... Aposta que ela vai ser uma ótima médica.

- Não tenho duvidas! Mas você ta falando isso só pra ganhar a alta e ir pra casa mais cedo, não é? Sei lá, puxar o saco do médico é um velho truque dos pacientes impacientes.

- Olha, na sinceridade mesmo... Talvez – eu falei rindo.

- Bom, Billy, como já disse ao seu filho, ele terá que ficar aqui por mais algum tempo. Agora está dependendo da agilidade em que Jacob vai se curar. Não quero deixá-lo sair sem ver os resultados dos exames. Mais 24 em observação por garantia e mais um ou dois porque eu quero acompanhar o processo pós-coma. Bom, mais tarde eu vol...– ele parou de falar, levando a mão a cintura. Ali, seu bip tocava alucinadamente – Droga. Eu preciso ir...

- Alguma coisa grave, doutor? – meu pai perguntou preocupado.

- Depois, Billy.

- Eu nunca vi esse hospital tão...- eu ouvi-o sussurrar antes de sair correndo porta afora.

----

**Carlisle Pov**

- Amor? – Esme atendeu no segundo toque.

- Olá, como estamos, minha linda esposa?

- Estamos muito bem, Dr. Sedução Cullen – ela usou uma voz rouca para falar as ultimas palavras.

- Arrãn... Bom, eu provavelmente vou sair mais cedo do trabalho hoje, então, não utilize esse seu tom de voz até lá, obrigado.

Eu a ouvi tentar abafar uma risada, sem muito sucesso.

- Bem doutor... Vou fazer meu melhor, ok?

- É, bem vejo o seu empenho...

- Eu sempre me empenho muito em tudo que faço...

- Uhn...

- Dr. Carlisle! – eu fui tirado abruptamente dos meus pensamentos, que confesso serem nada puros, por um grito.

- Charlie?

- Esse garoto é um lunático! – ele falou enquanto passava pela porta do hospital.

- Que garoto?

- Saiam da frente! – eu ouvi o para-médico berrar.

- Esme, eu ligo pra você depois! – eu fechei o celular sem ouvir a resposta assim que vi a maca sendo trazida porta adentro – Levem-no pro PS! Vamos!

- Foi um acidente de carro! Ele tava correndo feito um louco na rodovia. Tinha um carro atrás... Não sei, talvez aqueles rachas idiotas...

- Charlie, eu preciso que você fique lá fora. Agora é com a gente, ok? Não há nada que o você possa fazer.

- Tem mais algum medico aqui?

- Sim, Michael está...

- Bip-o! Preciso de alguém aqui comigo! Você! – apontei para uma das enfermeiras que eu sabia não fazer parte da minha equipe. Ela sussurrou seu nome – Izzy... Faça a punção! Preciso de soro fisiológico aqui! Ele ta perdendo muito sangue...

- Tyler – eu continuei – retire o colar cervical com muito cuidado. Continue com a oxigenioterapia. Qualquer sinal de maior dificuldade para respirar, esteja preparado para entubá-lo rapidamente.

Seu batimento, mais fraco a cada segundo, era medido pelo fio preso ao seu dedo e ligado ao monitor cardíaco.

O sangue escorria por sua cabeça, tórax e pernas. Ele precisava de uma transfusão e eu agradeci mentalmente pelo hospital ter algumas bolsas do tipo O armazenadas. Não havia tempo para exames de tipagem sanguinea.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Michael perguntava, cruzando a porta do PS.

- Trauma 1! Acidente de carro. Preciso que você administre psicotrópicos em sua punção, enquanto eu verifico sinais de traumatismo...Izzy, limpe os ferimentos! Tyler, ele tem sinais de hemorragia abdominal interna. Comece por tentar estancar o sangue.

Os olhos do garoto se abriram antes mesmo que eu pudesse começar a examinar. Por um momento, eles pareciam desfocos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem, garoto...

Ele levantou uma das mãos e agarrou meu jaleco, puxando-me em sua direção.

- E...elas sãa... doida...! – ele falava num fio de voz – Eu na-ão a..aguentav... mais... eu ia contar, carlisl...Eu só queria que ela fosse feliz..com.g...ma-aas ela.. – ele parou de falar, tomando fôlego.

Quem era aquele garoto? Como ele sabia meu nome? Algum amigo dos meus filhos, talvez...Mas isso não era bom. Não, não era... Não quando as chances de sobrevivência eram mínimas...Droga, não era justo. Ele era apenas um garoto.

- Dói! – ele gemeu, ainda segurando-me próximo a ele.

- Eu preciso ajudá-lo! – falei, tentando me soltar, mas para alguém em seu estado, ele conseguia ter uma força surpreendente.

- E...eu não queria fazer aquilo...Ser a-as...sim...E-eu nãã.. queria sent... isso... – sua voz diminuía juntamente com as espaçadas de sua respiração.

- Ele parece desorientado, provavelmente por causa da dor. Administre morfina...É melhor ele não sentir nenhuma – eu ainda tentava me soltar, sem muito sucesso.

- Nãã...- e então ele tossiu, fazendo com que respingos grossos de sangue caíssem sobre meu jaleco.

- O pulmão! Há sangue em seu pulmão... – eu tirei uma seringa do meu bolso e espetei seu tórax. Esta se encheu de seu sangue em segundos. Eu retirei outra, repetindo o procedimento.

- Perd..a... de...tempo... – ele falou com um meio sorriso.

- Não, vai ficar tudo bem! Você vai sobreviver.

- Na...ão, tu...tudo bee...em – ele fechou os olhos.

O monitor começou a apitar loucamente.

- Parada Cardíaca! Michael, injete adrenalina! – eu comecei a fazer a massagem cardíaca, mas nada surtia efeito – Merda! Carregue! – eu praticamente gritava, abrindo sua camisa.

- Um...Dois...Três...Vai! – nada! Droga, não! – Mais adrenalina! Vamos! Carregue! – nada.

- 300! Carregue! Vamos! – nada.

- Mais adrenalina! Pelo amor de Deus, não economizem ampolas!

- Não! Não não! Vamos, garoto, reaja!

- Carlisle! Para! Ele já se foi... Não podemos fazer mais nada.

- Não! Vamos garoto!

- Carlisle! Já faz dez minutos! Ele está morto...

Eu larguei as chapas, ofegante. Era o primeiro paciente que eu perdera em todos meus anos de trabalho. E ele era apenas um menino.

- Anuncie – falei num sussurro, olhando para Izzy. Ela assentiu.

- Hora da morte: 6:23 pm.

Tyler começava a retirar os aparelhos quando eu ouvi passos apressados vindos do corredor.

- Não... – a garota que viera correndo, parou à porta, prendendo a respiração. – Por favor, não...

Ela caminhou apressadamente até o corpo, deixando algumas lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Delicadamente, acarinhou todo o rosto do garoto.

- Eu disse pra você não ir lá – ela sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo – ela sussurrou, beijando ternamente seus lábios.

- Eu sinto muito. Fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance – falei, tentando de alguma forma consolá-la. Sabia que não estava fazendo um grande trabalho.

Ela desviou, me encarando. Havia uma expressão dura em seu rosto.

- Mas não foi o bastante. Vocês o deixaram morrer! Você o deixou morrer!– ela falou rispidamente

- Eu sinto muito... Hun... Vou precisar que alguém da família dela preencha alguns formulários...

Ela tinha sua atenção voltada de novo ao garoto. Sua boca, mais uma vez, próxima a dele.

- Eu posso preencher.

- Desculpe, namorada não é exatamente da família – falei um tanto na defensiva.

- Eu sou da família. Alec é meu irmão!


	29. Estranha e linda

**Oi amores! E aí, como estão? :)  
Caramba, já faz até um tempinho que eu não venho aqui, não?  
Ainda mais porque eu esqueci completamente de dar um alô no ultimo capitulo...**

**Bom, estou aqui para dar basicamente alguns avisos:**

**1°: Esse capitulo é apenas bella&edward. Eu amei escrevê-lo e acho que essa parte é fundamental para a relação deles. Não é um capitulo revelador, pois não fala nada sobre a 'trama', mas não é nem um pouco capitulo perdido. Como disse anteriormente, acho essencial para os dois.**

**2°: Ele é curto, pois não quis deixá-los muito tempo sem nenhum post. O próximo capitulo continuará do momento em que este parou.**

**3°: Por causa das férias, eu agora tenho tempo para responder as reviews. A partir desse capitulo então, todas elas serão prontamente respondidas. Peço mais uma vez desculpas por não ter feito isso antes, porém o tempo não me permitia.**

**4°: A música que vai ser utilizada no post chama-se_ Strange and Beautiful, do Aqualung._ Quando eu me referir a ela neste post, acho bacana vocês ouvirem enquanto leem. Pra quem não conhece, dá uma corridinha no youtube, ok? Vale muito a pena! :)**

**Então, é isso! :D  
Quem quiser me seguir no twitter - /izadoora  
Sempre tem previews sobre alguma fic e capitulo e quando eles serão postados.**

**Beijos, meus amores!  
See ya;*

* * *

**

**Bella Pov**

- Pronto... – Edward saiu do closet terminando de vestir sua camiseta e deixando-me assim completamente capaz de contar todos os músculos de sua barriga.

Como alguém que era praticamente um sedentário podia ser assim?

Ele sentou do outro lado da cama, encostando-se na cabeceira desta.

Eu me senti desconfortável com a distancia.

- Hun... Desculpe por não ter ligado. Eu devia ter ligado! – falei sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Eu era uma covarde.

- Você não precisava ter vindo... Eu falei que estava tudo bem de você ficar com o Jacob... – eu não sabia distinguir as emoções ocultas em sua voz.

- Eu sei, mas eu quis vir, eu quis ficar com você...

- Como que ta?

- O que?

- Jacob.

- Ah...Jacob estava bem...hun...preocupado com o cabelo – eu vi, de esguelha, Edward morder os lábios evitando um sorriso.

- Muito...err...másculo.

- Sem duvida – falei, sorrindo.

Pelo menos, um pouco da tensão parecia ter se dissipado.

Mas então, um silêncio brutal tomou conta por alguns minutos.

Cada um preso aos seus próprios pensamentos e pequenas ações.

- Edward – eu resolvi quebrar o silencio antes falando do que chorando, coisa que eu tinha quase certeza que aconteceria se aquilo continuasse – Me Desculpe. Por favor, eu não quero que você fique chateado comigo... Eu sou uma burra e...

- Bella... – ele levantou da cama, dando a volta nesta, mas não parou próximo a mim como eu imaginara. Aliás, ele não parara. Edward continuou andando em direção a porta.

- Aonde você vai? – minha voz saiu tremida. Que droga, eu não costuma ser tão chorona assim.

Ele não me respondeu, saindo porta afora.

Eu esperei a fim de ver se ele ia voltar.

Nada.

Levantei e fui até a porta, em tempo de vê-lo desaparecer pela porta da saleta.

Eu o segui.

Se fosse para estragar tudo, que seja de uma vez.

Aquele corredor, embora grande, como o resto da casa, nunca fora tão grande quanto agora.

- Edward? – a sala parecia estar vazia. Eu o chamei mais uma vez, entrando na saleta.

Nada. Impossível, eu tinha visto ele entrar aqui...

E então, sem nenhum aviso prévio, eu vi alguma coisa se mexer atrás de mim.

Eu não o vi saltar, ele foi muito rápido. Eu me encontrei repentinamente sem ar, prendendo um grito na garganta. Fui lançada bruscamente sobre um sofá que havia ali e embora eu não duvidasse que esse movimento pudesse me quebrar algumas costelas, eu acabei por não sentir nada. Não quando braços incrivelmente fortes conseguem te virar de um jeito com que apenas estes absorvam o impacto.

Eu ainda não tinha ar em meus pulmões, o que definitivamente não me ajudava a raciocinar mais rápido.

Porém, uma pequena parte do meu cérebro foi capaz de processar pelo menos uma parte daquilo tudo. Edward.

Edward sorria e seus olhos brilharam com humor.

- Hun... O que você estava falando? – demorou alguns segundos para que suas palavras fizessem algum sentido. O que não significava que faziam realmente sentido pra mim.

Eu fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar, sentia meu coração martelando no peito e o oxigênio, aos poucos, voltando a circular pelo meu organismo.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos, encontrei um Edward ainda sorrindo, embora um pouco mais bem-humorado que antes.

- Você está tentando me provocar um enfarte? – eu falei, intercalando com minha respiração ainda descompassada, séria.

- Claro que não, Bella! – ele respondeu, sério.

- Mas você quase conseguiu... – eu tentei me soltar dele, mas ele me prendia de tal forma que era praticamente impossível sair dali.

- Desculpe – o fato de ele estar obviamente segurando uma risada não me deixava ter certeza se era sincero.

- Eu não estou bravo com você, Bella – ele não sorria.

Para o meu alivio, pude ver que ele estava sendo sincero. Ele realmente não estava bravo comigo.

- Confesso que fiquei um pouco...hum...chateado talvez, mas só por alguns poucos minutos. Jacob é seu amigo, e eu tenho que entender isso. Eu amo você, Bella e nada vai mudar isso.

Eu não precisei de nem meio segundo pra entender tudo aquilo.

Eu não precisei de nem meio segundo pra não entender como eu conseguira ter alguém como Edward junto a mim. Ele era muito mais do que eu merecia. Ele era muito mais do que qualquer um pudesse merecer.

E eu o amava. Por isso e por mais um milhão de motivos.

- Eu amo você, Edward – deixei meu pensamento falar mais alto.

Edward sorriu, apoiando seu queixo sobre meu peito e relaxando seu aperto a minha volta, fazendo com que eu pudesse mexer meus braços.

- Err...Porque você não podia ter me dito que não estava bravo comigo no seu quarto? – ele ainda estava deitado sobre mim, com os olhos fechados, enquanto eu mexia em seus cabelos.

- Ah é! – ele levantou num salto – Por favor? – ele estendeu a mão para que eu segurasse, ajudando-me a levantar.

- O que foi? – perguntei, pondo-me em pé.

Edward me levou até o piano e indicou o banco para que eu sentasse, sentando-se ao meu lado logo depois.

- O que foi? – repeti, ainda sem entender o que ele pretendia.

- Antes de começarmos a namorar, eu...hun...fiz alguns rabiscos... – ele parecia incrivelmente desconfortável com aquilo e parecia estar escolhendo as palavras para dizer. Eu fiz o meu melhor para não sorrir.

- Há alguns dias, eu acabei criando uma melodia que se encaixava muito bem com os meus rabiscos...

- Você fez uma música? E quer que eu ouça? Que lindo, meu amor! – eu falei, dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Eu fiz uma música pra você, Bella – ele parou de falar e num ato muito meu, corou. Dessa vez eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Pra mim? – perguntei meio em choque.

- Eu quero que fique bem claro que foi antes da gente começar a namorar, Bells – ele sorriu, fazendo eu sorrir também.

Bom, pra falar a verdade, acho que eu já estava sorrindo antes.

É, provavelmente vai demorar algumas boas horas até eu conseguir parar de sorrir.

- Obrigada! – falei, dando um cálido beijo em seus lábios.

- Antes de agradecer, você tem que ouvir pra saber se realmente vale a pena...

- Eu não preciso ouvir para saber que vou gostar muito, nem para saber que é linda.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa, voltando sua atenção pro piano logo depois.

Já nas primeiras notas eu percebi o quanto estava errada sobre a música... Ela não era apenas linda, era maravilhosa.

_I've been watching your world from afar  
__I've been trying to be where you are  
__And I've been secretly falling apart  
__Unseen_

E então, quando Edward começou a cantar, foi que eu percebi que eu nunca tinha ouvido ele cantar antes.

Sua voz era impressionantemente linda, doce e mais alguns milhares de outras qualidades que eu não conseguiria enumerar agora.

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
__You'd be so perfect with me  
__But you just can't see  
__You turn every head but you don't see me  
__I'll put a spell on you  
__You fall asleep  
__When I put a spell on you  
__And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
__And you'll realise that you love me_

Eu sabia que não tinha que falar nada agora, mas mesmo que tivesse, eu não encontraria palavras...

Eu não sabia o que dizer, o que falar, ou como agir.

Agora, eu sabia o que passou na cabeça de Edward naqueles poucos dias.

Sabia o quão enganado ele estava sobre como eu me sentia sobre ele.

E sabia também, que ambos, por mais surreal que fosse, sentíamos a mesma coisa um pelo outro. Agora eu definitivamente não tinha mais duvidas sobre isso.

_Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
__Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
__But I know that waiting is all you can do  
__Sometimes_

Eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele por um só instante enquanto o esperava terminar a música.

E quando ele finalmente parou de tocar, eu senti.

Eu sentia que sorria ainda, provando sobre o 'demorar algumas horas para tirá-lo dali', e sentia meus olhos molhados. Eu chorava sem pudor; sem por quê.

Eu chorava por o amar. Por saber que aquele não era um sentimento perdido, como tantos outros.

Eu o amava, e tinha certeza que o amaria para sempre.

_Sem razões, nem motivos. Eu simplesmente sabia que aquilo seria para sempre._


	30. Uma noite na mansão

**Oi meu amores! Como vocês estão? =D  
Caramba, quanto tempo! Desculpa a incrivel demora, mas as férias me enlouquecem! Eu mal tive tempo pra escrever! Consegui terminar esse capítulo só ontem, mas quando fui postar, o fanfiction tava fora do ar.  
Avisei pelo twitter, mas como nem todos tem e nem todos me seguem, to avisando aqui de novo.  
Mas pelo menos consegui responder todos as reviews! Isso já é um avanço, certo? xDD  
Desculpem mesmo a demora, meus amores.  
Mas aí vai um capítulo grandão e bem leve pra vocês. Um pouco de comédia talvez.**

**Então é isso, gente.  
Vou tentar correr com o proximo capitulo, ok?  
Quem quiser me seguir no twitter: /izadoora  
Beijos!**

**  
E Revieeews! :) **

* * *

- E então? – Edward que tocara e cantara praticamente toda a musica de olhos fechados, tirou delicadamente seus dedos das teclas e virou o rosto para me olhar.

Eu abri a boca, ou talvez ela já estivesse aberta, pra falar, mas só consegui emitir ruídos sem sentidos. Edward me olhava sem entender.

- É linda...tão linda...linda – ele sorriu ao ver a minha pouca desenvoltura para expressar tamanho sentimento.

- Que bom, por um momento pensei que suas lágrimas fossem de horror – ele riu, levando sua mão até meu rosto, enxugando-o – Mesmo sabendo que não é por uma coisa ruim, não gosto de te ver chorar...

Eu sorri, trazendo sua mão até minha boca e beijando a palma desta.

- Obrigada. Eu te amo, Edward. Você não faz idéia do quanto.

- Bom, eu faço idéia o quanto te amo, e sinceramente, duvido que você possa amar mais que isso – ele ainda sorria. Como ele podia sorrir, mostrando-se profundamente sincero quando o que ele acabara de falar fora a coisa mais mentirosa de todos os tempos?

- Não, eu faço idéia do quanto te amo e duvido que você possa amar mais! – eu tirei a sua mão do meu rosto para que pudesse entrelaçar nossos dedos.

- Nunca! E eu não vou discutir isso com você! – ele falou rindo, me puxando para ainda mais perto dele, já que o espaço entre a gente era de menos de dois centímetros.

- Tudo bem, mas só se você declarar empate de sentimentos! – ele riu mais alto dessa vez.

- Eu declaro empate de sentimentos! – ele beijou minha testa – Mesmo sabendo que isso não é verdade – ele falou baixinho, ainda com os lábios em minha testa.

Logo depois de nossa quase-discussão inútil sobre quem amava mais (inútil também falar que ele ganhou mais uma vez), nós fomos pro quarto ouvir um pouco de música e onde eu acabei adormecendo minutos mais tarde, deitada sobre o braço de Edward. O sono tornava-se sempre inevitável quando o cheiro doce de Edward se misturava ao seu cantarolar baixinho.

---

- E aí, diviiiinos? – eu pulei, ao ouvir Alice berrando. Parecia que ela estava ao meu lado, gritando próximo ao meu ouvido, mas quando abri os olhos, a vi encostada no batente da porta.

Edward não parecia ter dormido, e também não parecia ter se assustado, mas sua expressão era um misto de divertimento e irritação.

- Os Cullens hoje estão tentando me matar do coração, é isso?

- Naaaah...Acho que o Emmett ia preferir uma morte por esmagamento.

- Que ótimo!

- Ih, olha só Ed! Bellinha ta querendo ter meu corpo lindo sarado e bronzeado em cima dela... – Emmett, como num passe de mágica bem do mal, adentrou o quarto com um sorriso mais do mal ainda.

- Cala a boca! – Edward e eu falamos juntos, embora apenas eu tivesse atingido uns vinte tons de vermelho diferentes em segundos.

- Mas é sério, Bells, você deveria contar para o Edward sobre o nosso caso... – ele se sentou na ponta da cama, ficando exatamente na minha frente.

- Caso, Emmett? – se eu atingira vinte tons de vermelho, Emmett conseguiu descobrir e atingir uns dez tons de branco em segundos.

- Rosalie, meu único e verdadeiro amor – ele puxou a namorada que viera acompanhada do irmão, que, por sua vez, parara do lado de Alice.

- Urght! – Rose resmungou sentando-se no colo do Emmett com mais força do que o necessário, levando em conta seu gemido de dor. Ela piscou pra mim e sorriu.

- Então – eles pareciam esperar que alguém começasse a falar e não foi muita surpresa quando Alice o fez – estávamos nós, lindos e maravilhosos, sentados no sofá esperando as duas donzelas descerem para se juntar a nós para ver se arranjamos alguma coisa pra fazer amanhã, mas como vocês são umas portas, nós decidimos por vocês também.

Todos, até mesmo Jasper, estavam sorrindo.

E por um momento, quando olhei o brilho nos olhos de Emmett, tive medo.

- Que tal baseball?

- Ahá! – Edward berrou, me dando outro susto.

Eu não sabia do seu amor por baseball! Pra falar a verdade, eu não sabia de muita coisa sobre ele, embora ele soubesse tudo da minha...Talvez por ele ter feito muito mais coisas e ser muito mais interessante que eu.

- Baseball? – eu perguntei um tanto tensa. Pra alguém que mal conseguia manter o equilíbrio andando tranqüilamente por mais de cinco minutos, correr não era nada inteligente.

- É! Os pais da Rose e do Jasper ligaram semana passada e acabaram contando de uma campina, que tem há alguns quilômetros à oeste daqui, e que quando jovens, costumavam jogar ali. A gente foi ver como era no outro dia e está em perfeitas condições para um bom jogo!

- Ah! Como vocês não me falaram desse lugar, caras? – os olhos de Edward brilhavam.

Alice riu vendo o entusiasmo do irmão.

- Você estava na Bella, gatão. Praticamente a semana toda, né? Mas o que você acha, Bells?

- E a chuva?

- A campina fica fora de Forks e é impressionante como alguns metros daqui, e o sol já aparece...

A idéia que a principio me parecia loucura total, começara a me agradar. Embora as chances de eu conseguir marcar algum ponto lá fossem nulas (e as chances de eu voltar sem nenhum machucado também), passar o dia com eles seria muito bom.

- Claro, porque não?

- Ótimo, porque eu já liguei pro Charlie avisando que você vai dormir aqui.

- O QUÊ?

- Sem dramas, vai – Alice balançou as mãos como se me pedisse para relevar. Mas como?! As chances de meu pai ter um enfarte eram imensas agora!

- Alice, você não deveria ter feito isso, sabia? – Edward falou – Bella podia muito bem não querer ficar aqui ou então ter alguma coisa pra fazer amanhã...

- Não, a questão não é essa, embora você não deveria ter feito isso, Alice! – disse, apontando pra ela – meu pai deve estar puxando os cabelos agora.

- Bella, você está subestimando o poder que tenho sobre seu pai – Jasper olhou pra ela com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu falei pra ele que amanhã a gente iria jogar perto daqui e que seria bom sair mais cedo porque, bom, não é tãão perto assim. A princípio ele ficou preocupado por você dormir na mesma casa que o Edward, mas falei que ele não é um tarado – oh Deus, ela usou essas palavras com o Charlie mesmo? – e que mesmo se fosse – ok, agora o Charlie vai decididamente amar o Edward...- Carlisle e Esme vão estar aqui e não vão deixar nada acontecer, né! Bom, ele não precisa saber que meus pais, na verdade, são um tanto liberais, certo? Falei também que você vai dormir no meu quarto e que sempre tranco a porta pra dormir, então, você não ia conseguir escapar no meio da noite. Mas ele não precisa saber que você pode dormir muito bem no quarto de hospedes ou até mesmo no quarto do Edward, né? – ela falou a ultima parte tão rapidamente que eu demorei alguns segundos para entender.

Ok, minhas opções agora eram fazer o que a Alice falou pro Charlie que eu iria fazer, ou fazer o que Alice falou para eu fazer...

- Hun...quanto a dormir ou não aqui, eu tenho alguma escolha?

- Não.

- Como eu imaginava...

- Tudo bem então. Que horas são?

- Seis e vinte, Bellitcha.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa pegar minhas coisas então, Alice...

- Claro que não!

- Claro que sim! Como eu vou dormir? Pelada? – eu perguntei atônita.

Só lembrando da presença de Emmett segundos depois.

- Ahá. Se deu bem, Eddie – é, nesse segundo.

Eu tentei colocar toda a minha raiva num olhar que lancei pra ele, mas Emmett apenas riu.

- Bella, eu tenho uma porção de roupas aqui que nem usei. Qualquer coisa, você pode muito bem pegar uma camisa do Edward também... Não esquecendo que todos os seus presentes de aniversário ainda estão aqui e provavelmente têm algumas dezenas de roupas no monte. E por falar nos presentes, porque você não leva pra casa? Já é a, sei lá, vigésima vez que eu falo.

- É muita coisa, Alice... – nem se eu usasse o guarda-roupa do Charlie também, caberia tudo aquilo.

- Bom, o Ed te ajuda a levar depois então. Mas, yeeeeep, você vai ficar aqui! – ela bateu palmas.

- Ok – eu ri vendo seu entusiasmo.

- Beleza, vem! – eu não tive tempo nem de entender o que ela tinha acabo de falar e Alice já me puxou pra fora da cama e apontou pra Rose – Vem você também.

Ela nos conduziu até o quarto de hospedes onde estavam todos os meus presentes e se sentou no chão, ao lado daquele monte. Pegando o do topo, começou a desembrulhar.

- Cedo ou tarde, Bellinha... – ela murmurou.

-

Eu suspirei, me sentando ao seu lado. Já tinha adiado essa tarefa por muito tempo – não era justo entupir a casa deles com todo aquilo, muito menos, não abrir o presente de Angela, Mike e Eric. Nada justo...

Rosalie, por outro lado, não se sentou. Ela foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e abriu a gaveta, tirando um embrulho de lá de dentro.

Ajoelhando-se ao meu lado, me entregou o que me parecia ser um livro e sorriu.

- Desculpa não ter entregado antes, Bella, mas esse mês foi tão corrido... Eu esqueci completamente... Me desculpe.

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que Rosalie estava falando, até rasgar o papel.

Eu parei, chocada.

Era um álbum de fotografia.

A capa parecia estar desgastada com o tempo, embora eu soubesse que esse não era o motivo – eu lembrava muito bem daquela capa.

- Eu...eu não acredito... Co...como? – eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha quando passei o dedo pelas letras brancas escritas sobre a capa preta, onde se lia 'Bella Swan'.

Eu folheei as ultimas paginas e abri em um que estava Edward e eu, sentados no sofá dos Cullen, sorrindo.

- Depois do acidente, Carlisle foi ver se tinha algum pertence no carro destruído, mas os homens que estavam mexendo nele, não acharam nada. Dois dias antes da gente ir viajar, ligaram pra cá avisando que tinham achado um álbum... Como eu tinha visto Edward trabalhando nele, eu sabia o que era, então, fui até lá. Ele estava em melhores condições do que pensava. Chegando aqui, eu o embrulhei e guardei na gaveta pensando em te entregar quando você saísse do hospital... Desculpa, Bella, eu esqueci completamente...

- Não! Não, Rose! Eu não acredito que você fez isso por mim... Eu achei que ele estivesse perdido... Rose, muito obrigada! Muito obrigada! – eu me lancei sobre ela, abraçando-a.

Eu a ouvi rir baixinho.

- De nada, Bella. Eu só sinto não ter lhe dado antes... Sabe, pelo menos você vai ganhar alguma coisa indiretamente de mim, já que o vestido se foi...

- Me desculpe.

- Bella, foi acidente! Eu estou brincando, amor – ela beijou a minha bochecha e sorriu.

Eu virei pra ver Alice.

Ela tinha parado de desembrulhar e olhava pra gente com seus olhos brilhantes.

- Foi um gesto muito bonito, Rose – Alice falou sorrindo – Mas sem lágrimas, gatonas, mãos à obra!

Eu escolhi por começar a abrir os que eu sabia de quem eram:

O primeiro presente era da Angela: havia um kit de shampoo, condicionador e sabonetes. Era de morango, o mesmo que eu usava. Eu não me lembrava de ter comentado com ela sobre isso, mas sabia que ela era sensível o bastante pra simplesmente saber. Eric me dera um lindo porta-retrato e nele, uma foto de todos nós sentados na mesa do refeitório. Até mesmo Jacob estava ali e embora eu não me lembrava da foto, estando Jacob sentado naquela mesa, significava começo de namoro. Mike me dera uma blusa um tanto sexy demais para mim.

Alice, por ter me dado todas aquelas roupas, não me dera nada, totalmente contra sua vontade e ao meu pedido.

Jasper me dera um cd de uma das suas bandas preferidas. Um dia eu comentara com ele sobre ela e dissera que tinha gostado do som deles. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse lembrar de tal coisa...

Havia perfumes, incensos, brincos, pulseiras, blusas, meias, maquiagens, livros, cds e até mesmo uma luva de boxe – dada por algum engraçadinho – junto com um bilhete, onde se lia 'Pra qualquer desventura com Jacob'. Bom, eu tive que rir, quando descobri que se tratava de Emmett. Claro, sempre muito criativo.

Só havia dois presentes sobrando: um envelope sem nome e um pacote da Jessica, Camilla e Lauren. Sabia que não seria boa coisa.

- Quem se arrisca? – Alice perguntou, apalpando o presente pra saber o que era.

- Pode ser uma bomba! – Rose arriscou, rindo, embora eu sabia que se fosse fácil comprar uma, seria bem provável.

Eu peguei o pacote da Alice e rasguei o papel.

Parei, sem entender.

- Que merda é es...? – eu levantei para que elas pudessem olhar.

Rosalie começou a rir histericamente, sendo seguida por Alice. Eu comecei a examinar aquela coisa.

- OH MEU DEUS! – eu berrei, jogando pra Alice, que rebateu, jogando na Rose.

Colado no embrulho, havia um bilhete 'Você vai precisar quando ele te chutar. CLJ'

Eu mostrei o papel pra elas, ainda chocada.

- Um vibrador! – nós três falamos juntos, e dessa vez, eu ri com elas.

----

- Gente, o jantar tá pronto! – Esme bateu na porta avisando.

- Já estamos descendo – Rosalie falou, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

Eu peguei todos os presentes e coloquei em cima da cama, separando o presente da Ang, que seria incrivelmente útil mais tarde, junto com o envelope para que eu não esquecesse de abri-lo mais tarde.

- Hei! – Alice parou abruptamente, me fazendo esbarrar nela e jogá-la alguns metros à frente, e num ato de puro domínio de equilíbrio, pisar no meu próprio pé e cair. Porém, antes que eu conseguisse atingir o chão, Edward me pegou.

Alice virou, apoiada em Jasper, e me olhou, chocada.

- Bella, tá tudo bem? – eu ouvi Carlisle falar. Nem ao menos sabia que ele estava ali.

- Não se preocupe! Estou bem!

- Há um grande magnetismo entre a cara da Bella e o chão – Alice falou rindo.

- Achei que o senhor fosse voltar pra casa mais cedo hoje – ela continuou.

- Sim, meu amor. Mas houve um acidente... – ele suspirou.

Carlisle não tocou mais nesse assunto durante o jantar. Ele parecia cansado e fora a primeira vez desde que o conheci que ele aparentava ter filhos daquela idade. Esme permanecia com sua mão entrelaçada a dele como se simplesmente soubesse sem ele, ao menos, precisar falar nada e ficou radiante quando Alice contou que eu dormiria ali. Para a minha surpresa, ela falou que levaria os travesseiros para o quarto que eu quisesse depois.

Tanto ela quanto Carlisle ficaram radiantes quando falamos que íamos jogar baseball na campina e prometeram que iriam com a gente.

Depois de lavarmos a louça, Emmett decidiu-se por nos, praticamente, obrigar a assistir filme e por ter sido ele quem deu a idéia, estava em suas mãos escolher o filme.

Eu sabia que não ia sair nada muito culto dali....

- Qual filme? – Alice perguntou depois que Emmett pulou no sofá, deitando no colo da Rose.

- Colegiais em Apuros – Alice, Rose e eu nos entreolhamos.

Pelo jeito, nenhuma de nós fazia noção daquele filme.

Meu Deus.

O filme que a principio parecia apenas uma comédia sobre colegiais, estava se transformando em um quase pornô.

Eu nunca vira tantos peitos e bundas em toda a minha vida. E é, os garotos pareciam estar gostando muito de tudo aquilo.

Bom, gostando até a parte em que um dos garotos principais aparece completamente nu amarrado junto a uma estatua. Alice puxou o 'huuum' que foi seguido por Rose e eu.

Emmett levantou do colo da Rose e a puxou, fazendo com que os dois trocassem de lugar e ela ficasse de costas pra TV. Jasper e Edward tamparam nossos olhos com as mãos, enquanto a gente ria.

Mas a cena que mais me surpreendeu de vez naquele filme, foi a maneira absolutamente linda com a qual eles bebiam tequila. Agora, todos nós, sem exceção, gememos com nojo.

- Tudo bicha! – Emmett berrou inconformado.

- Ele parece com você, mor – Rose brincou.

- Nunca! Sou um homem depilado por natureza.

- Não em todos os lugares...

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew – Alice e eu falamos juntas.

O filme prosseguiu sem mais discussões sobre o peludo (ou não) Emmett e terminou como todo filme, com um bom (ou não) felizes, de certa forma, para sempre.

---

- Aiai! Eu vou dormir, gente! – Alice falou – Quem vem? – eu já mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos então, levantei de imediato. Edward levantou logo atrás de mim.

- Onde você vai dormir, Bella? – ela perguntou enquanto subíamos as escadas.

Eu olhei pro Edward sem saber o que responder. Eu queria, e muito, ficar com ele, mas também não queria causar nenhum desconforto ali.

- Bells, dorme comigo hoje? Eu juro que serei um anjo – ele falou baixinho próximo ao meu ouvido. Eu sorri involuntariamente.

Edward era sempre um anjo.

Alice me entregou o travesseiro e a coberta que Esme havia separado enquanto eu me dirigia ao quarto de hospedes para pegar meu shampoo.

**Edward Pov**

- Eddie, er... Eu precisava tomar um banho...

- Claro, Bells. Tem toalhas limpas no armário. Pegue a que você quiser.

- Obrigada. Ah, você tem alguma camiseta para me emprestar? Eu não tenho nada pra vestir pra dormir...

Bella estava mesmo pedindo uma camiseta minha emprestada? Meu Deus, será que ela sabia que isso era uma das coisas mais sexys que existiam?

Eu fui até o guarda-roupa e comecei a procurar. Eu já tinha imaginado uma ótima camiseta praquela ocasião.

- Essa! – falei entregando-a pra ela.

Bella a desdobrou e sorriu quando viu qual era.

A minha antiga camiseta de quando jogava no time de baseball já não servia em mim, mas o 'CULLEN' em suas costas cairia muito bem na Bella.

Bella não demorou tanto no banho quanto eu imaginava. Afinal, minhas noções sobre banho de mulheres se baseavam em Alice e Rosalie, que demoravam no mínimo quarenta minutos.

- Muito...hun...sexy, Bella – eu falei sem conseguir deixar de analisar todo o seu corpo com a minha camiseta, enquanto Bella corava.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu e subiu na cama, engatinhando até meu lado.

Eu a puxei pra mais perto, fazendo com que ela deitasse sobre meu peito. Ela se aconchegou um pouco mais, depois, começou a acarinhar minha barriga.

Seu cabelo estava ainda úmido, mas eu não me importava. Bella conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita daquele jeito.

Bella levantou seu rosto para que pudesse me beijar, o que eu fiz sem relutância alguma.

Era um beijo calmo, porém, tão intenso quanto qualquer outro nosso.

Logo nosso beijo se quebrou e ficamos ali, esperando com que nossa respiração se acalmasse.

Mas a respiração da Bella já estava passando a ficar calma demais. Eu sentia seu corpo mais solto sobre mim.

- Com sono? – perguntei, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

- Uhum – ela murmurou afundando seu rosto sob meu braço.

- Boa noite então, minha Bella. Eu te amo.

- Eu amo você, Edward.

E então eu adormeci. Com um sorriso no rosto, Bella em meu pensamento, e seu gosto em minha boca.


	31. Baseball Parte I

**  
Definitivamente, nem um zilhão de desculpas serão suficientes para me redimir pelo meu sumiço! Quanto tempo? Ah, perdi as contas! E sinto muito! Mas preciso explicar o porque: **

**Então meus amores, fiquei mais de duas semanas sem internet. Pra quem me segue no twitter, viu que as vezes eu conseguia escrever alguma coisa ali, mas nenhum partia da minha casa, ou seja, nada de arquivo da fic, então, não havia como adiantar nada.  
Depois, quando finalmente tinha minha net de volta, meu computador pifou. Problemas da placa-(filha da)mãe!  
E como se não bastasse toda esses acontecimentos trágicos: semanas de provas! Semana de prova E segundo colegial não combinam! Deixo total avisado para as minhas lindas que estão na oitava/primeiro colegial que acompanham a fic.  
**

**O capitulo está incompleto, mas não podia deixar vocês ainda mais alguns dias sem nada, não é? Agora, SÉRIO, eu vou correr com a continuação. Já tenho ela na cabeça, só falta passá-la pro computador.**

**Por favor, não me odeiem! *-*  
Me perdoem.  
Um grande beijo!  
Iza ;***

**Follow me: /izadoora**

* * *

Eu acordei assim que o sol começou a invadir meu quarto pelas cortinas entreabertas. O dia seria bonito. Tanto em Forks como fora dela.

Por um momento, não sabia dizer o porque da minha felicidade tão absurda já nos primeiros minutos do meu dia, até sentir o peso de Bella sobre mim. Claro, era ela o meu motivo. Sempre.

Nós não estávamos mais da mesma maneira que dormimos, mas ainda sim, nossos corpos estavam ligados. Aliás, mais ligado que antes, já que Bella conseguira ficar totalmente em cima de mim enquanto dormia. Nossas pernas entrelaçadas, sua cabeça em meu peito... Eu conseguia sentir o cheiro de morango que exalava de seus cabelos.

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, me dei conta que era aquilo que eu queria... Eu queria sentir aquela felicidade todas as manhãs. Poder acordar e dormir com a Bella todos os dias. Tê-la comigo para todo o nosso sempre.

Ela era linda. Ela era minha.

Pra sempre.

Com o cuidado extremo que Bella despertara em mim desde o primeiro momento que a vi, consegui sair debaixo dela sem movimentos bruscos e levantei da cama.

- Edward... – eu a ouvi murmurar e congelei instantaneamente, sentindo-me mal por tê-la acordado.

- Bella? Eu sinto muito, não queria te acordar... – falei baixinho, próximo de seu rosto.

- Edward... – Bella sussurrou de novo e então vi que seus olhos continuam fechados e sua respiração tranquila.

Não, ela não acordara. E sorrindo, mais uma vez, me dei conta que Bella sonhava comigo.

Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, fui até o banheiro e depois de toda minha higiene matinal, saí tão silenciosamente do quarto quanto fora ao banheiro e rezei para que Bella não acordasse até que eu voltasse.

Comecei a sentir cheiro de café sendo preparado enquanto descia as escadas, o que me surpreendeu já que nem mesmo Carlisle acordava as sete da manhã num domingo.

- I thought I was a fool for no-oneeeee – eu ouvi alguém cantar e instantes depois, ouvi o fritar da frigideira e o cheiro de ovos.

Assim que entrei na cozinha, vi Alice.

Ela usava uma camisa, provavelmente do Jasper, que vinha até o joelho e meias, e com a espátula na mão, cantava, na melhor versão de Tom Cruise em Negocio Arriscado.

- Oooooooh baby I'm a fooooooool for yoooooooou – deslizando alguns metros por sobre o chão liso, parou na frente do fogão com uma elegância digna Joel Goodsen.

[N/A: Joel Goodsen era o personagem de Tom Cuise em Negocio Arriscado, já mencionado anteriormente ;)]

[N/A II: A música que Alice canta é Supermassive Black Hole do Muse, embora eu duvide que alguém não a conheça (é a música que toca na cena de baseball de Twilight)]

Eu comecei a rir enquanto via Alice mexer os ovos ainda dançando.

Ela pulou, jogando metade deles pra fora da frigideira e levando sua mão ao peito.

- Ai meu Deus, Edward! Que susto, garoto! – ela apontava a espátula pra mim, visivelmente irritada. Ou talvez não.

Alice nunca se irritava realmente. Às vezes, eu chegava a pensar que minha irmã seria digna de um Oscar.

- O que você faz acordada as sete da manhã, pequena? – perguntei, me curvando um pouco para beijar sua testa.

- Café! – sua felicidade era praticamente palpável.

Sinceramente, nunca vira ninguém ser tão dependente de cafeína quanto ela.

- Sim, isso eu estou vendo, mas por que as sete da manhã?

- Eu to acordada desde as seis da manhã! Empolgada demais para o nosso jogo hoje! – seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela batia palmas.

- Quer alguma ajuda?

- Seria de grande ajuda se me ajudasse a limpar a bagunça que você me fez fazer, maninho.

Enquanto eu limpava o fogão e preparava os ovos, Alice arrumava a mesa.

- E aí, irmãos lindos e provocantes!

- Você acordado às sete da manhã, Emmett?

- Rosalie deve ter achado bem legal colocar meu celular pra despertar essa hora da matina... Sabe o que é acordar ouvindo 'Macho man'? Por um momento, eu achei que estivesse numa boate gay, cara!

Alice começou a rir sendo rapidamente seguida por mim. Sem duvida, eu daria qualquer coisa para ver aquilo.

- Quer alguma ajuda aí, tampinha? – Alice levantou os punhos contra ele, dando-lhe um soco no ombro.

- Tampinha não!

- Ai! Bruta! – Emmett fingia realmente ter sentido alguma coisa.

- Ah, dá uma mão pra Alice aí, ok? Eu vou ver se a Bella ainda tá dormindo.

- Ui! E aí, noite quente, EdCat?

- Até que não...Acabei esquecendo a janela aberta.

Emmett definitivamente não precisava saber o que Bella e eu fazíamos, ou deixávamos de fazer...

Bella Pov

Eu podia sentir lábios quentes sobre meu pescoço.

Edward.

Embora essa fosse, sem duvida alguma, a melhor maneira de ser acordada, era cedo demais.

- Bom dia! – ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido causando-me arrepios.

- Ceeeedo... – eu consegui murmurar, ainda de olhos fechados, escondendo meu rosto sob seu pescoço.

Edward riu baixinho.

- Oito horas, Bells...

- Puffff! Ceeeeeedo! – repeti, me escondendo ainda mais sob ele.

- Sabe, você...hun...fala meu nome enquanto dorme... – eu abri os olhos de imediato, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem, vendo então o sorriso um tanto presunçoso do meu namorado.

- Oh Deus... O que quê eu falei? – perguntei aflita.

Por favor...Por favor, que não seja um sonho com censura máxima.

- Que me amava...

- Você já sabia disso...

- Sim, sabia, porém, não é nada ruim saber que você sonha comigo...

- Eu amo você, Edward.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Alice falou assim que adentramos a cozinha. Ela terminava de colocar os pratos na mesa enquanto Emmett, apenas de avental e bermuda, terminava de fazer panquecas.

- E aí, Bellls?! – Emmett sorriu, jogando suas panquecas pra cima e pegando com a frigideira.

- Bom dia! E a Rose e o Jas?!

- Já estão descendo...

- Porque tão cedo? – falei me sentando na mesa e escondendo meu rosto no meu braço.

- Bom, eu já não consigo dormir muito normalmente... Edward acordou cedo sem motivo aparente e Emmett acabando acordando numa boate gay – eu ouvi Alice segurando uma risada e Emmett bufar, mas não houve melhores explicações sobre isso.

- Ahn... Mas eu consigo dormir muito normalmente! – minha voz saiu abafada devido minha falta de vontade de expressar meus pensamentos pouco coerentes.

- Huuun... Ovos, Bells! – eu ouvi Emmett falar e pude sentir o cheiro dos ovos.

Eu não tinha percebido o quão faminta estava até aquele momento.

Rosalie e Jasper não demoraram a descer, sendo seguidos logo depois por um Carlisle de cabelos bagunçados e uma Esme de pijamas. Embora ainda um tanto abatido, possivelmente pelo ocorrido no dia anterior no hospital, ele parecia um tanto mais relaxado. E com os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo, o formato delicado de coração do rosto de Esme ficava mais evidente.

Resolvemo-nos por partir onze horas. Seriam dez minutos de carro e mais uma hora a pé na trilha até a clareira. O fato de eu ter certeza que cairia, no mínimo, umas cinco vezes durante esse trajeto era tão obvio que até mesmo piadinhas foram trocadas entre Alice e Emmett. "Dois pés esquerdos" eles diziam. É, sem duvida.

Carlisle ficou com o trabalho de lavar a louça e Esme, de arrumar comida suficiente para nós oito, enquanto nós nos arrumávamos para ir.

Para minha surpresa, ou talvez nem tanta assim, Alice tinha um gaveta apenas com uniformes de baseball.

Em dez minutos eu já estava pronta, embora Alice ainda não houvesse decidido entre a camiseta um, dois ou três...

Já passava das dez horas quando finalmente saímos, com o intuito de voltar ainda com o sol no céu.

Alice e Jasper foram junto com Esme e Carlisle em seu mais novo Mercedes. Às vezes imagino o quão difícil possa ser ter dinheiro...

Edward e eu nos juntamos a Emmett e Rosalie em seu jipe. Foram dez loongos minutos ouvindo 'Talk Dirty to Me' (Poison) e pelo o que parecia, eles haviam levado a letra muito a sério...

A floresta pela qual nós tínhamos que nos embrenhar não era nem um pouco parceira. Entre raízes e arbustos, um novo roxo certamente surgiria em ambos os meus joelhos. Também haveria terra na minha meia já que meu tênis ficou alguns segundos perdidos por entre as folhas.

Eu já havia conseguido atrasá-los em pelo menos meia hora quando Edward decidiu-se por me levar em suas costas sem realmente se preocupar com a minha relutância.

- Enfim chegamos! – Alice berrou alguns metros à frente, da onde se via uma abertura por entre as arvores.

Se alguém me descrevesse aquela clareira, eu dificilmente acreditaria na sua existência. Havia ali pelo menos um cem metros quadrados, sem exagero algum, de uma grama curta e limpa, ao seu redor, havia os mais diferentes tipos de vegetações forkianas.


	32. Baseball Parte II

**Ooooooi amooores! Tudo bem com vocês?  
Mais uma vez: milhões de desculpas!  
É impressionante como eu sumo não? É, eu também odeio isso. Juro, não queria deixar vocês na mão!  
Porém, como seeeeempre (o que já tá aparecendo até mesmo mentira, mas nãão é haha), tive motivos.  
Mês passado eu fiquei mais de uma semana no hospital como uma infecção muito intensa. Desses sete dias, dormi pouco mais que cinco horas num total - sem brincadeira. Perdi essa semana toda que por muita sorte minha era semana de provas... Bacana, fiquei as três semanas seguintes repondo provas e aulas. É, não conseguia pensar em nada! E quando finalmente as coisas começam a se ajeitar, vestibular!  
Ah, que vida linda! Como eu adooooooro estudar. Sei lá, as vezes penso que me matar com uma faca de pão é até mais animado...  
Mas enfim, essas são as minhas desculpas absolutamente plausiveis.  
Eu sinto muitissimo mesmo, porééém uma boa nova: FÉRIAS.  
Uploads mais regulares e um desenrolar da história mais rápido.  
AEAE!  
Espero realmente que vocês não tenham me abandonado! **

**  
Outra boa nova:  
NOVO TWITTER: /vaalley  
Nesse, eu vou seguir todos os meus leitores lindos e maravilhosos e há um bônus nesse twitter: vocês não vão ter que aguentar minhas lamúrias e reclamações como acontecia naquele outro.**

Amo vocês, meus divos absolutos!  
Espero que gostem! :)  


**E sigam-me os bons!  
vaalley  
**

* * *

- E então, o que acha?!

Alice rodava com os braços abertos olhando pro céu que ali, brilhava com o sol. Eu pisquei alguns vezes tentando me adaptar com a beleza e luminosidade daquele lugar.

- É lindo. Nunca achei que um lugar tão verde pudesse ser assim tão... uow.

- Acho que a garota da cidade grande está mudando definitivamente sua opinião sobre a chuvosa cidadezinha...

Jasper tinha razão e o motivo não era nenhum segredo: Edward.

Edward e toda a família Cullen.

----

Esme ficou com a arrumação da toalha e mantimentos sobre o gramado enquanto Emmett distribuía aquelas armas mortais chamadas bastões. Sério, eu podia me matar tranquilamente com aquilo numa simples tentativa de acertar a bola.

- Bella, acho que você seria melhor tomando conta dos garotos... Eles costumam roubar...

- Nunca! – Emmett berrou alguns metros a frente, contrariando sua mãe.

- Sem problemas, Esme. Acho que sei o bastante pra não os deixar roubar pontos de vocês.

- Isso aí! Força feminina! – ela e Alice falaram juntos. Edward que via tudo alguns passos distante, chegou mais perto.

- Bella, você tem que ficar do lado do seu namorado, amor – ele falou próximo ao meu ouvido num tom de gozação.

- Sonha, Edzinho – Rosalie respondeu por mim.

É, acho que eu não seria capaz de negar muita coisa a ele por conta própria.

Num som de apito, todos correram pro centro da clareira, não antes de Edward me dar um rápido beijo.

-----

Meu pouco conhecimento sobre Baseball teve que me ser útil pelo menos umas quinze vezes durante a primeira hora. Não sabia como, mas Emmett conseguia eliminar absolutamente todos os jogadores do outro time sem uma regra aparente.

- Emmett! Você não pode eliminar a Alice!

- Porque não?!

- Porque ela não estava fora da base e você nem está com a bola na mão!

- Droga, eu preferia com a mamãe apitava o jogo – ouvi um Emmett frustrado murmurar.

- Ahá! Perdeu playboy! – Alice berrou, mostrando a língua pro irmão.

----

E assim o jogo continuou. Enquanto Emmett agora tentava de todas as maneiras eliminar Alice, e Jasper, eliminar Rosalie.

O baseball havia se transformado praticamente em um Mortal Kombat entre família. Até mesmo Carlisle e Esme estavam em um confronto embora este fosse um pouco menos intenso.

Edward agora me ajudava a arbitrar.

- Senhor, é sempre assim?! – perguntei, tentando não perder nenhum lance.

- Emmett e Alice têm espíritos de competidores. Os outros entram na onda deles. Hun... Acho que já está na hora de dar um fim nesse jogo. Já são quatro horas e eu estou morto de fome... Uma hora pra comer, uma pra voltar pro carro e então Charlie vai enfartar se não receber noticia suas o mais rápido possível. Pode muito bem achar que eu raptei sua doce donzela bella...

- Não é muito provável, embora a idéia seja bem bacana.

- Huuuuun... – Edward murmurou, aproximando seu rosto do meu.

E eu acabei me esquecendo do jogo por alguns minutos.

----

- Você perdeu, Emm. Apenas aceite isso.

- Eu não perdi! A Bella que roubava pra vocês!

- Ei! Não me mete nisso não.

E toda a volta foi baseada em diálogos como esse. Se não fosse tão hilário, seria dramático.  
-

Emmett e Alice, pelo o que parecia, continuam com seus espíritos de competidores bem a flor da pele, pois assim que pisamos na sala os dois se viram em uma corrida louca pra ver quem chegava ao banheiro primeiro. Detalhe: havia pelo menos um seis banheiros espalhados pela casa, mas a questão estava em apenas um.

Vai entender!

- Deixa eu adivinhar...Sempre assim?

- Sempre assim! – Edward concordou rindo.  
-

Eu me ofereci pra ajudar Esme com a limpeza dos pratos, mas ela não precisou de muito pra me convencer que não seria tão trabalhoso jogar garfos e pratos de plástico no lixo.

O sol já havia desaparecido quase que por completo quando, dessa vez eu, consegui convencer Esme que não poderia ficar mais.

Pobre Charlie, sabe lá Deus como ele está se virando desde ontem... Sanduíches? Macarrão queimado? Eram as duas únicas especialidades dele e ainda sim sem nada de muito especiais.

- Quando quiser vir almoçar, jantar ou dormir aqui, por favor, não faça cerimônia, querida! A porta desta casa estará sempre aberta pra você!

- Muito obrigada, mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir. Obrigada pelo fim de semana, Esme.

- Magina, Bella! Não seja boba!

- Bella, eu já terminei de colocar suas coisas na caminhonete...

- Eeei! 'Brigada, amor.

- Você não quer que eu vá com você pra te ajudar a tirar os presentes na sua casa?

- Não precisa não! O Charlie vai gostar de me ajudar.

- Sei sei! Você está é querendo se ver longe de mim, dona Isabella.

- Há Há. Sua mentira foi tão descabida que nem merece comentário.

- Aaaai! – Emmett gritou – Fica fazendo draminha vai, maninho.

- Cala a boca, idiota – Edward falou sem se dar o trabalho de olhar o irmão.

---

Edward me acompanhou até a caminhonete e me fez prometer que ligaria assim que chegasse em casa.

É, como se algum vampiro ou lobisomem pudesse aparecer e me atacar no caminho... Eu não tinha duvidas que se dependesse de Edward, minha caminhonete viraria sucata e no lugar dela, eu dirigiria um tanque de guerra.

- Bella? – ouvi Charlie chamar antes mesmo de eu botar o pé pra dentro de casa.

- Pai! Você pode me dar uma mãozinha?

- O que houve? – ele perguntou aparecendo no final do corredor.

- Presentes! – eu só precisei apontar pra caçamba do meu companheiro de guerra pra Charlie entender. E sua compreensão apresentou-se com olhos esbugalhados.

- Até que enfim! Meu Deus, muitos presentes! – Charlie falou limpando a testa assim que depositou a ultima caixa em cima da minha cama.

- É! Eu não podia mais deixar na casa dos Cullens. Tava ocupando um espaço bem notável num dos quartos de hospedes.

- Tá certo, Bells! Eles são muito bons pra gente.

Eu senti meu rosto corar sem ao menos saber o porquê.

- Quer alguma ajuda pra guardar as coisas? – eu sabia que aquela pergunta era única e exclusivamente por educação já que Charlie mandava olhares furtivos em direção a porta.

- Imagina pai! Pode deixar, eu dou conta de tudo!

- Tudo bem então! Hun... Como foi seu final de semana? – dessa vez a pergunta era apenas uma obrigação de pai.

- Bom...bom.

- Hun... Ok, eu... hun... Não vá dormir tarde está bem?

- Pode deixar! Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Bells.

Passava das onze quando todos os presentes foram devidamente guardados, exceto o 'presentinho' das meninas que eu fiz questão de jogar no fundo do meu armário. E, lembrando que fora Edward quem os guardara na caminhonete, rezei com todas as minhas forças pra ele não ter visto aquilo.

Foi quando eu peguei o presente da Ang pra mais uma vez usufruir deste que um envelope caiu de dentro da cestinha.

Feito de um papel pardo, sem nome, sem endereço, o envelope que eu esquecera de abrir ontem parou sobre a minha cama.

Havia certo ar de mistério naquilo tudo... Era uma carta? Dinheiro? Duvidava muito do segundo. Ninguém costuma dar dinheiro em aniversários, a não ser pais e milionários talvez.

O envelope estava muito bem lacrado como se quisesse ter certeza que ninguém o abriria além da pessoa a qual ele estava destinado.

Cuidadosamente rasguei a lateral e dois papeis escorregaram pela abertura.

Um deles era um vale-livro no valor de 200 dólares.

Meu Deus, 200 dólares era muito dinheiro para livros! Eu, dificilmente, tinha todo esse dinheiro pra comprar roupas!

O outro era um papel de carta daqueles bem antigos, e a caligrafia ali escrita era tão, ou mais, bonita que a de Edward.

Numa tinta preta meio opaca, as letras formavam as seguintes palavras:

_Eu sinto muito, Bella._

_Não fora minha culpa. São coisas que nem eu mesmo entendo._

_Espero poder te explicar um dia._

_Por favor, me perdoe e aceite meu singelo presente._

_Sei que você gosta de ler._

_Alec_


	33. Um sonho

- Bella Pov -

Alec... Alec, o mesmo que me beijou na festa do meu aniversário e que indiretamente causou aquele acidente...

Aquele acidente que me deixou dias no hospital e que me fez achar que Edward não queria mais nada comigo...

O mesmo Alec que parece ser o culpado de eu ter pensado isso.

E o mesmo acidente que fez Jacob permanecer em coma por tanto tempo...

Jacob! Droga, o Jacob! Eu havia prometido que iria lá hoje! Droga droga droga! Como pude me esquecer dele? Agora já era tarde demais, visitas não eram mais permitidas depois das oito da noite.

Não havia mais nada a se fazer. Sentei-me na cama ainda com aquele papel nas mãos. O que aquele garoto queria dizer com 'não ser sua culpa' e 'me explicaria um dia'? Não fazia sentido!

Não havia sentido quando ele me beijou e faz menos sentido agora.

Como eu poderia encontrá-lo? Ele tinha que me explicar o que estava acontecendo. Acho que eu merecia isso.

A minha vontade era rasgar aquele seu presente em milhares de pedacinhos, mas eu não o faria. Um: apenas loucos rasgam dinheiro. Dois: alguma coisa me dizia que aquele presente era realmente de coração. Três: eu queria muito descobrir o que estava acontecendo aqui.

Deitada sobre minha cama, vi todo o meu quarto perder o foco enquanto o cansaço me vencia.

_E então eu não estava mais no meu quarto. Eu não fazia idéia de onde estava! Era uma rua à noite e isso era tudo o que eu sabia sobre o lugar._

_Eu senti então alguém me vigiando e ao olhar pra trás, vi um homem parado sob um poste de fraca iluminação. Apenas seu cabelo loiro era visível, pois seu rosto continuava oculto sob a sombra._

_Eu podia ouvir sua respiração pesada e lenta._

_Tudo ali gritava pra eu me distanciar daquele cara, mas alguma coisa nele me chamava. Eu precisava saber quem era._

_Embora fosse uma rua em aberto, sem sinais de construção por perto, meus passos ecoavam alto. O ar gelado fazia com que a minha respiração se transformasse em fumaça._

_Eu estava a centímetros dele agora e ao contrario do que normalmente aconteceria, seu rosto continuava escondido embora todo o seu corpo estivesse nítido agora._

_Sua camisa estava rasgada e manchada de marrom/vermelho desbotado, mostrando sua pele incrivelmente branca de aparência até um tanto quebradiça. Seus jeans eram surrados e apresentavam as mesmas manchas que sua camiseta. Ele também não usava nenhum sapato._

_Sua respiração estava mais alta, mas nenhuma fumaça saia. Era como se sua temperatura fosse igual a do ambiente._

_De repente todo o barulho deixou de existir. Por, talvez, minutos tudo beirava o mais absoluto silencio. Foi aí que percebi que segurava a minha respiração, assim como ele._

_Sem aviso, sua voz grave soou baixa:_

_- Me desculpe Bella._

Acordei sem fôlego, buscando loucamente por ar, totalmente ensopada por um suor frio.

Não sabia dizer por que um sonho absurdamente sem nexo havia me deixado tão aflita. Quem era aquele cara?

Não havia meios de dormir naquele meu estado e depois de um bom banho, me dei conta que já passava das cinco da manhã e logo estaria na hora de eu levantar...

Talvez esses minutos a mais conseguissem me dar algum tempo com Jacob antes do colégio!

Minha caminhonete, como sempre, mal passava dos 50km/h, mas diferentemente desse sempre, isso estava começando a me irritar.

- Alguma possibilidade de eu conseguir ver o senhor Black agora? – perguntei para a moça que estava de plantão com toda formalidade possível, embora nós nos conhecêssemos muito bem.

- Creio que ele esteja dormindo, Bella... Muito cedo para visitas, não?

- Hun... Por favor! Eu tinha prometido pra ele que viria ontem, mas acabei meio que...esquecendo – eu pude ver o olhar de reprovação dela, mas quem ela pensava que era? Ele teve uma porcentagem de me deixar sem pistas de Edward! – Bom, eu sei o caminho.

- Mas...

Eu não esperei pra ouvir a continuação.

O quarto estava escuro e a única coisa que se ouvia era a respiração profunda de Jacob.

Com as mãos pra frente, tateie as cegas à procura do abajur que ficava na mesinha ao lado da cama, mas antes de encontrar qualquer coisa com as mãos, meus pés chutaram uma provável cadeira.

- Quem está aí? – a voz assustada de Jacob ressoou.

- Merda – eu xinguei baixinho por ser tão absolutamente atrapalhada.

- Bella? - em instantes, a luz se fez.

Ou seja, um Jacob ainda fragilizado e sonolento tinha muito mais sendo de direção e noção que eu.

- Heei!

- Oi... Eu, hun, pensei que você viesse ontem. Fiquei te, er, esperando...

Eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Eu sinto muito. Acabei saindo com toda a família do Edward... Eu acabei me esquecendo. Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo.

Admitir aquilo para ele era muito mais difícil do que admitir para mim mesma. Eu havia esquecido do Jacob. Meu Jacob!

Eu sentia meu rosto quente, minhas mãos úmidas e meus olhos começavam a me incomodar, como se estivessem abertos por muito tempo.

- Relaxa, Bells. Você tem a sua vida, não é?! Só porque eu vou ficar nesse hospital por mais alguns dias ou semanas não significa que você também tenha que ficar comigo.

Jacob, sem duvida alguma estava desapontado comigo, mas parecia fazer de tudo para que isso não mudasse seu tom de voz ou suas feições.

- Me desculpa...

- Bella, para com isso! Me fala, o que está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- Eu acordei cedo demais pra escola.

- Huuun... Faz sentido. Pesadelos?

- Talvez.

- Conte-me!

E mais uma vez os minutos voaram ao lado de Jacob... Era tão absurdamente fácil conversar com ele.

Trinta minutos antes do começo das aulas, eu me despedi dele. Com um beijo em sua testa, prometi que faria de tudo para vê-lo depois do colégio.

No caminho, percebi o quão meu coração parecia mais leve e não era simplesmente por ter visto Jake. Era como se ele tivesse mais leve por ter saído de lá.

Eu estava me esforçando. Me esforçando para agir o mais normalmente perto dele possível. Eu o amava muito. Jacob fora meu primeiro namorado e primeiro amigo naquela cidade, porém, agora que tudo parecia estar finalmente voltando ao normal, mesmo com todas aquelas confusões ainda não resolvidas, percebia que todo aquele tempo longe de Jacob depois do 'incidente' fora o certo. Sim, na época eu queria vê-lo, disse que ainda éramos amigos, o que de fato era verdade, mas agora via o quão ainda uma parte de mim sentia sufocada perto dele. Era uma parte mínima, lutando contra a outra grande metade que só queria meu Jacob perto de mim, porém, mesmo assim, essa parte me incomodava.

Sabia que quando ele voltasse a ser o Jacob de antes, com seus músculos e tudo mais, aquela parte talvez crescesse...

Não, eu não queria isso. Eu não queria pensar no Jacob daquela maneira, nem na nossa amizade daquele jeito.

Ele era meu Jacob.

E eu faria de tudo para que essa parte de mim deixasse de existir.

* * *

**Oi meus amores! :)  
Dessa vez nem demorei tanto vai! Haha.  
Como foram as festas de fim de ano? Muitas viagens?  
Bom, pois bem, esse capitulo não tem nada realmente chocante, eu sei! Ele ia ficar maior, poréém não queria deixá-las sem um capitulozinho, nénão? O fato é o seguinte: dona izadora aqui estava escrevendo um capitulo um tanto a frente deste aqui e simplesmente esqueceu-se deste. Sim, sou uma mula! Mas pensem: já tenho um capitulo pronto e maaaara pra postar!  
Assim que eu conseguir conectá-lo com a história, vou postar.**

Por vocês continuarem lendo essa fic de uma autora completamente chata e desnaturada que ama muito voces, deixo aqui um semi spoiler: o capitulo pronto tem como posto de vista a do Alec!  
Tcha nãã! O que acharam? =)  
Gente, muito obrigada mesmo por continuarem lendo isso aqui!  
Eu não desisti da fic, juro pra vocês, mas esses tempos estão muuuito corridos pra mim.  
Mas eu estou me esforçando! Mesmo mesmo.  
Pra quem quiser saber mais ou menos da vida dessa autora babaca, sigam '/izadoora' no twitter.  
Se quiserem novidades da fic, temos a '/vaalley também, embora eu não consiga entrar nele quase. ¬¬  
Um beijo, meus amores!


	34. Uma parte da verdade

**Oi meus amores! (:  
Como estão? Sinto muito pela demora, mais uma vez, mas estou sem net já faz umas três semanas, no mínimo.  
Acabei escrevendo a fic num caderno para quando ela voltasse, eu pudesse postar rapidão.  
Infelizmente ainda estou sem net, mas dei um jeito de arranjar um computador conectado pra postar a fic pra vocês e receber os parabéns. [Não, meu ego não está dessa tamanhão, gente. Os parabéns não é pela minha escrita divina e minha fic glamourosa (aham, tá... heuaheoaheahe) mas porque hoje é meu aniversário! *-*]  
Portanto, esse capitulo fica como um'presente' pelo meu aniversário. hahahaha  
Espero que vocês gostem! Pra falar a verdade, é um dos meus favoritos.  
Sei que ainda está meio confuso, mas aposto que já dá pra tirar do que cada um significa, não?  
As coisas vão acabar se desenrolando logo logo, mas espero, do fundo do meu coração, que vocês continuem gostando da estória.  
****Rezo para que vocês não se decepcionem comigo! De verdade mesmo *-*  
Bom, por hoje é isso! Espero que gostem mesmo.  
Sempre que possível vou fazer da casa de algum amigo uma lan house pra responder minhas lindas reviews!  
Espero que minha net volte logo para eu conseguir postar o próximo capitulo rapidinho pra vocês, tá?  
Um grande beijo!**

******/Izadoora (:**

* * *

**Edward Pov**

-

Depois de me despedir de Bella, a minha intenção seguinte era cair na cama e só acordar no ultimo minuto para ir pro colégio, mas assim que entrei na casa, percebi o ar pesado que meu pai carregava.

Eu havia achado que era algum problema no hospital, pois ele estava assim quando voltou de lá antes, mas vendo-o da mesma maneira agora, sabia que ia além.

Sentados na sala, tanto Esme quanto meus irmãos pareciam ter percebido seu jeito, já que o encaravam da mesma maneira que eu.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Carlisle? – Esme perguntou baixinho, mas num tom suficientemente alto para que todos nós ouvíssemos.

Fora como se ele tivesse saído de um transe. Piscando rapidamente os olhos, sua visão voltou a foco.

- Não é nada, querida – não havia como não ser nada. Carlisle nunca ficava desse jeito, muito menos sem motivos.

Talvez ele não quisesse compartilhar aquilo com a gente. Talvez ele quisesse esperar mais um tempo para nós contar ou simplesmente não nos contar.

Só podia ter a certeza de que era alguma coisa séria.

Séria o bastante para tirar todo o brilho de seus olhos.

- Tem certeza? Você... – não havia mais como ouvir o que Esme falava e pra falar a verdade, não me esforcei para entender.

- Você acha? – Carlisle falou mais alto depois de um tempo.

- Melhor por você, meu amor... Se eles forem mesmo amigos, não?

- Tudo bem – ele virou para nos encarar. Depois de alguns segundos de sua respiração pesada, ele disse por fim – Sábado eu perdi um paciente e é por isso estou agindo um tanto estranho. Na verdade aconteceu um acidente e ele chegou lá sem muito o que pudesse ser feito... Ele tinha a idade de vocês mais ou menos. Pra falar a verdade, eu fiquei tão, sei lá, fragilizado com ele, com o que aconteceu e com a cena de logo mais que eu não quis ver sua ficha. Eu só sei seu nome e pelo o pouco que ele conseguiu dizer, sabia o meu e por isso, penso que talvez ele possa ser amigo de algum de vocês...

O desconforto e mal estar foi geral. Alice se acomodou em cima de suas pernas dobradas em cima do sofá enquanto Jasper a abraçava.

Não podia ser Jacob, já que ele ainda estava no hospital e uma certa leveza me pegou por esse pensamento. Uma perda dessas acabaria com a Bella! Mas ainda assim, o fato de alguém que eu conheça morrer dessa maneira não seria nada... é.

- Qual o nome dele, Carlisle? – Rosalie perguntou.

_- Alec._

---

**Alec POV**

-

_Hotel de Forks, 13 de setembro._

_Aniversário da Bella._

- Vamos? - era a terceira vez que Jane me chamava. Eu estava demorando de propósito, fazendo com que meu banho e minha troca de roupa demorassem o triplo do tempo de Jane, que já não era pouco.

- Só mais alguns minutos – falei, arrumando minuciosamente meu cabelo diante do espelho do pequeno banheiro, coisa que eu dificilmente fazia, sem olhá-la.

Não, eu não queria ter que olhar Jane nesse momento... Eu não queria sentir de novo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos confusos que sempre sentia ao vê-la. Eu precisava tomar coragem, mantê-la e entrar num personagem, coisas que há muito tempo eu não era obrigado a fazer, felizmente.

Talvez ela soubesse disso, talvez não... De qualquer forma, Jane se posicionou alguns centímetros ao meu lado, assim, entrando em meu campo de visão através de sua imagem refletida no espelho.

- Como estou? – perguntou, mostrando seus dentes incrivelmente brancos em um sorriso, que para muitos seria misterioso (assim como tudo que a envolvia), mas eu conhecia Jane, ou pelo menos conhecia tudo o que ela me permitia conhecer. Isso era o bastante para entender o misto de sinceridade, incerteza e até mesmo maldade na grande maioria de seus gestos. Sabia também que ali havia dor, maior ou na mesma proporção que a que ela me proporcionava.

- Você está...linda – meus olhos se demoraram nos dela por mais tempo do que eu gostaria.

- Obrigada! – ela falou, abrindo mais seu sorriso e entortando sua cabeça de um jeito gracioso – Você também está muito bonito! Mas agora vamos, tá?

Eu joguei a escova em cima da pia enquanto Jane me puxava pelo braço.

_Ali, deixava minha dignidade e no meu bolso, dentro de um envelope pardo, levava meu caráter._

---

**Edward Pov**

Eu senti meu queixo cair ao ouvir o nome sair da boca de Carlisle. Não era possível! Alec não podia estar... morto. Assim, simplesmente morto! Do nada!

Uma parte do meu cérebro foi capaz de processar o olhar de Alice e de Emmett recaídos sobre mim, mas essa parte era pequena demais para que eu me importasse.

Eu não sabia como agir, o quê falar... Pra falar a verdade, eu poderia apostar que eles não estavam mais aqui! Não depois do acidente e do que eles aprontaram no hospital. Aquilo já teria sido o suficiente, não? Pelo menos, fora muito mais do que eles costumavam fazer antes.

Por mais horrível, tenebroso, macabro e absurdo que pudesse parecer, um pensamento não saia da minha cabeça: quem devia estar ali, no lugar de Alec, era Jane.

Eu não podia falar um porque, afinal, ambos eram horríveis tanto comigo quanto com meus irmãos, mas algo em Jane, me dizia que era ela... Era ela que tinha um real problema.

Mesmo com toda a raiva que eu tinha de Alec por ele ter beijado Bella e todas as outras 'traquinagens' de antes, eu só conseguia sentir pena dele. Ele era apenas um ano mais velho que eu! Ele era novo demais pra morrer de um jeito tão intenso... Horrível o suficiente para abalar Carlisle.

Eu queria perguntar o que havia acontecido realmente... Queria saber se Jane estava junto com ele... Mas eu ainda parecia ter assimilado tudo aquilo apenas superficialmente. Como se essa parte não fosse suficiente para que eu pudesse formular uma pergunta.

Não havia percebido que não piscara até sentir meus olhos arderem. Não havia percebido que não fechara a boca até esta se tornar incrivelmente seca.

Mas eu sabia que ninguém faria nenhuma pergunta. Sabia que meus irmãos estavam também num estado igual, ou pelo menos, parecido com o meu.

Sabia também que eles esperariam até que eu me manifestasse.

_- O que houve, Carlisle?_

---

**Alec POV**

-

_Port Angeles, Sábado_

_Dia do Acidente._

Fazia quase dois meses que eu estava naquela cidade, longe dos meus amigos, longe de tudo que realmente me importava.

Bom, quase tudo.

Jane não parecia se importar de estar perdendo aulas. Todos os dias, ela chegava tarde, cheia de compras como se quisesse compensar... É, ela tinha o direito, não?

Deitado no quarto de hotel, tentava manter minha rotina de estudos e meus planos de entrar na faculdade que cultivava antes dela entrar na minha vida.

Colocando o livro de física pro lado, pude ver aquele velho pedaço de jornal rasgado que eu fazia questão de guardar para sempre lembrar o que, indiretamente, causei.

_Setembro, 14_

_Jornal de Forks_

_Na madrugada dessa quarta-feira, um acidente envolvendo uma Mercedes e um Volkswagen Rabbit causou três vitimas, felizmente, nenhuma fatal._

_Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan voltavam de uma festa quando tiveram seu carro arrasado pelo Rabbit, dirigido por Jacob Black, um adolescente que vive em La Push._

_Todos os envolvidos foram encaminhados para o Hospital geral da cidade. A situação em que cada um se encontra ainda não foi divulgada._

Havia uma foto de dois carros arrasados e uma pequena nota dizendo que a reportagem continuaria na próxima página. Eu não precisava daquela parte... A minha culpa cabia o suficiente nesse pedaço.

Eu já havia lido aquela reportagem milhares de vezes e todas as vezes, a culpa me consumia, fazendo com que eu mal conseguisse respirar.

Se eu não tivesse ido àquela festa, se eu não tivesse feito o que fiz com Bella, eles não teriam saído mais cedo e conseqüentemente, não teriam sofrido aquele maldito acidente!

Mas havia alguma coisa ali que me incomodava, mas eu não conseguia saber o que era... Talvez, se eu lesse alguma outra coisa sobre o acidente.... Afinal, era quase impossível não haver mais nada escrito sobre aquilo! É, eu precisava dos outros jornais daquela semana e aí, provavelmente, eu encontraria o que estava faltando.

Em alguns segundos no Google, fui capaz de achar o site oficial de Forks e rezava para que eles mantivessem um histórico das noticias impressas no jornal.

Voi là! O jornal do dia 15 de setembro estava ali, em sua versão virtual.

Não foi surpresa alguma em ver que a reportagem de primeira página era mais uma vez sobre o acidente.

_Setembro, 15_

_Jornal de Forks_

_O acidente que ontem chocou a cidade e cuja causa permanecia ainda um mistério, finalmente, revelada. Devido ao trabalho extraordinário feito por especialistas e comandado pelo Chefe Swan, pai de uma das vitimas, foi possível esclarecer o ocorrido._

_Como nenhum fator externo apresentou problemas, como a pista e o clima, ambos os carros foram rigorosamente revistados._

_A Mercedes, dirigida por Edward Cullen, que embora tenha sofrido perda total, fora detectada sem problemas técnicos. Já o carro dirigido por Jacob Black, os especialistas foram capazes de descobrir a inexistência do freio e uma trava de segurança que, por algum motivo, prendeu a direção._

_Sendo assim, a policia não foi capaz de acusar nenhum dos motoristas por esse acidente, embora a falta de freio e a trava, que muitos afirmam não poder estar ali obviamente, agucem ainda mais os instintos dos investigadores envolvidos no caso._

_Por enquanto, não há nada a ser feito devido ao estado dos envolvidos, que fora revelado pelo hospital hoje mais cedo._

_O estado de Jacob Black é o mais critico de todos, tendo sofrido paradas cardíacas, uma fratura no crânio e múltiplos ossos quebrados, assim como cortes por todo o corpo. Ele se encontra em coma desde sua entrada no hospital._

_Edward Cullen, filho do Dr. Carlisle Cullen, um dos melhores e mais renomados médicos da atualidade, teve uma perna e um braço fraturado e um de seus pulmões perfurados. Devido a rápida ação de seu pai e novas técnicas usadas por este, seu estado é o mais estável no momento._

_Isabella Swan apresentou alguns ossos fraturados e cortes por todo o corpo. Seu abdome fora também perfurado, mas, felizmente, nenhum órgão foi afetado._

_(...)_

Eu não fui capaz de terminar de ler a partir daí. Meus olhos ardiam enquanto minha visão se tornava cada vez mais sem foco, mais nebulosa. Não, não podia ser!

Agora eu sabia o que estava me incomodando e, ao contrário do que esperava, eu não senti alivio algum em saber o motivo.

- Jane.... – eu deixei escapar minha voz fraca, sentindo minhas lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

- Alec? – num sobressalto, me dei conta de que não estava sozinha naquele quarto e juntei forças para encará-la. Eu não sabia há quanto tempo ela estava ali, mas podia ter certeza de que ela não fazia idéia do porque do meu estado.

Eu me senti enjoado! Eu me sentia usado... Finalmente havia percebido que todo aquele sentimento que nutria por ela, toda a culpa, a pena... Tudo isso não valia pelo o que ela estava fazendo com que eu fizesse. Não eram o suficiente para que eu fizesse tudo aquilo!

- Como você pôde? – eu deixei minha raiva e minha magoa transparecer em cada letra, cada silaba daquela frase.

- Do que você está falando? – eu podia ver o choque em seus olhos.

- Jacob! Jacob Black! Eu sabia que conhecia aquele nome! Como você foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas? – eu a segurava pelos ombros, chacoalhando-a - Vamos, me responda!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Alec! Eu não fiz nada! – havia terror em sua voz, medo. Havia também lágrimas...

Meu coração doía ao ver aquilo e a dor era praticamente insuportável, mas eu já havia feito muito por ela, acreditado muito nela, em que um dia ela fosse mudar... Não, não dava mais! Eu tinha que pensar nos outros também! Eu tinha que pensar em mim também!

Eu não era uma pessoa má no final das contas, mesmo sendo um absurdo dizer isso depois de tudo o que havia feito!

Não, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra mudar isso e tinha que ser feito agora!

- Eu queria muito acreditar em você, Jane! De verdade... – eu a soltei, percebendo que chorava e soluçava feito uma criança.

- Onde você está indo? – Jane tentava segurar meu braço enquanto eu me desvencilhava dela.

- Eu vou contar tudo para eles! Eles não têm culpa de nada! Eles não merecem isso, Jane! Infelizmente, eu só fui capaz de perceber isso agora, Você me cegou com a sua dor, Jane. Você me fez basear todos os meus sentidos em você!

- Não, não faça isso! Por favor, não! Não vá! Você não pode me deixar aqui! Você me deve! _Eles_ me devem!

_- Eu sinto muito, Jane._


End file.
